Natalie McDonald
by SkaraClayne
Summary: Jemals den Namen Natalie McDonald gehört? In den HP Büchern hat sie nicht mehr als genau diesen Namen, hier bekommt sie eine Geschichte. Nach den Geschehnissen des 6. Bandes ist Hogwarts fast entvölkert. Natalie ist eine der Wenigen, die zurückkehren.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inhalt:** Natalie McDonald, eine Gryffindor-Schülerin, die in den Harry-Potter-Büchern nur einmal am Rande erwähnt wird, hat hier eine Hauptrolle. Die Geschichte spielt in Harry Potter siebtem Schuljahr, Natalie kommt in die vierte Klasse.  
Was alles geschieht, müsst ihr schon selbst lesen +grins+_

_**Disclaimer:** Oh ja, eine bahnbrechende Neuigkeit: J. K. Rowling gehört alles an Harry Potter. Mir gehört gar nichts. Nur meine Idee._

_Schreibt mir doch ein Review – mal sehen, wie meine FF ankommt.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 1**

Natalie stand am Bahngleis 9¾ und sah sich suchend um. Sie erwartete nicht viele ihrer Freunde aus Hogwarts, denn die meisten waren von ihren besorgten Eltern von der Zaubererschule genommen worden. Natalies Eltern hatten als eine der wenigen ihre einzige Tochter weiterhin zur Schule geschickt. Die McDonalds waren angesichts der schrecklichen Ereignisse im letzten Schuljahr ebenso geschockt gewesen wie so viele andere. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, war von einem der Lehrer, Severus Snape, ermordet worden, der anschließend mit einem Slytherin-Schüler geflohen war. Eine Gruppe Todesser mitsamt Fenrir Greyback, dem berüchtigten Werwolf, waren an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgetaucht.

Natalie hatte es geschafft, sich mit einem Mitschüler, Dennis Creevey, zu verstecken. Für die erste Zeit war alles gut gelaufen, doch als Dennis sah, wie sein Bruder von einem Todesser angegriffen wurde, sprang er hervor und half ihm erstaunlich geschickt, wie Natalie mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete.

Erst später erfuhr sie, dass sowohl Dennis als auch sein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder der DA angehört hatte, einer Organisation, die in Natalies zweitem Schuljahr ins Leben gerufen wurde. Harry Potter hatte Schüler von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Verteidigungszauber gelehrt, da Dolores Umbrigde, die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, niemandem etwas beibringen konnte.

Harry Potter – auch er würde dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, das wusste Natalie: Ihre Eltern waren mit Professor McGonnagal befreundet, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin gewesen war. Auch die meisten anderen der volljährigen Schüler, die jetzt eigentlich ihr siebtes Schuljahr beginnen wollten, waren von der Schule abgegangen.

„Natalie!" riss jemand sie aus den Gedanken und schlug ihr auf die Schulter.

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und grinste erleichtert, als sie Dennis Creevey erkannte.

„Dennis! So ein Glück, dass du auch da bist", freute Natalie sich. „Ich habe noch überhaupt niemanden aus unserem Jahrgang, jedenfalls nicht aus Gryffindor entdeckt – nur Emma Dobbs aus Slytherin."

Dennis runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass noch so viele kommen werden. Colin und ich mussten unsere Eltern ganz schön bearbeiten, damit wir wieder nach Hogwarts gehen können. Sie machen sich wahnsinnige Sorgen", erklärte er.

Natalie nickte. „Ja, natürlich. Warum wollte Colin denn zurück? Ich meine, _wir_ beide haben noch so viel zu lernen. Aber Colin war doch bei der DA. Ich weiß, du auch, aber er ist doch auch älter und..."

„Er ist noch nicht siebzehn, deshalb. Außerdem wollte mein Vater unbedingt, dass er auf mich aufpasst, weißt du."

Dennis sah zu seinem älteren Bruder hinüber, der mit seinen Eltern und einem rothaarigen Mädchen nahe am Zug stand.

„Ginny Weasleys Bruder ist auch nicht mehr da, nicht wahr?" fragte Natalie, als sie die Sechstklässlerin sah.

Dennis und sie schlenderten zu den vieren hinüber.

„Nein, der nicht, und Hermine Granger auch nicht. Viele aus den anderen siebten Jahrgängen sind auch weg. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil. Dean Thomas ist fort, genauso Seamus Finnigan. Aber Neville Longbottom ist noch da. Seltsam, nach allem, was man so über seine Großmutter hört."

Natalie kicherte.

Mrs Creevey, eine großgewachsene, brünette Frau mit scharfen grünen Augen, blickte auf.

„Neville Longbottom, habt ihr gesagt? Ich weiß etwas über die Sache: Vorhin habe ich noch mit Augusta gesprochen, ihr wisst schon, seine Großmutter. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass, da einige Lehrer die Schule verlassen haben, die übriggebliebenen Siebtklässler mit unterrichten. Neville soll Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen. Augusta ist ziemlich stolz auf ihn."

Natalie sah Dennis´ Mutter interessiert an. „Also sind doch noch einige Siebtklässler da? Wissen sie denn, wer noch?"

Mrs Creevey zuckte die Schultern, doch ihr Mann antwortete: „Ella, weißt du nicht mehr von den Corners? In Ravenclaw ist ihr Sohn, Michael Corner, Sally-Anne Perks – und, ach ja, Padma Patil."

„Padma Patil?" fragte Ginny überrascht. „Aber sie ist doch die Zwillingsschwester von Parvati! Und die ist nicht da!"

Mrs Creevey nickte. "Ja, das stimmt. Mrs Corner hat erzählt, dass die Patils es ihren Töchtern verboten hatten, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Parvati war einverstanden, da ihre Freundin Lavender auch nicht wiederkommt. Aber Padma weigerte sich. Es gab einen heftigen Streit mit ihren Eltern. Vor zwei Monaten wurden die Zwillinge aber schon siebzehn und Padma ist ausgezogen. Jetzt kommt sie also wieder nach Hogwarts."

„Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Slytherins kommen werden, egal, aus welchem Jahrgang", meldete Colin sich zu Wort.

Dennis grinste, glücklich, seinem Bruder widersprechen zu können. „Stimmt nicht. Natalie hat Emma Dobbs gesehen, und da drüben steht auch Malcolm Baddock. Die beiden sind bei uns in der vierten Klasse. Oh, und da sieht Morag McDougal aus dem Abteilfenster!"

„Es werden übrigens keine Neuen kommen", sagte Natalie. „Das weiß ich von McGonnagal. Niemand schickt seine Kinder jetzt noch nach Hogwarts. Und es gibt auch nur zwei Zweitklässler."

Der Hogwarts-Express stieß ein schrilles Pfeifen aus.

„Wir müssen los", drängte Colin seine Mitschüler zur Eile.

Schnell sammelten die vier ihr Gepäck auf und schleppten es zum Zug. Sie verstauten es im nächstbesten leeren Abteil und traten wieder auf den Bahnsteig hinaus.

Creeveys umarmten einander und Ella Creevey hatte Tränen in den Augen. Auch Mr Creeveys Stimme klang nicht sehr fest, als er ihnen alles Gute wünschte.

Als der Zug sein zweites hohes Pfeifen hören ließ, kletterten die vier rasch in den Zug zurück. Sie stiegen in ihr Abteil und winkten den Creeveys, die mit auffallend wenigen anderen Eltern draußen standen, zu.

Schließlich ruckte der Zug an. Die Eltern entfernten sich langsam. Vielen von ihnen fragten sich, ob ihre Entscheidung, ihre Kinder zurückkehren zu lassen, richtig gewesen war.

Dennis und Ginny sahen nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Colin starrte wortlos auf den Boden.

Es war Natalie, die endlich die unangenehme Stille vertrieb.

„Habt ihr gesehen? Der Zug hat viel weniger Waggons als sonst. Es müssen sehr wenige Schüler hier sein."

Colin sah auf. „Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Aber das war ja von vornherein klar. Ich glaube, am Bahngleis waren nicht mal dreißig Schüler."

Ginny wandte ihren Blick vom Fenster ab. „Trotzdem finde ich das noch bemerkenswert. Mum und Dad wollten es mir auch erst verbieten, zurückzukehren, als Dumbledore tot war. Tja... ich denke, die vertrauen jetzt auf McGonnagal. Sie ist bestimmt eine ganz gute Schulleiterin."

„Ihr habt bestimmt auch gesehen, wie wenige Slytherins hier sind?" fragte Natalie. „Da kann man mal sehen, wie viele von denen wohl Todesser als Eltern hatten."

Ginny nickte düster. „Habt ihr Zabini auch gesehen? Mich wundert, dass er noch hier ist. Dem sieht man die Todesser-Gene doch an!"

„Na, na, na", ertönte es belustigt von der Tür. Emma Dobbs und Morag McDougal waren unbemerkt eingetreten."

Emma setzte sich gelassen neben Natalie.

„Hier wimmelt es ja nur so von Vorurteilen", bemerkte Morag lässig und nahm Emma gegenüber Platz.

„Berechtigte Vorurteile, oder?" meinte Ginny kühl. „Ich meine, vor zwei Jahren schon hat Harry die Namen der Todesser bekannt gegeben."

Emma nickte übertrieben zustimmend. „Genau", flötete sie. „Und welche Namen waren nicht dabei? Hm... Dobbs, McDougal, Baddock... ach ja, und Zabini!"

Morag grinste.

„Nur weil Harry eure Namen nicht wusste, heißt das nicht, dass eure Eltern keine Todesser sind", fauchte Ginny gereizt.

„Ja, ja... Harry Potter. Er hat dir den Laufpass gegeben, nicht wahr? Lange hat eure Traumbeziehung ja nicht angehalten", erwiderte Morag.

Colin stand wütend auf. „Verschwindet! Wir haben euch nicht eingeladen!" sagte er ruhig.

„Oh, keine Sorge, damit haben wir kein Problem", kicherte Emma.

Wieder glitt die Abteiltür auf. Doch diesmal war der Besuch erfreulicher. Jack Sloper aus Gryffindor und Jessica Dinns aus Hufflepuff traten ein. Die beiden waren Fünftklässler.

„Gibt´s Ärger hier?" fragte Jessica. Das Mädchen war als scheue, schüchterne Schülerin bekannt, doch nun blitzte sie Morag an. Jeder wusste, dass Morag die Hufflepuff-Schülerin und ihren Freund auseinander gebracht hatte. Auch der, Anthony Goldstein, hatte die Schule verlassen.

„Aber nein", meinte Emma. „Wie geht's´eigentlich Anthony?"

Jack Sloper trat vor. „Verschwindet", knurrte er die Slytherin-Mädchen an.

Emma sah Morag vorsichtig an. Die schien zu überlegen. Jack war zwei Jahrgänge unter ihr, aber größer und autoritär. Vorletztes Jahr hatte er als Treiber für Gryffindor gespielt.

„Was sollen wir hier auch", sagte sie zu Emma. „Gehen wir zurück zu Malcolm und Blaise. Hier gibt es nichts Sehenswertes, was?"

Die beiden Slytherin-Mädchen winkten noch einmal gespielt freundlich in die Runde, dann verließen sie das Abteil.

„Die haben sich kein bisschen verändert", murmelte Jack Sloper, als er sich auf Emmas Platz setzte.

„Was hast du erwartet?" fragte Natalie achselzuckend. „Sie sind Slytherins."

Colin fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die blonden Haare. „Ist noch jemand aus eurem Jahrgang da, Jack, Jessica?"

Das Hufflepuff-Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind die Einzigen. Aber es sind viel mehr Siebtklässler da, als ich gedacht hatte."

„Wirklich?" erkundigte Dennis sich überrascht.

„Ja", nickte Jack, „Wir sind an einem Abteil vorbeigekommen, das war voll von Siebtklässlern. Neville, Michael Corner -" Ginny sah unbehaglich auf den Boden „- Padma Patil. Und Sally-Anne Perks. Na, und mit McDougal hatten wir ja schon die Ehre."

Natalie verzog das Gesicht und wechselte rasch da Thema. „Was glaubst ihr, welche Lehrer sind noch da?"

Dennis zuckte die Schultern. „McGonnagal auf jeden Fall. Flitwick soll auch noch da sein."

„Hagrid auch", warf Ginny ein. „Und wer ist weg? Snape, und ich hab gehört, die Trelawny ist verschwunden."

„Tot?" fragte Natalie erschrocken.

„Oh nein, ich glaube, sie ist wegen Firenze abgehauen. War ja schon im letzten Jahr nicht ganz zufrieden." Ginny kicherte.

„Ich frag mich, warum die Kleinen wieder hier sind", meinte Jessica nachdenklich. „Dass die von ihren Eltern gelassen wurden, meine ich."

„Sind ja auch keine Neuen da", sagte Dennis. „Zwei aus der Zweiten und ein paar aus der Dritten, glaub ich."

„Der eine aus der Zweiten ist mein kleiner Bruder", erzählte Jack. „David, und die andere heißt Nadine Telkens, aus Slytherin. Aber sie ist ganz gut mit Dave befreundet. Und aus der dritten Klasse kommt nur ein Mädchen, eine Freundin von Nadine. Rose Zeller, Hufflepuff."

Natalie seufzte. „Wir sind ziemlich zusammengeschrumpft, was?" grinste sie tapfer.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Leider." Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wo ist eigentlich Luna, Luna Lovegood?"

Jessica lächelte. „Die kommt bestimmt. Allein, um in Hogwarts ihre ominösen Fantasiegestalten zu suchen. Im _Klitterer_ stand letzten Monat, dass Rufus Scrimgeour mit Grunzmickrern unter einer Decke steckt. Die Viecher wollen die Welt beherrschen, und im Moment ist unser Zauberminister von ihnen besessen."

Jack hob die Augenbrauen. „Du liest den _Klitterer_?"

Jessica wurde rot.

„Manchmal schreibt er mehr Wahrheiten als der _Tagesprophet_. Denkt mal an das Harry-Potter-Interview vorletztes Jahr", kam Colin ihr zu Hilfe.

Aber Jessica lief nur noch um eine Spur dunkler an.

Zum Glück ging gerade die Abteiltür auf und ein Mädchen kam herein, dass bereits ihren Hogwarts-Umhang angezogen hatte. Er wies sie als eine Hufflepuff aus.

„Hallo Natalie, hallo ihr anderen", begrüßte sie die Versammelten. Natalie lächelte sie freundlich an. Eleanor Bradstone war eine Schülerin im gleichen Jahrgang wie sie, zuverlässig und hilfsbereit. „Ihr solltet mal eure Umhänge überwerfen, wir kommen gleich an. Was dagegen, wenn ich mich solange zu euch setze? Ich war im Abteil von den Slytherins, und auf Dauer halte ich die nicht aus."

Ginny blinzelte sie erstaunt an. „Wieso warst du im Slytherin-Abteil?" fragte sie, während se ihren Umhang um die Schultern zog.

„Emma Dobbs war den Sommer über bei meiner Familie. Ihre Eltern wurden von Todessern ermordet, weil sie sich Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem nicht anschließen wollten. Emma ist wirklich nett. Und findet ihr Blaise Zabini nicht toll?" Eleanor konnte kaum ein Kichern unterdrückten.

Die restlichen Anwesenden sahen sich gequält an. Es war ein Zeichen höchster Höflichkeit, dass sie Eleanor nicht hochkant aus dem Abteil schmissen.

Die Hufflepuff bemerkte die Blicke der anderen. „Nun sind nicht so", forderte sie ungeduldig. „Die Slytherins sind eigentlich ganz okay. Nur ihr Getue über Reinblütigkeit nervt."

Natalie sagte nichts dazu.

Eleanor warf sich neben sie auf die Bank. Aber sie kam nicht dazu, weitere Erklärungen zu den Slytherins abzugeben, da der Zug endlich hielt.

Die Schüler standen schweigend auf und gingen auf den Gang, wo das gewohnte Gewusel vollkommen fehlte. Natalie wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie auch Hagrids vertrauten Ruf „Erstklässler hier herüber" vermisste.

Als die wenigen Schüler bei den wartenden Kutschen anhielten, schrieen einige von ihnen entsetzt auf. Natalie hörte, wie auch Jack Sloper scharf Luft einsog und sein kleiner Bruder ein erschrockenes Quieken von sich gab.

„Keine Panik!" rief Neville und schob sich zwischen den teilweise mit aufgerissenen Augen tuschelnden, teilweise absolut verwirrten Schülern durch. „Die Tiere, welche die Kutschen ziehen, sind Thestrale. Es tut mir Leid, wenn einige von euch sie sehen können. Wer im vorletzten Jahr bei Hagrids Unterricht aufgepasst hat, weiß, dass man das nur kann, wenn man jemanden sterben gesehen hat." Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich fest.

„Was spuckst du so große Töne, Longbottom!" höhnte Zabini. „Was hast du denn zu sagen?"

Neville richtete sich zu seiner vollen Höhe auf und rückte ein Abzeichen an seiner Brust zurecht. „Ich bin Schulsprecher, Zabini", erklärte er.

Die Siebtklässler, die mit ihm in einem Abteil gesessen hatten, lachten Zabini aus und schlugen Neville auf die Schulter.

„He, gratuliere!" schrie auch Ginny.

Schnell verteilten die Schüler sich auf die Kutschen. Natalie erwischte eine mit Dennis und Eleanor. Kurz darauf setzten sie sich ruckelnd in Bewegung.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lycienne: **Danke für dein Review! Ja, ich wusste, wer Natalie ist. Das fand ich interessant an ihr, also habe ich sie zu meiner Hauptperson gemacht und nicht eine der anderen nicht weiter erwähnten Schüler. Die Geste von Rowling fand ich auch genial!_

_**Marlia: **Klar schreib ich weiter ;) Danke und viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_**MidsomerMelody: **Danke schön. Das Gute bei Nebenpersonen ist, dass man sich bei ihnen so viel ausdenken darf. Ich darf sogar beschließen, wie Natalie auszusehen hat. Hach, diese Macht ;)_

**

* * *

Kapitel 2**

Als die Schüler die Große Halle betraten, sahen sich die allermeisten überrascht und teilweise entsetzt um. Statt der üblichen vier Haustische und dem Lehrertisch stand nur ein einziger dort, direkt unter der magischen Decke, aus deren dunklen Wolken die Regentropfen fast bis auf die Köpfe der Schüler fielen.

An der Stirnseite des Tisches stand Dumbledores großer Lehnstuhl, doch er war leer. Professor McGonnagal und Slughorn saßen dem unbesetzten Stuhl am nächsten, neben ihnen Flitwick, Sprout und der spärliche Rest des Lehrerkollegiums.

Ungewöhnlich leise und sichtlich unzufrieden verteilten die Schüler sich auf die Bänke.

„Was meinst du, was soll das?" murmelte Natalie ihrem Banknachbarn Dennis zu.

Der zuckte die Schultern. „Wir sind so wenige, da haben sich die Haustische nicht gelohnt, nehme ich an. Aber wieso sitzt McGonnagal nicht auf dem Schulleiterplatz?"

„Vielleicht soll das eine ehrende Geste sein. Du weißt schon, so eine Art Zeichen, dass Dumbledore nicht zu ersetzen ist", schlug Natalie vor.

Jack Sloper, der auf Natalies anderer Seite Platz genommen hatte, nickte. „Kann sein." Er sah nachdenklich zu den Lehrern hinüber. „Hey!" rief er dann leise. „Das ist doch Professor Lupin! Er war Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in meinem ersten Schuljahr!"

Natalie reckte ebenfalls ihren Kopf. „Der neben der Frau mit den lila Haaren? Sieh ziemlich müde aus, der Kerl. Außerdem – ich dachte, Neville Longbottom würde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Jack hatte keine Zeit mehr, zu antworten, da die Tür der Großen Halle mit einem Ruck aufging. Schlagartig wurde es still und alle siebenundzwanzig Anwesenden drehten sich zum Eingangsportal um.

Hinein spazierte Luna Lovegood, ihr Haar schmutzig-blond wie immer, mitsamt Butterbierkorkenkette und Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr. Nur ihr Gesicht war anders als je zuvor, ihre Wangen glühten rosa vor Stolz und ihre Glubschaugen strahlten. Der Grund dafür ging an ihrer Seite. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Luna und dem Mann neben ihr war so unverkennbar, dass es sich nur um ihren Vater handeln konnte.

Mr Lovegood trug eine Stoffhose, die von einem mit glitzernden Steinen besetzten Gürtel in der Taille zusammen gehalten wurde. Unter dem Hosensaum blitzen graue Drachenlederstiefel hervor. Das Seltsamste war vielleicht das in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben schillernde Cape, dass Mr Lovegood mit blasierter Miene zur Schau trug. Sein Zauberstadt klemmte ihm nicht hinter seinen abstehenden Ohren, sondern hing an einer großgliedrigen silbernen Kette um seinen Hals. Natalie konnte sich nur fragen, wie er seinen Zauberstab in gefährlichen Situationen schnell ziehen wollte.

Mr Lovegoods Haare waren schüttern, aber von der gleichen Farbe wie die von Luna. Seine blassen Augen traten genauso hervor wie ihre und seine Wangen waren ebenso erhitzt.

„Professor Lovegood", brach Professor McGonnagal die fassungslose Stille. „Setzen Sie sich. Willkommen zurück, Miss Lovegood."

Zielstrebig ging der Redakteur des _Klitterers_ auf Dumbledores Stuhl zu und zwinkerte unterwegs der lilahaarigen Frau zu, die es schelmisch erwiderte. Natalie fiel auf, dass Professor Lupin den Mann zornig anstarrte.

Luna setzte sich neben Michael Corner an das andere Ende des Tisches und winkte Ginny fröhlich zu. Die hob ebenfalls lahm die Hand und ließ sie schnell wieder sinken. Sie war zu beschäftigt, den Vater ihrer Freundin zu mustern.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht ein paar Worte sagen", forderte Professor McGonnagal ihn missbilligend auf.

„Oh", meinte Lovegood und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Natürlich." Seine Stimme war beinahe so rauchig wie die von Professor Trelawny. Er stand auf. „Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, junge Zauberschüler. Es freut mich, nach vierunddreißig Jahren wieder hierher zurückzukehren, noch dazu in der Funktion als Schulleiter. Bedauerlich ist, dass mein Magazin jetzt nur noch alle zwei Monate erscheinen kann, aus Zeitmangel, Sie verstehen." Sein unsteter Blick schweifte über die Schülerschar. „Ich hoffe, mehr Sicherheit in Ihre Schule bringen zu können. Aus diesem Grund habe ich Tonks -" Die lilahaarige Hexe grinste Lovegood zu und er winkte begeistert. „- habe ich Tonks angewiesen, in der Schule Fliegenpilze zu züchten, um die Kobolde fernzuhalten." Tonks Lächelnd gefror und sie sah sich peinlich berühr um. Die Schüler sahen sich verdutzt an.

„Außerdem bat ich sie, den Riesenkraken im See mit einem sehr geheimen Fluch zu belegen, der mit dem Wabbelserum, das aus den Poren des Kraken kommt, einen äußerst wirksamen Schutz gegen möglicherweise von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem ausgesandte Gammelfrösche ergibt. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr – vielen Dank!"

Lovegood setzte sich wieder und zwei oder drei Schüler klatschten ein wenig, hörten aber gleich wieder auf. Die meisten waren einfach noch zu geschockt, um reagieren zu können. Luna strahlte ihren Vater an.

Doch McGonnagal lehnte sich zu dem neuen Schulleiter herüber und murmelte ihm etwas zu.

Lovegood sprang wieder auf. „Natürlich, natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Die Lehrer, ja, die Lehrer. Die Schule verlassen haben Professor Hagrid, Professor Trelawny – nun, ab jetzt denken Sie sich das ‚Professor' – Snape, Sinistra, Hooch und Raue-Pritsche.

Damit heißen die Lehrer der Fächer wie folgt..."

Er tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger seinen Zauberstab an, der sich mit einem _Klick_ von der Kette löste und zu Boden fiel. Lovegood fing ihn elegant auf, führte ein paar schwunghafte Bewegungen mit ihm aus und hängte ihn mit einem leisen Spruch wieder an der Kette auf.

Die Schüler starrte ihn verwirrt an, bis sich ihre Blick langsam zu den Regetropfen wandten, die in der Luft stehen geblieben waren und Worte bildeten.

Schulleiter – Imaginon Lovegood

Verwandlung – Minerva McGonnagal

Zauberkunst – Filius Flitwick

Kräuterkunde – Pomana Sprout

Zaubertränke – Horace Slughorn

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Neville Longbottom

Arithmatik – Sinus Vektor

Geschichte der Zauberei – Phasmarc Binns

Wahrsagen – Firenze

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Sally-Anne Perks

Astronomie – Blaise Zabini

Natalie war von der Wahl der Lehrer nicht sehr überrascht. Das Neville Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten sollte, hatte sie schon gehört; Sally-Anne Perks´ Vorliebe für die mannigfaltigsten Tierchen war bekannt; und auch, dass Zabini ein sehr guter Schüler war, besonders bewandert in Sternenkunde.

So konnte sie ich gut mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigen. „Wie bei Merlin kommt der verrückte _Klitterer_-Typ dazu, Schulleiter zu werden?"

Das hatte sie ein wenig zu laut gesagt. Luna, die nicht weit entfernt saß, wandte den Blick von ihrem Vater und sah Natalie böse an. Die schaute schnell woanders hin.

„Wir bei Merlin kommt _Blaise Zabini_ dazu, zu unterrichten?" flüsterte Ginny, die Natalie gegenüber saß, heiser. „Astronomie ist mein Lieblingsfach. Oder, besser gesagt, _war_!"

Colin hatte sich schon wieder gefangen. „Astronomie oder dieser kuschelige, romantische Astronomie_turm_?" grinste er.

Ginny schien seine Bemerkung nicht einmal gehört zu haben.

Genau wie Colin erholte Jack sich schnell von dem Schock, den Lovegood ausgelöst hatte.

„Bestimmt hat Dumbledore irgend einen Hinweis gegeben, dass Lovegood Schulleiter werden soll. Sonst wäre McGonnagal doch Nachfolgerin gewesen."

Natalie nickte abwesend. „Hast recht", murmelte sie. „Wer, der bei klarem Verstand ist, würde Lovegood den Posten anbieten?" Sie achtete diesmal darauf, dass Luna sie nicht hören konnte.

Doch Luna hörte nicht auf, Natalie beleidigt zu beobachten.

Das Essen verlief leise und ungemütlich. Während die Schüler sich nur im Flüsterton unterhielten und die Lehrer sich in abweisendes Schweigen hüllten, unterhielt Lovegood sich lautstark mit Tonks. Die Hexe schien sich gut zu amüsieren, wenn Lovegood gerade nicht wilde Verdächtigungen von Kobolden, Vampiren und Kleinriesen verbreitete. Lupin bedachte jede von Lovegoods Bemerkungen mit einem sehr finsteren Blick.

Die meisten aßen nicht so viel, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatten, obwohl das Essen wie vorher vorzüglich schmeckte.

Schließlich verschwanden die Teller, Schüsseln und Platten und ließen einen leeren Tisch zurück. Lovegood erhob sich wieder.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind alle satt geworden. Begeben Sie nun in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die bezaubernde Tonks wird Sie dorthin führen. Ach, und auch Mr Lupin. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht!"

Er winkte Tonks noch einmal zu.

Unschlüssig standen die Schüler auf.

„Gemeinschafts_raum_?" wisperte Jessica Dinns den anderen Gryffindors zu. „_Einen_ Raum? Was soll das denn?"

Tonks und Lupin führten die verständnislosen Schüler aus der Großen Halle, einige Treppen hoch und ungewohnte Gänge entlang, dann standen sie vor dem Portrait eines jungen, sehr attraktiven Zauberers. Seine kohlschwarzen Augen musterten die Schülerschar und er zwinkerte der hübschen Eleanor Branstone zu, die prompt rot anlief.

„Das Passwort ist _Einheitsbrei_!" verkündete Tonks, das Portrait schwang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen gemütlichen, großen Raum frei. Die Wände waren in hellen Erdtönen gehalten, Sessel und Sofas, die vor einem Kamin mit prasselnden Feuer standen, waren mit dunkelgrünem und blasgelbem Stoff bezogen. Vom kreisrunden Zimmer gingen fünf Türen ab.

„Ihr Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte Lupin, als alle eingetreten waren. „Wir haben Sie nicht mehr nach Häusern eingeteilt. Einerseits, weil Sie sowieso nicht mehr so viele sind und so in jedem Haus eh nur noch höchstens sieben oder acht Schüler sind. Andererseits, weil es uns leichter macht, Sie zu schützen. Tonks und ich sind für euren Schutz zuständig. Wir wohnen in jenem Zimmer." Er wies auf die mittlere Tür. „Es gibt je zwei Schlafsäle für Schülerinnen und für Schüler. Dort schlafen die Mädchen von der ersten bis zur vierten Klasse, daneben die älteren Schülerinnen. Auf der anderen Seite die Jungen der ersten bis vierten Klasse und hinter der letzten Tür der Rest." Lupin zeigte nacheinander auf die vier anderen Türen. „Bis um zehn Uhr haben Sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, wenn sie nicht die schriftliche Erlaubnis eines Lehrers oder von Tonks und mir vorzuweisen haben. Bis um zwölf Uhr müssen Sie in Ihren Schlafsälen sein. Das wär´s erst einmal. Euer Gepäck befindet sich in euren Schlafsälen. Geht erst einmal hinauf."

Tonks strahlte die versammelten Schüler an und verschwand dann mit Lupin in ihrem Zimmer.

„Na, wunderbar", spottete Zabini. „Das Passwort passt – _Einheitsbrei_!" Wütend marschierte er zur Tür seines Schlafsaales.

Jack, Colin, Neville und Michael Corner folgten ihm.

David Sloper, Malcolm Baddock und Dennis verschwanden in den anderen Jungenschlafsaal.

„Na dann", murmelte Ginny und stieß die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf. Mit Jessica Dinns, Padma Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, der verträumten Luna und der unzufriedenen Morag McDougal ging auch sie.

Natalie sah sich unter den verbliebenen Mädchen um. Die Jüngste, Nadine Telkens, ging mit ihrer Freundin Rose Zeller zur Schlafsaaltür. Emma Dobbs hakte sich bei Eleanor ein und zog sie mit sich, den beiden Freundinnen hinterher. Natalie runzelte die Stirn. Da stand sie nun alleine. Achselzuckend folgte sie den anderen Mädchen. Das fing ja gut an.

* * *

Rasch entdeckte Natalie ihr Himmelbett, vor dem ihr Koffer schon stand. Die Betten waren im Kreis angeordnet und sie würde neben Emma schlafen, auf der anderen Seite war eine weitere Tür, die wohl zum Waschraum führte. 

Nadine und Rose saßen auf dem Bett der Älteren und plauderten aufgeregt über den neuen Gemeinschaftsraum und die Möglichkeiten, die sich nun öffneten. Natalie war verdutzt, als sie den Namen _Malcolm Baddock_ aufschnappte, das Gekicher der beiden hörte und Roses verlegenes Gesicht sah. Baddock war wirklich nicht der Junge, in den man sich verliebte. Auch nicht, wenn man Rose Zeller hieß.

Emma hatte Eleanor in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt. Eleanor schien sehr unsicher zu sein, aber Emma redete immer wieder auf sie ein. Schließlich schlossen sich die beiden im Badezimmer ein. Emma hatte ihr umfangreiches Schminktäschchen dabei.

Natalie beschloss, nach unten zu gehen. Hoffentlich waren ein paar vernünftige Leute da.

_**A/N: **Hat´s gefallen? Wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir nen Review da lasst. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**MidsummerMelody**: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ja, Lunas Vater muss schon ein seltsamer Typ sein. Bin gespannt, ob Rowling ihn auch noch mal vorstellt. Aber er müsste schon in etwa so sein, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle. Ihre merkwürdigen Ansichten hat Luna ja von ihm +g+ Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 **

Zabini und Morag McDougal saßen in den weichen Sesseln vor dem Kaminfeuer und diskutierten leise, aber zornig.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt fläzten Ginny, Colin, Dennis und Jessica sich in den Sofas, die um einen Tisch voll von Butterbierflaschen standen – das heißt, Jessica fläzte sich nicht, Jessica saß ordentlich.

„He, Natalie!" rief Ginny. „Komm!"

Natalie grinste und warf sich zwischen Dennis und Jessica in die weichen, gelben Kissen.

„Woher habt ihr das ganze Butterbier?" fragte Natalie dann in die Runde, froh, nicht mehr einsam im Schlafsaal zu sein.

Ginny zwinkerte ihr zu. „Meine Brüder haben _Zonko´s_ in Hogsmeade übernommen und Fred wohnt jetzt dort – mit Verity, seiner Freundin. Sie arbeitet für _Weasley´s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_." Sie verzog das Gesicht, offensichtlich mochte sie die Verkäuferin nicht sehr. „Jedenfalls unterhält Fred gute Beziehungen zum _Honigtopf _und hat mir das ganze Butterbier mitgegeben. Nicht schlecht, was?" Ginny nahm einen Schluck. „Und was noch besser ist: Er meint, er könnte mir öfter eine Jumbo-Packung schicken! Jumbo-Packungen sind dreiunddreißig Flaschen", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

Natalie öffnete eine der Flaschen. „Und wie will er die Dinger an Filch vorbeikriegen? Der wird doch garantiert misstrauisch."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Fred hat gesagt, er kriegt das schon hin. Und ich solle mich nicht wundern, wenn Filchs Augen mal etwas glasig sind oder er eine pustelige Nase hat."

Natalie kicherte.

„Und, wie ist euer Schlafsaal?" erkundigte Dennis sich erstaunlich düster.

„Nicht sehr berauschend. Rose und Nadine sind anscheinend auf Männerfang – _Malcolm Baddock_, stellt euch vor. Die Dobbs will Eleanor wohl Nachhilfe geben, was das Schminken angeht. Ich schätze, mir wird ziemlich langweilig sein", seufzte Natalie.

„Malcolm Baddock?" quiekte Jessica. „Wie kommen die denn auf den?"

Ginny grinste fröhlich. „Totale Geschmacksverirrung", diagnostizierte sie. „Tja, Jessica, bei uns geht´s dann doch besser zu. Padma ist nicht ganz so klatschsüchtig wie ihre Schwester und Sally-Anne scheint auch ganz nett zu sein."

Jessica nickte und stellte ihre leere Butterbierflasche ab. „Mich nervt nur die McDougal. Die hält sich für was Besseres. Dumme Kuh!"

Morag sah vom Sessel am Kamin auf. „Ich _bin_ etwas Besseres, Schlammblut. Was meinst du, warum Anthony _mich _wollte und nicht dich? Alles eine Frage des Blutes. Und des Aussehens" fügte sie herablassend hinzu.

Dennis sprang wütend auf, Ginnys Augen funkelten zornig.

„Ignoriert sie einfach", meinte Jessica überraschend gelassen. „Sie hat doch keine Ahnung."

Zabini lachte spöttisch. „Genau, Dinns, bestimmt wolltest du sowieso Schluss mit Goldstein machen, was? Mich wundert sowieso, dass er überhaupt mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Da hätte ich ja eher Loony Lovegood genommen."

„Halt deine Fresse, Zabini!" fauchte Ginny gereizt.

„Was denn, Wiesel? Du kannst Dinns doch bestimmt bestens verstehen – ich sage nur: Potty."

Hätte Colin Ginny nicht schnell am Arm festgehalten, hätte sie sich wohl sofort auf den Jungen gestürzt.

„Was ist denn hier los?" ertönte plötzlich Michael Corners überraschte Stimme. Er kam gerade mit Jack die Treppe ihres Schlafsaals herunter.

„Ah, Corner!" lachte Zabini. „Du kennst dich mit dem Laufpass-Kriegen doch auch gut aus. Wiesel hat dich ganz schön schnell fallen lassen. Kann ich nachvollziehen. Du, Goldstein und Boot, ihr ward eine ziemlich traurige Gruppe."

Morag kicherte. „Na, er hat doch gleich wieder eine passende Gesellschaft gefunden. Jack Sloper. Peinlich."

Michael und Jack starrten die beiden Slytherins verdutzt und wütend an.

„Oh, sie verstehen unsere Sprache nicht", sagte Zabini milde. „Kann jemand übersetzen? Wiesel, du verstehst Corner doch. Oder habt ihr beide während eurer kurzen Beziehung kein Wort gewechselt. Habt ihr nur -"

Endlich hatte Ginny es geschafft, sich von Colin loszumachen und stürmte auf Zabini zu. Bevor er wusste, was überhaupt geschah, hatte sie ihm zwei Ohrfeigen verpasst.

Zabini schrie auf, eher vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz.

„Was soll das, Wiesel?" brüllte er. „He, Corner, ruf deine Schlampe zurück!"

Wutentbrannt riss Michael seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„_Furunkulus_!" schrie er.

Auf Zabinis Gesicht erschienen kleine, rote Pusteln. Sein hübsches Gesicht verzerrte sich und auch er zog seinen Zauberstab. „_Expelliarmus_!"

Michals Zauberstab flog in seine Hand, genau wie der von Ginny und Jack, die ihn gerade noch in der Hand gehabt hatten.

„_Stupor_!" sagte Zabini locker. Ein roter Lichtblitz traf Michael in der Brust und er kippte wie von einer unsichtbaren Keule getroffen um.

Jessica schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

In Zabinis Gesicht sprossen die Furunkel.

Die Tür zu Lupins und Tonks Zimmer flog auf und die lilahaarige Hexe stürmte heraus.

„_Expelliarmus_!" Zabinis, Ginnys, Jacks und Michaels Zauberstäbe flogen ihr in die Hand.

Tonks überblickte das Geschehen schnell. „_Enervate_", sagte sie und Michael stand stöhnend auf.

„Mr Zabini, zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Sie kommen gleich mit mir in den Krankenflügel. Mr Corner, zehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw." Sie ließ ihren Blick vom roten Handabdruck auf Zabinis Wange zu Ginny wandern. „Und fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Gratuliere. Folgen Sie mir, Mr Zabini."

Tonks marschierte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Zabini, voll von blubbernden Furunkeln, ging ihr hinterher.

„Wow. Wir führen, oder?" fragte Eleanor Branstone, die vor der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal stand. Die Versammelten sahen sie ungläubig an. „Na ja, Hufflepuff führt, oder?"

Emma Dobbs neben ihr schien ziemlich wütend. „Na und? Stolz drauf?" fauchte sie und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Morag McDougal stand von ihrem Sessel auf und lief ihr hinterher.

Eleanor blinzelte verwirrt und ging zu den anderen.

„Was hat sie denn? Kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn Blaise sich so dumm anstellt."

Die Hufflepuff-Schülerin quetschte sich neben Colin auf das Sofa und schnappte sich eine Butterbierflasche. „Hey, Natalie, darf ich dich mal schminken?" fragte sie dann, sich nicht an den etwas genervten Blicken der anderen störend.

Natalie warf einen langen Blick auf Eleanors ziemlich bunt bemaltes Gesicht. Emma Dobbs war wirklich kein Profi, was das Schminken anbelangte.

„Oh... nein, vielen Dank", meinte sie verstört. „Vielleicht irgendwann mal."

Sie wollte die ihr sonst so symphatische Schülerin nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

Eleanor zuckte die Schultern. „Na ja, musst du wissen. Ich fühl mich so wohler. Sieht ja auch besser aus, oder?"

Dennis stieß ein lautes Gackern aus und presste sich dann die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht noch mehr zu lachen.

Sein Bruder sah ihn wütend an. „Sei nicht so fies, Dennis. Sieht ganz okay aus", meinte er zu Eleanor. „Ein bisschen weniger, dann ist es perfekt."

Jessica stand auf. „Ich geh nach oben", murmelte sie. „Mir geht´s nicht gut."

Sie warf Colin noch einen zornigen Blick zu, dann verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Jack setzte sich an ihren Platz. „Sieht wirklich etwas seltsam aus, Branstone. Ich würde das ganz weglassen. Man erkennt dich unter dem ganzen Kram gar nicht."

Eleanor lief rot an. "Was hast du denn für eine Ahnung davon, Sloper!" fauchte sie.

„Eleanor! Komm her!" drang Emma Dobbs´ Stimme durch die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Eleanor stand schnell auf und warf Colin eine Kusshand zu, dann rauschte sie zur Tür.

Ginny kicherte. „Eleanor, das Farbtopfmonster", meinte sie grinsend. „Netter Wandel."

Colin zuckte die Schultern, sagte aber nichts.

Dennis lachte immer noch.

„Besonders lustig finde ich das nicht", sagte Natalie. „Ich fand Eleanor immer ziemlich nett. Dass sie jetzt zu Dobbs´ überschminktem Anhängsel gehört, ist keine schöne Vorstellung."

Jack wehrte ihren Einwand mit einer wegwerfenden Geste ab. „Unsinn, Branstone ist in Zabini verschossen und versucht jetzt, an ihn ranzukommen. Durch die Slytherin-Zicken und durch ihr neues... äh... Erscheinungsbild."

Ginny trank ihre Butterbierflasche leer. „Was das ganze noch seltsamer macht. Ich meine, das alles für Zabini? Die hat doch einen Schaden."

„Zumindest letztes Jahr sind Zabini ziemlich viele Mädchen hinterher gelaufen. Ist ja schön, wenn du nicht auf ihn stehst", antwortete Jack achselzuckend. „Themawechsel: Was ist dieses Jahr mit Quidditch?"

Natalie gähnte. „Was soll mir Quidditch sein? Fällt wohl weg, wir sind doch viel zu wenig. Warum willst du das wissen, du spielst doch gar nicht, oder?"

Jack zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Doch, vorletztes Jahr. Als Treiber, Ersatz für Ginnys Brüder. Ich war ganz gut, denke ich. Aber letztes Jahr hatte mir irgendjemand einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, am Tag von den Auswahlspielen. Ich lag dann den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel."

Ginny nickte. „Das ist Pech. Ich fände es auch genial, wenn wir wieder Quidditch hätten. Obwohl uns der Sucher doch ziemlich fehlen würde. Harry, meine ich." Sie sah bedrückt an die Wand.

„Ist es zwischen euch denn endgültig vorbei?" fragte Natalie vorsichtig.

„Ja", sagte Ginny kurz.

„Du warst doch auch eine ziemlich gute Sucherin", sagte Jack schnell.

„Ich wäre lieber wieder Jägerin", entgegnete Ginny. „Also, das wären schon mal ein Treiber und eine Jägerin für Gryffindor", meinte sie dann grinsend. „Was ist mir dir, Dennis? Jäger, wie wär´s?"

Dennis zuckte die Schultern. „Treiber wäre mir ehrlich gesagt lieber. Aber besonders sportlich bin ich insgesamt nicht."

„Ich wäre gerne Jäger!" fiel Colin ein. „Zuhause haben Dennis und ich manchmal mit Nachbarn Quidditch gespielt. Ich glaube, ich habe schon ein bisschen Talent."

„Super, wir werden immer mehr", sagte Ginny übermütig. „Wir brauchen noch einen Sucher, einen Jäger und einen Hüter. Na, Natalie, was nimmst du?"

Natalie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich war bis jetzt nur zur Flugstunde auf einem Besen. Und, ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Aber wenn es sein müsste: Jägerin!"

Ginny nickte. „Alles klar. Hüter und Sucher sind noch zu vergeben. Und wer ist noch von Gryffindor übrig? Genau, Neville und dein Bruder, Jack. Was könnte er denn am Besten?"

Jack überlegte. „Na ja, ich glaube nicht, dass er ein guter Sucher wäre. Hüter... er hat ganz gute Reaktionen."

„Alles klar", grinste Ginny. „Damit wäre Neville der Sucher. Prima, damit schlagen wir alle..."

Die anderen lachten.

„Sucher? Ich? Oh, bitte nicht!" hörten sie plötzlich Nevilles amüsierte Stimme. „Ich fall sofort vom Besen."

Die Sitzenden drehten sich zu Neville um, der gerade aus seinem Schlafsaal gekommen war.

„Nicht ernst nehmen, Neville", meinte Jack rasch. „Das war nur ein Scherz."

Neville winkte ab. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Aber ihr solltet in eure Schlafsäle gehen, es ist gleich zwölf."

Die anderen sahen überrascht auf die altertümliche Standuhr an der Wand. Neville hatte Recht.

„Na schön, dann müssen wir uns wohl trennen", meinte Natalie bedauernd.

„Über Quidditch will der neue Schulleiter morgen früh noch reden. Keine Ahnung, was er vorhat", erzählte Neville.

„Echt? Na dann... wir werden uns bestimmt mit Dufstoffen einnebeln müssen, um Trollmücken von uns fern zu halten", kicherte Dennis.

„Bestimmt." Neville drehte sich zur Tür. „Dann macht mal Schluss. Gute Nacht."

Jack stand auf. „Ich komm gleich mit." Auch Colin erhob sich.

„Gute Nacht", antworteten die anderen, als die beiden Jungen mit Neville gingen.

„Okay", sagte Ginny. „Ich geh dann auch. Schlaft gut."

Auch Dennis verabschiedete sich von Natalie.

Unbehaglich ging auch sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Von einer _guten Nacht_ für sich war sie nicht überzeugt, solange sie im gleichen Zimmer wie Emma Dobbs schlief.

_**A/N: **Hmm... wäre lieb, wenn dieses mal mehr als eine reviewt ;) Danke schön_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Marlia:** Hallo, hmm, da musst du was überlesen haben. Neville ist erstens kein Zaubertranklehrer sondern Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ;). Und zweitens ist er genauso wie Sally-Anne Perks und Blaise Zabini eine Art Aushilfslehrer. Ja, sie sind alle drei in der Siebten, aber ich finde, wir könnten es Neville zutrauen, selbst mal zu unterrichten. Hogwarts hat nu mal zu wenig Lehrer. Ich hoffe, ich habe deine Verwirrung klären können (hört sich ja toll an... „Verwirrung klären...")_  
_**Alle anderen**: Ich weiß, ihr habt keinen Review geschrieben... aber es haben 66 Leute die Fanfic angeklickt und nur fünf Leute reviewen? Och kommt, seid mal nett. Ich geb mich solche Mühe. Sonst schreib wenigstens, ich soll endlich aufhören, die Welt mit meinen FFs zu nerven! Ok?_

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Natalie wachte abrupt auf, als sie einen schrillen Schrei hörte. Sie schlug übermüdet die Augen auf und erkannte Eleanor, die kreischend durch den Schlafsaal rannte.

Natalie blinzelte. Zuerst verstand sie nicht, warum Eleanor so einen Aufstand machte, dann entdeckte sie Reste einer grünlichen Creme auf ihrem Gesicht. Der Rest der Haut war flammend rot.

„So kann ich nicht nach unten gehen!" schrie Eleanor entsetzt. „Auf der Packung stand, die Creme macht eine reine, weiche Haut! Wieso ging das schief? So kann ich mich nirgendwo sehen lassen!"

Natalie starrte ihre Klassenkameradin an. Emma kam aus dem Bad, ein Auge eindrucksvoll geschminkt, das andere klein und verschlafen.

Sie blieb geschockt stehen, als sie einen Blick auf Eleanors Gesicht warf.

„Wie... wie hast du das denn gemacht? Bist du verrückt? Was für eine Creme war das?" fragte sie, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„_Vitarias Luxuscreme_!" schniefte Eleanor.

„Aber die ist perfekt! Gib mal die Packung!" forderte Emma.

Eleanor überreichte ihr mit zitternden Händen die Schachtel.

Emma las die Aufschrift. „Scheint aber richtig zu sein." Dann wurde ihre Augen groß. „Wie blöd bist du denn? Hier steht: _Für stark von Pickeln geplagte Haut, außergewöhnliche Wirkung bei Eiterfurunkeln. Schält betroffene Haut ab._ Die wäre etwas für Eloise Midgeon gewesen! Kein Wunder, dass du so knallrot bist. Deine obere Hautschicht hat sich aufgelöst! Oh, Merlin. Warum kaufst du dir so etwas?"

Eleanor schluchzte. „Ich dachte, das ist dann noch besser, weil ich doch so gute Haut habe", sagte sie mir dünnem Stimmchen.

Emma fluchte. „Oh, Hilfe! Wenn du so tolle Haut hast, warum benutzt du überhaupt Cremes?"

Eleanor rieb sich über die verweinten Augen. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" frage sie kläglich.

„Tu eine beruhigende Paste drauf. Eine für _stark angegriffene_ Haut", fauchte sie und ging zurück in den Waschraum.

Verhalten grinsend streckte Natalie sich im Bett. Dann sprang sie auf und folgte Emma in den Waschraum. Eleanor saß schniefend auf ihrem Bett und rieb sich vorsichtig eine schreiend pinke Creme auf die gerötete Haut.

Emma stand vor dem großen Spiegel und schminkte sich hochkonzentriert.

„Morgen", meinte sie undeutlich, zu beschäftigt, einen geraden Lidstrich zu ziehen.

„Morgen", antwortete Natalie überrascht.

Sie ging zu den Duschen. Als sie in ein Handtuch gewickelt wieder hinauskam, war Emma verschwunden. Auch im Schlafsaal war sie nicht mehr. Dafür starrte Eleanor hoffnungsvoll in ihren Handspiegel, als wünschte sie sich ein sofortiges befriedigendes Ergebnis der pinken Paste.

Natalie zog ihre Kleidung vom Vortag an: Eine einfache Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, dazu warf sie ihren Umhang über.

Dann kehrte sie in das Bad zurück, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und die Haare wie immer zusammen zu binden.

Als sie das erledigt hatte, sah sie nachdenklich in den Spiegel. Emma war hübscher als sie, aber sah sie selbst nicht besser aus als Eleanor? Ihre braunen Augen konnten zwar nicht mit Eleanors Kornblumenaugen mithalten, doch Eleanors Haare waren platt und von einem langweiligen Blond, während ihre eigenen schulterlangen Haare ein bisschen lockig und von einem leuchtenden Kastanienbraun waren. Ihre Nase war klein und kurz, ihre Lippen ein wenig zu schmal. Natalie sah an sich herab. Emma war zierlich und klein, sie ging so elegant, dass es schien, als würde sie den Boden nicht einmal berühren. Dafür war sie selbst schlank und groß, sie überragte Dennis, der doch ein paar Monate älter war als sie, um einige Zentimeter.

Natalie lächelte sich an, dann ließ sie ihre Mundwinkel wieder fallen. Eigentlich konnte sie mit sich zufrieden sein. Sie drehte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild weg und wollte das Bad verlassen.

„Lass deine Haare doch mal offen", sagte plötzlich jemand.

Natalie zuckte zusammen. Sie warf einen zögernden Blick auf den Spiegel.

„Du bist einer dieser sprechenden Sorte?" seufzte sie.

„Korrekt. Wie gesagt, lass sie offen."

Natalie überlegte, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Okay."

Sie löste das Haarband und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht.

‚Eigentlich gar nicht schlecht', dachte Natalie.

„Eigentlich gar nicht schlecht, was?" sagte der Spiegel, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Natalie grinste. „Stimmt. Bis später."

Gut gelaunt verließ sie das Bad. Eleanor saß immer noch auf ihrem Bett und versuchte, die gerötete Haut mit Make-up zu überdecken. Rose Zeller und Nadine Telkens wankten schlaftrunken auf das Bad zu.

„Morgen, Natalie", murmelten sie und Rose gähnte.

„Morgen" grinste Natalie.

Sie trällerte leise den neuen Hit der _Amoupuer_ vor sich hin.

„_... wünschte ich, du wärst noch bei mir_

_denn, glaub mir, ich wär gern bei dir_."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand von den Schülern, nur Tonks kam gerade aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Hallo", grüßte sie fröhlich. „Ich kenne deinen Namen leider nicht. Du bist mit Ginny befreundet, oder?"

Natalie nickte. „Stimmt. Ich bin Natalie McDonald."

„Okay, hallo, Natalie", grinste Tonks. Sie fingerte an ihren Haaren herum, die nicht wie am Tag vorher lila waren, sondern von einem hellen, sanften Blau. Wie ein Wasserfall fielen die Haare bis zu Tonks´ Hüfte hinab. „Na, was sagst du? Sieht das aus?"

Natalie betrachtete die neue Haarpracht. „Äh", sagte sie.

„Steht mir nicht so, dieses Zurückhaltende, was?" fragte Tonks munter. „Alles klar."

Sie schien sich zu konzentrieren, dann wuchsen die blauen Haare zurück und färbten sich. Bald waren ihre Haare pechschwarz und standen in Stacheln von ihrem Kopf ab. Tonks klappte einen kleinen Spiegel auf und begutachtete sich. Sekunden später waren ihre Augen strahlendblau und mit überlangen Wimpern gekränzt.

„Und?" forderte die Natalie auf, etwas Positives zu sagen.

„Oh. Ja, sieht gut aus", meinte Natalie schief grinsend. „Ja, wirklich nicht schlecht."

„Super." Tonks ging zum Portraitloch. „Kommst du?"

„Ja, klar", eilte Natalie ihr hinterher.

Pfeifend marschierte Tonks den Gang entlang.

Natalie sah sie fragend von der Seite an. „Sind Sie ein Metamorphmagus?" wagte sie dann zu fragen.

„Yep. Und siez mich bloß nicht. Sonst komm ich mir viel zu alt vor", antwortete Tonks.

„Muss ziemlich praktisch sein. Ich meine, die Sache mit dem Metamorphmagus. Ich würde gerne dauernd mein Aussehen ändern", sagte Natalie.

„Ja, logo. Bei der Aurorenprüfung sehr nützlich. Aber es ist doch ziemlich nervig, dich deinen Bekannten dauernd neu vorzustellen, weil du gerade um dreißig Zentimeter geschrumpft bist und blonde Haare hast", grinste Tonks. „Deshalb ändere ich eigentlich nur meine Haarfarbe und meine Frisur. Manchmal auch meine Augenfarbe. Aber mehr ist unpraktisch. Fehlt gerade noch, dass Remus mich fragt, wer ich eigentlich bin."

Sie lachte und Natalie stimmte mit ein. „Ist Mr Lupin dein Mann?" fragte sie dann und hoffte, dass Tonks das nicht als Eingriff in ihre Privatsphäre sah.

„Nö", antwortete Tonks unbekümmert. „Mein Freund. Endlich. Zum Heiraten bin ich wirklich nicht zu haben. Er übrigens auch nicht. Da war die Hochzeit von Ginnys großem Bruder Bill schon schlimm genug. Er hat Fleur Delacour geheiratet, an die erinnerst du dich doch bestimmt? Na ja, für mich ist das Gerede von ewiger Treue und reiner Liebe zu viel. Man kann auch treu sein und lieben, ohne verheiratet zu sein."

„Da hast du Recht"; meinte Natalie nachdenklich.

Die beiden erreichten die Große Halle.

„Na dann, ich muss nach vorne zu den Lehrern. Bis bald", verabschiedet die quirlige Hexe sich.

„Bis bald."

Natalie setzte sich zu Dennis und Jessica. Die beiden waren ziemlich müde und sagten nicht viel. Auch Natalie verbrachte die Zeit damit, sich möglichst viel von dem köstlichen Essen von Hogwarts einzuverleiben.

Während dem Frühstück wurden die Stundenpläne herumgereicht. Natalie schnappte sich den der vierten Klasse.

„Hey, Jessica, hier steht, die vierten und fünften Klassen haben gemeinsam Unterricht. Ein Glück. Sonst wäre ich mit den ganzen Slytherins und Eleanor allein in eine Klasse gekommen. Und mit Dennis hier ist heute ja nicht viel anzufangen."

Dennis murmelte etwas und schloss die Augen.

„Und, was haben wir heute?" fragte Jessica und wachte langsam auf.

„Hm, mal sehen. Also, Doppelstunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Doppelstunde Zaubertränke heute Vormittag. Nach dem Mittagessen haben wir Doppelstunde Verwandlung und dann noch eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen."

Jessica vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Hilfe", stöhnte sie. „Ich kann Doppelstunden nicht ab."

„Zaubertränke", seufzte Natalie und sah den Stundenplan an, als sei er an allem schuld. „Bitte nicht."

„Cool", war Dennis´ erstickte Stimme zu hören. Er hob den Kopf, den er in seinen Armen vergraben hatte. „Zaubertränke ist gut. Auf Wahrsagen könnte ich verzichten."

Das Essen verlief leise, die meisten Schüler schienen todmüde und erledigt. Kaum jemand hatte besonders gut geschlafen. Einige fragten sich wohl doch, ob sie nicht lieber zuhause geblieben wären. Trotzdem beschwerte sich niemand.

Als das Essen von den Tischen verschwand, standen die Schüler langsam auf.

„Schulsachen holen?" murmelte Dennis fragend.

Jessica stand wankend auf. „Ja", stimmte sie zu und rieb sich die Augen.

Natalie ging mit den beiden zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Dennis erlebte einen kurzzeitigen Wachzustand, als er Eleanor sah. Das unglückliche Mädchen hatte ihre rote Haut

erfolgreich überschminkt, dafür sah man die dicke Make-up-Schicht schon von weitem. Dazu hatte sie wohl nicht ganz ihre Hautfarbe erwischt, sondern einen brauneren Ton – vermutlich hatte sie ihr Make-up von der dunkleren Emma ausgeliehen.

Dennis brach in unkontrolliertes Kichern aus, das erst abebbte, als er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal erreichte.

Natalie suchte rasch die Schulbücher für den Tag zusammen und stopfte sie mit Pergament und Schreibfedern in ihre alte Schultasche. Zusammen mit Jessica und Dennis machte sie sich dann auf den Weg zu den Ländereien.

Sally-Anne Perks wartete schon am Portal.

„Hi", begrüßte sie die drei. „Kommen die anderen bald mal?"

Dennis´ Erwachen war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Er zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Kommen bestimmt bald", meinte Natalie etwas hilfreicher.

Sally-Anne runzelte die Stirn und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf.

Emma, Eleanor und Baddock kamen auf das Grüppchen zu.

„Na endlich", raunzte Sally-Anne. „Da fehlt aber noch einer, oder?"

Jessica nickte. „Jack."

Dennis kicherte, als er Eleanor sah. Das Mädchen sah ihn wütend an.

Sally-Anne sah Dennis genervt an. „Also, wo ist Jack?"

In dem Moment kam Jack angelaufen. „Tut mir Leid, ich musste noch meine Bücher suchen", entschuldigte er sich bei der Aushilfslehrerin.

„Okay. Dann sind alle sieben da?" erkundigte Sally-Anne sich.

Die Schüler sahen sich um und nickten. „In Ordnung. Also, wir gehen heute noch nicht nach draußen. Morgen habt ihr noch eine Doppelstunde bei mir, da sind wir auf den Ländereien. Da habe ich eine kleine Überraschung für euch. Na ja, man sollte eher sagen, eine große." Sally-Anne lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Heute ist erst einmal Theorie. Einführung in mein Fach. Alles klar? Folgt mir."

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Schüler gingen ihr hinterher. „Überraschung? Merlin, hoffentlich fängt sie nicht an wie Hagrid. Ich sage nur: Die Kröter", flüsterte Natalie Jack, Jessica und Dennis zu.

Jack grinste, während Dennis immer wieder Blicke auf Eleanors bemaltes Gesicht warf und dauernd in erneute Kicherkrämpfe ausbrach.

Die kleine Klasse machte schließlich vor einem Klassenraum halt.

Sally-Anne schloss den Raum mit einem kurzen _Alohomora_ auf.

Im Zimmer marschierte sie nach vorne an die Tafel, während die Schüler unschlüssig in den Bankreihen Platz nahmen. Natalie setzte sich neben Dennis. Unglücklicherweise saß Eleanor schräg vor dem Pult der beiden. Dennis konnte kaum den Blick von ihrem unnatürlichen Gesicht abwenden und grinste vor sich hin.

„Ruhe", sagte Sally-Anne resolut.

Die Klasse schwieg erstaunlich schnell, nur Dennis´ unterdrücktes Glucksen war zu hören.

„Wie gesagt, heute nur Theorie und einige Informationen. Also: Die vierte Klasse wird sich sehr anstrengen müssen, denn wir arbeiten ungefähr auf dem Niveau der Fünften. Trotzdem habe ich mich bemüht, einige große Themen herauszusuchen und nicht mehrere kleine. Unser erstes Projekt ist noch ein Geheimnis. Ihr werdet diese Kreatur wohl schon kennen, aber es wird euch bestimmt nicht gelingen, es zu erraten. Heute nehmen wir das erste Kapitel in eurem Buch durch. Es geht darum, das ihr normale Tiere auf Anhieb von magischen unterscheiden könnt. Also, schlagt _Magische Geschöpfe in Wald und Flur/ Monströse Monster_ auf. Das Inhaltsverzeichnis ist unnötig, Seite drei."

Die Schüler schlugen rasch ihre Bücher auf.

„Okay. Dinns, lies den ersten Absatz vor."

Jessica begann zu lesen. Dennis versuchte, sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, sah aber doch wieder zu Eleanor und kicherte leise. Natalie musste grinsen.

„Hey, Creevey, Mund halten!" sagte Sally-Anne erbost. "Lies du weiter."

Verwirrt suchte Dennis die Textstelle und fand sie endlich.

„Ah, da. _Das Erkennen von Magischen Geschöpfen wird erschwert, da diese sich geschickt tarnen. So kann ein Schreckensgaul von Muggeln leicht mit einem normalen Pferd verwechselt werden, denn durch seine Fähigkeit, durch bestimmte Porenausscheidungen sein üblicherweise struppiges, bärenartiges Fell zu glätten, sieht er diesen ähnlich. Deshalb hält der Schreckensgaul in Gesellschaft von Muggeln das Maul wohlweislich verschlossen, damit seine auffälligen Eckhauer nicht sichtbar sind. _

_Ein weiteres Beispiel ist der Worpelschimpanse. Diese Spezies hat ein ausgeprägtes Erinnerungsvermögen. Fügt ein Worpelschimpanse einem anderen Schaden zu, merkt der Geschädigte sich das Gesicht für immer. Aus diesem Grund sucht der Täter Schlamm und farbhaltige Pasten, um sich zu tarnen_." Dennis kicherte. „Ähm... eh... _um sich zu tarnen. So wird es weder von Freund- _ähm... _weder von Freund noch Feind erkannt. Ob dies jedoch sonderlich schön aussieht, ist infrage zu stellen._" Er lachte jetzt, machte sich nicht mehr die vergebliche Mühe, sein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Erst nach einem strafenden Blick von Sally-Anne fing er sich. „Also... _Vom Worpelschimpansen haben andere Magischen Geschöpfe diese Eigenart abgeschaut. Manchen Arten dient eine solche Verkleidung als Abschreckung, andere _also, eh... _andere versuchen, damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Angehörigen ihrer Art auf sich zu ziehen. Dies versuchen auch die _... die Eleanor!" Dennis brach ab und kicherte. Aus Natalies Lächeln wurde ein Lachen. Jack grinste breit und Jessica gluckste vergnügt.

Eleanors Mund stand weit offen, ihre Lippen zitterten. Dennis sah sie an und lachte noch lauter.

Eleanor sprang von ihrem Sitz auf und rannte hinaus.

„Hey, warte, Branstone!" schrie Sally-Anne, doch Eleanor war schon fort gestürmt.

„Idiot!" fauchte sie Dennis an, der immer noch lautstark kicherte. „Was sollte das?"

Dennis schüttelte den Kopf und war unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

„Dobbs? Du bist mit Branstone befreundet? Sag ihr, ich möchte sie nach dem Unterricht heute Nachmittag sehen. Creevey, du wirst dich entschuldigen. Jack, hör auf zu grinsen und lies du weiter!"

_**A/N: **Reviews? Bitte+liebguck+ _


	5. Chapter 5

_**MidsomerMelody:** Ach ja, das kenn ich auch... Ich weiß noch, dass ich damals einer tolle FF reviewt habe... aber wie die ging, hatte ich schon wieder vergessen... ;) Ich habe regelmäßige Updates vor, ich denke, ich werde auch öfters mal updaten können. Schön, dass du Tonks gelungen findest! Ich finde sie auch super. Thx für dein Review!_

_**Marlia: **Danke schön!_

_**Samara:** Danke! Das Realistische ist das Schwere an FFs, schön, wen ich das hingekeirgt habe. Dann lies mal schön weiter ;)_

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 5

Zu Zaubertränke erschien Eleanor nicht.

Aber auch Natalie hatte keinen Grund mehr, zu lachen. Sie saß mit Dennis, Jack und Jessica an einem Tisch und versuchte, den Brauanweisungen zu folgen, die Slughorn an die Tafel geschrieben hatte.

Natalie schwitzte. Sie war in Zaubertränke nie besonders gut gewesen. Snape hatte ihr zwei Jahre lang eine Heidenangst eingejagt und zu Slughorns Favoriten hatte sie ebenfalls nicht gehört.

Das „Gebraute Unglück", der heutige Trank, war verzwickt. Natalie konnte sich einfach nicht merken, wie viele Umrührungen sie in welche Richtung ausführen sollte. Es interessierte sie nicht, wie man Ahornwurzeln rieb und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie man beim Anblick von Einhornschweifhaaren in Begeisterungsrufe ausbrechen konnte.

Dennis dagegen liebte Zaubertränke. Zum Slug Club gehörte er zwar nicht, war aber wegen seiner Sorgfalt und seinen zufriedenstellenden Ergebnisse ein bevorzugter Schüler von Slughorn. Doch heute stocherte er wütend in seinem Baumharzsud herum, das dem mittlerweile köchelnden Trank zugefügt werden sollte, und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Entschuldigen? Mich bei Eleanor entschuldigen? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan. Was habe ich auf einmal schuld? Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn sie sich das Gesicht vollmalt und dann bescheuert aussieht. Ihre Schuld. Ich habe doch gar nichts getan..."

„Dennis, halt die Klappe", fauchte Jessica auf einmal.

Dennis sah überrascht auf. Jessica wurde selten laut.

„Ich will mich konzentrieren, Himmel! Und warum, bei Merlin, ist mein Trank noch grün?" jammerte sie und atmete erleichtert auf, als die Flüssigkeit in einen sanften Braunton überging.

Natalie starrte ihre eigene blutrote Kreation verzweifelt an. Als sie versuchte, den Anweisungen weiterhin zu folgen und dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn umzurühren, schaffte sie nicht einmal eine Runde. Der Trank war zu einer widerlichen, klebrigen Brühe geworden.

„Ich gebe auf", seufzte sie.

Jack warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Sein Trank sah zwar genauso aus, wie er es sollte, roch aber deutlich nach verfaulten Eiern.

Slughorn, der sich gerade am anderen Tisch aufhielt, schnüffelte und eilte zu Jack.

„Junge, Sloper, was soll das denn sein? Riecht ja scheußlich. Fügen Sie geraspelte Eisgräser hinzu, ja, genau." Der Geruch verflog langsam. „Schon besser."

Lughorn richtete sich zu seiner nicht sehr beeindruckenden Höhe auf.

„Die Zeit ist um!" polterte er. „Lassen Sie Ihren Trank weiter köcheln. Ich gehe herum und schaue mir Ihr Ergebnis an."

Natalie schüttelte mutlos den Kopf.

Am anderen Tisch schüttelte Slughorn den Kopf über Emmas steinharten Kesselinhalt, nickte Baddock aber zustimmend zu. „Aus Ihnen wird noch etwas."

Dann kam er zu Natalies Tisch. Jacks Trank passierte er wortlos, ein Zeichen, dass die Arbeit in Ordnung war. Zu Jessicas Trank schwieg er ebenfalls, um bei Dennis lautstark zu loben.

„Gute Arbeit, Creevey. Ja, ich kannte ihren Großvater, ein anständiger Kerl, aber eine Niete, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht. Aber, was hatte er erreicht? Wie war das, Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse für seine beeindruckenden Verwandlungskünste? Ich war ganz in der Nähe, als er das kleine Mädchen rettete, die Riesenspinne einfach in ein Gänseblümchen verwandelte, großartig! Nun, auch von Ihnen erwarte ich Großes."

„Danke, Sir", grinste Dennis.

Slughorn besah sich Natalies Werk. Entsetzt betrachtete er das zähe Gummi.

„Kläglich, McDonald. Schade um die Zutaten."

Natalie zog den Kopf ein.

* * *

Sie war sehr erleichtert, als sie endlich die Kerker verlassen durfte. Hungrig ließ Natalie sich auf die Bank in der Großen Halle fallen, als es Mittagessen gab.

Neben ihr saß Ginny.

„Ich sag dir, Astronomie ist die Hölle. Zabini hat es auf mich abgesehen, ich weiß es genau! Er will sich rächen, für gestern Abend. Pah!" schäumte Ginny vor Wut. „_Wir machen hier nur Theorie, Wiesel. Sterngucken kannst du ein anderes Mal. Flirte wann anders mit Corner. Ersatz für Potter oder was? Keine Gewalt gegen Lehrer, Wiesel, außer, du willst unbedingt fliegen. _Ich hasse ihn!"

Natalie schob sich Bratkartoffeln in den Mund und hörte sich Ginnys Beschwerden kommentarlos an.

„McDougal himmelt den Idioten die ganzen beiden Stunden lang an. Ich könnte ausrasten! Ein Glück, dass wir die ersten beiden Stunden frei hatten. Bin ich froh, dass Sally-Anne euch unterrichten musste. Da können wir anderen ja keinen Unterricht ohne sie haben."

Ginny starrte finster hinüber zu Zabini, der mit Emma und Morag am anderen Ende des Tisches saß.

„Eleanor mal wieder aufgetaucht?" erkundigte sich Colin und setzte sich zu den beiden Mädchen.

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, Dennis hat sie wirklich verletzt. Das war echt nicht fair", gestand sie.

„Er ist ein Blödmann. So geht man nicht mit Mädchen um. Tz. Er ist wohl noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen. Soweit ich weiß, stand er früher mal auf dich, Natalie. War aber eher Kindergartenliebe. Witzig, was?"

Natalie grinste. „Jetzt nicht mehr? Ist aber besser so. Stand auf mich... wie süß."

Ginny stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. „Süß. Ich kann nichts süß finden, solange _er _mich nervt", wies sie auf Zabini.

Colin lachte. „Weil du am Ende in ihn verliebt bist? Oh, Ginny."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann lachte sie aus vollem Herzen. „Bitte? Nein, wirklich nicht! Verliebt in Zabini... Schreckliche Vorstellung. Ich bin doch nicht Eleanor."

Colin zuckte verstimmt die Schultern.

Ein leises Klingen war zu hören und die drei sahen auf.

Imaginon Lovegood war aufgestanden und schlug mit seinem Löffel an das Glas. Dann ergriff er das leere Glas und stülpte es mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung um.

„Ohrenschuster gefangen", erklärte er auf die verwirrten Blicke der Schüler. Am anderen Ende des Tisches ertönte ein Klirren. Luna hatte es ihrem Vater nachgetan.

„Merlin", murmelte Ginny.

„Also, eine Ansage: betrifft Quidditch", fing Lovegood an.

Damit war ihm die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Schüler sicher.

„Es wird in mehreren Mannschaften gespielt, das wechselt. Immer zwei Häuser zusammen gegen die anderen beiden. Und die Umhangfarbe wechselt auch, wird immer in einem Gegensatz zu der gegnerischen Mannschaft stehen, die Richard Greentoe in seinem Buch _Widernatürliche Gegensätze_ beschrieben hat. Die Mannschaften spielen gegeneinander und die Punktzahl wird aufgeteilt. Erschien übrigens mal ein Artikel im _Klitterer_ drüber. Über Greentoe, natürlich. Nun, jede Mannschaft – also jede Mannschaftsgruppe – spielt gegen jede andere. So, dass jedes Haus mit jedem zusammen gegen jedes gespielt hat. Die Farben ändern sich dabei genau nach Greentoes Vorgaben."

Die Schüler starrten ihn verdutzt an. Es war klar zu sehen, dass niemand von ihnen den Plan verstanden hatte.

Professor McGonnagal schritt ein. „Hören Sie zu: Die Häuser wären alleine zu wenig, so dass sie keine eigenständige Mannschaft aufstellen können. Deshalb werden sich immer zwei Häuser zusammentun. Bald wird so jedes Haus einmal mit dem anderen gemeinsam gespielt haben. Die Kapitänswahl und die Aufstellung übernimmt die Mannschaft selbst. Die Farbe- " Professor McGonnagal warf Lovegood einen strengen Blick zu „- ist hierbei völlig nebensächlich."

Lovegood runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er. „So kann man es natürlich auch sagen. Vielen Dank!" Er setzte sich.

„Genial!" hörte Natalie Jacks freudig überraschte Stimme. „Also doch Quidditch!"

Ginny schloss entnervt die Augen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Ginny?" fragte Colin erstaunt. „Na komm schon, du wirst Sucherin!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden mit _jedem_ Haus spielen müssen. Auch mit Slytherin. Zabini wird mich herumkommandieren. Der wird doch bestimmt Kapitän!"

Natalie tätschelte ihr den Arm. „Wer sagt, dass Zabini Kapitän wird? Kannst du doch ebenso gut. Und überhaupt: Wann hat der jemals Quidditch gespielt?"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Was weiß ich. Ist wahrscheinlich auch völlig egal, ob er spielen kann oder nicht."

Natalie gab es auf. Wenn Ginny schlechte Laune hatte, brachten selbst vernünftige Argumente nichts.

Colin ließ seinen verdutzten Blick auf Lovegood ruhen. „Wer zur Hölle hat _ihn _zum Schulleiter gemacht?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", murmelte Natalie.

* * *

_**A/N:** Review? Danke schön :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Honeymoon:** Hallo, vielen Dank für dein Review! Tja, wie lange die FF noch wird, das ist die Frage... Anfangs habe ich nicht viel geplant, aber im Moment befinde ich mich in einem Schreibrausch. Entweder ich dehne das Ganze so aus, dass Harry, Voldi und die Horkruxe einbezogen werden oder ich lasse die FF schön in Hogwarts. Aber im Moment tendiere ich eher zum Ersten. Du kannst dich also auf eine verdammt lange FF gefasst machen ;)_

_**MalfoysBabyz: **Danke Schön :D Aaah, sicher, die beiden sind doch füreinander geschaffen ;) Allerdings wird Natalie wohl nie anwesend sein, wenn die beiden mal alleine sind. Logischerweise. Also werden wir Gin und Blaise niemals zusammen in Action erleben können. Aber Ginny wird Natalie sicher irgendwas erzählen ;)_

_**Miriam: **Danke! Du hast mit den Creeveys vollkommen Recht, die beiden sind muggelstämmig. Das habe ich bloß vollkommen vergessen. Du hast jetzt die Wahl, ob du den Fehler ignorieren willst, ob ich das korrigieren soll (womit aber ein Teil von Slughorns Persönlichkeit auch auf einmal verschwinden würde) oder ob ich ein hübsches Märchen erzähle, in dem die Mutter von den Creeveys einfach plötzlich eine Hexe ist und niemand es je erfahren hat, bevor Colin seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen hat. Das ist wohl noch die beste Möglichkeit, schließlich hatte die Mutter auch erzählt, die wäre mit Nevilles Omi bekannt. Also... war mein Fehler, ich habe einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht ;) Danke, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, genau wie_

_**Marlia: **Dein Hinweis die Creeveys betreffend war ja noch deutlicher, habe die Stelle auch gleich nachgelesen. Danke, dass du das gemerkt hast ;) Genaueres steht bei Miriam! Danke für deinen Review._

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 6

„Verflucht!" schrie Natalie entnervt.

Die Gans, die sie unter Professor McGonnagals wachsamen Augen in ein Kopfkissen verwandeln sollten, schnatterte und ließ ein paar Federn.

Es wollte Natalie einfach nicht gelingen, das dumme Vieh zu verändern.

Jack, der neben ihr saß, hatte es unter Mühen geschafft, die Gans in ein Kissen zu verwandeln. Allerdings hatte es immer noch die Form eines Federviehs.

Natalie hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn unter gemurmelten Worten auf die panische Gans. Sekundenbruchteile später lag ein perfekt quadratisches, schneeweißes Kissen vor ihr.

„Puh", meinte Natalie erleichtert und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrs Umhanges über die Stirn.

Dennis war schon lange fertig. Jessicas Kissen wies zwar eine deutliche Federzeichnung auf, schien aber ansonsten gut gelungen.

Natalie hatte Glück, sie war gerade fertig geworden. Professor McGonnagal lobte gerade Dennis´ Kissen, wies Jessica auf die Federzeichnung hin und schüttelte den Kopf über Jacks gänseförmiges Kissen.

Danach betrachtete sie prüfend Natalies Werk. Zuerst schien sie zufrieden, dann aber legte sie eine Hand auf das Kissen. Es quietsche schrill.

McGonnagal hob die Augenbrauen. „Beim nächsten Mal werden Sie es sicher hinbekommen. Was ich auch für Sie hoffe, Sloper!"

Sie ging weiter zu Emma und Baddock.

* * *

Den ganzen Weg über zu Wahrsagen im Erdgeschoss meckerte Dennis über das nebulöse Fach.

„Was soll der Schrott denn? Ich meine, Trelawny war schon grausam genug, aber bei der ollen Fledermaus konnte man sich was zusammen fantasieren und sie war glücklich. Hast du _jemals _irgendetwas in diesen Rauchschwaden gesehen, oder am Himmel, Natalie?"

Natalie sah stur geradeaus. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es ist interessanter als Zaubertränke. Viel interessanter. Und sei es nur, weil wir auf einer Waldwiese rumsitzen."

Dennis knurrte nur.

Jack stieß ihn in die Seite. „Natalie hat Recht."

Zusammen mit Jessica, Emma und Baddock kamen sie im Klassenzimmer elf an. Sie traten ein. Firenze stand mitten auf der Lichtung, sah in den dunklen, sternenübersäten Himmel und schlug seinen Schweif hin und her.

Als er die Schüler hörte, zuckten seine Ohren und er drehte sich um.

„Guten Tag", sagte er ruhig.

„Guten Tag, Sir", murmelten die Schüler.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte der Zentaur und sein mächtiger Arm beschrieb einen Halbkreis.

„Ein Krieg steht bevor", begann Firenze unumwunden. „Schon vor langer Zeit stand dies in dem Sternen. Und nun zeigt es sich, dass diese Interpretation zutreffend war. Wir Zentauren versuchen seit langem, das Ende des Krieges vorauszusagen, doch unser Auge ist getrübt und die Sterne sind undeutlich. Der Rauch gibt uns keine Antwort."

Die Schüler hörten begierig zu.

„Verbrennen Sie Pfefferminze und Misteln, suchen Sie nach Zeichen im Rauch."

Eifrig entzündeten die Schüler ihre Blätterhaufen und guckten sich die Augen aus, doch niemand sah irgendein Zeichen.

Firenze störte das wie immer nicht im Geringsten.

Natalie arbeitete mit Dennis zusammen, der gelangweilt in den Qualm starrte und schwieg.

Auch Natalie suchte die Rauchschwaden ab, im Wahrsagen war sie immer interessiert – obwohl sie tatsächlich noch nie irgendetwas gesehen hatte.

„Hey!" rief sie auf einmal. „Da! Da war doch was!"

Plötzlich war Dennis hellwach. „Echt? Was denn?"

„Jetzt ist es weg. Eben war da echt was! Eine Art Zickzacklinie oder so. Ja, so was wie ein Blitz!"

„Wow."

Natalie hörte Firenzes Hufen und sah auf.

„Ich nehme an, Sie denken an Harry Potters Narbe?" fragte der Zentaur mit seiner volltönenden Stimme.

Daran hatte Natalie in Wahrheit gar nicht gedacht. „Meinen Sie, das hat etwas mit dem Ausgang des Krieges zu tun, Sir?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Firenzes Miene blieb unergründlich. „Das kann man nicht sagen. Die Interpretationen der Menschen sind selten zutreffend."

Natalie runzelte die Stirn.

Den Rest der Doppelstunde lang starrte sie in die Rauchschwaden, suchte angestrengt nach weiteren Zeichen. Doch weder sie noch jemand anderes konnte irgendetwas erkennen.

* * *

Natalie saß verzweifelt an ihren Hausaufgaben. Zwei Rollen Pergament über die Wirkungen des Gebrauten Unglücks hatte Slughorn ihr aufgegeben. Die anderen, deren Tränke annehmbar gewesen waren, hatten weit weniger aufbekommen und waren längst fertig mit den Hausaufgaben. Nur Emma saß ganz in der Nähe und brütete über einem dicken Zaubertränkebuch.

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt las Natalie ihren bisherigen Aufsatz durch. Er war erst wenige Zeilen lang und voller durchgestrichener Wörter.

Als sie Schritte hörte, die sich ihr näherten, sah sie auf.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten? Ich krieg das einfach nicht hin", bekannte Emma.

Natalie war überrascht, nickte aber. „Klar, wenn du willst. Was hast du denn bis jetzt geschrieben? Bei mir sieht´s nämlich noch ziemlich leer aus."

Mit Hilfe von Emma und ihrem informativen Buch schaffte Natalie es, die zwei Rollen Pergament innerhalb einer Stunde zu bekritzeln. Emma war schon früher fertig geworden, wartete aber auf Natalie.

Kaum hatte sie den letzten Punkt gesetzt, fing Emma zu reden an. „Weißt du vielleicht, wo Eleanor ist?"

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, tut mir Leid. Ist sie denn gar nicht mehr aufgetaucht?"

„Nein, sie war den ganzen Tag lang weg. Das muss sie aber doch nicht alles so tragisch nehmen", seufzte Emma genervt.

„Entweder das oder sie sollte das lächerliche Schminken ganz lassen."

Emma hob die Augenbrauen. „Unsinn! Sie muss es nur richtig lernen. Mich lässt sie ja nicht ran. Behauptet, sie könne das gut genug. Na ja, das Ergebnis kennst du ja."

„Ja... Hm. Sag mal, stimmt das, dass Eleanor auf Zabini steht?" entschied Natalie sich, den Vorstoß zu wagen.

„Ist nicht zu übersehen, oder? Aber, ich glaub echt nicht, dass Blaise sie irgendwie mag. Klar, ist schon schmeichelhaft, wenn ein Mädchen sich so dermaßen auffällig für ihn interessiert..." Emma rollte ihre hellgrauen Augen. „Ach, Eleanor ist ja ganz hübsch. Und nett auch. Aber sie benimmt sich, seit sie in Blaise verschossen ist, einfach strohdoof."

„Sag ihr das, und gib ihr nicht mehr deine Schminke!" schlug Natalie gelassen vor.

„Sie hat eigene. Hat sie sich sofort schicken lassen, heute Morgen angekommen! Ihre Eltern sind stinkreich. Und wie soll ich ihr das sagen? Das einzige Ziel des Mädchens ist es, mit Blaise zusammen zu kommen. Dazu braucht sie mich."

„Du musst ihr einfach sagen, dass du ihr Verhalten lächerlich findest! Kann doch nicht so schwer für dich sein!" beharrte Natalie.

„Danke, Miss Psychologin!" zischte Emma wütend. „Ich habe ja ganz vergessen, dass ich eine rücksichtslose Slytherin bin, der es nichts ausmacht, Leute zu verletzen!"

Beleidigt nahm Emma ihr Buch auf und rauschte davon, die Treppe zum Schlafsaal von Morag McDougal hoch.

Verwirrt sah Natalie ihr nach, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. Entschlossen, nicht über Emma nachzudenken, steckte sie ihren fertigen Aufsatz in die Tasche und ging zu ihren Freunden, die zusammen an einem Tisch saßen, ganz in der Nähe von Zabini und Baddock.

„Natalie! Bist du endlich fertig!" lächelte Jessica.

„Yep", antwortete Natalie. „Rückst du mal, Jessica?"

Die Hufflepuff machte ihr Platz, so dass Natalie sich zwischen sie und die Lehne des Sofas zwängen konnte.

„Okay, sagte Colin unternehmungslustig. „Quidditch."

Neville, der an einem Tisch in der Nähe saß, sah auf. „Ihr wollt planen?" fragte er. „Soweit ich weiß, spielen im ersten Spiel Slytherin und Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw."

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Wir mit den Hufflepuffs?" war Zabinis Stimme zu hören. „Na, wunderbar. Emma, Morag!" schrie er.

Tatsächlich erschien Emma auf der ersten Treppenstufe zum Schlafsaal. „Was ist los, Blaise?"

„Quidditch. Komm mal her, und bring Morag mit. Wer ist noch aus Hufflepuff? Zeller, Dinns? Okay, hierher."

Rose Zeller stand von ihrem Platz bei Nadine auf, warf Baddock einen gierigen Blick zu und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ich hör dich hier ganz gut, Zabini", meinte dagegen Jessica kühl.

„Mir egal", antwortete Blaise kurz. „Hey, Nadine, du auch! Oder willst du nicht spielen?"

Das jüngste Mädchen von Hogwarts wurde rot. „Doch, gerne", murmelte sie verlegen und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin Rose. Die hatte allerdings keine Augen für sie, sondern suchte offensichtlich nach Worten, um Baddock anzusprechen.

„Gut, Quidditch ist sehr wichtig -", begann Blaise, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich mag Quidditch auch!" schrie Eleanor, die gerade zum Portraitloch hereinkam.

„Branstone, dich hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Na, dann komm schon."

Strahlend tänzelte Eleanor auf die Gruppe zu. Sie hatte ihr dickes Make-up abgewaschen, und die Haut darunter war nicht mehr ganz so rot. „Ich bin wirklich gut in Quidditch!" sagte sie eifrig.

Die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws, die im Raum waren, wandten sich den anderen amüsiert zu.

„Wie auch immer", meinte Zabini irritiert. „Fangen wir an: Jemand, der Sucher sein könnte?"

„Wundert mich, dass er es nicht selbst sein will", murmelte Ginny.

Da niemand sich gemeldet hatte, war Ginnys Kommentar ziemlich laut gewesen.

„Nein, Wiesel, ich bin Hüter", verkündete Zabini genüsslich. „Kein Sucher? Okay... Jemand am Jägerjob interessiert?"

„Ich!" meldete Eleanor sich. „Ich bin wirklich, wirklich gut!"

Zabini hob die Augenbrauen und Natalie sah, wie Emma resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Na, schön." Zabini zückte eine Adlerfeder und ein Pergament. Während er die Positionen und Namen aufschrieb, fragte er: „Sonst noch jemand?"

Emma hob lahm die Hand. „Schreib mich auf, Blaise."

„Mich auch", bat Rose Zeller, wurde knallrot und kicherte.

„Gut, das wären drei Jäger. Treiber? Da sollte man schon etwas kräftiger sein. Morag?"

„Oh, danke, Blaise", meinte das stark gebaute Mädchen sarkastisch. „Nein, Quidditch zuzugucken ist okay, aber spielen... Wirklich nicht."

„Ich", sagte Baddock unvermittelt.

Zabini nickte.

„Du bist bestimmt wahnsinnig gut", hauchte Rose.

„Wir brauchen noch einen Sucher und einen Treiber. Wer ist noch da? Nadine, Dinns. Also?"

„Treiber", bat Nadine leise.

„Du?" Zabini lachte. „Tut mir Leid, aber du bist ziemlich klein. Ich glaube, Sucher wäre eher etwas für dich."

„Ich will aber Treiberin sein!" fauchte Nadine erbost. „Warte das doch erst mal ab, bevor du große Töne spuckst!"

Zabini grinste zwar verhalten, schrieb Nadines Namen aber trotzdem auf.

„Tja, Dinns, das macht dann die Sucherin aus dir."

Jessica nickte würdevoll. „Damit kann ich leben."

Zabini schien ihr nicht zu glauben. „Werden wir sehen. Morgen, sieben Uhr, Training. Abends."

Jessica antwortete nicht.

Die Gruppe um Blaise zerstreute sich wieder.

Emma und Morag gingen zurück in den Schlafsaal der älteren Mädchen. Bevor sie ankamen, blieb Emma stehen. „Du kannst mitkommen, Eleanor", bot sich halbherzig an.

Eleanor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier."

Emma sagte nichts darauf und verschwand.

Nadine sah ihre Freundin Rose bittend an, aber die achtete gar nicht auf sie.

Die Slytherin zuckte die Schultern und ging in ihren Schlafsaal.

Baddock wandte sich einem Buch zu und Zabini kümmerte sich gar nicht um die Mädchen.

Gezwungen fing Eleanor an, mit Rose zu reden.

* * *

„Und wie machen wir das?" fragte Ginny. „Einfach mal gucken, wer spielen will, oder Auswahltraining?"

„Ich würde sagen, erst mal gucken", schlug Colin vor.

„Okay. Wen haben wir denn alles", überlegte Ginny. „Neville, kommst du rüber? Colin, renn du mal eben zu eurem Schlafsaal. Jack müsste da sein, mit Michael, Padma und Sally-Anne. Dann könnte er auch gleich seinen Bruder holen. Und wo ist Luna?"

„Ich bin hier. Schon den ganzen Abend lang", erklang Lunas Stimme aus einer Ecke.

Verwundert wandte Ginny sich um und erkannte tatsächlich Luna, die den _Klitterer_ las. Sie stand auf und kam zu Ginny herüber.

Als Luna näher kam, sah Natalie, dass die Ausgabe der Zeitschrift bereits einige Jahre alt sein musste. _Mai 1894_ stand auf dem Deckblatt.

Das hatte anscheinend auch Ginny bemerkt, denn sie sah verdutzt auf die Zeitschrift.

Luna folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte schief. „Damals war mein Großvater Herausgeber. Dad meint, es könnte ein wichtiges Detail über Hornläufer schon damals bekannt gewesen sein. Er ist sich nur noch nicht sicher."

„Ah... Ach so", meinte Ginny nur. Sie war anscheinend an Lunas verrückte Ideen gewöhnt.

Colin kam von der Treppe des einen Jungschlafsaal wieder, hinter ihm gingen Jack und seine Ravenclaw-Freunde.

Die gingen mit Colin zu Ginny, während Jack schnell in den anderen Jungschlafsaal lief, wo David war.

Sally-Anne, Padma, Michael und Colin setzten sich zu den anderen aus ihrer zukünftigen Mannschaft und warteten, bis die Gebrüder Sloper ebenfalls kamen und es sich bequem machten.

„Okay", begann Ginny etwas nervös. „Wir sind... elf Leute, das bedeutet, vier können nicht mitspielen. Entweder, es steigen sowieso vier Leute aus oder wir klären das morgen bei den Auswahlspielen. Also, gibt es irgend jemanden, der nicht mitspielen will?"

Sie blickte fragend in die Runde.

Neville grinste ein wenig verlegen. „Na ja, ich trete freiwillig zurück. Dafür sage ich euch, wann das erste Spiel überhaupt stattfindet. Jedenfalls so ungefähr, in drei Wochen."

Ginny klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Okay, damit bist du erlöst", sagte sie fröhlich. „Und, noch weitere Kandidaten?"

„Ich schließe mich Neville da mal an. Ich hab ziemlich viel zu tun, von wegen Unterricht vorbereiten und so. Ist doch okay, oder?" meldete Sally-Anne sich.

„Ich spiele auch nicht", verkündete Luna. „Ich glaube, ich möchte wieder Stadionsprecherin sein. Dein Bruder Ronald hat gesagt, ich wäre ziemlich gut. Und mich haben viele Leute angesprochen und das Gleiche gesagt. Das hat mich gewundert. Sonst sehen mich die meisten gar nicht. Sie haben mich nicht einmal Loony genannt", bekannte sie, unangenehm ehrlich wie immer.

Ginny lächelte peinlich berührt. „Hm... ja, in Ordnung. Sally-Anne, Luna und Neville. Noch jemand?" Sie sah hoffnungsvoll in die Runde. „Niemand?"

Doch keiner meldete sich.

„Na schön. Das bedeutet dann wohl Auswahlspiele, jedenfalls auf einer Position. Machen wir weiter. Hat jemand Lust, den Sucher zu machen?"

Padma schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Stück. Das machst du. Du bist wirklich gut. Ravenclaw hatte immer Mühe, einen guten Sucher zu finden. Cho Chang war in unserem Haus echt eine Ausnahme."

Die anderen stimmten Padma zu. Ginny grinste zufrieden.

„Aber ich wäre gerne Hüterin", erklärte Padma.

Michael legte seinen Arm und Padmas Schulter. „Gute Idee, sie ist wirklich talentiert!" versprach er.

„Jemand ein Problem damit?" erkundigte Ginny sich. „Okay, niemand. Alles klar! Weiter im Text. Wer will Jäger werden?"

Da meldeten sich wesentlich mehr. „Moment, Moment", sagte Ginny. „Das wären... Mist, vier Stück. Zu viel. Egal... Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Natalie McDonald, David Sloper", notierte sie.

"Ich dachte, du bist unsportlich?" fragte Natalie Dennis verwirrt.

Er lief rosa an. „Du willst wohl unbedingt selber Jägerin werden?" fragte er bissig. „Du wolltest doch eigentlich auch gar nicht!"

Verstimmt sah Natalie weg.

„Also, Leute, da bleiben noch zwei Leute übrig. Michael und Jack. Wollt ihr Treiber sein?" fragte Ginny mit einem Blick auf die Liste der Gryffindors und Ravenclaws.

„Genau", sagte Jack zufrieden und Michael nickte.

„Gut!" Ginny schrieb die Namen der beiden auf. „Bleibt die Frage: Wer ist Kapitän?"

„Wer ist eigentlich Kapitän bei der anderen Mannschaft?" warf David Sloper ein.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sein Bruder, doch Ginny antwortete blitzschnell: „Zabini, darauf verwette ich meinen Besen!"

„Wie auch immer... Ich schlage Ginny vor", meinte Colin.

„Sonst noch Vorschläge?" fragte Ginny und blickte in die Runde.

Niemand sagte etwas. „Also, wer ist für Ginny?" fragte Colin.

Die meisten stimmten zu, nur Luna war wieder in den _Klitterer_ vertieft und schwieg.

„Danke für euer Vertrauen!" sagte Ginny breit grinsend. „Das wär´s. Die anderen trainieren morgen um sieben, dann machen wir das Ganze um sechs. Samt Auswahltraining für die Jäger. Spätestens bis dann!"

Die Ravenclaws standen auf und gingen mit Jack zurück in den Jungschlafsaal.

„Weiß jemand, ob die Mädchenschlafsäle wieder so eine bescheuerte Funktion haben?" fragte David Sloper unschlüssig. „Sonst kann ich Nadine schlecht besuchen."

„Probiere es doch aus", sagte Jessica schulternzuckend.

David befolgte ihren Rat und ging die Treppe hoch. Da er nicht sofort herunter fiel, war klar, dass es den Bann hier nicht mehr gab.

„Nacht!" sagte Neville und erhob sich. „Ich gehe heute früh ins Bett. Vergesst nicht, dass ihr in drei Stunden in eure Schlafsäle müsst."

Gerade, als er in seinen Schlafsaal verschwunden war, räusperte Rose Zeller sich am Nebentisch. Sie und Eleanor hatte sich langsam nichts mehr zu sagen gehabt und weder Zabini noch Baddock hatten sich am Gespräch beteiligt.

Nach Roses Räuspern sahen beide jedoch auf.

Dem Mädchen entging vor Nervosität, dass der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum – obwohl nicht mehr viele Schüler da waren – ihr zuhörte.

„Malcolm", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Hast du Lust, mal mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, nächstes Mal meine ich, wir könnten ein Butterbier trinken und..."

_Knall._ Baddock hatte sein Buch zu Boden fallen lassen und starrte Rose geschockt an, unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen. Dafür fing Zabini an, schallend zu lachen.

„Genau, Malcolm, geh nach Hogsmeade mit der süßen kleinen Zeller. Warum eigentlich nicht? Hast du nicht wirklich richtig Lust?"

Rose sah Zabini entsetzt an. Dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

„Nein, danke, Zeller", sagte Baddock kühl und wischte sich das lange braune Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich verzichte."

Roses Lippen zitterten. Mit einem gequälten Schrei rannte sie hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Zabini lachte immer noch.

Eleanor schien langsam aus einem Traum erwacht. „Warum hast du gelacht, Blaise?" fragte sie bestürzt.

Zabini nahm sie jetzt erst wahr. „Wirklich, Branstone", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Eine Hufflepuff mit einem Slytherin? Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht."

Eleanor sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Oh. Okay. Hmmh, ich muss nach oben." Sie lachte nervös. „Bin schon ziemlich müde."

Zabini reagierte nicht. Mit langsam Schritten, als hoffte Eleanor, Zabini würde sie aufhalten, ging sie zur Treppe ihres Schlafsaals.

Natalie glaubte, ein trockenes Schluchzen zu hören, als Eleanor den Treppenabsatz erreichte.

Jessica seufzte mitleidig. „Jetzt können die beiden sich gegenseitig trösten", sagte sie.

Ginny nickte, konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht verbergen. „Stimmt. Merlin, sind die beiden dumm. Oder verblendet. _Malcolm, du bist sooo toll. Malcolm, gehst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade? Mally? _So macht Zeller weiter, verlasst euch drauf", sagte sie. „Scheint irgendwie unter den Hufflepuffs umzugehen, dieses Slytherin-Fieber. _Blaaiiiise? Oh, Blaise, magst du meine zehn Kilo Make-up? Blaiiise? Willst du nicht mal mit mir.. hihihi... etwas unternehmen?_ Pass bloß auf, Jessica, dass du dich nicht auch noch in die beiden verliebst!"

Jessicas Gesicht nahm einen ertappten Ausdruck an.

Ginny sah sie ungläubig an. „Nicht im Ernst, oder?"

„Quatsch", sagte Jessica unbehaglich und bemühte sich, nicht auffällig in Colins Richtung zu sehen. Dadurch fiel es aber eher auf.

Natalie sah es, sagte aber nicht. Das war Jessicas Sache.

„Ginny, meinst du nicht auch, dass du ein bisschen oft über Zabini redest?" fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Jessica zu lenken.

„Genau", meinte die auch sofort erleichtert.

Ginny schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Blödsinn! Habe ich auch schon gesagt. Zabini... pah. Der hat mich gar nicht verdient."

Zabini drehte sich von seinem Sitz zu den Gryffindors und Jessica.

„Ehrlich, Wiesel, wenn man mit Longbottom zum Ball geht, kann man gar nicht tiefer sinken. Mach dir nichts vor."

Ginnys Gesicht färbte sich passend zu ihren Haaren zornesrot. „Am liebsten würde ich dir gleich noch eine Ohrfeige verpassen! Aber Tonks hat leider die unangenehme Eigenschaft, genau dann aufzutauchen. Ich verschwinde. Gute Nacht!" schnaubte sie.

Sie stampfte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

„Ich geh auch schon mal nach oben", sagte Natalie und erhob sich. „Ich war gestern Morgen so müde, dass ich das morgen früh nicht noch einmal wiederholen will."

„Nacht", meinte Colin und Dennis nickte. Jessica winkte ihr zu.

Natalie lächelte die drei an und ging. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Dennis ebenfalls ging. Sie grinste verhalten.

* * *

Im Schlafsaal saß Eleanor zusammen mit Rose auf deren Bett. Sie umarmte das schluchzende Mädchen und warf Natalie einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

Die fragte sich, was sie getan hatte, dachte aber lieber nicht darüber nach.

Auf Nadines Bett saßen sie und David Sloper, beide warfen immer wieder genervte Blicke auf die theatralisch schluchzende Rose.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Chance!" heulte sie laut auf. „Hat Blaise das _wirklich_ gesagt? Dass sie... dass sie aus Prinzip nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen? Das ist gemein! Wetten... wetten, Malcolm denkt gar nicht so? Er wird nur unterdrückt! In Wirklichkeit liebt er mich! Seitdem ich auf Hogwarts bin! Ich sehe doch, wie er mich immer anschaut!"

Natalie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Baddock Rose jemals bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Sie glaubte eher, dass er lieber seine Nase in sein Buch steckte, als Rose anzustarren.

Eleanor nicke aber beruhigend. „Hör zu, Rose!" beschwor sie das jüngere Mädchen. „Ich habe eine Idee. Ich werde dich schminken! Dann wird Malcolm auf dich aufmerksam, das hat bei Blaise und mir auch geklappt! Er steht auf geschminkte Mädchen!"

Ein spöttisches Lachen ertönte von der Tür. Emma stand da und lächelte breit. „Eleanor, Blaise mag es, wenn Mädchen sich _schön _schminken. Wenn du mich mal rangelassen hättest, sähest du viel besser aus. Aber Blaise mag es nicht, wenn du dir Farbe ins Gesicht klatscht und dich für unwiderstehlich hältst! Tut mir Leid, das _musste_ mal gesagt werden!"

Eleanor sah Emma mit offenem Mund an. Dann schluckte sie und hob hochnäsig den Kopf. „Ach ja? Du bist doch nur neidisch, Dobbs! Jetzt sehe ich ja, wer meine wahren Freunde sind! Nicht wahr, Rose?"

Das in Tränen aufgelöste Mädchen nickte.

Von Nadine war ein entsetzter Laut zu hören.

„Beste Freundinnen?" strahlte Eleanor.

Rose schniefte und nickte.

„Was?" schrie Nadine. „Aha! Gut! Na schön!" zischte sie Rose zu und lächelte David im nächsten Moment freundlich an. „Du hattest Recht, Dave. Jungs sind viel beständiger als Mädchen!"

Emma zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Alles Verrückte hier", murmelte sie und grinste Natalie schief an.

Die nickte düster.

* * *

_**A/N: **Uff, das war lang. Dafür kriege ich doch bestimmt ein Review, oder? ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Jean nin asar ahi smabell:_** _Danke schön für den Review! Der war echt lieb. Ja, zwischen Ginny und Blaise passiert bestimmt noch irgendwas. Ich finde die beiden echt süß zusammen, obwohl sie in meiner FF keine Hauptrolle spielen. Was mit Emma und Natalie passiert, steht in diesem Kapitel ;) Noch eine Frage: Hat dein ellenlanger Name eine Bedeutung? Klingt nämlich cool, obwohl ich zweimal nachgucken musste, wie er denn nun geschrieben wird +lach+ _

_**Marlia: **Hallo und danke! Slytherin und Gryffindor bilden kein Team, im Moment spielt Slytherin mit Hufflepuff und Gryffindor mit Ravenclaw. Das wird im Laufe der Zeit aber noch wechseln. Und sry, aber was du zu den Creeveys sagst, verstehe ich nicht so wirklich. ;) Ich werde mal sehen, wie ich das später so stellen kann, dass es logisch rüberkommt, aber am besten ignorierst du das einfach erst mal. _

_**Honeymoon:** Ja, Zickenkrieg ist witzig+lach+ Danke schön :D. Ja, jetzt bin ich im Schreibrausch und du bekommst schon wieder ein Kapitel! Have fun!_

_**MalfoysBabyz: **1 in Deutsch? Schön wär´s... Ich hab ne 3 +grins+ Ansonsten, vielen, vielen Dank für dein langes Review. Das baut wirklich auf. Ich persönlich mag Eleanor eigentlich nicht besonders. Andererseits hast du recht, sie ist ja nur wegen Blaise so seltsam drauf. Manchmal habe ich voll das Gefühl, man würde denken, ich mache alle Leute in meiner FF nieder, die sich schminken: Rose, Eleanor... na gut, Emma nicht. Aber ich glaube, dass ist fast immer so, dass in FFs die „Guten" sich nicht schminken. Das typische Natürliche-Schönheit-Gelaber. +lol+ Dabei bin ich selbst eher so drauf wie Emma. Na ja, okay. Was fasel ich hier schon wieder ;) Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

_**Mimim: **+verwirrtbin+ Bist du die Miriam, die schon mal reviewt hat? Wenn ja, danke schön, wenn nein, auch danke schön :D Ich seh das Creevey-Zeug auch nicht so dramatisch, aber was soll´s. Die Auswahlspiele kommen im nächsten Kapitel!_

_**Kyoko89: **Ja, Blaise ist schon schnuffig. +grins+ Und er kriegt schon eine ab, keine Sorge. Kleine Frage: Was heißt mata ne? Ist das japanisch? In der Szene kenn ich mich nicht so aus. Danke für dein Review._

_**MidsomerMelody: **Meine allererste Reviewerin ist wieder da+freu+ Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich zu viel Dialog einbaue, aber wenn du das sagst, dann wird es schon stimmen! Dann viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

**

* * *

Kapitel 7**

Am nächsten Morgen, als Natalie hinunter in die Große Halle ging, saß Jessica ziemlich einsam am Tisch, zwischen ihr und Colin, Dennis und Ginny waren drei Stühle frei.

Ginny hob den Kopf, als sie Natalie sah, zeigte auf Jessica und zuckte ratlos die Schultern. Colin grinste Natalie zwar zu, aber Dennis ignorierte sie völlig.

Verdutzt setzte Natalie sich zu Jessica. „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Was weiß ich", brummte Jessica.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?" hakte Natalie nach.

„Nein."

„Gestern Abend, bei Colin?"

„Nein."

„Hm", meinte Natalie zweifelnd. „Ähm... wir haben heute in den ersten beiden Stunden Zauberkunst, oder?"

„Hm."

„Und die letzten beiden Stunden Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Und... bist du nicht auch gespannt auf Sally-Annes Überraschung?"

„Jaah."

„Hm. Okay."

Natalie fiel beim besten Willen nichts mehr ein, was sie noch sagen sollte. So verbrachte sie das Frühstück in völliger Stille, aß etwas bedrückt und fragte sich, was bei Merlin geschehen war.

Um kurz vor neun Uhr standen die beiden auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.

Dennis und Jack, der inzwischen aufgetaucht war, gingen ihnen hinterher, aber Jessica lief stur geradeaus und wartete nicht auf sie. Verständnislos blieb Natalie stehen und fasste auch Jessica am Ärmel, als die weiterging.

Doch das Mädchen machte sich mit einem Ruck los und marschierte weiter.

Natalie sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und wartete, bis Jack und Dennis sie erreicht hatten.

„Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was los ist?" fragte sie die beiden.

Jack zuckte die Schultern und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Dennis, der so tat, als gäbe es Natalie nicht.

„Dennis, hab ich dir was getan?" versuchte Natalie es erneut.

„Pff", war Dennis Antwort.

„Pff?" wiederholte Natalie ungläubig. „Sag mal, bist du sauer, weil ich auch Jäger werden will?"

Dennis sah sie scharf von der Seite an. „Du hast doch alles versucht, damit _ich _es nicht werde!" stellte er fest.

„Quatsch!" entgegnete Natalie. „Ich habe mich gestern nur gewundert, weil du meintest, du seiest eigentlich zu unsportlich."

Dennis blieb stehen. Seine Ohren färbten sich rosa, was bei seinem millimeterkurzen, blonden Haar besonders gut zu bestaunen war.

„Unsportlich, ja?" fragte er schrill. „Sehe ich so aus, oder wie?"

„Reg dich wieder ab, Dennis!" wurde auch Natalie laut. „_Ich _habe das nie behauptet, weil es mir vollkommen egal ist, ob du sportlich bist oder nicht. Ich dachte nur, weil du vorgestern -"

„Ich bin dir egal?" fuhr Dennis beleidigt auf. „Gut! Gut, du mir auch!"

Jack rollte die Augen. „Dennis, führ dich nicht so auf. Natalie wollte dich nicht beleidigen", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Sie wollte doch nur sagen, dass -"

„Halt du dich da raus!" blaffte Dennis wie ein kleiner, getretener Hund.

Jack hob resigniert die Hände.

Natalie hob den Kopf. „Danke, Jack, aber das bringt´s nicht. Wenn ich feststellen muss, dass meine Freunde sich so aufführen, muss ich wirklich nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben. Das sind nämlich keine _Freunde_!"

Sie stampfte wütend nach vorne zu Jessica.

„Na, hast du eingesehen, dass die Creeveys total bescheuert sind?" empfing die sie.

Natalie nickte düster.

* * *

„Sie müssen sich konzentrieren! Stellen Sie die Gespräche ein!" quiekte Professor Flitwick von seinem Stapel Bücher herunter.

Während Jessica und Jack, die Fünftklässler, den Aufrufezauber längst beherrschten, mühten die meisten Viertklässler sich vergebens ab.

„_Accio_!" schrieen sie alle durcheinander, aber bis auf Dennis gelang es niemandem, auch nur ein Kreidestück in ihre Hände zu ziehen.

Natalie wusste, warum Dennis den Zauber beherrschte, schließlich war er vor zwei Jahren in der DA gewesen. Obwohl er damals erst in der zweiten Klasse gewesen war, war er wohl sehr gut gewesen – auch, wenn er lieber Harry Potter angehimmelt hatte als zu zaubern.

Trotzdem bat sie Dennis nicht, ihr zu helfen. „Er kann mir mal gestohlen bleiben", sagte sie wütend zu Jessica und murmelte: „_Accio_!" Doch die Feder, auf die sie es abgesehen hatte, bewegte sich nicht ein Stück in ihre Richtung.

Jessica ging es nicht besser.

„Konzentrieren, Miss McDonald! Keine Gespräche, konzentrieren!" wies Flitwick Natalie zurecht.

Natalie brummte etwas Unverständliches. „Accio!" versuchte sie es dann erneut. Die Feder schwebte tatsächlich langsam, zögernd auf sie zu. ‚Na, komm!' flehte Natalie in Gedanken.

Doch mitten in der Luft änderte die Feder die Richtung und sauste, mit plötzlichen Tempo, auf Dennis zu, der seinen Zauberstab mit einem kleinen Lächeln nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte.

Natalie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, so dass nur noch ein schmaler Strich zu sehen war.

In ihrem Kopf war nur noch ein kalter Wunsch nach Genugtuung.

„_Accio_!" flüsterte sie, den Zauberstab auf Dennis´ Stuhl gerichtet.

Der Stuhl ruckte ein paar Zentimeter in ihre Richtung, weiter nicht, doch der Ruck war stark genug, dass Dennis von seinem Sitzplatz kippte.

Zufrieden stimmte Natalie in das Gelächter der Klasse ein. Mit bösem Blick rappelte Dennis sich wieder auf.

„_Rictumsempra_!" kreischte er.

„_Silnecio_!" rief Natalie gleichzeitig.

Die Flüche stießen in der Luft zusammen. Dennis´ Fluch traf Jessica, die sich in Kicherkrämpfen auf dem Boden wälzte. Natalie achtete nicht mehr auf ihren Schweigefluch, sondern setzte zu einem erneuten Angriff an.

„_Densaugeo_!" schrie sie, bevor Dennis etwas sagen konnte.

Natalie war sich sicher, dass Dennis keinen Fluch mehr benutzen konnte, der ihren eigenen ablenken konnte, doch Dennis war schneller, als sie vermutet hatte.

„_Protego_!"

Natalies Zahnwachsfluch prallte an dem unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab.

Eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille. Natalies abgeprallter Fluch hatte ein Bücherregal getroffen und Bücher auf den Boden fallen lassen.

Sämtliche Schüler wandten sich Flitwick zu.

Der kleine Lehrer stand auf dem Boden und bewegte seine Lippen, doch kein Ton war zu hören.

„Verdammt", wisperte Natalie.

* * *

Als Natalie in den Klassenraum von Professor Binns trat, waren alle anderen Leute schon da.

Natalie sah sich nach Jessica um, doch sie saß neben Jack an einem Pult. Dennis saß hinter ihnen alleine.

Natalie wollte sich schon ein einzelnes Pult suchen, da winkte Emma Dobbs ihr aus dem hinteren Teil des Klassenraums zu. Eigentlich wollte Natalie ablehnen, dann aber sah sie Dennis´ geschocktes Gesicht. Er hatte Emmas Einladung gesehen.

Mit einem bösen Lächeln setzte Natalie sich zu der Slytherin.

„Hi, Natalie. Ich langweile mich zu Tode. Geschichte der Zauberei ist so... Alles klar?" flüsterte Emma.

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein bisschen. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Angriffs auf einen Lehrer. Ich wollte ihn gar nicht treffen!"

Anstatt sich über Gryffindors Punkteverlust zu freuen, sah Emma ihre Banknachbarin mitleidig an. „Das ist hart", murmelte sie. „Hat Creevey gar nichts abgekriegt?"

„Nein. Das hat Flitwick gar nicht mitgekriegt. Und nachdem ihn mein Schweigefluch getroffen hat, war er erst einmal außer Gefecht. Aber zu meiner Strafe kommt noch, dass ich am Wochenende nicht nach Hogsmeade darf!" ärgerte Natalie sich.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin", murmelte Emma.

„Und wie?"

„Lass mich das mal machen", lächelte Emma geheimnisvoll. „Nicht nur die Wiesel-Zwillinge kannten sich in Hogwarts und Hogsmeade aus!"

Natalie blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Du – du meinst, du...?"

Doch Emma schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht ich. Ich bin viel zu vergesslich. Aber Nadine Telkens! Sie hat all die Geheimgänge aufgezeichnet..."

„Genial!" jubelte Natalie gedämpft. „Danke!"

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen erwartete Professor Sprout die Viert- und Fünftklässler am dem großen Eingangsportal nahe der Großen Halle, um sie zu den Gewächshäusern zu führen.

„Ich weiß, Sie können den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern auch alleine finden", sagte Sprout, als einige Schüler sie trotzig ansahen. „Aber es ist eine Anweisung vom Ministerium, dass die Schüler ständig beschützt werden, nie ohne Aufsichtspersonen herumlaufen. Vor allem nicht auf den Ländereien. Das war eine Bedingung des Ministeriums, damit Hogwarts überhaupt geöffnet bleiben konnte. Also ziehen Sie nicht so ein Gesicht und folgen Sie mir! Na, kommen Sie, kommen Sie!" fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

In dem Gewächshaus, in das Sprout ihre Schüler brachte, standen vier riesige Blumentöpfe.

„Findet euch zu Paaren zusammen!" wies Sprout die Schüler an. „Immer zwei an einen Topf!"

Emma tippte Natalie auf die Schulter. „Kümmern wir uns um eine?" fragte sie.

Natalie sah sich nach Jessica um, die ihre Freundin überrumpelt ansah.

Emma entdeckte Eleanor, die sich schnell auf Baddock zu bewegte.

„Hey, Malcolm! Mach du doch mit Jessica!" rief sie rasch.

Baddock machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht und entfernte sich von Eleanor. „Einverstanden?" fragte er Jessica.

Die nickte, halb überrascht, halb geschmeichelt. „Oh...okay."

Eleanor machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und sah sich nach Dennis und Jack um, die sich schleunigst nebeneinander stellten.

„Professor!" rief Eleanor. „Ich habe keinen Partner. Soll ich mit Malcolm und Jessica zusammen arbeiten?"

Die beiden sahen sich entsetzt an und schüttelten simultan die Köpfe.

„Nicht nötig, Miss Branstone, kommen Sie, Sie arbeiten mit mir!" Sprout lächelte breit und klopfte sich ein wenig Dreck vom Umhang.

Eleanor warf einen angewiderten Blick auf den geflickten Spitzhut der Lehrerin, auf dem ein Stück Lehm thronte und ging widerwillig zu ihr hin.

„Dumme Kuh!" flüsterte Natalie.

„Branstone?" wisperte Emma zurück.

„Yep."

„Stimmt."

Professor Sprout stellte sich an den überdimensionalen Blumentopf, der ihr am nächsten stand. Er war nur um einen Kopf kleiner als sie.

„Gut. Holen Sie eine Leiter, jeder eine."

Als die Schüler ihre Anweisungen befolgt hatten, stieg Sprout selbst auf eine der Trittleitern und bedeutete den Schülern, es ihr nachzutun.

Neugierig kletterte Natalie nach oben und beugte sich über den Rand des Blumentopfes. Im nächsten Moment zuckte sie wieder zurück. Die kleine Pflanze im Blumentopf hatte eine Art Fangarm nach ihr ausgeworfen, an dessen Ende spitze Erhebungen saßen. Als der Fangarm sein Ziel nicht erreicht hatte, zog er sich langsam in die Pflanze zurück.

Vorsichtig betrachtete Natalie das Gewächs genauer. Eigentlich war es sehr hübsch, die Blätter der Pflanze waren von einem zarten Grün und von weißen und rosa Blüten übersät. Den friedlichen Eindruck störten nur zwei Fangarme, die sich an die Pflanze geschmiegt hatten und unruhig zuckten.

„Nun, wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, was das für eine Pflanze ist?" fragte Sprout.

Niemand antwortete. Da hob Baddock träge seinen Arm. „Fangzähnige Geranie."

„Korrekt, Mr Baddock!" sagte Sprout stolz. „Fünf Punkte für Slytherin! Und welchen Nutzen hat diese Pflanze? Miss Dinns?"

„Ähm", antwortete Jessica. „War das nicht... Genau. Die Blüten sind zerrieben als Zutat für einige mächtige Zaubertränke wertvoll. Aber es ist sehr schwer, an die Blüten zu kommen. Die Fangarme greifen alles an, das sich in die Nähe der Blüten bewegt. Damit die Blüten genutzt werden können, werden gewöhnlich die Fangarme abgeschnitten. Ähm.. Das bedeutet aber gleichzeitig, dass die Blüten absterben, weil ohne die Fangarme die Pflanze verwelkt. Deshalb müssen die Blüten immer sofort geerntet werden und die Pflanze ist danach wertlos."

„Hervorragend!" rief Sprout. „Zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff!"

Jessica lächelte.

„Genau das ist unser Thema. Mit Fangarmen gibt es keine Blüten. Und ohne Fangarme stirbt die Pflanze. Ich suche schon seit längerem eine Lösung für dieses Problem. Dort drüben", wies Sprout auf einen Tisch, „finden Sie verschiedene Flüssigkeiten, Tropfen, Sude und Werkzeug. Versuchen Sie, die Fangarme zu betäuben oder sie festzuhalten. Ziehen Sie auf jeden Fall ihre Schutzhandschuhe über, die Fangzähne an den Armen sind scharf!"

„Na, klasse!" stöhnte Emma, als sie und Natalie ihre Schutzhandschuhe aus Drachenhaut überzogen. „Und, womit fangen wir an?"

Natalie zuckte die Schultern und sah zum Tisch hinüber. Gerade stand Dennis da und streckte die Hand nach einem Glas aus. Natalie zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „_Accio_!" sagte sie gelassen.

Das Glas glitt aus Dennis Fingern und schoss in Natalies Hand.

„Wie wär´s mit unverdünntem Bubotubler-Eiter?" bot Natalie an, nachdem sie die Beschriftung gelesen hatte.

Emma grinste. „Okay."

„_Accio Pipette_!" rief Natalie über ihre Schulter und sofort kam eine Pipette durch die Luft angesirrt. „Langsam habe ich den Bogen raus."

Emma nahm die Pipette und zog einen Teil des Bubotubler-Eiters auf. Die gelbgrüne Flüssigkeit schäumte in dem Glasröhrchen.

Emma ließ einen Tropfen auf den Fangarm fallen, doch der Arm kringelte sich nur um die Stelle herum, an der er an die eigentliche Pflanze anschloss.

„Die Stelle da!" schlug Emma vor. „Wo der Fangarm an die Pflanze stößt! Probieren wir es da mit dem Eiter!"

„Gut", sagte Natalie. „Dann müssen wir den Fangarm weglocken. Wie ging der Lähmungsfluch noch gleich?"

„Impedimenta. Gute Idee", antwortete Emma anerkennend. „Alles klar? Ich halte meine Hand an den Rand vom Topf, wenn der Arm vorschießt, lähmst du ihn!"

„Alles klar", sagte Natalie aufgeregt. „Aber der Fluch hält bei mir nicht lange. Ich bin bereit!"

Emma hielt ihre Hand vorsichtig in die Nähe der Pflanze. Der Fangarm ruckte blitzschnell vor.

„_Impedimenta_!" rief Natalie. Der Fangarm erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und ließ seinen Ansatz ungeschützt. Emma nahm die Pipette wieder auf und tropfte auf die Stelle.

Die ganze Pflanze erzitterte und ließ ein markerschütterndes Quietschen hören. Dann fielen langsam, ganz zögernd, zwei weißen Blüten herunter und segelten auf den Boden.

Natalie stieg von der Leiter und hob sie auf.

Als sie aufsah, stand Sprout mit leuchtendem Gesicht neben ihr. „Fantastisch!" rief sie aus. „Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor und zwanzig für Slytherin!"

Natalie strahlte. Damit hatte sie fast die Hälfte ihres Punkteverlustes vom Morgen wettgemacht.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Blumentopf zerplatzte und die Fangzähnige Geranie in Sekundenschnelle lange Wurzeln bildete. Sie breiteten sich meterweit aus. Natalie und Sprout wichen reflexartig zurück, doch Emma zappelte zwischen zwei Wurzeln, die sich um ihren Körper wanden.

„Incendio!" schrie Emma mit panikerfüllter Stimme. „Incendio!"

Flammen züngelten aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und kokelten die Wurzeln an. Sie erbebten und ließen Emma zu Boden allen. Die Slytherin krabbelte auf Natalie und Sprout zu.

Sie rappelte sich erst auf, als sie in Sicherheit war.

Die Geranie schlug mit einer weiteren Wurzeln auf die brennenden und erstickte das kleine Feuer.

Danach richteten die wuchernden Wurzeln sich auf und bewegten sich in die Richtung der Schüler.

„Zauberstäbe raus und den Feuerfluch!" rief Sprout und zog ihren eigenen, tiefbraunen Zauberstab.

„_Incendio_!" Aus den meisten Zauberstäben schossen kleine Flammen, nur Eleanor hatte nicht gezaubert. Sie starrte die Pflanze mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Mit Hilfe der um einiges stärkeren Feuer, die aus den Zauberstäben von Sprout und Baddock loderten, bekämpften die Schüler die Pflanze, doch sie zog sich nur ein wenig zurück, um die Feuerwand zu durchstoßen.

„_Reducio_!" ertönte Lupins Stimme vom Eingang des Gewächshauses, den die wildgewordene Geranie vollkommen verdeckte. Einen kurzen Moment später kringelten sich um vieles kleinere Wurzeln mitten in den Trümmern des Blumentopfes, die sofort von den Flammen aufgefressen wurden.

Die Schüler und Sprout sahen erleichtert auf zu Lupin und Tonks, die mit gezogenen Zauberstäben die kleine, unschuldige Pflanze betrachteten.

„Na ja", brach Tonks die Stille. „Sie brauchen einen neuen Blumentopf, Pomana." Mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes setzte Tonks die Scherben wieder zusammen.

„Danke", sagte Sprout aufrichtig. „Vielen Dank, Remus, Nympha... entschuldigen Sie, Tonks." Sie lächelte und drehte sich zu den Schülern. „Danke auch für Ihre Hilfe. Nehmen Sie jeder fünf Punkte."

Sie ging auf Emma zu. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Miss Dobbs?"

Emma nickte.

„Ihre Methode ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Aber der Ansatz ist interessant. Wir werden weiter daran arbeiten, nicht wahr?"

Emma nickte wieder, sah allerdings nicht ganz überzeugt aus.

„Gut, Pomana", sagte Lupin. „Wir führen die Schüler zum Unterreicht bei Miss Perks. Draußen auf den Ländereien."

Die Schüler steckten ihre Zauberstäbe ein. Eifrig miteinander diskutierend verließen sie mit Lupin und Tonks die Gewächshäuser.

„Ist wirklich alles klar mit dir?" fragte Natalie Emma besorgt.

„Doch, wirklich. Mann, Mann..."

Tonks ging neben Emma her.

„Warst du für diese interessante Pflanze verantwortlich?" fragte sie ohne jeden Vorwurf.

„Yep. Ich und Natalie haben Bubotubler-Eiter benutzt", erklärte Emma.

Natalie sah, wie Tonks ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Sie lachte. „Bubotubler-Eiter? Den benutzt man doch gegen Akne, nicht wahr? Hach ja... In meiner ursprünglichen Form hatte ich, als ich zwölf war, eine ganze Menge Pickel. Das hat mich angespornt, mein Verwandlungstalent endlich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Und irgendwann klappte das. Ich hatte wundervoll reine Haut, ganz ohne Bubotubler."

„Das hätte Eloise Midgeon sich auch gewünscht, das Talent, meine ich", grinste Emma.

„Midgeon sagst du?" fragte Tonks und ich Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an.

Emma nickte erstaunt. „Ja, wieso denn?"

„Kann ich euch leider nicht sagen. Aber die Sache ist unschön. Wir vermuten etwas Unangenehmes", erklärte Tonks.

„Sie sind Aurorin, oder?" fragte Emma langsam. „Glauben Sie etwa, die Midgeons sind -"

„Tut mir Leid, ich glaube gar nichts. Ich darf da wirklich nichts drüber sagen. Hätte schon ein paar Mal besser die Klappe halten sollen, aber na ja... bin echt total schusselig."

Emma warf Natalie einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

„Wir sind da", sagte Tonks. „Remus bleibt ganz in der Nähe, falls etwas passieren sollte. Ich geh wieder rüber ins Schloss."

Sie winkte den beiden Mädchen zu. „Bis später!"

Kaum war Tonks verschwunden, beugte Emma sich zu Natalie. „Meinst du, die Midgeons könnten Todesser sein? So, wie Tonks sich benommen hat..."

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich mir echt nicht vorstellen. Mein Dad kennt die beiden. Vollkommen normal, alle beide. Zuvorkommend, freundlich. Die Midgeons waren beide in Hufflepuff, genau wie Eloise. Hufflepuff und Todesser... wirklich..."

„Hm", sagte Emma nachdenklich. „Trotzdem."

Erst als sie die verdutzten Rufe ihrer Mitschüler hörten, entdeckten die beiden einen großen Käfig mitten auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Er war mindestens fünf Meter breit, lang und hoch und von einem schwarzen Tuch verdeckt. Er rumpelte und wackelte hin und her. Manchmal war ein Knurren oder Bellen zu hören.

„Was ist denn da drin?" murmelte Natalie beunruhigt.

Emma zuckte die Schultern, den Blick auf den Käfig gerichtet.

Sally-Anne tauchte hinter ihm auf. „Setzt euch einfach auf das Gras. Dann erzähl ich euch gleich, was da drinnen steckt. Es ist übrigens ziemlich groß", sagte sie und lächelte dabei.

„Irgendwie ist sie Hagrid ähnlich", murmelte Natalie Emma zu, die neben ihr Platz genommen hatte.

Jessica und Baddock setzten sich in ihre Nähe.

Emma wies unauffällig mit dem Kopf auf die beiden und grinste. Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub nicht, dass aus denen was wird", flüsterte sie. „Jessica ist in Colin Creevey verliebt. Und besonders attraktiv findet sie Baddock auch nicht."

„Wenn man mit Goldstein zusammen war, kann man auch mit Malcolm zusammen sein", entgegnete Emma leise und erinnerte Natalie damit stark an Zabini.

„Ruhe!" forderte Sally-Anne scharf.

Natalie und Emma schwiegen.

„Ihr habt durch Gerüchte fast alle von dem Geschöpf gehört, das ich vorstellen werde. Aber gesehen haben es, als es in Hogwarts war, nur drei Schüler: Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter."

Als Harrys Name genannt wurde, sahen ausnahmslos alle Schüler zu Sally-Anne auf.

„Vielleicht haben die meisten es schon erraten, wer dort im Käfig sitzt: Fluffy."

Natalie runzelte die Stirn, dann kicherte sie. Die meisten stimmten ein.

Sally-Anne hob die Augenbrauen, deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf das Tuch um den Käfig und murmelte: „_Evanesco_!"

Die lachenden Schüler verstummten schlagartig, als sie sahen, was sich mit aller Macht gegen die Käfigstangen warf.

Natalie sog entsetzt die Luft ein und betrachtete das Geschöpf von Kopf bis Fuß. Schon beim Kopf ging es an: Das Tier hatte drei Köpfe. Sechs gierige, gelbe Augen, drei schnüffelnde Nasen, drei sabbernde, riesige Mäuler.

Der Körper war massig und von einem schwärzlichen Fell bedeckt.

„Merlin", flüsterte Natalie.

Sally-Anne freute sich eindeutig über das Entsetzen der Schüler. „Ein dreiköpfiger Hund, ein sogenannter Kerberus. Die Kerberi sind sehr selten und aus einer Kreuzung zwischen Hund und einem unbekannten Wesen. Fluffy hat sich vor sieben Jahren, in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, in einem Raum der Schule aufgehalten. Kerberi sind außergewöhnlich stark, und, was man bei dem riesigen Körper nicht annehmen sollte, sehr wendig. Bisweilen haben sie eine etwas verlangsamte Reaktion, aber meistens sind ihre Reflexe beängstigend schnell. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg, sie zu besiegen."

Sally-Anne beschwor mittels einem leisen „_Apare_!" ein magisches Radio herauf. Das Radio bestand augenscheinlich nur aus Knöpfen, die am hölzernen Kasten angebracht waren. Tausende von Knöpfen, alle glänzend schwarz.

Sally-Anne ließ das Radio in de Luft schweben und drehte einige Knöpfe. Laute, schwungvolle Walzermusik erklang.

„Musik! Hört dein Kerberus Musik irgendeiner Art, schläft er ein", konnte Sally-Anne gerade noch sagen, bevor Fluffys schwerer Körper auf den Boden des Käfigs fiel.

„Auf diesem Sender wird vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag Musik gespielt, ohne Unterbrechung. Und selbst, wenn die Musik ausfällt, dauert es eine Weile, bevor Fluffy aufwacht", erklärte Sally-Anne. „Kommt näher ran."

Zögernd traten die Schüler näher. Sally-Anne winkte sie näher.

„Kerberi leben mittlerweile auch wild in den Bergen von Tibet. Doch es gibt einige Unterschiede. Die Kerberi von Tibet sind viel pelziger. Ihre Tatzen sind so stark bewachsen, dass sie trotz ihres Gewichts über Schnee laufen können, ohne tief einzusacken. Schreibt mit!"

Natalie kramte Tinte, Federkiel und Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb schnell die Informationen auf.

„Wie kamen die Kerberi nach Tibet?" fragte Jack.

„Das ist nicht ganz klar. Die ersten Kerberi wurden vor langer Zeit gezüchtet, möglicherweise schon vor zweitausend Jahren. Irgendwann müssen sie ausgewandert sein, oder jemand nahm ein Kerberipaar mit nach Tibet."

Sally-Anne sah Fluffy mit glänzenden Augen an. „Kerberi leben in Tibet so abgeschieden, dass Muggel noch nie einen gesehen haben. Nur aus Griechenland stammt ein alter Bericht, demnach haben die damaligen Muggel einen entwischten Kerberus gesehen. Sie woben einige Sagen um ihn herum und nannten ihn den _Höllenhund_. Ansonsten haben wir es geschafft, dieses Geschöpf vor dem Blick der Muggel zu bewahren."

Sie machte eine Pause, damit die Schüler mitschreiben konnten.

Dann streckte Sally-Anne ihre Hand durch das Käfiggitter und berührte eine von Fluffys Tatzen. „Das Fell der Kerberi ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Es ist so dünn, dass Kerberi nirgendwo verhaken. Gleichzeitig hält es sie warm, da es sich aufstellt, wenn Kerberi frieren. Wenn Kerberi sich fürchten oder drohen, stellen sie ihre Haare ebenfalls auf. Das aber nicht nur im Nacken wie gewöhnliche Hunde, sondern am ganzen Körper. Das macht sie noch um einiges größer und bedrohlicher. Das Haar hat noch eine Wirkung: Es ist extrem wasserabweisend." Sally-Anne strich vorsichtig über das Fell. „Und es ist sehr weich, wenn -"

Aus dem Radio tönte ein Rauschen. Die Schüler wandten sich um. „_Sondernachricht auf allen Sendern. Begeben Sie sich unverzüglich in Ihre Häuser. Ziehen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe. Todesser wurden in Dwarftown und West Richlands gesehen. Gehen Sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in Ihre Häuser. In Dwarftowm wurden drei Zauberer von Todessern ermordet. Das Haus der Familie Perks besteht nur noch aus Trümmern, die Täter sind geflüchtet. Sie wurden von Zauberern als Charles und Melanie Midgeon erkannt. Dies ist eine Nachricht des Ministeriums. Begeben Sie sich sofort in Ihre Häuser. Es besteht unmittelbare Gefahr. Ziehen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe..._"

Die gehetzte Stimme warnte weiter, doch die Schüler sahen sich nur geschockt an. Sally-Anne stand wie erstarrt am Käfig, ihre Hand immer noch auf Fluffys Pfote.

Als ein leises Grollen ertönte, konnte niemand es orten.

Natalie verstand nicht richtig, was jetzt geschah. Sie hörte nur einen schrillen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei und wirbelte zu Sally-Anne hinüber. Fluffy war aufgewacht und knurrte wütend, während er sich gegen die Gitterstäbe warf. Sally-Anne starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihre Hand und schrie. Natalie konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob sich unter dem spritzenden Blut und dem zerfetzten Fleisch überhaupt noch eine Hand befand.

Von Fluffys gewaltigen Reißzähnen tropfte Blut.

Eleanor kreischte schrill auf und sank zu Boden, Dennis war vor Schreck wie am Erdboden angewachsen.

„Verdammt! Mr Lupin! Mr Lupin!" schrie Emma.

„Ich renn zur Schule! Wir brauchen Madam Pomfrey!" rief Natalie. Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, auf Hogwarts zu und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Jack und Emma in die Richtung stürzten, in die Lupin gegangen war. Sie hörte ihre verzweifelten Rufe. „Mr Lupin! Kommen Sie, verdammt! Mr Lupin!"

Mit einem Tempo, das Natalie von sich selbst niemals erwartet hätte, raste sie am See vorbei, zum großen Eingangstor von Hogwarts. Es war geschlossen. Hastig wollte sie die Tür aufstoßen, doch es ging nicht.

„_Alohomora_!" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „_Alohomora_!"

Aber das Tor öffnete sich nicht. Natalie hörte entsetzte Stimmen von den Ländereien.

„_Alohomora_!" flehte sie. „Mach doch jemand auf! Schnell! Ich brauche Hilfe!"

Sie hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür.

Erschrocken stolperte sie ein paar Schritte zurück, als Peeves der Poltergeist durch das feste Holz schwebte.

„Aah, was willst du denn?" gackerte er. „Kommst nicht rein, oder? Kriegst die dicke, dicke Tür nicht auf!"

„Peeves!" schrie Natalie. „Sally-Anne Perks ist verletzt! Wir brauchen unbedingt Hilfe!"

Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass Peeves tatsächlich rückwärts durch die Tür schwebte. Sie hörte seine Stimme auf der anderen Seite.

Im nächsten Moment flog das Tor auf und McGonnagal stürzte heraus.

„Perks ist verletzt? Was ist geschehen, McDonald?"

Aus dem Nichts stürmte ein silbriger Wolf heran... ein Patronus! Ein ließ ein lautloses Heulen hören, doch McGonnagal schien es etwas zu sagen. Sie wurde bleicher, als Natalie sie jemals gesehen hatte, selbst damals beim Trimagischen Turnier nicht.

„Los, kommen Sie mit!" sagte sie und lief dann in die Richtung, aus der Natalie gekommen war.

„Aber wir brauchen Madam Pomfrey!" jammerte Natalie.

„Der Patronus wird Tonks aufsuchen. Sie wird mit Madam Pomfrey bald kommen. Solange kann ich noch helfen", antwortete McGonnagal knapp.

Mit der Lehrerin vor sich rannte Natalie zu den anderen zurück.

Sally-Anne lag auf einer Trage, die neben Lupin in der Luft schwebte.

Als Natalie und McGonnagal näher kamen, sah das Mädchen, dass Sally-Anne bewusstlos war. Ihre verletzte Hand lag blutüberströmt neben Sally-Annes Körper, als gehöre sie nicht mehr zu ihr. Lupin hatte den Blutfluss irgendwie halbwegs gestoppt, denn aus den Wunden quoll nur noch ein kleines Rinnsal von frischem roten Blut, während das alte langsam braun wurde. An der Stelle, an der Sally-Anne gestanden hatte, war das Gras rot.

Das Radio spielte einen Trauermarsch und Fluffy schnarchte friedlich dazu.

Natalie bemühte sich, Sally-Annes Hand nicht genauer anzusehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Sie schluckte, als sie sah, dass mehrere Finger fehlen musste und Fluffys Zähne auf dem Handrücken tiefe Wunden gerissen hatte. Sally-Annes Gesicht war wächsern.

McGonnagal kam schnaufend neben Lupin zum Stehen.

„Ist sie außer Gefahr?" keuchte sie.

Lupin nickte angespannt. „Ich denke schon. Aber wenn ihre Hand noch wieder nachwachsen soll, müssen wir sie schnellstens nach St.Mungo bringen. Bald wird es zu spät sein."

McGonnagal nickte hastig. „Also warten wir nicht auf Poppy?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Heben Sie den Bann auf, Minerva?" fragte er eindringlich.

„Sie wollen apparieren?" fragte McGonnagal überrascht. „Auf keinen Fall. Es dauert lange, den Bann zu lösen. In diesem Moment sind die Todesser in Dwarftown und West Richlands. Vielleicht auch schon woanders. Das können wir nicht riskieren. Fliegen Sie nach Hogsmeade und apparieren Sie von dort aus. Rasch!"

Lupin hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Accio Sauberwisch_!" rief er. Mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit, die keine von Natalies verzauberten Zielen aufgebracht hatten, sauste ein Besen vom Schloss aus auf Lupin zu.

Er stieg auf, hielt sich mit einer Hand fest und fixierte mit dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand die Trage mit Sally-Anne.

Dann flog er davon, nicht mit höchster Geschwindigkeit, sondern fast behutsam, immer mit Blick auf die Trage, die neben ihm schwebte.

Natalie sah ihm nach, bis er in der Ferne verschwand.

Die anderen Schüler sahen McGonnagal wie betäubt an.

„Sally-Anne wird in St.Mungo wieder gesund", sagte sie beherrscht. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ihre Familie ermordet wurde. Sie wird kein schönes Erwachen haben. Armes Mädchen."

Natalie sah sich um. Emma sah zu Boden, Eleanor lag ohnmächtig am Boden. Jessicas Lippen zitterten und sie hatte nach Baddocks Hand gegriffen. Dennis´ Gesicht war blutleer und Jack starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin.

Tonks, Madam Pomfrey und Lovegood kamen vom Schloss gerannt.

„Was ist geschehen?" schnaubte Madam Pomfrey. „Wo ist die Verletzte?"

Lovegoods Gesicht war ernster und entschlossener, als Natalie es je vorher gesehen hatte. „Ist die Schülerin außer Gefahr?" fragte er.

Tonks war blass. Ihre schwarzen Stacheln hatten sich in einzelne Strähnen aufgelöst. „Wo ist Remus?"

_**A/N: **Und schon wieder ein langes Kapitel! Ich war ja von der Anzahl der Reviews vom letzten Kapitel begeistert. Meint ihr, ihr kriegt das wieder hin+ansporn+ _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kyoko89: **+lach+ Na, wenn du nicht genug kriegst, dann wenigstens ein neues Kapitel. Danke für dein Review! Mata ne +grins+_

_**Mimin: **Das mit dem Schock vemute ich aus. Sonst hätte Sally-Anne sicher nicht vergessen, dass sie gerade ihre Hand aus Fluffys Tatze liegen hat. _

_**Marlia: **+grins+re-smile+_

_**Jean nin asar ahi smabell: **Ich konnte deinen Namen diesmal auswendig! Ist übrigens eine interessante Erklärung, auf so was wäre ich nie gekommen. Ich hätte eher an irgendeinen japanischen/chinesischen Spruch gedacht ;) Sally-Anne Perus habe ich wohl irgendwo im I-net falsch gelesen und dummerweise übernommen. Ich ändere das ganz schnell in Perks.  
Jaah, die Jugend. +lach+ Niemand ist da perfekt. Ich kann mir bei Dennis schon vorstellen, dass er ein bisschen rumzickt. Aber eigentlich ist er ja ein netter Kerl und ich glaube nicht, dass er und Natalie bis in alle Ewigkeit Erzfeinde sind ;)  
Emma mag ich auch immer mehr. Und in Richtung Zabini/Ginny wird sich sicher irgendetwas tun. Geduld+grins+  
Über dein Review habe ich mich riesig gefreut, weil es sooo lang war. Über ein weiteres wäre ich natürlich wieder einen Tag lang glücklich +lach+_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 8**

Die meisten Schüler saßen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige unterhielten sich gedämpft, aber die meisten schwiegen bedrückt. Der Unterricht war nach dem Unglück von Sally-Anne sofort abgebrochen worden und die Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht worden.

Anfangs hatten die anderen Schüler ihre Freunde aus Sally-Annes Klasse stürmisch befragt. Doch die sagten nicht viel und mittlerweile hatten die anderen es aufgegeben.

Neville war bei der Lehrerkonferenz, die sofort einberufen worden war.

„Meint ihr, sie stirbt?" fragte David Sloper auf einmal.

Die anderen sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Nein", sagte Emma. „Lupin hat gesagt, sie ist außer Gefahr. Vielleicht hat er es sogar so schnell nach St.Mungo geschafft, dass Sally-Anne vollkommen gesund wiederkommt."

„Was weißt du denn schon!" fauchte Dennis.

„Ich war dabei, du Idiot", antwortete Emma.

„Na, und? Du kümmerst dich doch gar nicht um andere Leute! Du bist doch eine Slytherin!" schoss Dennis zurück.

„Oooh, du verallgemeinerst, Herzchen", meinte Emma überheblich.

„Quatsch! Slytherins sind alle gleich!" unterstützte Colin ihn.

„Das stimmt nicht!" widersprach Natalie. Sämtliche Schüler, außer Emma, sahen sie überrascht an.

„Bitte?" fragte Colin. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, _o der_, Natalie?"

„Red keinen Blödsinn!" bekräftigte Dennis. „Glaubst du, so wirst du Jägerin, McDonald?"

Wütend sprang Natalie auf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht, Creevey!" zischte sie. „Ich glaube nur, dass du ein bescheuerter, verdammter, idiotischer... Idiot bist!"

Auch Dennis erhob sich. „Wie einfallsreich!" höhnte er. „Wie dumm bist _du_ denn? Lässt dich so von Dobbs täuschen! Die schleimt ein bisschen und macht auf beste Freundinnen -"

„Das kann sie jedenfalls besser als du, Creevey!" schrie Natalie. „Wie du dich verhalten hast, war einfach lächerlich!"

„Deshalb tust du dich mit einer hinterhältigen Schlange wie Dobbs zusammen?" brüllte Dennis.

„Moment mal." Morag McDougal stand ebenfalls auf. „Hör auf mit den sinnlosen Beleidigungen gegen Angehörige meines Hauses."

„Oh, eine Patriotin!" machte jetzt auch Colin mit.

„Hört auf!" schrie Jessica plötzlich. Sie hatte stumm mit Baddock in einer Ecke gesessen, aber jetzt wurde sie laut. „Rede doch keinen Quatsch, Colin! Hört doch auf mit euren bescheuerten Vorurteilen!"

Colin lachte. „Bist du jetzt auf der Slytherin-Seite, weil du mit Baddock rummachst, Dinns? Ich habe mehr von dir gehalten -"

Weiter kam er nicht. Baddock hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben. „_Petrificus Totalus_", sagte er gelassen. Colin klappte zusammen und knallte auf dem Boden auf, Arme und Beine zusammengepresst.

Dennis wurde rot vor Wut. „_Finite_!" schrie er und befreite seinen Bruder von dem Fluch.

„_Expelliarmus_!" kam es von ihm, doch Baddock steuerte den Fluch mit einem lässigen Schlenker in eine andere Richtung. Wirkungslos verpuffte er am Fensterglas.

Zabini und Morag liefen zu Baddock, Emma zog Natalie mit sich und stellte sich neben die beiden.

„_Tarantallegra_!" rief Colin, und Dennis schrie gleichzeitig: „_Impedimenta_!"

Colins Fluch traf Emma, deren Beine unkontrolliert zu tanzen begannen. Mit einem erstaunten Ruf fiel sie um und ihre Beine zappelten weiter.

Dennis´ Lähmfluch erwischte Jessica, die stocksteif umkippte. Dennis´ Fluch war viel stärker als der, den Natalie zustande brachte, und löste sich nicht sofort wieder auf.

„_Stupor_!" sagte Morag scharf und ihr Fluch zischte so schnell auf Colin zu, dass er keinen Schildschutz mehr aufstellen konnte.

Michael Corner stieß seinen Stuhl um, als er aufsprang. „Hört mit der Scheiße auf, Slytherins!" befahl er drohend.

Natalie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wem sollte sie helfen?

Da traf ihr Blick den von Dennis, der sie zornig anstarrte.

Sie traf ihre Entscheidung, zog ihren Zauberstab und fluchte: „_Locomotor Mortis_!"

Der Beinklammerfluch traf Dennis nicht, sondern prallte von seinem schnell beschworenen Protego-Schild ab.

„_Impedimenta_!" rief Michael wütend.

Der Fluch traf Zabini, doch er hielt nicht lange an. Er erhob sich fast sofort wieder.

„_Incarcerus_!" Seile erschienen aus dem Nichts und fesselten Dennis.

Michael verzog böse das Gesicht. „_Rictu _-"

„_Aguamenti_!"

Wasser schoss aus den Zauberstäben von Ginny und Padma, die sich verdutzt ansahen. Offenbar hatten sie gleichzeitig die gleiche Idee gehabt.

Das Wasser stürzte mit voller Macht auf die beiden Gruppen zu.

„Hört sofort auf", fauchte Ginny. „Das ist lächerlich."

Padma hob die bestehenden Fluchauswirkungen mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes auf.

„Lasst den Unsinn", sagte sie scharf.

Zabini funkelte sie an, dann wandte er sich seiner Gruppe zu. „In euren Schlafsaal, Emma."

Das Mädchen rieb sich die schmerzenden Beinen und nickte grimmig.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Natalie, dass Jessica mit Zabini ging, also folgte sie ihm auch.

Sie sah gerade noch, wie Dennis, Colin und Michael sich zu den anderen drehten, die am Kampf nicht teilgenommen hatten, dann war sie im Schlafsaal.

„McDonald, Dinns. Auf welcher Seite seid ihr?" fragte Zabini kurz.

„Auf eurer!" sagte Jessica prompt. „Mit Colin und so will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben!"

Natalie allerdings lachte. „Du klingst wie ein Trottel, Zabini", grinste sie. „_Auf welcher Seite seid ihr?_ Das hört sich ja so bescheuert an."

Emma rollte die Augen. „Blaise hört sich öfters so an", erklärte sie. „Ich formuliere es mal anders: Willst du mit uns gegen die Creeveys und Corner stehen oder willst du lieber auf der neutralen Seite sein?"

Natalie überlegte es sich ernsthaft. „Nein. Ich bleibe hier. Dennis braucht eine Lektion."

„Übrigens glaube ich nicht, dass die drei Cs lange alleine bleiben", warf Morag ein. Als sie die fragenden Blicke sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Drei Cs – Creevey, Creevey und Corner. Klar?"

„Klar", nickte Baddock. „Und warum glaubst du nicht, dass sie allein bleiben?"

Morag lachte. „Hast du Zellers Gesicht nicht gesehen, als du mit Dinns rumsaßt? Tja, Dinns, ich schätze, du lebst jetzt gefährlich."

Jessica zuckte die Schultern. „Von einer Drittklässlerin fühle ich mich nicht sonderlich bedroht."

„Sicher?" grinste Emma. „Eifersüchtige Mädchen können ganz schön unangenehm werden."

„Glaub ich nicht", erwiderte Jessica.

Emma schnaubte. „Stimmt, du bist ja auch nicht vor Eifersucht auf unsere Seite übergelaufen."

Jessica wurde rot.

Natalie seufzte. „Das Gelaber von _unserer Seite_ ist ja schlimm. Habt ihr am Ende noch einen Bandennamen?"

Baddock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er. „Bis jetzt waren wir nur die dritte Gruppe von Slytherin."

„Und wer sind die anderen beiden?" fragte Jessica neugierig.

„Waren, nicht sind. Draco Malfoy und seine Diener. Theodor Nott und restliche Todesserkinder."

„Und ihr seid keine?" erkundigte Natalie sich vorsichtig.

Zabinis Gesicht nahm einen angegriffenen Ausdruck an. „Natürlich nicht", fuhr er sie an. „Sonst wären wir nicht mehr an dieser Schule."

„Ist ja gut", murmelte Natalie. „Ich habe trotzdem noch eine Frage: Ist es jetzt ein Verrat, wenn ich mit Jack, Ginny oder Neville spreche?"

Zabini schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du kannst meinetwegen mit jedem sprechen, wenn es dir Spaß macht. Das ist vollkommen egal, solange du nicht auf einmal mit den Cs gegen uns zauberst."

Natalie nickte. „Na, wunderbar. Ich freu mich schon aufs Quidditchtraining..." Sie erschrak. „Verdammt! Quidditch! Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie.

„Fast sechs", sagte Emma. „Du hast Training?"

Natalie nickte. „Ich guck zu", bot Emma an.

„Danke, aber dann denken die Cs nur, du willst spionieren. Ich krieg das schon alleine hin."

Sie ging zur Treppe.

„Na, dann. Viel Glück!" rief Emma.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen die drei Cs tatsächlich mit Rose Zeller in einer Ecke – und mit Jack und seinem Bruder.

Natalie setzte sich unbehaglich zu Ginny und Padma.

„Hi, Natalie", sagte Padma. „Verlegt euren Streit bitte nicht auf das Quidditchfeld, ja?"

Natalie lächelte verlegen. „Keine Sorge. Heute muss ich mich erst genug anstrengen, um überhaupt Jägerin zu werden."

Ginny nickte. „Stimmt. Jack meinte, sein kleiner Bruder ist eigentlich gar nicht schlecht."

„Apropos Sloper: Was machen die beiden da drüben bitte da drüben?" Natalie wies mit dem Kopf zu den Cs.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern und Padma runzelte die Stirn. „Schätze, den Slytherins zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt. Ich halte das für kindisch. Grins nicht so, ich meine auch dein Verhalten!" meinte Padma. „Die Slytherins, die jetzt noch da sind, haben keine Todesser als Eltern und nichts mit Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem am Hut. Die sollten ihre Vorurteile begraben. Ich sage ja nicht, dass wir alle Freunde sein müssen. Aber dieses offene Bekriegen ist einfach nur bescheuert."

Tonks kam durch das Portraitloch in den Raum. „Alles klar", sagte sie müde. „Ihr könnt raus, Quidditch trainieren. Ich passe auf."

Padma, Ginny und Natalie standen auf und aus der Ecke kamen Dennis, Colin, Michael, Davis, Jack und auch Rose.

„Sie guckt zu", erklärte Jack.

Natalie lachte, als sie an Emma dachte, die das Gleiche hatten tun wollen. „Und wenn sie für ihre Mannschaft spioniert?" fragte sie spitz.

Dennis ignorierte sie. „Sie ist ja keine Slytherin", entgegnete Jack scharf.

„Nein, nur in einen Slytherin verschossen", murmelte Natalie.

Roses Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Klappe, alle miteinander!" forderte Ginny.

Die Mannschaft ging durch Hogwarts verwirrende Gänge, durchquerte das Tor, an dem Natalie vor wenigen Stunden angeklopft hatte und landete schließlich auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Tonks und Rose verschwanden auf die Zuschauertribünen.

„Alles klar." Ginny stellte sich unter ihre Mannschaftskameraden. „Einige von euch haben zwar eigene Besen, aber wir trainieren heute alle mit den alten Sauberwischs von der Schule. So haben die Anwärter auf den Jägerjob alle die gleichen Chancen."

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab. „_Accio Sauberwischs_!"

Acht Besen schwebten auf die wartenden Spieler zu.

Die Spieler stiegen auf und stießen sich vom Boden ab.

Überrascht merkte Natalie, dass sie die Angst ihrer Flugstunden im ersten Schuljahr vollkommen hinter sich gelassen hatte. Es machte Spaß, aufzusteigen und schnell durch die Luft zu preschen.

Anders als Colin und Dennis, die beide schon einmal auf besseren Besen geflogen waren, kannte Natalie keine besseren Modelle als den alten Sauberwisch und fühlte sich freier als andere Spieler. In diesem Moment war sie fest entschlossen, Jägerin zu werden.

In einer Höhe von fünf Metern warf Ginny den Quaffel zu Padma, die spielte weiter an Colin, der an Jack, hinüber zu David – der den Quaffel verpasste. Ginny jagte dem fallenden Ball nach und fing ihn, bevor er auf dem Boden ankam.

Sie warf ihn zu Natalie, dann ging der Ball weiter an Michael, Dennis, Jack, David, Padma. Padma passte wieder zu Natalie, die warf den Quaffel zu Dennis – der den Ball sofort mit aller Macht zurück zu Natalie warf. Das Mädchen erschrak etwas, fing den Quaffel aber sicher.

„Gut, Natalie!" rief Ginny. „Ihr scheint alle ganz gut zu sein. Okay, wir machen eine Art Probespiel. Jack und Michael, ihr spielt normal mit den Klatschern und feuert sie _gerecht_ auf alle Jäger. Die Jäger spielen gegeneinander – ihr spielt alle vier. Padma ist normal Hüterin. Den Schnatz lassen wir außen vor. Wir spielen eine halbe Stunde lang, ich beobachte die Jäger. Wer die meisten Tore wirft und auch sonst einen guten Eindruck macht, wird aufgenommen. Klar?"

Die Jäger nickten. Ginny schoss auf den Boden zu, öffnete die Schnallen um die rumorenden Klatscher. Die beiden Bälle schossen senkrecht in die Höhe, Ginny stieß sich vom Boden ab und pfiff das Spiel an. Dann ließ sie den Quaffel aus fünfzehn Meter Höhe fallen.

David schoss sofort auf ihn zu, schnappte den Ball und steuerte auf das Tor zu. Er versuchte einen riskanten Wurf, doch Padma fing den Ball sicher und warf ihn so weit sie konnte ins Spielfeld.

Natalie fing ihn auf und lenkte ihren Besen auf die Ringe zu. Sie hörte, wie ein Klatscher an ihrem Ohr vorbeizischte und wie ein weiterer vor ihren Besen in die Höhe schoss, doch sie wich noch rechtzeitig aus. Im nächsten Moment war sie vor den Ringen, visierte den rechten unteren Ring an. Padma schoss in die Richtung und Natalie brachte den Quaffel durch den oberen Ring.

Natalie ballte triumphierend eine Faust und folgte dem Ball mit den Augen, als Padma ihn fortwarf.

Diesmal fing Dennis den Ball auf, preschte zu den Toren. Doch ein Klatscher flog direkt vor seiner Nase vorbei und Dennis ließ den Ball fallen. Colin, der unter ihm flog, fing ihn auf, tauchte hoch und der Quaffel flog ein zweites Mal durch den Ring.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte Natalie nur ein weiteres Tor geworfen, Colin hatte siebenmal das Glück gehabt, David spielte sehr gut und hatte bereits zwölf Tore auf dem Konto. Auch Dennis hatte zwei Tore mehr als Natalie gemacht.

Natalie gelang es, in den nächsten Minuten noch ein Tor zu werfen.

Als Ginnys Ruf „Noch drei Minuten!" ertönte, biss sie die Zähne zusammen. Sie schoss auf ihrem Sauberwisch auf Dennis zu, der den Quaffel in der Hand hielt, kam vor ihm abrupt zum Stehen und Dennis riss seinen Besen nach oben, verlor dabei aber den Quaffel. Natalie fing ihn auf und brachte ihn zielsicher durch den Ring.

Als das Spiel fast vorbei war, brachte Natalie den Quaffel ein weiteres Mal in ihren Besitz und raste auf die Tore zu. Dennis stellte sich ihr in den Weg, wie sie es gerade bei ihm getan hatte. Natalie ging in den Sturzflug, riss den Besen wieder hoch. Sie wich einem Klatscher aus, hob den Quaffel, warf – und traf.

„Ende!" schrie Ginny in dem Moment.

Natalie grinste breit und ließ sich wie die anderen auf den Boden sinken.

„Okay!" sagte Ginny und winkte mit dem Zettel, auf dem sie die Tore notiert hatte. „David Sloper – vierzehn Tore, du bist drin, David. Colin Creevey, acht mal getroffen, du bist dabei. Natalie McDonald, fünf Tore. Eins mehr als Dennis Creevey. Also, Natalie: Du hast es geschafft. Tut mir Leid, Dennis, du warst auch nicht schlecht."

Dennis warf Natalie einen bitterbösen Blick zu und wollte etwas sagen. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam die andere Mannschaft auf das Spielfeld. Sie trugen alle Besen, bis auf Morag. Beim Näherkommen erwiesen sie sich alle als Nimbus Zweitausendeins.

„Eigentum von Slytherin", bemerkte Zabini kühl, als er den ungläubigen Blick von Ginny sah. „Wir sind dran, es ist sieben Uhr."

Ginny nickte. „Ja, ja. Was dagegen, wenn meine Mannschaft zuguckt?"

Zabini zuckte die Schultern. „Mir egal, ihr werdet sowieso nicht besser. Morag sieht auch zu."

Natalie überlegte schnell, wer jetzt noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sein könnte – Neville und Luna. Sie beschloss, auch zuzuschauen. Neville hatte sicher etwas zu tun und Luna war Natalie ein wenig unheimlich.

„Ich auch", sagte sie deshalb.

„Spiel doch gleich bei denen mit", zischte Dennis.

Natalie ignorierte ihn. Sie hatte keine Lust auf einen Streit, der sowieso wieder zu einem sinnlosen Duell führen würde. Tonks saß schließlich auf der Tribüne und überwachte sie.

Also folgte Natalie ihrer Mannschaft und Morag, die sich auf den Weg zur Tribünentreppe machten.

Tonks winkte ihnen zu, als sie sich auf die Bänke um sie herum verteilten.

„Gute Spieler hast du, Ginny", sagte sie. „Da krieg ich schon fast wieder Lust, selbst zu spielen."

Ginny und Padma setzten sich neben sie, und Natalie ließ sich eine Reihe vor ihnen nieder. Sie war nicht überrascht, als sie merkte, dass auch Morag sie zu ihr setzte – bei den Cs, die sich mittlerweile und ein Z und zwei S erweitert hatten, wollte sie sicher nicht sein.

„Wir brauchen einen neuen Namen", sagte Morag, als hätte sie Natalies Gedanken gelesen. „CCCZSS oder so."

Natalie lachte leise. „Cezettes", schlug sie vor.

„Cezettes", wiederholte Morag nachdenklich. „Ich hatte mal eine französische Brieffreundin, die hieß so ähnlich - Sucettes. Das bedeutet auf Englisch soviel wie Schnuller."

„So sehen die auch aus", lästerte Natalie. „Brauchen Schnuller."

Morag zuckte die Schultern. „Klingt aber viel zu nett für die da drüben. Würde sagen, wir bleiben bei den Cs. Ich frage mich nur, ob die auch einen Namen für uns haben."

„Die Slytherins, die Schlangen, die Fiesen, Gemeinen, die Verräter", zählte Natalie auf. „Bestimmt irgendwas davon."

Morag lächelte schwach und strich sich durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare. „Wahrscheinlich. Das _Slytherin_ können die sich aber sparen. Soweit kommt es noch, dass du und Dinns Slytherins werdet. Bis jetzt sind noch nie Schlammbl... Muggelstämmige in unser Haus gekommen. Du bist reinblütig, oder?"

Natalies Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ja, bin ich. Das ist aber vollkommen egal. Jessica ist nett und hilfsbereit, da ist es doch gleichgültig, ob ihre Eltern Muggel oder Zauberer -"

„Hab ich auch nicht behauptet!" fiel Morag ihr ins Wort. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass sie nicht nach Slytherin gehört."

Natalie seufzte. „Da seid ihr ziemlich pingelig, oder?"

Morag zuckte die Schultern. „Blaise, Malcolm und ich sind schon weniger _pingelig_ als andere, die früher da waren. Wir haben nichts gegen Halbblüter in Slytherin. Emma und Nadine Telkens sind auch nicht reinblütig."

Natalie antwortete nicht, sondern sah nachdenklich dem Training der Slytherins und Hufflepuffs zu. Sie fragte sich, ob Morag sich auch zu ihr gesetzt hätte, wenn sie muggelstämmig gewesen wäre. Emma schien das egal zu sein, und Baddock eigentlich auch... sonst wäre er nicht die ganze Zeit mit Jessica zusammen, überlegte sie.

„_Sonorus_", sagte Tonks hinter ihr nach einiger Zeit. „Okay, Schluss für heute!" rief sie dann mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. „Es ist acht Uhr! Wird bald Abendessen geben."

Nachdem sie ihre Stimme wieder auf normal geregelt hatte, wandte Tonks sich Ginny zu. „Der Schulleiter wird noch etwas ansagen wollen, betrifft die Vertretung für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Du wirst sie vielleicht kennen." Tonks zwinkerte dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu.

Da fiel Natalie etwas ein, was sie Tonks schon länger fragen wollte. „Sag mal, wie kam es eigentlich, dass ausgerechnet Lovegood zum Schulleiter wurde?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Ich schätze, das Ministerium wollte jemanden haben, der vorsichtig ist und nicht wie Dumbledore alles und jedem vertraut. Bin mir aber nicht sicher."

Natalie nickte unüberzeugt. „Und was ist mit den Todesserangriffen?" erkundigte sie sich dann. „Im Gemeinschaftsraum haben wir Radio gehört: Keine Nachrichten darüber! Sind die Midgeons Todesser? Haben sie Sally-Annes Familie wirklich ermordet?"

Tonks verzog unbehaglich das Gesicht. „Ich sage nur soviel: Scrimgeour hat die Midgeons schon länger im Visier. Aber dass er sich auch irren kann, beweist wohl der Fall Stan Shunpike. Davon hast du gehört, oder?"

Die Hexe stand mit den anderen auf. Natalie hielt sie bittend am smaragdgrünen Ärmel, der sich herrlich mit ihrem mittlerweile knallroten Haar biss, fest. Tonks runzelte die Stirn, blieb aber. Auch Morag verließ die Tribüne.

„Hör mal", sagte Tonks und aus ihren Augen war die Fröhlichkeit verschwunden. „Ich kann dir nicht viel sagen. Aber das Ministerium baut viel Murks." Sie hielt inne und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich wieder. „Ministerium macht Murks. Das war mal so ein Spruch von Fred und George Weasley." Sie sah auf das Spielfeld, das Zabini und seine Mannschaft mit geschulterten Besen verließen. „Jedenfalls kann es sein, dass die Midgeons zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren -"

„Und die Zeugen?" fragte Natalie eilig. „Es waren doch Zeugen da, Zauberer, keine Muggel!"

Tonks zog die Schultern hoch, als ob sie frieren würde. „Es mag Zauberer geben, die sich wünschen die Midgeons aus dem Weg zu haben. Mr und Mrs Midgeon waren beide Unsägliche."

Natalie riss die Augen auf. „Das stimmt nicht! Dad kennt die beiden, Mr Midgeon arbeitet im Ministerium als Angestellter beim Büro für Lächerliche Patente, und Mrs Midgeon ist beim Besenregulationsamt."

„Als Tarnung, Natalie", sagte Tonks leicht ungeduldig. „Ich fürchte jedenfalls, dass jemand die Midgeons aus dem Weg haben will. Entweder lügen die Zeugen oder die Midgeons waren möglicherweise unter dem Imperiusfluch. Ich schätze, das Zweite stimmt." Tonks rieb sich über die Augen. „Mad-Eye Moody verhört die Midgeons. Sie sind geständig. Sie sagen aus, sie hätten die Perks getötet, können es genau beschreiben. Aber sie scheinen verwirrt."

Natalie biss auf ihren Nägeln herum. „Und... können sie vielleicht etwas ausgeplaudert haben.. Ich meine, wenn sie unter dem Imperiusfluch standen – oder stehen – dann könnten sie Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem alles erzählt haben... Über ihre Arbeit. Und dann könnte man den Vergessenszauber benutzt haben und sie haben alles darüber vergessen, erinnern sich nur noch an den Mord."

Tonks nickte. „Genau das befürchten wir auch. Zu allem Unglück sind zwei der drei Zeugen des Mordes verschwunden. Ihre Namen haben wir, doch als wir nachgeforscht haben, stellte sich heraus, dass es sie nicht gibt. Ja, es gibt diese Zauberer einfach nicht, erst recht nicht in Dwarftown. Die dritte Zeugin ist eine steinalte, vergessliche Dame. Doris Purkiss. Sie zieht in der Welt herum, redet überall Unsinn. Hat mal behauptet, Sirius Black wäre Leadsänger der _Hobgoblins_. Kam im _Klitterer_... Na ja. Mal erzählt sie Mad-Eye etwas über ihren verstorbenen Dackel, mal verlangt sie nach Tee. Im Moment müsste man ihr gerade Veritaserum verabreicht haben. Ich hoffe nur, sie redet jetzt."

Tonks schob Natalie vor sich her, die Treppe hinunter. „Ich habe schon wieder viel zu viel gelabert, Natalie. Es geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an. Erzähle es auf keinem Fall jemandem weiter. Weder Ginny, noch Emma Dobbs, noch Dennis Creevey."

„Dem sowieso nicht", knurrte Natalie.

Tonks sah sie besorgt an. Der Ausdruck wollte gar nicht zu ihrem Gesicht passen. „Erinnerst du dich an das, was Dumbledore vor zwei Jahren gesagt hat? Ich habe es von Hermine Granger gehört. Hogwarts muss zusammenhalten. Die Häuser müssen zusammenhalten. Das erreichst du nicht, wenn du dich zwar mit Slytherins anfreundest, dafür aber deine alten Freunde hängen lässt."

Natalie blinzelte wütend. „Ich lasse sie nicht hängen, Dennis hat mich einfach ignoriert und Emma hat sich besser verhalten als er. Ich darf mir jawohl noch meine Freunde aussuchen! Die Slytherins sind in Ordnung, jedenfalls die, die noch da sind, und..."

„Ist ja gut!" sagte Tonks und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien wieder der gewohnte muntere Ausdruck. „Mir ist schon klar, dass niemand etwas dafür kann, in eine bestimmte Familie oder ein bestimmtes Profil geboren zu werden. Das habe ich am Beispiel meiner Mutter gelernt. Ich glaube sogar, dass die Slytherins, die fest an die Reinblütigkeit glauben, nichts dafür können. Stell dir mal vor, in so eine Familie wie die der Malfoys hineingeboren zu werden. Glaubst du, da wirst du ein Muggelfan?" Tonks lächelte. „Na ja... Meiner Mutter muss es ähnlich gegangen sein. Ich glaube, die Blacks gingen noch einen Schritt weiter Richtung Reinheitswahn als die Malfoys – wenn das möglich ist."

„Black?" fragte Natalie erschrocken. „Du bist eine Black? Ich dachte, die wären alle tot! Bist du auch mit Sirius Black verwandt?"

Tonks nickte. „Ja, bin ich. Meine Mutter ist seine Lieblingscousine. Ich bin übrigens auch mit dem guten Draco Malfoy verwandt." Sie lachte. „Mein Cousin."

„Merlin", murmelte Natalie. „Ich weiß ja, dass die Blacks und Malfoys verwandt sind, aber... Kanntest du auch Sirius Black?"

Tonks sah mit einem Mal wieder so traurig aus, dass Natalie sich fragte, ob Black ihr vielleicht nahe gestanden hatte. Dann verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Schließlich hatte sich erst vor zwei Jahren herausgestellt, dass Black eigentlich unschuldig war. Und da war es leider schon zu spät und Black tot. Sie standen fast vor dem Portal von Hogwarts, wo die anderen Schüler schon warteten.

„Ja, ich kannte ihn gut", meinte Tonks gedämpft. „Er war ein wirklich netter Kerl. Aber glaub mir, der kommt wieder. Ist unverwüstlich!"

Natalie sah ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher, als Tonks sich durch die Schüler zum Portal wühlte und es mit einigen geflüsterten Worten öffnete.

Emma, verschwitzt und grinsend, tippte Natalie auf die Schulter. „Was guckst du so?"

Natalie schrak zusammen, wirbelte herum und atmete auf, als sie Emma erkannte. „Du bist das!"

Emma nickte. „Klar, wer hat hier denn sonst noch meine Stimme?"

„Sirius Black", murmelte Natalie, gar nicht auf Emmas Frage achtend.

Emma sah ziemlich verwirrt drein. „Bitte?"

Natalie blinzelte. „Oh. Nichts. Und, spielst du gut? Ist Zabini zufrieden mit dir?"

„Du hast doch zugeguckt, wie ich gespielt habe", meinte Emma erstaunt, als die beiden in das Schloss eintraten. Misstrauisch sah sie Natalie von der Seite an. „Was ist los?"

Ertappt fuhr Natalie zusammen. „Nichts!"

„Hat Tonks etwas über die Midgeons gesagt?" forschte Emma nach. „Hast du sie vielleicht gefragt?"

Natalie sah sich nach Tonks um, die vorne an der Spitze der Schüler ging. „Ich erzähle es dir später", flüsterte sie.

Emma runzelte die Stirn. „Komm schon, sag es mir jetzt! Wir lassen das Abendbrot ausfallen und gehen in die Kerker. Da wohnt jetzt niemand mehr, seit Snape weg ist."

Natalie zögerte, aber dann nickte sie.

Die beiden Schülerinnen ließen sich ans Ende der Gruppe zurückfallen und als die anderen am Eingang zu den Kerkern vorbeigingen, huschten sie unbemerkt in den Gang.

_**A/N: **Wenns weitergehen soll, wisst ihr, was ihr zu tun habt ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Eisbär: **Danke schön, das ist natürlich ein tolles Lob, eine 7.Band-Alternative zu sein! Und ich bemühe mich auch, dass die FF weiterhin realistisch bleibt._

_**Tarisa: **Oooh, ja, für Ginny/Blaise und Ginny/Draco bin ich auch immer zu haben. Zu blöd, dass sie Harry liebt. Aber wofür gibt es Fanfictions... ;) Trotzdem wird dieses Pairing Nebensache bleiben, ich überlege im Moment, eine Ginny/Draco-FF zu schreiben, bin mir aber noch nicht sicher. Also, danke für deine Review!_

_**Jean: **Ich liebe deine Reviews, die sind sooo wunderschön lang! Aber du musst sie nicht immer so lang machen, wenn's dich anstrengst ;) Na ja, ich denke, die Hogwartser werden sich schon irgendwann vertragen, schließlich geht es in dieser Zeit lieber nicht um Slytherin/Gryffindor sondern um Voldi/der Rest der Zaubererwelt. Und daran werden die guten Schüler sich bestimmt vertragen. Sind ja auch nicht alle so, wenn ich an Ginny, Neville und co denke.  
+grins+ Die Japan-Fangirls/boys versteh ich auch nicht. Vor allem, wenn Reviews kommen, meine Fanfic sei so kawai und ich solle doch weiterschreiben, arigatou. Oder so. Trotzdem, die meisten sind nette Menschen und schreiben auch halbwegs verständlich. Jedem das seine. Ich bin heute mal tolerant.  
Zu deiner Frage, ob Natalie noch eine ganz wichtige Rolle spielen wird... Ich denke nicht. Ich will sie nicht so Harry Potter No.2 machen. Trotzdem wird sie bestimmt nicht das ganze Schuljahr in Hogwarts versauern. Irgendwie bringe ich da ganz bald noch Action rein ;)  
Huu, jetzt hab ich auch soviel geschrieben. Egal.  
Schreib bitte bald Kairosonne weiter!  
**Mimim: **Danke schön! Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass die Namen irgendwann nicht mehr ganz klar sind. Habe versucht, jedem ne Persönlichkeit zu geben, ich hoffe, du steigst da bald wieder durch ;)

* * *

_

**Kapitel 9**

Schweigend führte Emma Natalie einige Gänge entlang und Treppen hinunter, bis sie vor einer unscheinbaren, feuchten Steinwand standen.

„Unser alter Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte Emma. „Ich hoffe, das Passwort funktioniert noch." Sie räusperte sich. „_Serpensignis_."

Nichts geschah. „Verdammt!" fluchte Emma. „Warum ändern die überhaupt dauernd die Passwörter?"

„Ist doch egal", sagte Natalie. „Dann erzähle ich es dir eben jetzt."

Emma schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Blutige Baron schleicht hier gerne rum. Es kann gut sein, dass er gerade in einer Wand steckt und uns zuhört. Aber in den Gemeinschaftsraum darf er nicht mehr, seitdem er letztes Jahr eine Erstklässlerin mit nächtlichen Spukereien beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Er hat gedroht, immer wieder zu kommen, wenn man ihn verpetzte. Na ja, Nadine Telkens hatte schließlich genug Mut, es Dumbledore zu sagen. Seitdem ist der Blutige Baron übrigens noch mieser drauf."

Natalie zuckte die Schultern. „Dann hört der Kerl eben, was wir reden."

„Der petzt. Theodor Nott hat mir hier einmal seine Liebe gestanden", erklärte Emma angewidert. „Und am nächsten Tag wusste es jeder. Das hat besonders Nott entsetzt. Der Kerl hat´s eigentlich nicht so mit Halbblütern, und dass es da die ganze Schule wusste... Tja."

Natalie grinste schief. „Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was ich schlimmer finde – das Gepetze oder die Sache mit Nott."

Emma schnitt eine Grimasse und schritt vor der Steinwand auf und ab. „Es gab bis jetzt nur Passwörter, die etwas mit dem Reinheitswahn zu tun haben. Wie _Reinblut_ oder _Unbeflecktes Blut_ und so. Nervte ganz schön, das jeden Tag zu sagen, wenn man selbst Halbblut ist", fügte sie hinzu. „Also, ich probiere einfach", fuhr sie fort. „Vielleicht passen ja doch einige der Alten. _Rex Serpens_? _Pamura_? _Haupt von Hogwarts_? ...Mist! Wir haben auch Zaubersprüche benutzt, als Passwörter, meine ich. Hm. _Alohomora_. Nein, das ist zu simpel. _Colloportus_? Wäre genau das Gegenteil, das hätte gut hierher gepasst... _Sectumsempra_? Auch nicht... Merlin, wie lange sollen wir denn noch hier stehen?" Sie seufzte. „Hmm... Berühmte Zauberer? _Merlin_, _Morgana_, _Agrippa, Circe_… ähm…_Cliodna_... Tja. _David Copperfield_ -"

"Wer?" fragte Natalie verwirrt.

„Oh, ein Muggel, der glaubt, er kann zaubern", sagte Emma beiläufig. „Mein Dad mochte den. Na, war eh nur ein dummer Versuch. Weiter... _Dumbledore_."

Natalie ließ sich auf den kalten Boden sinken. „Vielleicht musst du seinen ganzen Namen sagen", schlug sie genervt vor.

„Und wie ging der noch?" fragte Emma ernsthaft. „_Albus Percival_..."

„..._Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_", vollendete Natalie und musste lachen. „Na klar..."

Die Steinwand bewegte sich. Eine Tür, die im Stein verborgen, war öffnete sich.

Natalie sprang überrascht auf.

„Na, also", meinte Emma hochzufrieden. „Ich frage mich bloß, was denn nun richtig gewesen ist. Dumbledore oder _na klar_."

Ihre Begleiterin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und folgte ihr in den Raum.

Emma sah sich enttäuscht um. „Die schöne Atmosphäre ist völlig verschwunden", beschwerte sie sich.

Natalie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Von der Decke hingen kugelförmige Lampen. Wenn sie geleuchtet hatten, musste der ganze Raum in ein dunkelgrünes Licht getaucht worden sein. Vor einem großen Kamin mit einem kunstvoll verzierten Sims standen hohe Lehnsessel. Die hohen, schmalen Fenster an der Stirnseite des Raumes gaben nur den Blick auf die graue Wand frei.

„Früher konnten wir auf die schönsten Landschaften blicken", sagte Emma missmutig. „Die Fenster waren verzaubert."

Neben den Fenstern gingen ein paar Gänge ab, sicher führten sie zu den Schlafsälen. Natalie ließ ihren Blick weiter schweifen, an der rechten Wand entlang –

„Was ist _das _denn?" fragte Emma.

Natalie starrte wie sie auf den ehrwürdigen, mächtigen Spiegel, der dort auf großen Klauenfüßen stand. NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN stand oben auf dem goldenen Rahmen.

Emma bewegte lautlos die Lippen, als sie die Inschrift sah.

„Gehört der hier her?" fragte Natalie unbehaglich. Sie konnte sich das mulmige Gefühl nicht erklären, das sie hatte, seit sie den Spiegel gesehen hatte.

Emma schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen auf den Spiegel geheftet. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu.

Natalie packte sie am Ärmel ihres Umhanges.

„Nein! Geh da nicht hin!" warnte sie, ohne zu wissen, warum.

Emma versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber Natalie ließ nicht los.

„Lass das!" sagte sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der gut für uns ist."

Emma kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern wehrte sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft gegen Natalies Griff.

„Emma!" schrie Natalie verzweifelt.

Emma wandte sich ihr zu, mit ausdruckslosem, bleichem Gesicht. „Das bin ich?"

„Ähm.. wie?" fragte Natalie verwirrt.

Emma kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Als sie Natalie wieder ansah, hatte ihr Gesicht wieder Farbe zurückgewonnen. „Ist schon okay", sagte sie mit hohler Stimme.

Sie stolperte auf die Lehnstühle zu, Natalie zog sie mit sich.

Erschöpft wie nach einem stundenlangen Lauf ließ sie sich in den harten Sitz fallen.

„Was wolltest du mir erzählen?"

Natalie runzelte die Stirn und war Emma einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Emma nickte. „Ja, klar. Was soll denn nicht in Ordnung sein?"

Natalie sah sie nachdenklich an. „Na ja. Okay. Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass die Midgeons womöglich gar nicht dem Mord begangen haben. Sie sagt, im Geheimen sind Mr und Mrs Midgeon Unsägliche. Es gab ursprünglich drei Zeugen, aber jetzt sind zwei spurlos verschwunden. Die dritte ist eine verwirrte alte Hexe, die schon öfter Müll zusammengelabert hat. Das heißt", sagte Natalie aufgeregt, „dass jemand wollte, dass die beiden als Mörder verhaftet werden. Aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Tonks glaubt, dass Doris Purkiss, die alte Hexe, vielleicht etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hat. Sie wird gerade unter dem Einsatz von Veritaserum verhört. Außerdem sieht es fast so aus, als ständen die Midgeons unter dem Imperiusfluch. Sie erinnern sich genau an den Mord, aber sind verwirrt."

Natalie ließ Emma Zeit, das Ganze sickern zu lassen. „Und die Perks waren nicht irgendwie besonders wichtig oder gefährlich für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen?"

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Perks sind Muggel. Durch Sally-Anne wissen sie viel von unserer Welt, aber als Muggel sind sie doch total nebensächlich."

Emma biss sich auf die Lippe und warf einen schnellen Blick zum Spiegel.

Natalie überlegte kurz, ob sie Emma auch die Sache mit Tonks Verwandtschaft zu Sirius Black erzählen sollten – vor allem die Äußerung, der _nette Kerl _würde sicher bald wieder kommen. Aber sie beschloss, nichts zu sagen. Tonks schien ihn wirklich zu vermissen, dass sie dachte, er würde wiederkommen. Kein Zauberer oder Muggel, der tot war, würde jemals zurückkehren…

Emma stieß Natalie in die Seite. „Denkst du auch die ganze Zeit über ihn nach?" fragte sie ungewöhnlich verträumt.

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich wiederkommt", sagte Natalie automatisch, dann zog sie die Stirn kraus. „Wie?"

Aber Emma hatte ihr gar nicht zugehört. „Ich frage mich echt, ob das bald passiert. Ich war nicht dabei, weißt du, und die Leichen hat man eh nicht gefunden. Vielleicht wurden sie nur entführt oder so", erzählte Emma vor sich hin.

„Wovon redest du?" fragte Natalie verdutzt.

Emma blinzelte einige Male, dann packte sie Natalies Arm und zog sie aus dem Kerkerraum, hinaus auf den Gang.

„He!" schrie Natalie.

Emma wischte sich über die Stirn. „Mir ging es nicht so gut. Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", sagte sie.

„Okay", meinte Natalie.

Emma zerrte Natalie mit sich und brachte sie auf dem kürzesten weg hinaus aus den Kerkern.

Natalie sah sich nach der großen Uhr über dem Portal von Hogwarts um.

„Halb neun. Wir können ja noch zu den anderen beim Abendbrot gehen. Hoffentlich ist noch was vom Essen übrig."

Emma nickte gleichgültig. „In Ordnung."

Einige Schüler hatten die Große Halle schon verlassen, auch von den Lehrern waren nur noch McGonnagal, Flitwick und Vektor da.

Natalie sah Dennis, Colin und deren Freunde zusammensitzen, nach Zabini, Morag, Baddock und Jessica suchten Natalie und Emma aber vergeblich.

Unzufrieden setzten sie sich schließlich möglichst weit entfernt von den Cs.

Natalie nahm einen Teller und tat sich Schinken und Erbsen auf. Als sie ihr Glas Kürbissaft absetzte, sah sie, wie Rose erzürnt auf sie deutete. David Sloper sagte etwas und sie lachte spöttisch. Rose und Eleanor standen auf und verließen eifrig tuschelnd und auf Natalie deutend die Große Halle.

Natalie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Mach dir da nichts draus", hörte sie Emmas Stimme. „Zeller ist neidisch, weil sie nicht soviel essen kann. Sie hat Angst, zu fett zu werden, hat Nadine mir erzählt."

Natalie sagte nichts.

„Ach, komm." Emma stupste sie an. „Im Gemeinschaftsraum kannst du ihr ja ein paar Flüche auf den Hals hetzen. Ich kenne einen, der macht wahnsinnige Pickel, die kriegst du nicht so schnell weg. Du musst nur irgendwie ihre Unterschrift kriegen, die belegt, dass sie etwas Bestimmtes nicht sagen darf. Beispielsweise „Malcolm". Musst du natürlich unauffällig machen, kleingedruckt unter einem Bestellschein für Klamotten oder so. Aber bevor sie unterschreibt, belegst du den Bestellschein mit einem Fluch. Puspatir heißt der. Und dazu musst du ein bisschen mit der Hand wedeln, aber das kriegst du schon hin. Ich sag dir, das wäre lustig!"

Natalie nickte sehnsüchtig. „Oh ja, das wäre wirklich genial. Und die Pickel halten?"

„Klar. Schon mal was von Marietta Edgecombe gehört? Die war in einer geheimen Organisation von Potter, in unserem zweiten Schuljahr. Und sie hat die Organisation verraten. Das Ergebnis waren Riesenpickel. _Petze_ stand auf ihrem Gesicht, das ganze letzte Jahr lang noch. Ist dir doch bestimmt aufgefallen, oder?"

„War ja nicht zu übersehen", grinste Natalie. Sie sagte nicht, dass sie mehr über diese Organisation, die DA, wusste als Emma. „Wenn Zeller mir weiter auf die Nerven fällt, werde ich es mir auf jeden Fall überlegen."

Die beiden Mädchen hielten es nicht lange unter den stechenden Blicken der Cs aus. Schon nach fünf Minuten schob Emma ihr Essen beiseite. Natalie schaufelte schnell den Rest Schinken in sich hinein, dann standen sie beide auf und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf halbem Wege hörten sie schrille Schreie. Mit einem kurzen Blick verständigten sie sich und rannten in die Richtung, aus der die Rufe kamen.

Das Erste, was sie sahen, war Rose. Sie schwebte mitten in der Luft, dicht unter der Decke eines hohen Ganges. Unten stand Baddock mit erhobenem Zauberstab, Jessica, die spöttisch lachte und eine völlig aufgelöste Eleanor, von der die unangenehmen Schreie stammten.

Roses Arme tasteten immer wieder nach den Steinen der Decke, aber sie erreichte sie nie. Immer, wenn ihre Hände ganz in die Nähe der Steine kamen, ruckte sie ein wenig von der Decke weg.

„Na, fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Zeller?" rief Baddock lachend. Natalie starrte ihn an. Er _lachte_. Sie hatte Baddock noch nie _lachen_ sehen. Er warf Jessica einen ziemlich stolzen Blick zu und sie kicherte.

„Womit hat Zeller sich die Flugstunden denn verdient?" fragte Emma amüsiert.

Jessica mühte sich, ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Sie hat Malcolm und mich hier im Gang gesehen, als wir geredet haben. Da ist sie völlig ausgeflippt. Das gute Kind hat mich Schlampe, Hure, Schlammblut und so weiter genannt, mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Branstone", prustete sie. „Und kurz darauf flatterte sie nach oben."

Natalie musste grinsen. Sie hielt Roses _Flugstunden_ zwar nicht gerade für sehr fair, aber der Anblick des zappelnden, kreischenden Mädchens war zu lustig.

Eleanor ließ einen weiteren markerschütternden Schrei los. „LASS – SIE – RUNTER!" heulte sie.

Ginny kam in den Gang gestürzt. „Seid ihr denn total bekloppt?" schimpfte sie. „Hier kann euch jeder Blödmann erwischen! Lass sie runter, Baddock, los!" Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. „_Finite_!"

Nichts geschah. Rose schwebte weiterhin an der Decke.

„Baddock!" fauchte Ginny. „Lass sie runter!"

Der Slytherin hob nur spöttisch die Mundwinkel.

Jessica grinste. „Lass gut sei, Malcolm", gluckste sie. „Ginny hat Recht. Am Ende taucht _Professor _Zabini auf und Eleanor ist auch noch hinüber."

Baddock lächelte fein und schwang seinen Zauberstab. „_Liberacorpus_!"

Rose stürzte von der Decke. Er war nur Ginnys schneller Reaktion zu verdanken, dass sie nicht auf dem harten Boden aufknallte.

„_Locomotor Zeller_!" Kurz bevor Rose unten aufkam, hielt Ginnys Schwebezauber sie auf und ließ sie sanft zu Boden gleiten.

Verwirrt rappelte das Mädchen sich auf. „Wir gehen zu Professor McGonnagal", drohte Eleanor, als sie ihre neue Freundin unterhakte.

„Viel Spaß!" spottete Baddock. „Dann erzählt ihr euch gleich, warum Zeller geflogen ist. Findest sie sicher toll, dass ihr Jessica _Schlammblut_ nennt."

„Das tust du doch selber!" kreischte Rose. „Zabini hat das noch vor zwei Tagen gesagt und es war dir egal! Aber ich weiß ja", wurde Roses Stimme scharf, „dass du mich nur _eifersüchtig_ machen willst."

Jetzt konnte Natalie ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Auch Ginny kicherte ungläubig.

Selbst Baddock stimmte leise in das allgemeine Lachen ein.

Rose lief erst rosa an, dann wurde sie blass und ihr Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. „Malcolm, ich weiß doch, dass du nur von Zabini unterdrückt wirst. In Wirklichkeit liebst du mich, ich habe es schon immer bemerkt. Es ist mir klar, dass du es damit vertuschen willst, dass du dich mit Dinns einlässt. Aber wirklich, wenn Zabini dich zwingt, nichts mit mir anzufangen und er sagt, kein Slytherin liebt Hufflepuffs, warum nimmst du dann Dinns zur Tarnung? Aber das ist ja jetzt egal. Du musst doch nur sagen, dass du mich liebst! Sag es jetzt, Malcolm, und dann kann uns jeder egal sein! Wir könnten alleine über den Wolken schweben und die Neider weit unter uns lassen! Nur sag, dass du mich liebst, Malcolm!"

Natalie sah sie fassungslos an. „Ihre poetische Ader", murmelte sie.

Baddock sagte nichts, dann trat er mit eleganten Schritten auf Rose zu. Das Mädchen hielt den Atem an, als er vor ihr niederkniete.

„Rose, Geliebte, du hast so Recht. Endlich kann ich mich von den Fesseln meines vermeintlichen Freundes befreien und aus der Gefangenschaft in deine liebenden Arme flüchten. Es tut mir so Leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Rose, ich liebe dich!"

Ergriffen sah Eleanor den beiden zu.

„Wirklich?" hauchte Rose verzückt.

„Nein", sagte Baddock kalt und erhob sich. „Natürlich nicht. Du redest pausenlos Unsinn, Zeller. Ich liebe dich nicht und habe dich auch nie geliebt. Wie kommst du auf diese hirnverbrannte Idee?"

Roses Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihre Lippen zitterten. „Wie?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich will nichts von dir, Zeller!"

Rose schniefte, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte Richtung Große Halle davon. Eleanor sah sich böse um. Ihr Blick traf Natalie, die sich vor Lachen schüttete. „Oh, Natalie, das findest du lustig, ja?" fauchte Eleanor. „Wie würdest _du_ dich denn fühlen, wenn deine einzig wahre Liebe dich auslacht?"

Natalie grinste. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber du kannst es mir bestimmt erzählen. Da hast du doch Erfahrung, oder?"

Eleanor verzog wütend das Gesicht. Sie wandte sich erhobenen Hauptes ab und hastete Rose hinterher.

„Ihre _einzig wahre Liebe_, ach du meine Güte", bemerkte Ginny gelassen. „Na ja. Baddock, ich finde dein Verhalten total bescheuert, aber das musst du wissen. Und von dir habe ich auch mehr gehalten, Natalie. Ich geh in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vergesst nicht, in einer Stunde müsst ihr auch da sein."

Natalie senkte betreten den Kopf. Sie sah Ginny nach, die den Gang entlang lief. Vielleicht verhielt sie sich wirklich falsch. Sie hatte doch eigentlich nie etwas gegen Eleanor gehabt.

„Natalie, zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf", sagte Emma fröhlich. „Weasley will halt neutral bleiben. Ich denke schon, dass sie Zeller und Branstone im Grunde auch lächerlich findet. Du hast jedenfalls nichts falsch gemacht. Kannst du doch nichts dafür, wenn die beiden dummen Kinder sich unglücklich verlieben."

Natalie zuckte die Schultern. „Hast Recht. Na ja, ist ja egal."

Baddock nickte Emma und Natalie zu. „Kommt ihr mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum oder übernachtet ihr hier?" fragte er.

„Gute Frage", sagte Emma und zog ihre Stirn kraus. „Wirklich gute Frage. Ich glaube, ich übernachte hier. Der Schlafsaal mit Zeller und Branstone zieht mich nicht so sehr an."

Natalie nickte ernst. „Ja, sehr richtig. Was meinst du, hexen wir kurz unsere Betten hierher?"

„_Aber hier kann euch doch jeder Blödmann erwischen_", feixte Baddock. „Jedenfalls meint Weasley das."

Jessica musste schon wieder kichern. „Jaah, und passt bloß auf, dass Zabini _in seiner Funktion als Lehrer_ euch nicht erwischt, was?"

Emma lachte und legte ihren Arm um Natalies Schulter. „Dann ist es vielleicht doch besser, wenn wir in unseren Schlafsaal gehen. Stimmt´s?"

„Yep", grinste Natalie. „Wir können die Damen Zeller und Branstone ja ausschließen!"

Emmas Augen blitzten. „Gute Idee. Irgendein Passwort oder so."

Jessica lächelte. „Ein Rachefeldzug gegen die eifersüchtigen Mädchen oder wie?"

„Komm _du_ mir nicht mit eifersüchtigen Mädchen", stichelte Natalie. „_Du_ warst ja erst gegen die Cs, nachdem Colin zu sehr auf Eleanor geachtet hat."

Jessica lief leicht rosa an. „Na und?"

„Nichts _na und_", beruhigte Natalie sie. „Ich meinte ja nur... Sah mal, was ist gestern Abend eigentlich mit Colin im Gemeinschaftsraum passiert?"

„_Im Gemeinschaftsraum passiert_?" echote Baddock und sein Gesicht nahm einen ungewohnt verletzten Ausdruck an. „Ich dachte, Creevey hätte dich nur über Branstone vollgefaselt?"

Jessica zuckte die Schultern. „Du hast vollkommen Recht", sagte sie, plötzlich wieder gelassen. „Natalie wusste das bloß noch nicht."

„Aha", machte Baddock. „Na schön."

„Okay", meinte Emma, gelangweilt von diesem Thema. „Gehen wir jetzt endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Die anderen nickten undsie gingen, ab und zu über Rose und Eleanor lästernd, fort.

* * *

_**A/N: **Ich bitte um Reviews! Malfoysbabys, Honeymoon, MisomerMeldody, seid ihr alle tot? Ich hoffe nicht... Schreibt mir doch bitte noch was. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo, vielleicht habt ihr es schon mitgekriegt, dass Fanfiction-net diese Review-Reply-Viecher erstellt hat. Jedenfalls bedeutet das, dass ich in den Kapiteln auf keinen Review mehr antworten kann.  
Wenn ihr also anonym reviewt, kann ich euch nicht antworten, ist neuerdings verboten und ich will wirklich nicht, dass meine FF gesperrt wird. Ich kann euch demnach nur antworten, wenn ihr "unterschriebene" Reviews abgebt. Tut mir Leid.  
Also danke an euch anonymen Reviewer, die anderen bekommen eine Mail oder so, ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie das eigentlich funktionieren soll. Aber ich werde es ja gleich sehen.  
Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

„_Einheitsbrei_", sagte Emma, als sie vor dem Portrait des gutaussehenden Zauberers standen.

„Aber natürlich, Ladies", erwiderte er gönnerhaft.

„Danke, Schnösel", brummelte Baddock.

„Fühlst du dich übergangen, Malcolm?" gluckste Jessica.

Baddock kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn der Zauberer im Portrait ergriff mit weit ausholender Geste das Wort. „Nennt mich nicht Schnösel, verehrte Ladies, nennt mich Adonis!" Er zwinkerte Baddock zu.

Jessica brach in Kichern aus. „Malcolm, der Kerl denkt, du bist eine Lady", brachte sie hervor. „Du solltest dir echt einmal die Haare schneiden."

„Er ist schwul", kicherte Natalie.

Adonis lief puterrot an. „Oh. Oh, beim Barte des Merlin, Verzeihung! Nichts liegt mir ferner, als... Nun, Ihr versteht, als meine Zuneigung... sie Männern gegenüber... Was ich meine, ist, nun... Ich bin nicht _so_, Ihr wisst schon, ich meine..."

Emma lachte. „Wie süß", sage sie. „Niedliches Gestammel."

Baddock stapfte hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch das Loch, das durch das Portrait freigegeben worden war. Jessica folgte ihm kichernd.

Emma linste Natalie durchtrieben zu. „Du wirst sehen, aus den beiden wird noch was", wisperte sie, bevor sie durch das Loch stieg.

Natalie runzelte die Stirn. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein.

Das Erste, was sie sah, waren rote Haare. Und zwar gleich die doppelte Menge.

Zwischen einer strahlenden Ginny und Tonks saß jemand, der aussah wie eine größere, männliche Ausgabe von ihr. Um die drei herum saßen Padma, Neville, Nadine Telkens und sämtliche Mitglieder der Cs. Rose und Eleanor hatten es irgendwie geschafft, vor ihnen Natalie und den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen.

Zabini und Morag waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

Ginny sah sich um, als sie das Schließen des Portraits hörte.

„Hey, Natalie und ihr!" schrie sie ausgelassen. „Darf ich euch den neuen Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe vorstellen – Charlie Weasley!"

Natalie kam näher. Ginnys Bruder grinste ihr zu.

„Hallo", sagte er und prostete ihr mit einer Flasche Butterbier zu.

Dennis sah Natalie und kniff die Augen zusammen. Hastig wandte er sich Charlie zu. „Bringen Sie auch Drachen für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mit?" fragte er.

Ginny winkte Baddock, Jessica und Emma zu. „Hey, setzt euch doch!" lud sie die etwas verloren Herumstehenden ein.

Jessica setzte sich dankbar auf ein Sofa in der Nähe. Emma und Baddock ließ sich vorsichtig neben ihr nieder. Doch Natalie quetschte sich zu Tonks auf die Couch, auf der auch Ginny und ihr Bruder saßen. Mit Genugtuung fing sie den zornigen Blick von Dennis auf.

„Butterbier?" bot Charlie ihr an.

Natalie nickte strahlend. Charlie streckte eine kräftige Hand aus und schnappte sich eine Flasche vom Tisch, die er Natalie in die Hand drückte.

„Nein, Drachen darf ich nicht mitbringen", sagte er dann bedauernd zu Dennis. „Viel zu gefährlich. Aber keine Sorge, mein Fach wird trotzdem spannend."

Natalie vergaß ihr Butterbier und sah Charlie bewundernd an. Er war zwar nicht sehr groß, aber seine Arme, die unter seinem dunklen T-Shirt hervorsahen, waren muskulös und braungebrannt, sein Gesicht offen und seine Augen lebendig.

„Sally-Anne ist wieder okay", erzählte Tonks fröhlich. „Man hat ihre Hand fast vollständig retten können. Ein Finger fehlt halb, aber das ist weniger Schaden, als wir gedacht hatten. Sie ist noch sehr schwach und muss einige Wochen in St.Mungo bleiben. Remus ist noch bei ihr, hat den Lehrern aber eine Nachricht gesendet." Tonks´ Augen glitzerten. „Und da hat dieser nette junge Mann großzügigerweise sein mitgebrachtes Butterbier gespendet." Sie tippte Charlie an. „He, du hast doch sicher auch Feuerwhisky dabei, was?"

Er lachte. „Nicht für Minderjährige, Tonks!" sagte er. „Ist doch kaum einer erwachsen hier, oder?"

Padmas Hand schnellte nach oben. „Doch, ich!" machte sie auf sich aufmerksam. „Her damit!"

Charlie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nichts da. Ein schlechtes Beispiel für die anderen!" Er zog gespielt streng die Augen hoch. „Du hast eine Vorbildsfunktion!"

Ginny quietschte auf, so dass alle zusammenfuhren und sie anstarrten.

„Hey, wie wär´s, wenn wir heute Abend eine Party veranstalten? Aaach, kommt schon, Sally-Anne ist gerettet, und dazu haben wir einen _hervorragenden_ neuen Lehrer. Na, was sagst du, Tonks? Heute ausnahmsweise nicht um zwölf in die Schlafsäle?" fragte sie eifrig.

„Das ist doch nur ein Vorwand, Feuerwhisky in die Finger zu gekommen, Gin", stellte Charlie belustigt fest.

„Och, Charlie!" bettelte Ginny und machte große Augen. „Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass du Feuerwhisky dabei hast. Die jüngeren Schüler gehen ins Bett und wir feiern. Komm schon, du bist der beste Bruder, den ich gerade auf Hogwarts habe!"

Tonks stieß Charlie an. „Na los, sag schon ja!" grinste sie. „Remus kommt heute Nacht zwar noch nicht wieder, aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass ich keinen Tropfen anrühren werde und die ganze Zeit aufpassen werde, dass niemand etwas anstellt."

Charlie sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. Erst als auch Neville versprach, auf die „Kleinen" acht zu geben, ließ er sich breitschlagen.

„Schön", grummelte er, doch seine Augen blitzten amüsiert. Er stand vom Sofa auf und nickte. „Ich hol den Feuerwhisky. Aber die Jüngeren werden ihn mir nicht anrühren!"

Er verschwand.

Tonks versuchte, ein entschlossenes Gesicht zu machen, was angesichts ihres breiten Grinsens nicht sehr überzeugend ausfiel. „Charlie hat Recht, ich würde sagen, nur die Schüler ab der fünften Klasse dürfen Feuerwhisky, der Rest trinkt ausschließlich Butterbier, okay?"

Lautstarker Protest der Viertklässler und Rose erhob sich. „Dann dürfen ja nur... nur Ginny, Colin, Michael, Padma... und Jack was trinken!" schrie Dennis empört. „Und Zabini, McDougal und Dingsda."

Jessica schnaubte. „Schön, dass du so gut zählen kannst, Creevey, aber die Namen kannst du dir noch nicht so toll merken", sagte sie. „Ist eigentlich besser so, dass ihr Kinder keinen Feuerwhiskey anrühren dürft. Könnt ihr ja eh nicht mit umgehen."

„Hey!" rief Emma beleidigt. „Malcolm, Natalie und ich können das sehr wohl!"

Jessica grinste schief und ließ durchblicken, dass sie mit _Kinder_ eigentlich eher die Cs meinte.

Natalie hielt es für schlauer, zu verschweigen, dass sie noch nie Feuerwhisky getrunken hatte. Trotzdem war sie wütend über das Verbot.

Tonks lächelte breit. „Schön!" rief sie. „Schön. Wenn ihr euren lächerlichen Streit beilegt und euch nicht mehr mit Flüchen bewerft, dürfen auch die Viertklässler trinken. Aber die Jüngeren auf keinen Fall."

Nadine Telkens zuckte die Schultern. Sie war klug genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr zwölfjähriger Körper noch keine hochprozentigen Getränke vertrug.

In den Gesichtern der Viertklässler stand pures Entsetzen. Sie starrten sich schweigend und verächtlich an. Schließlich fasste Emma sich ein Herz und stand auf. „Ich mag euch dadurch zwar wirklich nicht lieber", sagte sie ehrlich, „Aber um des Feuerwhiskys Willen verzichte ich auf die Scharmützel mit euch."

Die Angesprochenen schwiegen eisern, bis Michael aufstand. „Okay." Er ergriff Emmas ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.

Langsam und unsicher erhoben sich auch die anderen und schüttelten sich mit wütend funkelnden Augen die Hände. Als die Reihe an Natalie und Dennis war, strahlte Natalie ihren ehemaligen Freund hinterlistig an. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Wunderbar!" sagte Tonks mit schadenfrohem Grinsen. „Aber wenn ich Rose Zeller, David Sloper oder Nadine Telkens beim Trinken erwische, können sie sich auf eine deftige Strafe gefasst machen."

Vom Eingang kam leises Gemurmel, dann traten Zabini, Morag und Charlie ein.

„Sie haben mir das Passwort gesagt, ich habe es mit schlauerweise nicht gemerkt", erklärte Charlie, neben sich einige Flaschen schwebend. Sie leuchteten orange und die Flüssigkeit schien sich gegen die Innenwände der Flaschen zu werfen.

Charlie ließ die Flaschen auf den Tisch fallen und betrachtete verwundert die zwei Gruppen, die sich feindselig gegenüber standen.

„Massenversöhnung?" deutete er das seltsame Szenario sofort richtig.

Die Anwesenden nickten. Morag und Zabini warfen ihren Freunden überraschte Blicke zu.

Tonks griff sofort ein. „Entweder Feuerwhisky oder Weiterstreiten. Sie haben gerade auf offene Feindschaft verzichtet, damit sie Feuerwhisky bekommen. Also, wie entscheidet ihr euch?"

Morag lachte. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte sie ungläubig und drehte sich zu Emma um. Die schüttelte betreten den Kopf.

Zabini verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Cs der Reihe nach die Hände. Dann wandte er sich Charlie und Tonks zu. „Sonst noch jemand?" fragte er gelassen. „Muss ich vielleicht noch deine Schwester ausführen, bis man mir erlaubt, auch ein Schlückchen zu trinken?"

Charlie hob die Augenbrauen, während Ginny ihre zusammenzog.

„Nein, musst du nicht", fauchte sie.

Zabini zuckte die Schultern. Morag, die gerade mit einem Ausdruck höchsten Ekels alle Hände geschüttelt hatte, stellte sich neben ihn.

„Also, rückst du das Zeug jetzt raus?"

„Moment. Charlie, die Schüler dürfen erst ab der vierten Klasse Feuerwhisky haben, verstanden?"

Charlie schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und zog einen leuchtenden Kreis um die Flaschen. Dann nickte er. „Bedient euch."

Vorsichtig nahm Natalie eine Flasche in die Hand. Als sie gerade unauffällig das Etikett untersuchte – _Odgens Alter Feuerwhisky/ garantiert feurig _– zog Emma sie am Ärmel zu einer Sitzecke etwas ab von den anderen.

Morag, Zabini, Baddock und Jessica setzten sich zu ihnen und öffneten ihre Flaschen. Auch Emma setzte den Whisky unbekümmert an die Lippen. Natalie öffnete ihr Getränk hastig und sah unsicher auf die scheinbar brodelnde Flüssigkeit.

„Na, was ist?" fragte Emma munter. Ihre Stimme war ein wenig kratzig. „Hast du noch nie getrunken? Das schmeckt wirklich genial!"

Natalie zuckte zusammen und verschüttete ein wenig Whisky, der auf ihrer Hose zu dampfen begann. „Doch, klar!" beeilte sie sich zu sagen. Übereilt setzte sie den Whisky an, roch das leicht rauchige Aroma – dann stürzte sie einen kräftigen Schluck herunter. Es schmeckte abscheulich und brannte in der Kehle wie echtes Feuer. Sie unterdrückte mühsam einen aufkommenden Hustenanfall und schluckte schnell mehr herunter.

„Nicht so schlingen", grinste Emma und trank einen Schluck.

Morag und Zabini schienen beide geübte Trinker zu sein – genau wie Jessica. Baddock sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, schien aber trotzdem nicht solche Probleme zu haben wie Natalie. Erst nach den nächsten paar Schlucken ging es Natalie besser. Sie spürte, wie ihr der Alkohol schnell zu Kopfe stieg. Vielleicht hätte sie besser doch nur Butterbier trinken sollen.

„Guckt mich nicht so an", sagte sie kichernd.

Die anderen sahen sie verwirrt an. „Wir haben dich nicht angeguckt", meinte Emma.

Natalie zuckte die Schultern und sah sich nach Charlie um.

„Er sieht toll aus", sagte sie mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Wer?" fragte Zabini. „Ich?"

„Wieso du?" wollte Natalie bass erstaunt wissen.

„Du hast mich angeguckt", erklärte Zabini.

Natalie kicherte. „Nee, nicht du", grinste sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Chaaaaaarlie."

Emma sah sie besorgt an. „Trink nicht so viel, wenn du es nicht gewöhnt bist", riet sie.

Natalie nahm wie zum Beweis, dass sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan hatte, als Feuerwhisky zu trinken, einen weiteren Schluck. „Doch."

Emma zuckte die Schultern. „Deine Sache."

Sie wandte sich dem Gespräch von Baddock und Jessica zu.

Natalie hörte nicht zu, sondern beobachtete Dennis, der gerade Rose auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte. Natalie giggelte. Dennis war kleiner und schmächtiger als Rose und schien unter ihr zusammen zu brechen. Rose warf Baddock immer wieder kurze Blicke zu, aber er hatte nur Augen zu Jessica.

„Hey, Mally, Zelly guckt die dich ganze Zeit an", sagte Natalie mühsam.

Malcolm drehte sich in dem Moment nach Rose um, als das Mädchen auch ihm einen schmelzenden Blick zuwarf. Als er sie abweisend anstarrte, lief sie rot an. Malcolm wandte sich wieder Jessica zu.

„Mally?" fing Natalie wieder an. „Warum heißt du eigentlich Mally?" Sie lachte. „Mally, Mally, Mally", sang sie.

Malcolm seufzte. "Natalie, stell die Flasche ab. Du bist betrunken", sagte er.

Natalie schmollte. „Bin ich NICHT!" stellte sie fest.

„Doch, bist du", stimmte auch Morag zu.

„Bist du doch selber!" wies Natalie die Anschuldigung entsetzt von sich.

Morag rollte die Augen. „Hör auf zu trinken."

Natalie stand wankend auf. „Ihr seid fies!" sagte sie beleidigt. „Ich geh zu den anderen."

Kopfschüttelnd sahen Emma und Jessica ihr nach, wie sie, die Flasche an den Lippen, durch den Raum torkelte.

Natalie ließ sich neben Rose und Dennis auf die Couch fallen. „Zelly, Denny kracht gleich zusammen", kicherte sie ehrlich. „Du bist zu schwer. Wie ein Brocken, ein Felsbrocken, so ein Mauerstein, der ganze Astronomieturm", faselte sie vor sich hin.

Rose lief knallrot an. „So was muss ich mir von einer besoffenen Slyth nicht sagen lassen!"

Natalie lachte aus unerfindlichen Gründen. „Was willst du denn tun, dagegen? Du wärst doch sooo gerne selber eine Slyth, würdest doch viel lieber bei Mally auf dem Schoß sitzen."

Sie lehnte sich triumphierend zurück.

Rose zog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund zusammen, den Dennis hingerissen betrachtete. „Geh zurück zu den Slyths und sauf mit denen!" befahl sie Natalie. „Wir mögen dich nicht!"

Natalie seufzte. „Die mögen mich auch nicht", erklärte sie ernsthaft. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Jack, der die Szene vor sich peinlich berührt beobachtete. „Magst du mich, Jackie?"

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du nicht auf einmal die böse Slyth spielen würdest, doch."

Natalie riss überrascht den Mund auf, stand auf und ging schwankend auf Jack zu. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Wusste ich es doch, du magst mich", sagte sie zufrieden.

Jack wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, was er tun sollte. Unschlüssig legte er seinen Arm und Natalies Schulter.

„Was soll das denn?" fragte Dennis gereizt.

„Na ja, besser, als wenn sie uns mit ihren Freunden Flüche auf den Hals hetzt", entschuldigte Jack sich.

Natalie nickte aufrichtig. „Ist besser, ist besser, ist ja viel, viel besser", summte sie.

Eleanor starrte Natalie vom anderen Sofa böse an.

„Magst du auch Colin?" wollte sie wissen.

Natalie gähnte. „Jaaah."

„Liebst du ihn?" fragte Eleanor süßlich.

„Jaaah", meinte Natalie, die Frage gar nicht beachtend.

Eleanor beugte sich zu Colin und strahlte ihn an. „Aber er passt besser zu mir." Sie gab ihm einen langen Kuss und warf danach einen verstohlenen Blick zu Zabini. Aber weder der noch Natalie hatten sich im Geringsten um Eleanor gekümmert. Anders Colin. Er sah aus wie weggetreten, kippte sich den Rest seines Feuerwhiskys hinein und zog Eleanor wieder zu sich.

Natalie grinste Jack an. „Warum machen die das?" fragte sie.

Jack aber schien anderes im Sinn zu haben, als Natalie aufzuklären. „Hör mal, warum bist du immer mit den Slytherins zusammen?" fragte er. „Die sind kein guter Umgang."

Natalie gähnte wieder, diesmal herzhafter. „Nadine Telkens zeigt mit den Weg nach Hogsmeade", murmelte sie.

Dennis spitzte die Ohren. Doch vorerst sagte Natalie nichts mehr. Sie schnaufte einmal und sank dann an Jacks Seite zusammen. Wenig später waren von ihr nur noch gelegentliche Schnarcher zu hören.

* * *

_**A/N: **So, fertig. Kurz, aber ich mag die betrunkene Natalie, weil sie die anderen endlich mal nicht mehr anzickt. +lach+ Man wird ja sehen, was noch werden wird ;) Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews- ausführliche Antworten im Review-Reply-Dingsda. Sollte das bei jemandem nicht funktionieren, bitte Bescheid sagen!_

_Anonsten, weiter geht´s!_

_EDIT: Es gibt auf www-lenchensfanfictions-de-vu (die Bindestriche durch Punkte ersetzen, mit Punkten hätte ff-net die wieder netterweise gelöscht) einen Weihnachts-Wettbewerb, der bis jetzt leider nur 4 Teilnehmer hat. Es geht darum, Kurzgeschichten zu schreiben, in denen vier bestimmte Wörter vorkommen. Guckt es euch einfach mal an, Einsendeschluss ist der 15. Dezember, ich fände es toll, wenn noch mehr mitmachen würden!_

**

* * *

Kapitel 11**

Jack saß neben ihr auf dem Sofa und sah ihr in die Augen. Natalie konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu starren. Warum war ihr nie aufgefallen, was für tolle dunkelgrüne Augen er hatte? Wahnsinn. Sie sahen so geheimnisvoll aus, so tief, dass Natalie am liebsten nichts anderes mehr getan hätte, als ihn anzusehen.

Jack beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. Natalie schloss die Augen. Er piekste sie in die Seite. Verdattert sah sie ihn an. „Lass das!"

Er piekste wieder. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst das lassen!"

„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht! Alle anderen sind schon unten, du musst aufstehen, Säuferin!"

Bitte? Völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen rieb Natalie sich über die Augen. Im nächsten Moment schubste Jack sie vom Sofa.

„AUFSTEHEN! Los!"

Wieso klang er so wie Eleanor? Natalie tastete nach ihrer Umgebung. Ja, sie lag eindeutig auf dem Boden. Mit ihrer Bettdecke. Über ihr stand Eleanor, ungewohnt ungeschminkt, dafür aber zornesrot.

„Wasn los?" grummelte Natalie.

„FRÜHSTÜCK!" schrie Eleanor aufgebracht.

Natalie hielt sich den Kopf. Autsch, das hatte wehgetan. „Sei leise!" raunzte sie.

Die Hand an die Stirn gepresst, stand sie wackelig auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerz.

Eleanor drängelte sie Richtung Bad.

„Hey, lass das!" beschwerte Natalie sich. „Ich hab Kopfweh, lass mich in Ruhe."

Eleanor bugsierte sie durch die Tür. „Auf keinen Fall. Wir haben gleich Verwandlung, McGonnagal wird wütend, wenn wir nicht erscheinen."

„Hau ab", sagte Natalie kaum hörbar. „Geht dich doch überhaupt nichts an."

Eleanor schien das auch gerade zu merken. „Oh, Verzeihung!" meckerte sie. „Wie konnte ich es wagen, Miss Feuerwhisky zu helfen!"

Schnaubend stampfte sie davon.

„He, Eleanor, warte mal!" rief Natalie, aber die Hufflepuff war schon verschwunden.

Genervt setzte Natalie sich auf einen Toilettendeckel und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Verdammt. Gestern", erinnerte sie sich. „Ich hab wohl zuviel getrunken. Verflucht. Ich bleibe hier. Mir geht's nicht gut, sag ich."

Sie wollte zurück ins Bett taumeln, da fiel ihr noch etwas ein. Wenn sie sich krank meldete, würde Madam Pomfrey kommen und fragen, was los sei. Sie würde merken, dass Natalie einen Kater hatte. Und dann würden Tonks und Charlie für die Erlaubnis des Feuerwhiskys auch noch bestraft werden. Lieber nicht.

Stöhnend machte Natalie kehrt und nahm eine kalte Dusche. Danach war sie etwas wacher, schlüpfte in irgendeine Hose und einen herumliegenden Pullover und machte sich, nachdem sie ihre Schulsachen genommen hatte, ohne einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Sie kam an, als Emma, Malcolm und Jessica gerade heraus kamen. Natalie winkte müde und wollte sich neben Emma gesellen, da gingen Jack und Dennis an ihnen vorbei.

Dennis warf ihr einen verunsicherten Blick zu, während Jack stehen blieb und grüßte.

Verdattert blieb Natalie stehen und starrte ihn an. Sie kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass er tatsächlich dunkelgrüne Augen hatte.

„Ähm, hallo", sagte sie. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich an letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Sie hatte doch die ganze Zeit bei Emma und den anderen gesessen, oder? Sie hatte nicht ein Wort mit Jack gewechselt! Warum grüßte er sie jetzt?

„Ihr habt jetzt auch Verwandlung?" fragte sie blöd.

Jack nickte und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Natalie wollte gerade automatisch nicken, dann entschloss sie sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Nein."

Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Oh. Ja, und warum nicht?"

Natalie sah sich nach ihren Klassenkameraden um, die auf sie warteten. „Geht schon mal vor", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, ich habe etwas zu besprechen. Obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, was."

Malcolm zuckte die Schultern und zog mit Jessica davon. Emma überlegte. „Sicher?" fragte sie.

„Klar", antwortete Natalie.

Mit einem letzten unsicheren Blick ging Emma ihren Freunden hinterher. Dennis jedoch blieb hartnäckig stehen und Natalie beschloss, ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

„Ähm, ja", sagte sie. „Ist gestern Abend – also, ich meine... Was haben wir...?"

Sie versuchte krampfhaft, die Bilder aus ihrem Traum zu verscheuchen. Oder war das gar kein Traum gewesen? War es das, was gestern Abend passiert war? Hatten sie und Jack sich vielleicht sogar geküsst? Was wäre im Traum passiert, wenn Eleanor nicht gewesen wäre?

Jack sah einigermaßen verwirrt aus, während Dennis sofort begriffen hatte, was Natalie dachte. „Nein, habt ihr nicht", sagte er angeekelt.

Natalie nickte, keineswegs beruhigt. „Und was dann?"

„Nichts."

„Nichts?"

„Nichts!"

„Was redet ihr?" schaltete Jack sich ein.

„Ich will wissen, was gestern passiert ist!" fauchte Natalie.

Jack blinzelte und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare. „Das weißt du nicht?"

„Sonst würde ich doch nicht fragen!" explodierte Natalie. Im nächsten Moment rieb sie sich den Schädel. Lautes Schreien sollte sie in nächster Zeit sein lassen.

„Ganz ruhig", brummte Jack. „Du bist zu uns hergekommen und hast gefragt, ob wir dich mögen. Dann hast du erklärt, dass du uns magst und bist eingeschlafen."

„Ah." Natalie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt gleich wieder inne. Das tat weh. „Da habe ich ja mal wieder schöne Scheiße geredet."

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht", meinte er.

„Hast du", sagte Dennis gleichzeitig.

Die drei setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Hör mal auf mit diesem Rumgezicke", sagte Jack zu Dennis.

Dessen Ohren färbten sich wieder einmal rosa. „Ich zicke nicht!" antwortete er beleidigt.

Natalie musste grinsen, sagte aber nichts.

„Im Ernst, Dennis, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind", fuhr Jack fort.

„Quatsch!" rief Dennis. „Ich kapier nicht, wieso du auf einmal wieder auf _ihrer_ Seite stehst! Sie hat sich für Slytherin entschieden und das war´s dann!"

Natalie schluckte, während Jack seinen Kumpel ungläubig ansah. „Das ist _Natalie_", sagte er eindringlich.

„Weiß ich!" schnappte Dennis.

„Sie war mal deine Freundin!" sagte Jack.

„Ja, war mal!"

„Du musst ja nicht mit Slytherins befreundet sein, aber Natalie ist doch in Ordnung", beschwichtigte Jack. „Ehrlich, du stellst dich vielleicht an!"

„Warum bist du denn überhaupt auf unsere Seite gekommen!" fragte Dennis schrill. „Da hättest du gleich mit den Slytherins gemeinsame Sache machen können!"

Jack nickte. „Ja, das hätte ich vielleicht machen sollen." Auch seine Stimme klang allmählich wütender. „Aber noch besser wäre es gewesen, wenn ich so vernünftig wie Ginny, Padma und die anderen gewesen wäre: Weder auf Slytherins, noch auf Gryffindors Seite!"

Dennis´ Gesicht nahm einen siegesgewissen Ausdruck an. „Du hast mir nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet!"

„Weil Colin und Michael sich sofort auf deine bescheuerte Seite gestellt haben", knurrte Jack.

„Mitläufer!" tönte Dennis. „Mitläufer!"

„Und du?" fragte Natalie leise. „Warum hast du sofort einen auf Anti-Slytherin gemacht?"

Dennis sah Natalie entgeistert an, als hätte er sie längst vergessen. „Weil sie böse sind, Schwarzmagier."

„Von Natur aus, ja?" fragte Natalie. „Sie kommen nach Slytherin, und von da an ist klar, sie werden böse Schwarzmagier?"

„Ja!" sagte Dennis wütend. „Sonst hätte der Hut sie da nicht hingesteckt! In Slytherin waren die ganzen Schwarzmagier, in Gryffindor die, die gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen gekämpft haben!"

Natalie blieb stehen, sie war blass. „Ist deine Weltsicht echt so eingeschränkt?" fragte sie.

Dennis starrte sie zornig an.

„Also glaubst du, alle, die in Gryffindor sind, müssen das Gegenteil der Slytherins sein?"

Dennis nickte.

„Und ich? Ich komme gut mit den Slytherins klar. Und wie du wohl ganz gut sehen kannst, bin ich gerade nicht dabei, sie zu bekämpfen. _Und_ sie sind alle keine Todesser."

„Es gibt Ausnahmen", erklärte Dennis. „Ausnahmen wie du."

„Und wie Jessica!" fügte Natalie sarkastisch hinzu. „Und wie Ginny, Padma und Neville, die ihren Tag nicht damit verbringen, Slytherins Flüche auf den Hals zu hexen. Oder Nadine Telkens, die lieber mit deinem Bruder unterwegs war, Jack, obwohl er in Gryffindor ist. Jetzt ist er auf deiner Seite, Dennis, und Nadine ist den ganzen Tag allein. Dumbledore hat gesagt, die Häuser sollen sich befreunden, und du machst das alles sofort zunichte."

„_Dumbledore wurde von einem Slytherin ermordet, falls du es vergessen hast_!" donnerte Dennis.

Natalie wusste für einen Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Jeder Zauberer, der böse geworden ist, war in Slytherin!" fuhr Dennis lautstark fort.

„Stimmt nicht!" sagte Natalie schnell. „Peter Pettigrew -"

„Eine Ausnahme! Eine einzige! Und du siehst doch, was aus Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle geworden ist, aus all den Slytherins, die abgehauen sind, allesamt Todesserkinder und allesamt zukünftige Todesser!"

Natalie nickte. „Und wenn schon, die, die jetzt noch da sind, sind keine! Emma, Malcolm, Zabini, Morag... Und Nadine, wäre David mit ihr befreundet gewesen, wenn sie ihn am liebsten umgebracht hätte?"

Dennis schwieg.

„Siehst du? Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass alle Slytherins unverstandene Kinder sind, aber sie sind auch nicht alle Schwarzmagier!"

„Würden Sie ihre Gespräche einstellen und endlich in den Klassenraum kommen?" unterbrach McGonnagals strenge Stimme ihren Streit.

Jetzt erst merkte Natalie, dass sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung standen. Mit hochrotem Kopf trat sie ein und setzte sich zu Emma, Malcolm und Jessica.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung nahm Jack neben ihr Platz. Natalie hörte, wie Dennis scharf Luft einsog, und sah, wie er sich zu Eleanor umdrehte, die alleine gesessen hatte.

Natalie fragte sich, wie man Slytherins so sehr hassen konnte, dass man sich sogar freiwillig neben Eleanor setzte. Hatte Dennis sich nicht noch vor so kurzer Zeit über die Hufflepuff lustig gemacht?

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie mit ihren Gänsen dieses Mal mehr Glück haben", sagte McGonnagal und ließ sie die sich sträubenden Vögel abholen.

Doch Natalie brachte diesmal nicht einmal ein quietschendes Kissen zu Stande. Dafür verlor die Gans mit der Zeit immer mehr Federn. Gedankenverloren rupfte Natalie ihr mit einem Reißzauber eine Feder nach der anderen heraus. Sie dachte über Dennis´ Worte nach und fragte sich langsam, ob sie wirklich recht hatte. Es war alles so kompliziert...

„_Diffindo_", murmelte sie vor sich hin, bis die Gans sie vorwurfsvoll schnatternd anstarrte. Erst da fiel Natalie auf, dass ihre Gans fast vollkommen nackt war.

Übereilt sagte sie die richtigen Worte für die Verwandlung. Das Ergebnis war ein Kissen oder jegliche Federn. Die schwebten im Raum herum.

Mit hastigen „_Accio Federn_" Rufen brachte Natalie sie zwar alle zusammen, doch McGonnagal ließ das eilig gestopfte Kissen nicht gelten. Auch die anderen schnitten nicht besser ab.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ich bitte um viele Reviews, obwohl das Kapitel kurz war. Letztes Mal waren es gerade drei Reviews... Wo sind die goldenen Zeiten mit bis zu sieben netten Antworten geblieben? Mein Zähler sagt, dass mehr als 100 Leute das Kapitel angeklickt haben. Bitte, liebe Schwarzleser, reviewt!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Danke an alle meiner Leser/ Reviewer/ Schwarzleser, die nicht antworten :P !_

_Neues Kapitel, diesmal etwas länger, sechs Seiten in Word. Inklusive Cliffhanger, aber das überlebt ihr, oder?_

_Viel Spaß!_

 _Es gibt auf www-lenchensfanfictions-de-vu (die Bindestriche durch Punkte ersetzen, mit Punkten hätte ff-net die wieder netterweise gelöscht) einen Weihnachts-Wettbewerb, der bis jetzt leider nur 4 Teilnehmer hat. Es geht darum, Kurzgeschichten zu schreiben, in denen vier bestimmte Wörter vorkommen. Guckt es euch einfach mal an, Einsendeschluss ist der 15. Dezember, ich fände es toll, wenn noch mehr mitmachen würden! 

* * *

_

**Kapitel 12**

„Bin gespannt, wie Nevilles Unterricht ist", ächzte Natalie, als sie sich mit ihrer Klasse auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste machte.

Sie war noch ziemlich ermüdet von der Standpauke von McGonnagal. Die Lehrerin war von den Verwandlungskünsten ihrer Schüler gar nicht erbaut. Nicht einmal Dennis, ihr bester Schüler, hatte ein komfortables Kissen zustande gebracht.

Entsprechend viele Hausaufgaben hatten die Viert – und Fünftklässler auch auf.

„Ich schätze, er ist ziemlich gut", sagte Jack jetzt, ganz so, als hätte er sie nie mit Natalie gestritten.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?" fragte Emma erstaunt. „Er war doch immer ne ziemliche Lusche, oder?"

„Er wäre nicht Schulsprecher, wenn er eine Lusche wäre", gab Jack zurück.

„Na ja, aber überleg mal, wer den Schulsprecher wohl ernannt hat: Lovegood. Na, klingelt´s?"

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Neville ist ein guter Zauberer geworden, glaube ich."

„Ich nicht."

Doch Jack sollte Recht behalten, Neville gab wirklich sein Bestes.

In einer kurzen Rede erklärte er, dass er, anders als sonst üblich, sie nicht mehr im Kampf gegen Monster schulen wollte, sondern ausschließlich im Duellieren.

„Im dritten Schuljahr habt ihr genug über Hinkepacks, Rotkappen und Grindelohs gelernt", sagte er ernst. „Aber wenn ihr gegen einen Todesser kämpfen solltet, wird er keine Monster schicken, sondern starke Flüche. Ihr wisst, dass ihr gegen den Todesfluch nichts ausrichten könnt. Ich kann euch nicht mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegen, um euch dagegen zu trainieren. Sonst wäre ich in kurzer Zeit weder Lehrer noch Schüler mehr, sondern säße in Askaban. Und auch den Cruciatus-Fluch werde ich auf keinen Fall benutzten." Nevilles Stimme schwankte, aber er fing sich schnell wieder. „Ihr beherrscht Flüche wie Petrificus Totalus, Impedimenta und Protego. Aber mit diesen Flüchen besiegt ihr keinen Todesser, vor allem nicht, wenn sie nicht stark genug sind. Ich habe vor, euch den Schockfluch, Stupor, beizubringen, und zwar einen starken. Euer Schutzschild, Protego, sollte auch gezielte, mächtige Flüche abhalten. Ihr müsst fähig sein, mit Expelliarmus nicht nur einen Zauberstab, sondern gleich alle Zauberstäbe zu euch her zu hexen – und zwar so koordiniert, dass ihr nur die Zauberstäbe eurer Feinde, nicht die eurer Freunde, entwendet. Gegen Dementoren hilft ein starker Patronus-Zauber, gegen Inferi ein mächtiger Feuerzauber."

Die Schüler schwiegen beeindruckt. Neville schien wirklich sehr viel zu verlangen.

„Heute versuchen wir es mit dem einfachen Lähmfluch, Impedimenta. Ich weiß, ihr alle könnt ihn jemandem auf den Hals hexen, aber lange hält er wahrscheinlich nicht an."

Dennis hob die Hand.

„Ja?" rief Neville ihn auf.

„Mein Lähmfluch hält mehrere Minuten", verkündete Dennis stolz. „Das ist viel mehr als bei den meisten."

„Stimmt", gab Neville ihn Recht, „Aber es kommt auch auf die Größe des Lebewesens an, dass du lähmst. Einen Drachen würdest du mit deinem Fluch keine zwei Sekunden außer Gefecht setzten, genauso wenig wie einen Riesen. Und ein paar Minuten sind für einen Schüler viel – ein durchschnittlicher Todesser lähmt dich für Stunden."

Dennis sah kleinlaut zu Boden.

„Also, tut euch zu Paaren zusammen", sagte Neville. „Ihr probiert euren Lähmfluch und versucht, ihn auf fünf Minuten auszudehnen. Wenn ihr es solange geschafft habt, hebt ihr ihn wieder auf und euer Partner verhext euch."

Emma und Natalie stellten sich zusammen, genauso wie Malcolm und Jessica. Es sah so aus, als würden wieder die gleichen Paare wie am Tag zuvor bei Kräuterkunde bestehen.

Doch Neville hob die Hand. „Tut mir Leid, aber wenn ihr mir euren besten Freunden zusammen arbeitet, strengt ihr euch vielleicht nicht genug an. Wartet."

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft sausen und es entstanden Funken von vier Farben. Gemächlich verteilten sie sich über den Raum und blieben schließlich über den Köpfen der Schüler stehen.

Natalie schielte nach oben, über ihr schwebten lila Funken. Sie sah sie um. Mist, Emma hatte grüne Funken, Jessica gelbe und Malcolm blaue.

Dennis, über sich die gleichen blauen Funken, stellte sich murrend zu Malcolm, Jessica ging zu Jack hinüber und Emma sah unsicher auf die grünen Funken über Nevilles Kopf.

Natalie fluchte leise. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Eleanor war nur ein wenig besser, als wenn die Wahl auf Dennis gefallen wäre. Widerstrebend bewegte Eleanor sich zu ihrer Partnerin.

„Okay, fangt an!" rief Neville und wandte sich Emma zu.

„Ich fang an", sagte Eleanor sofort.

Natalie zuckte die Schultern. Hoffentlich war Eleanor auch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste keine Leuchte.

„_Impedimenta_!" rief das Mädchen.

Der Fluch ließ Natalies Haut ein wenig kribbeln, hatte aber keine weiteren Auswirkungen.

„Ich bin dran", sagte Natalie schadenfroh und hob ihren Zauberstab. „_Impedimenta_!" schrie sie und versuchte, all ihre Willenskraft in den Fluch zu legen.

Tatsächlich war ihr Lähmfluch besser als jemals zuvor. Eleanor blieb stocksteif stehen und bewegte sich für etwa dreißig Sekunden nicht mehr.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, fluchte sie wütend weiter. Aber weder Eleanor noch Natalie brachten einen Lähmfluch von fünf Minuten zu Stande.

Emma hingegen schien gar nicht aus dem Stocksteif-Herumstehen herauszukommen. Ihre Flüche setzten Neville nur für Sekunden außer Gefecht, während sie selbst die vollen fünf Minuten gelähmt war.

Als Eleanor gerade einen Fluch abbekommen hatte, sah Natalie sich nach den anderen um.

Malcolm schien etwa genauso gut zu sein wie Dennis, was den Gryffindor anscheinend mächtig fuchste. Seine Ohren waren konstant rot.

Jack und Jessica waren auch ebenbürtige Gegner. Gerade schaute Jack sich um, während Jessica, von seinem Fluch gelähmt, wie eine Statue aus Stein dastand.

Jacks Blick traf Natalies und er grinste ihr zu. Sie sah rasch weg und wurde prompt von Eleanors Fluch getroffen.

Etwa eine Stunde war vergangen, da rief Neville „_Finite_!" und hob die bestehenden Flüche auf.

„Ihr wart alle ganz gut", sagte er. „Eleanor und Natalie, ihr solltet beide noch üben. Die anderen sind gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich glaube, Malcolm kann es bis jetzt am besten."

Gehässig beobachtete Natalie Dennis, der mit seinem Zauberstab wütend Funken sprühen ließ.

„Den Schluss der Doppelstunde üben wir den Schildzauber, Protego. Dafür teile ich euch in neue Paare ein, damit ihr euch nicht auf die Stärken und Schwächen eurer Gegner einstellen könnt. Ein Todesser wird euch auch nicht erzählen, welche Macken seine Zauber haben."

* * *

„Er redet genauso wie Moody", sagte Emma, als sie später zum Mittagessen gingen. „Als würde uns gleich im nächsten Moment ein Verrückter anspringen und uns verhexen."

Natalie grinste schief. „Na ja, so abwegig ist das ja nicht. Letztes Jahr haben die Todesser es auch nach Hogwarts geschafft."

„Ich finde Nevilles Unterricht jedenfalls gut", sagte Jack, der auch jetzt nicht zu Dennis ging und lieber bei Natalie und ihren Freunden blieb. Die schienen das einfach zu akzeptieren. Dennis ging damit wesentlich ungleichgültiger um. Mit einer blasierten Miene, die gar nicht zu ihm passte, schritt er mit Eleanor an seiner Seite davon. Das Mädchen sah sich unbehaglich zu ihren Klassenkameraden um. Natalie musste hämisch lächeln. Vielleicht dachte Eleanor gerade, dass Dennis sie nicht weiter an Blaise heranbringen würde.

„Ja, ganz okay", grummelte Emma währenddessen. „Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich besonders viel Spaß dabei hatte, mich erst von ihm und dann auch noch von Creevey verhexen zu lassen – am laufenden Band sozusagen!"

„Üben, Emma, üben", empfahl Natalie verhalten grinsend. „Habe ich auch nötig. Ist echt peinlich, dass ich nicht besser bin als Branstone. Obwohl ich gegen dich gar nicht so alt aussah, Jack!"

Jack lachte. „Du siehst _nie_ alt aus, Natalie."

Sie lief leicht rosa an und hielt es für besser, zu schweigen. Hatte Jack das als Kompliment gemeint? Oder fand er, sie sähe zu jung aus?

Emma warf Natalie einen überraschten Blick zu, aber sie sagte nichts.

Die fünf nahmen ihre Mahlzeit ein, ohne sich viel zu unterhalten. Malcolm, sonst eher der schweigsame Typ, redete heute am meisten.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie noch reichlich Zeit bis zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, Geschichte der Zauberei. Natalie bekam schon beim Gedanken daran einen Gähnanfall.

„Wollen wir nicht schwänzen?" schlug sie vor, als sie mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum faulenzte.

„Keine schlechte Idee", murmelte Emma müde. „Schade, dass das nicht geht. Ich habe echt keine Lust auf Binns."

„Jack und ich müssen aber", erklärte Jessica. „Wir haben Ende des Jahres unsere ZAG-Prüfungen, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich leichter werden als sonst. Wir können es uns da nicht leisten, zu schwänzen."

„Stimmt", sagte Malcolm sofort.

Emma grinste verschlagen. „Du stimmst Jessica auch immer zu", stichelte sie. „Hast du am Ende keine eigene Meinung mehr, Malcolm?"

Malcolm bedachte sie nur mit einem kühlen Blick.

„Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, Geschichte der Zauberei zu verpassen", sagte Jack.

„Schwänzt ihr doch", knurrte Emma unzufrieden. „Du und Natalie. Aber ich würde euch empfehlen, zu Zaubertränke wieder da zu sein."

Jessica sah Jack zweifelnd an. „Und die ZAGs?"

„In Geschichte der Zauberei? Also wirklich, Jessica", sagte Jack, den Kopf gespielt vorwurfsvoll schüttelnd, „Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, aufzupassen und die Prüfungen mit Wissen zu bestehen, oder? Es ist eine Tradition hier, bei den ZAGS für Geschichte der Zauberei zu raten."

Jessica schnaubte und Natalie hatte für einen Moment lang das Gefühl, Hermine Granger vor sich zu haben. „Dann schwänz doch!" rief Jessica genervt.

„Das habe ich auch vor", entgegnete Jack grinsend. „Gehen wir, Natalie?"

Natalie nickte. „Und wohin?" fiel ihr auf einmal ein.

„Nach draußen, an den See", schlug Jack vor. „Ist richtig warm da."

„Und wie, Schlaumeier?" mischte Emma sich wieder ein. „Durch das Tor kommt ihr nicht, das ist magisch verriegelt."

Daran hatten weder Jack noch Natalie gedacht.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, Nadine kennt alle Geheimgänge? Vielleicht kennt sie auch welche aus dem Schloss!" sagte Natalie dann, als sie sich an Emmas Versprechen von gestern erinnerte.

„Hm", machte Emma. „Eigentlich schon."

Sie stand kurz entschlossen auf. „Los, in unseren Schlafsaal."

Jack und Natalie folgten ihr die gewundene Treppe hoch, während Malcolm und Jessica faul auf der Couch sitzen blieben.

Emma ging eilig zu Nadines Koffer vor ihrem Bett. Sie öffnete ihn und tippte den Deckel mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Sofort fiel eine Klappe hervor und gab den Blick auf ein magisch vergrößertes Fach frei. Emma zerrte ein Stück Pergament hervor.

„Da – Nadines Karte von Hogwarts, Hogsmeade und Umgebung", sagte sie zufrieden. „Nadine ist eine wunderbare Schnüfflerin. Sie hat nur ein Schuljahr gebraucht, um mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde sämtliche Geheimgänge zu finden. Sie hat alle aufgeschrieben, sie kennt sogar einige, die zum Verbotenen Wald führen. _Und_ eine, die zur Heulenden Hütte führt. Aber sie hat es nur einmal geschafft, ihn zu benutzen. Wisst ihr, die Peitschende Weide sitzt auf dem Eingang. Nadine ist so klein, dass sie es geschafft hat, durch die Äste zu schlüpfen, aber es war verdammt gefährlich, hat sie gesagt. Also – ihr braucht einen Weg vom Schloss auf die Ländereien, oder?"

Emma studierte die Karte aufmerksam. Natalie und Jack betrachteten das von Linien, krakeligen Notizen und Pfeilen Pergament beschmierte verblüfft.

„Wahnsinn!" sagte Natalie beeindruckt. „Das hätte ich Nadine nicht zugetraut. So wie die Weasley-Zwillinge, wisst ihr noch? Die kannten sich auch überall in Hogwarts aus. Zwar ganz ohne Karte – aber, wirklich genial, dieses Mädchen."

Jack pfiff bewundernd. „Ja, echt. Darfst du die Karte benutzen?"

Emma nickte abwesend. „Klar. Durften alle, die sie mochte. Und ich gehöre halt zu den Glücklichen."

„Wir aber nicht, oder?" fragte Natalie beklommen.

Emma zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, im Moment hat sie vor allem etwas gegen Zeller und Sloper." Sie warf Jack einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Den jüngeren Sloper."

Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf eine Stelle auf der Karte. „Tja, sieht so aus, als gäbe es keine direkten Zugänge zu den Ländereien. Aber hier, am Rand vom Verbotenen Wald, da gibt es einen Ausgang. Der fängt hier irgendwo im Schloss an... da, hier im dritten Stock, hinter dem Portrait des Bechernden Bibers. Passwort ist..." Emma sah mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „_Gluckgluck_." Sie grinste. „Eure Entscheidung. Ich würde jedenfalls nicht in den Wald gehen."

Natalie überlegte. „Aber der Ausgang ist doch ganz am Rand?"

„Ja, klar. Trotzdem. Ich hätte Angst."

Jack machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht. „Ich nicht."

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht", zweifelte Natalie.

„Ich beschütz dich", bot Jack grinsend an.

Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Äh." Was sollte das heißen?

„Also, was ist?" fragte Emma ungeduldig und faltete die Karte zusammen.

„Okay, wir gehen", entschied Natalie.

Jack sah sehr zufrieden aus. Emma verstaute die hilfreiche Karte wieder im geheimen Fach von Nadines Koffer, danach gingen die drei wieder die Treppe hinunter.

„Wir hauen ab!" verkündete Jack.

Jessica runzelte die Stirn, aber sie sagte nichts mehr dagegen.

„Viel Spaß", grummelte Emma, als sie sich auf ein Sofa warf. „Passt aber bloß auf. Ich habe keine Lust, Slughorn in Zaubertränke zu erzählen, warum ihr nicht da seid. Ihr habt nur eine gute Stunde, denkt daran."

Natalie winkte ab und stapfte durch das Portraitloch, Jack hinter sich.

„Also", sagte sie. „Dritter Stock, das ist ja hier. Und wo hängt der Bechernde Biber?"

Jack überlegte. „Ich denke mal, irgendwo bei den Tierischen Techtelmechteln, du weißt doch, diese Portraitreihe. Würde ich vom Namen her einfach sagen."

Natalie nickte und die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung. Der Weg zur Potraitansammlung der Tiere war nicht sehr weit.

Bald gingen Natalie und Jack die Reihen der Portraits ab. Sie passierten ein riesiges Bild von Tieren, die allem Anschein nach gerade feierten, als sie weitergingen, sah ein Rabe ihnen mit stechendem Blick nach. Auf dem nächsten Bild putzte eine Ratte sich den kahlen Schwanz, nebenan sang eine Kröte mit quakiger Stimme und kümmerte sich nicht um die Vorbeigehenden.

„Da, der Biber!" entdeckte Jack das gesuchte Portrait endlich.

Tatsächlich, im Portrait stürzte der Bechernde Biber eine ganze Flasche mit einer unangenehm gelben Flüssigkeit auf einen Schlag herunter.

„Unverkennbar", sagte Natalie kichernd.

Der Biber starrte sie mit glasigen Augen an. „Was... was willst du, hä?" fragte er mit aggressiver Stimme. Er schlug die leere Flasche gegen eine Wand im Hintergrund, so dass sie zersprang und ein Rest der gelben Flüssigkeit sich auf dem Boden verteilte. „Willst... willst dich über mich lustig machen, hä?"

Natalie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „_Gluckgluck_", sagte sie.

Der Biber zeigte seine fauligen Zähne in aller Pracht und sein Portrait klappte zur Seite. Ein dunkler Gang wurde sichtbar. Schnell kletterten Natalie und Jack hinein, bevor das Portrait den Weg mit einem lauten Knall wieder verschloss.

Im Gang war es stockdunkel und roch nach gärendem Alkohol. Natalie erinnerte sich an den Abend mit dem Feuerwhisky und hielt sich die Nase zu.

„_Lumos_", murmelte Jack und das spärliche Licht aus seinem Zauberstab gab den Blick auf den geraden, trostlosen Tunnel frei, der sich irgendwo weiter hinten wieder im Dunkel verlor.

Auch Natalie erleuchtete ihren Zauberstab.

„Unheimlich", murmelte sie.

„Hm", meinte Jack.

Natalie kicherte trotz der unangenehmen Situation. Dass Jungen nie zugeben konnten, dass sie sich fürchteten.

„Hör auf zu lachen", sagte Jack in einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton.

Natalie grinste. „Okay."

Der Tunnel war sehr niedrig. Natalie stieß mit ihrem Kopf beinahe an die Decke, während Jack gebückt gehen musste.

„Der Weg ist bestimmt ziemlich lang, oder?" fragte er und rieb sich den Kopf, mit dem er sich eben gestoßen hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Natalie zu und ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt vorwärts. Das Licht ihres Zauberstabes fiel auf einen kleinen Haufen im Gang.

„Uäääh", machte sie angeekelt.

„Was denn?" Jack versuchte, in dem engen Tunnel an ihr vorbei zu schauen.

„Tote Ratte", würgte Natalie. „Igitt, die stinkt total."

Sie machte ein paar hastige weitere Schritte vom Ausgang weg und schrie erschrocken auf, als sie ins Leere trat. Ihr Fall war nicht tief, schon den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später traf sie schmerzhaft auf einem glitschigen steinernen Boden auf. Wieder quietschte sie, als sie spürte, dass der Boden schräg war und sie langsam abwärts schlitterte.

„Jack, ich rutsche irgendwie runter!" rief sie schrill, als sich ihr Tempo beschleunigte.

Sie konnte noch Jack überrascht ihren Namen rufen hören, dann ging die Rutschpartie immer schneller. Hinter ihr ertönte ein dumpfer Aufprall, Jack musste ihr hinterher gesprungen sein.

Entsetzt bemerkte Natalie, dass sie ihren Zauberstab beim Fall verloren haben musste. Trotzdem schien die Wand auf irgendeine Art Licht abzusondern. Natalie sauste viel zu schnell daran vorbei, um Genaueres zu erkennen, aber sie wusste, dass auch Schimmel im Dunklen leuchtete. Im diesem schummrigen Licht erkannte sie Kurven erst, kurz bevor sie selbst um die Ecken schlitterte. Ihr restlichen Bemühen verwendete sie nur darauf, sich gerade zu halten und nicht an den Wänden entlang zu schrammen.

Der Gestank schien nach einer Weile zu verschwinden und einer frischeren Waldluft zu weichen. Einige Sekunden nachdem Natalie den neuen Geruch erschnuppert hatte, riss sie die Augen weit auf. Das Schimmellicht gab den Blick auf eine Wand frei, vor der Natalie Weg zu enden schien. Sie kniff in Erwartung eines schmerzvollen Aufpralls die Augen zu, aber alles, das passierte, war, dass sie auf irgendeinem weichen Boden landete.

Überrascht sah Natalie sich um.

* * *

_**A/N: **Da ist er, der angekündigte Cliffie. ;) Reviewt einfach schön viel, dann geht es auch schnell weiter!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo meine Lieben! _

_Tut mir Leid, länger nichts von mir hören lassen, aber ich bin wieder da! Sobald ich wieder einen Nerv dazu habe, antworte ich auch auf eure Reviews ;) Im Moment bin ich nur glücklich, eine neue Reviewerin gewonnen zu haben :D_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

_

**Kapitel 13**

Wald. Kein schöner Wald, nein. Hohe Bäume, die erst in vielen Metern Höhe spärliches Blätterbewuchs aufwiesen, daneben dürre Fichten mit bräunlichen Nadeln. Als Natalie ihren Kopf nach links drehte, sah sie, dass dort mehr Licht eindrang. Hier war es eher düster, selbst die Helligkeit schien eigenartig _dunkel_ zu sein. Natalie schauderte und rappelte sich auf. Sie war noch nie im Verbotenen Wald gewesen und war sich sicher, dass sie es auch nicht so schnell wieder tun würde.

Hinter ihr ertönte ein Geräusch, als würde ein Stück Stoff auf etwas sehr Hartem scheuern. Erschrocken fuhr Natalie herum und sah gerade noch, wie Jack direkt aus einem Erdhügel fiel und auf den Waldboden aufschlug.

„Alles klar?" fragte Natalie.

Jack stöhnte nur und stand wackelig auf.

„Telkens hätte was von _Höchst Gefährlich_ dazuschreiben können, oder?"

Natalie sah den Erdhügel beunruhigt an. Er sah aus, wie... wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Erdhügel. Keine Tür, kein Durchgang.

„Sie hätte vor allem schreiben sollen, wie wir wieder _zurückkommen_", sagte sie verzweifelt.

Jack runzelte die Stirn und tastete den Hügel ab. Nichts geschah.

„Das Passwort?" fragte er bemüht ruhig. „_Gluckgluck_?"

Der Erdhügel _kicherte_. Natalie starrte ihn an. Er hatte sich nicht verändert.

„War das der Hügel?" fragte Jack verdattert.

Schon wieder kicherte der Hügel schrill.

Natalie suchte ihn mit den Augen nach etwas Seltsamen ab, nach _irgend etwas_.

Als wieder ein hohes Kichern zu hören war, klang es weiter entfernt.

Jack hob den Blick. „Da!" rief er und zeigte in die Richtung.

Natalie versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. „Was ist da?"

„Das Pferd da!"

Natalie erhaschte einen Blick auf einen seltsam klobigen Schweif und dann sah sie den kleinen Pferdekörper.

„Ein Pony!" sagte sie überrascht. „Was macht das hier?"

Endlich sah sie das ganze Tier – und es war kein Pony. Der Rumpf und die vier Läufe wie bei einem kleinen Pferd, doch der Oberkörper mit Armen und Kopf war eindeutig menschlich, wie bei einem kleinen Jungen.

„Ein Zentaur!" flüsterte Jack begeistert. „He! He, komm her! Wir tun dir nichts!"

Der Zentaur schnaubte abfällig und kam mit spöttisch langsamen Schritten näher.

„Seien_ Sie_", sagte er, „lieber froh, wenn ich _Ihnen_ nichts tue!"

Seine Stimme war hoch und wackelig.

„Du bist doch noch ein Fohlen", sagte Natalie grinsend, als sie sah, dass der Zentaur ihn gerade bis zur Schulter reichte. „Spiel dich nicht so auf."

Der Zentaur schlug mit dem zusammenklebenden Schwanz. „Spielen _Sie_ sich nicht so auf, Natalie McDonald."

Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Woher kennst du ihren Namen?"

Der Zentaur ließ wieder sein schrilles Lachen hören. „Ich bin ein Zentaur, Jack Sloper", sagte er altklug.

„Oh, ein Zentaur, na so was", meinte Jack sarkastisch. „Wenn du das nicht gesagt hättest, hätte ich dich glatt für ein _Pferd_ gehalten."

Der Zentaur plusterte sich ob dieser Beleidigung auf, aber Natalie schritt rasch ein. Sie hatte genug von beleidigten Zentauren gehört. Die meisten waren sowieso nicht gut auf Zauberer zu sprechen.

„Er meint es nicht so", sagte sie schnell. „Eh... wie... wie heißt du denn?"

Der Zentaur warf Jack einen wütenden Blick zu, konzentrierte sich jedoch auf Natalie. „Ari. Was machen Sie beide hier, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Natalie sah probeweise zum Erdhügel, als erwartete sie, er würde sich gleich öffnen. „Wir sind durch einen Geheimgang hierher gekommen, von Hogwarts aus." Ihr kam ein Gedanke und sie schöpfte Hoffnung. „Kennst du vielleicht einen Weg aus diesem Wald?"

Ari lächelte spöttisch. „Da." Er wies in die Richtung, aus der das Licht kam. „Da hinten ist der Waldrand. Und in der gegenüberliegenden Richtung ist der Lieblingslauer der Acromantulas." Er lachte schrill.

„Acromantulas? Das sind doch diese Riesenspinnen, oder?" fragte Jack.

Ari nickte. „O ja."

Natalie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber wenn wir den ganz normalen Weg zum Schlosstor nehmen und anklopfen, werden wir einen Haufen Ärger kriegen!"

„Wer das Gras geschluckt hat, muss es auch wiederkäuen", erklärte Ari mit einem gespielt weisen Gesichtsausdruck. „Mit anderen Worten: Das ist Ihre eigene Schuld."

Natalie dachte angestrengt nach, aber ihr fiel keine andere Lösung ein.

„Du kennst doch bestimmt den ganzen Wald, oder?" fragte Jack den jungen Zentauren hoffnungsvoll.

Ari lachte. „Ich kenne die Dinge, die mich interessieren. Und menschliche Geheimgänge interessieren mich nicht."

„Bitte, Ari!" flehte Natalie. „Hör mal, sonst ziehen die uns Millionen von Punkten ab! Oder wir fliegen wir gleich von der Schule!"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich kenne diese menschlichen Geheimgänge nicht!" wiederholte Ari gelangweilt.

„Kennst du nicht irgend jemanden, der uns helfen könnte?" fragte Jack.

„Oder irgend _etwas_?" fügte Natalie hinzu.

„Nun, die Acromantulas sind sehr klug", feixte Ari. „Wenn sie einen nicht fressen, bevor man _Sternengucker_ sagen kann."

„Bitte!" rief Natalie halb verzweifelt, halb wütend.

Ari verzog sein grobes Gesicht. „Wie bitte?"

„Bitte!" wiederholte Natalie. „Bitte, bitte!" Sie kam sich selbst dämlich vor, wie sie das freche Zentaurenfohlen inständig bat, aber ich wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen.

„Ich höre etwas schwer", sagte Ari, seinen Triumph auskostend. „Was, bitte, hattest du gesagt?" Er hob fragend die wulstigen Augenbrauen.

„BITTE ZEIG UNS EINEN WEG HIER HERAUS, EINEN, BEI DESSEN BENUTZUNG WIR NICHT VON DER SCHULE GESCHMISSEN WERDEN!" schrie Natalie vollkommen entnervt.

Ari lächelte breit und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann reckte er den Kopf in die Höhe und schien auf etwas zu lauschen. Im nächsten Moment machte er kehrt und gallopierte mit einem halsbrecherischen Tempo tief in den Wald hinein.

Natalie wandte sich, mit vom Brüllen hochrotem Kopf, zu Jack. „Meint er, wir sollen ihm folgen?"

„Ich lauf ihm garantiert nicht -"

Jack verstummte und im nächsten Moment hörte auch Natalie die Stimmen, die sich näherten.

„... brüllen nicht. Warum auch?" Eine sehr grimmige, weibliche Stimme.

„Das könnte eine Falle sein." Eine zweite Stimme, geduldig und ruhig. Ein junger Mann.

„Ich sag dir, was das ist, das ist jemand vom Schloss. Ein Schüler, der sich unsagbar klug vorkommt. _Abenteuerlustig_ heißt das. Bedeutet das Selbe wie - _dämlich_!" Die Frau klang recht aufgebracht.

„Dann wird es einen Rausschmiss geben", antwortete der Mann sanft.

„Rausschmiss! Die haben keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das hier ist! Jeden Moment könnte jemand Hogwarts überfallen! Die denken doch, die sitzen sicher in ihrem Schloss. Hätte _ich_ gewusst, dass es hier dermaßen gefährlich ist, hätte ich niemals dieses Job angenommen!"

Die Stimmen waren sehr nahe, doch Natalie und Jack konnten aus Richtung Waldrand nicht gesehen werden. Der Erdhügel war im Weg.

„Wir müssen abhauen!" zischte Natalie panisch. „Die schmeißen uns echt von der Schule!"

Jack schüttelte mit tief gefurchter Stirn den Kopf. „Besser, wir zeigen uns. Sonst fangen die noch an, uns zu verfluchen."

Natalie zupfte sich nervös am Ohrläppchen. „Aber wenn die uns rausschmeißen...!"

Zu spätEine Frau war um den Erdhügel herum gestürzt. Sie war zweifellos eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Allein ihre Kleidung war ungewöhnliche, eine Mischung aus den verschiedensten Stilen. Eine reich bestickte Bluse, ein weiter, zerfetzter Rock, unter dem eine rote, knallenge Hose hervorsah. Die Frau war furchtbar dick, und trotz ihrer Ungewöhnlichkeit kam sie Natalie entfernt bekannt vor. Die Kulleraugen der Frau fixierten ihre beiden Opfer mit einem Ausdruck beunruhigender Mordlust.

„Was – habt – ihr – hier – zu – suchen?" fragte sie herrisch.

Natalie hatte es vor Schreck die Sprache verschlagen und sie blinzelte die Frau, die ihr gerade bis zur Schulter reichte, nur ängstlich an.

„Wir...", begann Jack unsicher, „Wir haben uns... verlaufen?"

„HA!" schnaubte die Frau und fuchtelte mit ihrem ungewöhnlich kurzen, dafür aber sehr stabilen Zauberstab herum. „Verlaufen! Verlaufen haben sie sich, Grandleg!"

Sie sah ihren Begleiter, der um den Erdhügel herum gekommen war, um einen Kommentar heischend an.

„Natürlich haben sie das nicht, Aleksandra", sagte er deutlich müde. „Mach doch nicht so einen Aufstand."

Aleksandra lachte rau auf. „_Du_ solltest _ganz genau_ wissen, dass es hier lebensgefährlich ist! Jeden Moment – ja, jeden Moment! – könnten Todesser auftauchen! _Du_ bist es doch, der dauernd so übervorsichtig ist!"

Grandleg seufzte tief und hob seine feinen, kaum sichtbaren Augenbrauen. „Aber _das_", sagte er und wies auf Natalie und Jack, „sind Schüler. Keine Todesser."

„Vielsaftrank!" trumpfte Aleksandra blitzschnell auf.

Grandleg fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das schütternde blonde Haar. „Jeder, der die Mauern durchquert, wird identifiziert, wir bekommen umgehend Nachricht, wenn jemand das Gelände betritt oder verlässt."

„Aaach, das war Dumbledores Zauber! Als ob die restlichen Lehrer imstande wären, diese hohe Magie aufrecht zu erhalten!"

Grandleg ignorierte die zornige Frau und wandte sich Natalie und Jack zu. „William Grandleg", stellte er sich ruhig vor. „Sie ist Aleksandra Krum. Wir sind zwei von den Wächtern von Hogwarts, die dieses Jahr -"

„Krum?" echote Jack verblüfft und Natalie wurde klar, an wen die Frau sie erinnerte. „Krum wie in Viktor Krum?"

Grandleg nickte. „Eine Verwandte."

Seine Mutter konnte Aleksandra nicht sein, sie mochte höchstens Mitte Dreißig sein, überlegte Natalie. Eine Schwester?

„Seine Tante", sagte Grandleg erklärend. „Sie lebt schon länger in England."

Jack wandte den Blick nicht von Aleksandra. Natalie rümpfte die Nase. Er starrte die dicke Tante an, als wäre sie eine Göttin.

„Was... was passiert mit uns?" wagte sie schließlich zu fragen.

„O ja, was passiert mit Schülern, die sich _verlaufen_ haben?" warf Aleksandra höhnisch ein.

„Das ist nicht unsere Angelegenheit", sagte Grandleg, sie wiederum nicht beachtend. „sondern Sache des Schulleiters."

Natalie schluckte mühsam. „Und was glauben Sie, was passiert?"

„Na, Rausschmiss!" rief Aleksandra unwirsch. „Glaubt nicht, dass das keine Konsequenzen hat!"

Grandleg sagte nichts, aber sah Natalie vielsagend an.

„Könnten Sie mir... ein Autogramm besorgen?" fragte Jack auf einmal und flehte Aleksandra mit stummen Blicken an.

Die Frau schnaubte. „Unsinn!"

Der bittende Ausdruck in Jacks Gesicht verschwand und wurde durch einen recht grimmigen ersetzt. Er schwieg.

„Aleksandra, ich bringe die beiden zum Schloss", sagte Grandleg.

„Damit sie sich nicht _verlaufen_", grinste seine Partnerin hämisch. Grandleg warf ihr einen resignierten Blick zu, den sie unbeirrt erwiderte.

„Kommt jetzt", sagte Grandleg dann und ging in Richtung Waldrand.

Natalie erwog es für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, zu bleiben oder besser in den Wald zu rennen. Aber der Anblick der grimmig dreinblickenden Aleksandra machte ihre vorschnelle Entscheidung rückgängig. Folgsam lief sie Grandleg hinterher, und Jack schloss sich ihr, Aleksandra einen wütenden Blick zuwerfend, an.

Sobald Natalie den Wald und Aleksandra hinter sich gelassen hatte, fühlte sie sich bedeutend wohler. Doch der Blick auf Hogwarts machte ihr gleichzeitig klar, dass sie diese Schule zum letzten Mal sehen würde.

„Nehmt es Aleksandra nicht übel, dass sie so schlecht gelaunt ist", sagte Grandleg munter, während sie auf das gewaltige Schloss zugingen. Er klang so, als hätten die drei eine vergnügliche Teestunde hinter sich und als stünden Natalie und Jack nicht kurz vor ihrem Rausschmiss. „Sie vermisst Bulgarien. Ist schon seit Jahren im Ministerium tätig und sieht ihr Land nur sehr selten. Das macht sie beizeiten sehr grantig."

Natalie sah ihn unsicher von der Seite an. „Mr Grandleg, glauben Sie, man schmeißt uns echt von der Schule?"

„Ich bin mir beinahe sicher", erwiderte Grandleg. „Ein grober Regelverstoß, meine Liebe. Aber vielleicht bedeutet der Grund, weshalb Sie die Schule verlassen haben, mildere Umstände."

Natalie lief rosa an. „Wir wollten schwänzen."

Grandleg hob die Augenbrauen. „Oh, dann fürchte ich, dass Sie sich als von der Schule verwiesen betrachten können. In welchem Schuljahr befinden Sie sich?"

„Ich bin der vierten Klasse, Jack in der fünften", gab Natalie Auskunft. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie sollten sie mit diesem Abschluss jemals einen Arbeitsplatz bekommen? Höchstens als Straßenfeger.

Warum waren sie beide so dämlich gewesen, zu schwänzen? War ihnen nicht vollkommen klar gewesen, dass es weder erlaubt noch geduldet werden würde? Natalie wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als in Binns Unterricht zu sitzen. Schläfrig und gelangweilt, doch nicht der Schule verwiesen.

Natalie fiel ihre Quidditchmannschaft ein. Gerade hatte sie sich einen Platz als Jägerin erkämpft gehabt, hatte Dennis _in die Schranken weisen _können. Sie hätte hier eine gute Ausbildung erhalten, ihre Freunde behalten, eine vielversprechende Zukunft gehabt. Siedend heiß fielen ihr ihre Eltern ein. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie nach Hause kam, mit ihren Koffern und ohne Schulplatz? Immer hatten sie Lobreden auf Hogwarts gehalten, waren immens stolz darauf gewesen, dass auch Natalie jedes Jahr gute Noten von dort mitbrachte.

Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie hören würden, dass Natalie sich gerade vier Tage im neuen Schuljahr gehalten hatten?

Jack schien ähnliches zu denken. Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete er hinter Grandleg und sah nicht einmal aus, als sie die steinernen Treppen zum großen Portal hinauf gingen.

Grandleg hob die Faust und klopfte einige Male fest gegen die Tür.

Im nächsten Moment steckte der Fast Kopflose Nick sein Haupt durch das Eichenholz.

„Ja, bitte?" fragte er verbindlich.

„William Grandleg. Ich bringe zwei Ausreißer."

Dem Geist kippte der Kopf beiseite, als er Natalie und Jack erkannte. Während er ihn hastig wieder in die richtige Position brachte und mit seiner Halskrause sicherte, starrte er die beiden fassungslos an. „Meine Güte, Miss McDonald, Mister Sloper, wie _konnten_ Sie...! Ist Ihnen nicht bewusst... Bei Merlin, Gryffindor wird _Unmengen_ von Punkten verlieren!"

Natalie knabberte weiter auf ihrer Lippe herum.

„Gryffindor verliert keine Punkte, Nick", sagte Jack mit schwerer Stimme. „Wir fliegen."

Der Fast Kopflose Nick schwebte, sie entsetzt beobachtend, durch die Tür.

Es dauerte wenige Minuten, bis die Tür entriegelt wurde und Flitwick sie öffnete.

„Sind Sie _verrückt_!" rief er quiekend. „Um Himmels Willen, was hätte passieren können! Mr Grandleg, wenn Sie sie nicht aufgegriffen hätten... In dieser Zeit kann man nicht mehr sicher sein! Ja, dachten Sie etwa, die Ausgangssperre ist _umsonst_?"

Natalie und Jack schwiegen schuldbewusst. Grandleg nickte Flitwick zu und musterte die beiden Schwänzer noch einmal. Dann drehte er sich mit einem kurzen Gruß um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

„Kommen Sie schon rein", befahl Flitwick hastig.

Schweigend betraten Natalie und Jack das Schloss und Flitwick murmelte, seinen Zauberstab schwingend, leise Worte. Das Portal knallte zu und verriegelte sich.

„Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?" fragte Flitwick kopfschüttelnd.

„Nicht genug, Sir", antwortete Jack betreten.

„Werden wir wirklich der Schule verwiesen?" wagte Natalie die große Frage erneut.

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn es nicht so wäre", entgegnete Flitwick streng. „Miss McDonald, Sie haben sich wirklich beunruhigend verändert. Dieser entwürdigende Streit in meinem Unterricht, das Verlassen der Schule – haben Sie denn keinen Unterricht?"

„Geschwänzt, Sir", sagte Jack leise.

Flitwick runzelte die Stirn und zupfte sich an seiner knolligen Nase. „Letztendlich entscheide jedenfalls nicht ich über Ihre Zukunft, sondern Ihre Hauslehrerin und der Schulleiter."

Natalie schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf. McGonnagal würde niemals Gnade walten lassen.

„Kommen Sie mit mir", gebot Flitwick und durchquerte die Eingangshalle mit schnellen Schritten.

Mit gesenkten Köpfen folgten Natalie und Jack ihrem Lehrer. Während sie die große Marmortreppe zum ersten Stock hochgingen, ließ Flitwick seinen Zauberstab graue Funken sprühen. Bruchteile einer Sekunde später knallte es und ein Hauself verbeugte sich vor Flitwick. „Ja, Sir?" quiekte er und verdeckte einen dicken Soßenfleck auf seiner Toga notdürftig mit einer knochigen Hand.

„In wenigen Minuten wird Professor McGonnagals Unterricht vorüber sein", sagte Flitwick. „Sag ihr dann, dass sie umgehend zu Professor Lovegoods Büro kommen soll."

Der Hauself verneigte sich ein zweites Mal, dann verschwand er mit einem Knall.

Flitwick führte Natalie und Jack einen langen Korridor entlang, eine gewundene Treppe hinauf und wieder von Fackeln erleuchtete Gänge entlang. Sie erklommen steile Treppen, die Natalie noch nie gesehen hatten und sie sah Gegenden im Schloss, von deren Existenz sie nie gewusst hatte.

Ihre Füße taten weh, als sie schließlich im siebten Stock angekommen sein mussten. In jeder anderen Lebenslage wäre Natalie neugierig auf das Büro des Schulleiters gewesen, doch jetzt sah sie nicht einmal genauer hin, als Flitwick einem steinernen Wasserspeier ein Passwort zumurmelte. Der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite und gab den Blick auf eine sich teilende Wand frei.

Als der Durchgang breit genug für einen Menschen war, winkte Flitwick Natalie und Jack hindurch. Er selbst blieb draußen stehen. Die Wand schloss sich wieder, und das letzte, das Natalie von Flitwick sah, war sein bekümmertes Gesicht. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz.

Die Wendeltreppe, auf der Natalie und Jack standen, drehte sich und trug sie nach oben. Nach einigen Umdrehungen standen sie vor einer Eichentür mit einem Türklopfer in Form von einem Greif.

Jack betätigte ihn zögerlich, aber niemand reagierte auf das Klopfen.

„Gehen wir einfach rein?" fragte Natalie unsicher, als auch auf ein weiteres Klopfen nichts geschah.

Jack nickte und drückte die Türklinke vorsichtig herunter. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und er öffnete.

Widerstrebend trat Natalie ein. Der Raum war kreisrund und voll von Tischen, Regalen und kleinen Hockern. Die Regale waren überladen mit Gläsern, in denen sich Blätter und Flüssigkeiten befanden, in einem warf sich ein Klumpen Erde gegen das Glas und summte dabei. Auf den Tischen lagen Pergamente, Bücher und Hefte aufeinander gestapelt, an einer Wand reichte ein Stapel von alten _Klitterer_-Ausgaben mehrere Meter hoch. Vor einer kleinen Wendeltreppe, die weiter nach oben führte, stand ein weiterer Schreibtisch, der jedoch tadellos aufgeräumt war. Neben einer großen Schreibmaschine, die seltsame Symbole anstatt Buchstaben auf den Tasten hatte, stand ein bauchiges Tintenglas mit einer Adlerfeder und ein Stapel von unbeschriebenen Blättern.

Als Natalie sich dem Schreibtisch näherte, entdeckte sie das Titelblatt der nächsten Ausgabe des _Klitterers_. Natalie warf einen Blick auf die Überschrift. Ein Teil war in düsterem Grau gehalten – „Du-Weiß-Schon-Wer – Mörder..." – und die nächsten Worte in bunten Farben – „... oder missverstandener Kleingärtner?"

Darunter war ein Bild von Voldemort – erst in einem schwarzen Umhang und düster dreinblickend, dann wurde der Umhang strahlend bunt und eine Sonne lachte mit Voldemort um die Wette, während er pfeifend Blumen pflanzte.

„Was, bei Merlin, soll das denn sein?" fragte Natalie verblüfft.

Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf, als das Geräusch von Stiefeln auf Holz zu hören war und Lovegood die Wendeltreppe herunter stieg.

* * *

_A/N: Schon wieder ein Cliffhanger, aber dieses Mal werde ich eher updaten, so dass die Wartezeit für euch nicht so lang wird. Versprochen. Und im Gegenzug auch ein Review von notorischen Schwarzlesern+liebguck+_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo, ihr da draußen!_

_Sehr viele Reviews sind ja zum letzten Kapitel nicht gekommen, ich war, ehrlich gesagt, schon ein bisschen enttäuscht. Wenn das nächste Kapitel eher fertig und upgedatet sein soll, müsst ihr euch diesmal ein bisschen anstrengen. Das gilt auch für euch, meine lieben Schwarzleser! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 14**

„Guten Morgen!" rief Lovegood munter. „Ich dachte, Miss Telkens wollte mir die Summseln bringen?"

„Ähm", machte Natalie, kurz versucht, zu fragen, was Summseln waren. Dann schob sie den Gedanken beiseite. „Wissen Sie nicht, wir... der Rauschmiss... also...?"

Lovegood runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich auf einem der Hocker nieder. „Rausschmiss! Was haben Sie angestellt?"

Natalie ließ sich auf einen Hocker fallen, der prompt unter ihr zusammenbrach. Verdutzt rappelte sie sich auf und betrachtete den Haufen verstreuter Holzsplitter, die sich sofort wieder zu einem Hocker zusammensetzten.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie", bemerkte Lovegood milde, „Dieser Hocker nimmt es mit der Höflichkeit sehr genau. Also, um ihn zu besänftigen – setzen Sie sich!"

Misstrauisch setzte Natalie sich wieder, und diesmal blieb der Hocker so, wie man es eigentlich von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Nun", sagte Lovegood, als Jack sich ebenfalls einen Hocker ausgesucht hatte, „was führt Sie zu mir? Von was für einem Rausschmiss reden Sie?"

Natalie rieb sich verzweifelt die Schläfen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Lovegood es kurz machen würde und sie mit wenigen Worten der Schule verweisen würde. Es war eine Strafe, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen und sich einzugestehen, wie dumm sie gewesen waren.

„Es war so..." begann sie zögernd, aber weiter kam sie nicht.

Die Tür flog auf und McGonnagal stürmte schnaufend herein. Sie schien den Weg von ihrem Klassenzimmer zu Lovegoods Büro sehr schnell zurück gelegt haben, ein paar graue Strähnen ihres sonst so ordentlichen Dutts hingen ihr in das Gesicht und ihr Spitzhut saß schief.

Natalie erstarrte, als sie die blitzenden Augen ihrer Lehrerin sah. Ihren Lippen waren schmaler als sonst, eine steile Falte stand zwischen den Augenbrauen.

„Sind Sie denn verrückt? Ist Ihnen nicht klar, in was für eine Gefahr sie sich begeben haben? In _Lebensgefahr_, wie konnten Sie es _wagen_! Die Schule ist gefährdet, wenn Ihnen irgendetwas passiert wäre, hätte das Ministerium keine _Sekunde _gezögert, Hogwarts ganz zu schließen! Und das von Schülern meines Hauses!" Ihr Spitzhut fiel ihr beinahe vom Kopf, doch McGonnagal kümmerte sich nicht darum. „Obwohl gerade _Sie _im neuen Schuljahr so viel Unreife gezeigt haben, Miss McDonald, hätte ich doch von _Ihnen_ mehr Klugheit erwartet, Mr Sloper! Mit diesem einzigen Vergehen haben Sie beide sich mehr zuschulden kommen lassen als Potter und seine Freunde zusammen! Sie haben große Dummheit und Naivheit bewiesen, alle beide!"

Natalie wünschte sich mit aller Macht weit, weit fort, sie sehnte sich nach Binns trockenem Unterricht. Die anderen gingen jetzt zu Zaubertränke – wieso hatten sie und Jack ihre Freunde nur so dumm der Gefahr ausgesetzt, von Hogwarts gehen zu müssen? Sie hätten Schuld daran haben können, dass die Schule geschlossen würde! Jack starrte stumm vor sich hin.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Professor -" stammelte Natalie.

„Bei Merlin, Miss McDonald, es tut Ihnen Leid? Sie hätten _tot_ sein können!" Auf einmal wurde die Stimme der Lehrerin beinahe bekümmert. „Belohnen Sie so das Vertrauen, dass Ihre Eltern in Sie gesetzt haben, als Sie sie trotz der Gefahren hierher geschickt haben? Sie hatten lernen sollen, sich in diesen Zeiten gegen die Bedrohung vom dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt wird, zu behaupten. Haben Sie nicht darüber nachgedacht?"

Natalie senkte den Kopf. „Nein, Professor", murmelte sie.

Jack stand abrupt von seinem Hocker auf, sodass Natalie überrascht aufsah.

„Professor, das war meine Schuld", behauptete er mit fester Stimme. „Natalie wollte gar nicht mitkommen, ich habe sie überredet."

McGonnagal hob die Augenbrauen und wollte zu einer weiteren Rede ansetzen, aber Lovegood kam ihr zuvor. „Entschuldigen Sie, Minerva, ich habe dem Gespräch nicht ganz folgen können", sagte er höflich. „Vielleicht könne Sie den beiden Sündern erst Gelegenheit geben, mir die Geschichte zu erzählen?"

McGonnagal nickte, die Lippen noch fester aufeinander gepresst. „Gut."

Lovegood hieß sie sich mit einer Handbewegung setzen und McGonnagal ließ sich steif auf einem Hocker nieder. Dann blickte er Natalie und Jack fragend an.

„Wir... also..." Jack räusperte sich. „Wir waren nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste alle ziemlich fertig und haben uns im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgeruht. Natalie, Emma Dobbs, Malcolm Baddock, Jessica Dinns und ich. Dann kam jemand auf die Idee – ich weiß nicht mehr, wer von uns -"

„Das ist unerheblich, Mr Sloper", unterbrach Lovegood ihn nicht unfreundlich.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Jack rasch, „Ich wollte auch niemanden verpetzen."

Lovegood neigte den Kopf und Jack fuhr fort. „Jedenfalls kam jemand auf die Idee, dass wir den Unterricht von Binns, ich meine Professor Binns, schwänzen könnten. Die anderen wollten nicht, und Natalie auch nicht, aber ich habe sie überredet. Emma – also jemand wusste auch einen Geheimgang von der Schule weg. Wir wollten an den See, aber dahin gab es keinen Weg. Nur einen, der an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes führt."

Lovegood runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

„Wir haben dann den Weg gefunden", erzählte Natalie mit dünner Stimme weiter. „Und kamen auch zum Waldrand. Der Gang hat in einem Erdhügel geendet, und als wir draußen waren, hat er sich verschlossen und wir konnten nicht zurück. Nach einiger Zeit kam ein... ein Zentaurfohlen. Wir hatten gedacht, es könnte uns helfen, aber es war ziemlich... na ja, nicht sehr hilfsbereit. Es ist weggerannt, als es Stimmen gehört hat. Wir wollten uns verstecken, aber zwei der Wächter hatten uns entdeckt – Aleksandra Krum und... und William Grandleg. Mr Grandleg hat uns dann zum Schloss gebracht."

Sie sah bittend zu Lovegood. „Es tut uns wirklich sehr Leid und wir wissen, dass wir dumm waren, aber werfen Sie uns nicht von der Schule! Meine Eltern halten große Stücke auf Hogwarts und sie... sie waren so stolz auf mich."

„Sie haben keinen Grund mehr, stolz zu sein", sagte McGonnagal streng. „Ich schicke ihnen einen Brief und morgen nehmen Sie den Zug nach Hause."

Natalie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen und sie wandte sich ab.

„Aber das ist echt nicht Natalies Schuld!" rief Jack. „Ich habe sie doch überredet, Sie können sie nicht von der Schule werfen!"

Lovegood schwieg und betrachtete die beiden prüfend.

„Wir wissen doch, dass es... bescheuert von uns war, aber geben Sie uns noch eine Chance!"

McGonnagal schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie es bereuen, Mr Sloper", erwiderte sie unerbittlich. „Und es ist, nun, _selbstlos_ von Ihnen, dass sie Miss McDonald die Strafe ersparen sollen, aber -"

„Ich lege es nicht darauf an, selbstlos zu sein!" sagte Jack laut. „Aber es wäre unfair, auch Natalie von der Schule zu werfen!"

„Miss McDonald hat in diesem Schuljahr, so kurz es bisher auch war und für Sie beide sein wird, kein gutes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt", sagte McGonnagal. „Sie benahm sich unreif und dazu unfair gegenüber anderen Schülern. Glauben Sie nicht, dass die Lehrer blind sind! Für ihre Entgleisung im Zauberkunstunterricht hat sie ihre Strafe erhalten. Ich hoffte, dass sie sich danach besser verhalten würde, aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Sie war eine gute Schülerin und im letzten Schuljahr auch ein kameradschaftliches Mädchen. Doch in diesem Jahr hat sie nicht den Mut, den mein Haus ausmacht, bewiesen, sich gegen ihre neuen Freunde zu stellen und ihre alten nicht zu vergessen."

Natalie schniefte und sah McGonnagal an, in ihr glomm eine plötzliche Wut. „Es ist nicht die Aufgabe der Lehrer, mir meine Freunde auszusuchen!" sagte sie zornig. „Wenn ich meine alten Freunde verlassen habe, dann, weil sie dumm und voller Vorurteile sind!"

McGonnagal sah sie enttäuscht an. „Miss McDonald, noch im letzten Schuljahr haben Sie sich gut mit Dennis Creevey verstanden und jetzt verabscheuen Sie ihn. Wie kann das in vier Tagen geschehen sein?"

„Ich habe andere Leute kennen gelernt, Slytherins! Und ich glaube, dass sie um einiges besser für mich sind als die meisten Schüler meines Hauses!" schrie Natalie. Ihr war es egal, dass sie ein unmöglichen Verhalten an den Tag legte. Jetzt war ihr alles egal.

„Bitte bewältigen Sie Ihre pubertären Probleme woanders, Miss McDonald!" sagte McGonnagal scharf. „Ich weiß, dass Ihnen die Schüler von Slytherin wohl als sehr interessant vorgekommen waren, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie selbst einmal _neben der Spur_ sein wollten."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Natalie verdutzt. „Es ging mit nicht darum, neben der Spur zu sein. Ich wollte die anderen Häuser kennen lernen! Sie sollten sich an Professor Dumbledores Worte erinnern, wir sollten die Kluft zwischen den Häusern überbrücken!"

McGonnagal schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Minerva, Miss McDonald", mischte Lovegood sich mit sanfter Stimme ein.

Wie auf Kommando sahen die beiden zu ihm, beide mit wütenden Mienen.

Lovegood musste leise lachen. „Wie ähnlich Sie sich sehen, wenn Sie aufgebracht sind! Das erinnert mich an die Salzwasseramöben... Nein, ich weiche vom Thema ab." Er räusperte sich und wurde wieder ernst. „Ich erinnere mich gut an Albus´ Meinung und kann sie nur unterstützen. Aber mir scheint, Sie setzen sie nicht sonderlich gut in die Tat um, Miss McDonald. Sie können die zwei Seiten einer Kluft nicht verbinden, indem Sie sich statt auf der einen auf der anderen Seite aufhalten. Damit machen sie den Abgrund nur noch weiter und tiefer."

Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich passe mit meinen alten Freunden einfach nicht mehr zusammen", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Was genau ist vorgefallen?" fragte Lovegood knapp.

Natalie überlegte. Sie wusste es selbst nicht mehr. „Ich...", sagte sie langsam. „Ich glaube, irgendwas mit Quidditch. Dennis und ich wollten beide Jäger werden." Sie merkte selbst, wie unwichtig sich das anhörte.

„Mehr nicht?" fragte Lovegood nach.

„Doch, ich denke schon", sagte Natalie schnell und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber. „Jessica hatte irgendeinen Streit mit Colin. Am nächsten Morgen haben er und Dennis nicht mit Jessica gesprochen. Im Zauberkunstunterricht hat Dennis dann meine Feder zu sich geholt und ich habe seinen Stuhl umgezaubert. Dann haben wir uns gegenseitig verhext... Mein Schweigefluch hat Professor Flitwick getroffen." Natalie wurde rot. Wie armselig sich ihre Gründe anhörten! „Und dann habe ich den Rest des Tages mit Emma Dobbs verbracht, und Jessica hat sich mit Malcolm Baddock angefreundet. Dennis war seitdem richtig abweisend und er hatte was gegen Slytherins! Irgendwann hat er mit anderen Leuten eine Art Gruppe gegründet, gegen Slytherins und ihre... Freunde? Jedenfalls ist das dann immer extremer geworden."

Lovegood nickte bedächtig. „Ich denke, sie sollten sich so schnell wie möglich bei ihren alten Freunden entschuldigen."

„Entschuldigen!" wiederholte Natalie verblüfft. „Das mach ich bestimmt nicht! Und überhaupt, wenn ich morgen nach Hause fahre, hat das eh keinen Sinn mehr!"

Lovegood runzelte ernst die Stirn. „Ich glaube, Freunde zu haben hat immer einen Sinn."

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte.

„Außerdem bin ich mir über den Schulverweis noch nicht im Klaren."

Für einen kurzen Moment war es ihm Büro des Direktors bis auf das summende Glas in dem einen Regal vollkommen still. Natalie hielt den Atem genauso überrascht an wie Jack, während McGonnagal sich sprachlos den Hut zurecht rückte.

„Direktor, ich bin wirklich nicht glücklich, gleich zwei Schüler meines Hauses zu verlieren, aber wir waren uns vor Beginn dieses Schuljahres im Klaren, dass solch ein Vergehen durch einen Verweis bestraft werden muss", sagte sie dann aufgebracht. „Das Ministerium hat nur unter dieser Bedingung zugestimmt, die Schule überhaupt wieder zu öffnen!"

Lovegood stand von seinem Hocker auf und ging langsam zum Schreibtisch hinüber. Eine Weile lang betrachtete er das Titelblatt der nächsten _Klitterer_-Ausgabe.

„Minerva", sagte er schließlich. „Wir haben viele gute und eifrige Schüler verloren, weil deren Eltern den Besuch von Hogwarts nicht mehr für angebracht hielten. Die Volljährigen unter ihnen suchen jetzt ohne einen Abschluss nach Arbeit, die Jüngeren werden von ihren Eltern unterrichtet – und keiner von ihnen wird mit den Fähigkeiten, die sie jetzt noch erlernen werden, eine große Hilfe im Kampf gegen Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen sein." Er seufzte tief und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Natalie die tiefen Falten, die seinen schmalen Mund umgaben, der sonst so seltsame Dinge von sich gab und nun unerwartet beinahe so klang wie Dumbledore. ‚Ja', überlegte Natalie, ‚Auf einmal hört er sich an wie Dumbledore.'

„Dieser Kampf wird voraussichtlich nicht so schnell enden und es kann sein, dass wir älteren Zauberer und Hexen sterben, weil wir altern. Nicht jeder von uns wird das hohe Alter von Albus erreichen können – und auch über eine solche Macht, die er besaß, verfügt niemand. Unsere größte Hoffnung ruht auf Harry Potter. Genau wie er sind die jüngeren Hexen und Zauberer unsere Zukunft. Wenn Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer seine Macht weiter in dem Maße ausweitet, wie er es jetzt tut, werden seine Gegner immer weniger und haben immer mächtigere und zahlreicherer Feinde gegen sich. Sie wissen, dass jene, die auf unserer Seite stehen, systematisch ermordet oder kalt gestellt werden – auch von uns. Denken Sie an die Midgeons, Minerva. Wir brauchen junge, ausgebildete Magier. Und wir finden sie nicht, indem wir vielversprechende Schüler der Schule verweisen." Lovegood sah auf und nickte ernst. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Mr Sloper und Miss McDonald ihre Lektion gelernt haben. Es liegt in Ihrer Hand, Minerva, welche Strafe sie erhalten sollen. Aber ich muss Sie bitten, sie nicht der Schule zu verweisen."

Eine ungeheure, warme Erleichterung durchflutete Natalie und in ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ganz von selbst ein strahlendes Lächeln aus. Was kümmerte sie jetzt die größte Strafe, solange sie auf Hogwarts bleiben konnte!

McGonnagal runzelte die Stirn. „Also gut, Imaginon", sagte sie widerstrebend. „Ich verstehe ihre Gedanken. Aber das Ministerium wird es nicht tun."

Lovegoods Gesicht nahm einen verschmitzten Ausdruck an. „Das Ministerium muss es nicht erfahren. Sie sagten, Grandleg und Krum hätten Sie entdeckt, Miss McDonald?"

Natalie nickte.

„Grandleg ist ein guter Mann. Er schätzt Hogwarts mehr als das Ministerium. Wenn ich ihm meine Einstellung erkläre, wird er schweigen", sagte Lovegood fest.

„Die Krum bestimmt nicht", knurrte Jack. Die ungeheure Erleichterung, die er genauso spürte wie Natalie, konnte seinen Ärger über die Sache mit dem Autogramm nicht ganz ersticken.

„Aleksandra Krum mag Ihnen seltsam und unhöflich erscheinen, aber sie ist eine talentierte Hexe und eine gute Bekannte, die zu Hogwarts halten wird." Lovegood lächelte. „Sie haben Glück gehabt. Andere Wächter, die vom Ministerium gestellt worden sind, würden ihr Fehlverhalten sofort melden."

„Sir, warum gibt es diese Wächter?" fragte Natalie neugierig. „Ich dachte, die Mauer um das Gelände ist stark genug, mit den ganzen Flüchen... Und niemand kann hierher apparieren. Was befürchten Sie?"

Lovegoods Gesicht wurde abwesend. „Es gibt Dinge, die auch Sie nichts angehen. Sie wissen schon genug. Ihnen ist doch klar, dass sie gegenüber den anderen Schülern nichts von den Wächtern und der gemäßigten Strafe erzählen dürfen?"

„Was sollen wir ihnen denn sonst sagen, warum wir nicht nach der Stunde zurück gekommen sind?" fragte Jack stirnrunzelnd.

„Denken Sie sich etwas aus", erwiderte Lovegood und in seinen Augen glitzerte es. „Ich glaube, ihnen fehlt ein bisschen Fantasie."

* * *

Über Natalie und Jack schwebte immer noch die drohende Strafe, als sie das Büro des Schulleiters nach einer Weile verließen. Nachdem auch McGonnagal den versteckten Zugang verlassen hatte und der Wasserspeier an seinen Platz zurückgesprungen war, drehte sie Lehrerin sich mit einem sehr ernsten Gesicht zu ihren beiden Schülern um.

„Seine Sie froh, dass sie nicht von der Schule geworfen worden sind", sagte sie streng.

„Das sind wir, Professor", murmelte Natalie leise.

McGonnagal sah sie lange an und nickte schließlich. „Ich hoffe es, Miss McDonald. Noch heute werde ich an Ihre Eltern schreiben, selbstverständlich auch an Ihre, Mr Sloper. Zusätzlich ziehe ich Gryffindor hundert Punkte ab – für jeden."

Natalie wusste, dass ihr Punktestand damit unter Null sinken würde. Aber die Frage, wie man das an den Stundengläsern zeigen würde, interessierte sie im Moment gar nicht.

„Und außerdem erwarte ich von Ihnen eine Entschuldigung bei ihren Mitschülern, insbesondere von Ihnen, Miss McDonald." McGonnagal rückte sich ihre quadratische Brille zurecht und blickte ihre Schüler streng an. Obwohl sowohl Jack als auch Natalie mindestens genauso groß waren wie sie, schien McGonnagal von einer seltsamen Höhe auf sie herab zu sehen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen – und _ereignisloseren_ – Tag."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte McGonnagal davon.

Natalie sah ihr hinterher. „Wir sind noch gut weggekommen", sagte sie, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Stimmt."

„Aber ich denke, das Entschuldigen wird durch den Punktabzug nicht leichter."

„Das fürchte ich auch", sagte Jack und verzog das Gesicht.

Nebeneinander gehend suchten sie eine Treppe, die sie in die unteren Stockwerke bringen würde.

„Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?" fragte Jack.

„Zaubertränke", antwortete Natalie missmutig.

Jack grinste über ihren Tonfall, und als Natalie aufsah, musste sie kichern. Im nächsten Moment standen sie sich gegenüber und lachten, aus Freude, aus Erleichterung, ohne Grund – sie wussten es nicht.

„Komm, wir holen unsere Taschen", sagte Natalie nach einer Weile kurzatmig. „Oder wollen wir schwänzen?"

„Das fehlt gerade noch."


	15. Chapter 15

**Muss ich erwähnen, dass ich wirklich sehr enttäuscht bin? Ein Review, _ein einziges_ (vielen Dank übrigens), und mehr nicht. Dafür, dass hier einige Leute reingeguckt haben, ist das verdammt wenig. Wenn diese FF den Leuten wirklich so wenig wert ist, dass sie nicht einmal kurz "Nicht schlecht" oder meinetwegen auch "nicht gut" sagen können, dann kann ich genauso gut von meinem _einzigen_ Reviewer die Mailadresse erfragen, die FF dorthin schicken und sie hier löschen.  
Also überlegt es euch. Mit einem Review könnt ihr mir sehr viel mehr Freude machen als ich euch durch diese FF - und es dauert nur eine Minute.**

**Und jetzt - viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 15**

Während der beiden Stunden Zaubertränke waren die Augen auf Natalie und Jack gerichtet. Emma und Jessica sahen offensichtlich zu den beiden, die sich an einen Tisch gesetzt hatten, hinüber, aber mit ihnen sprechen konnten sie nicht. Slughorn hatte die Doppelstunde zu einer theoretischen erklärt und sprach über die Verwendung von Heiltränken im Allgemeinen und bei Knochenschwund im Besonderen. Als Emma versucht hatte, Natalie einen Zettel herüber zu werfen, hatte Slughorn ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verbrannt und Emma lautstark ermahnt.

Dennis und Eleanor gaben sich Mühe, sich nicht zu Natalie und Jack umzudrehen, aber richtig beherrschen konnten sie sich nicht. Dennis kaschierte seine neugierigen Blicke damit, dass er seine Feder fallen ließ und sie so aufheben musste, aber Eleanor verzichtete auf solche Raffinessen.

Natalie war über den Aufschub von Erklärungen und Entschuldigungen recht glücklich und schrieb mit, Slughorn aufmerksam zuhörend. Gerade jetzt, wenn ihre Eltern von ihrem schlechten Verhalten erfahren würden, sollten sie auch bessere Nachrichten bekommen. Natalie nahm sich vor, sogar hier bei Zaubertränke eine gute Schülerin zu werden. Selbst in Geschichte der Zauberei wollte sie sich anstrengen.

Natalie runzelte die Stirn und kritzelte ein paar Zahlen auf ihr Pergament. Wenn sie von den hundertfünfzig Minuspunkten, die sie verursacht hatte, die fünfundzwanzig Punkte, die sie bei Kräuterkunde verdient hatte, abzog, hatte sie Gryffindor immer noch hundertfünfundzwanzig Punkte gekostet. Sie war fest entschlossen, sie wieder zurück zu holen.

Schon in der Zaubertrankstunde schaffte sie es, fünf Punkte wettzumachen, weil sie mehrere Fragen von Slughorn – nach einem Blick auf ihr Notizen – richtig beantwortet hatte. Trotzdem war ihr klar, dass sie ein großes Stück Arbeit vor sich hatte. Gleich in der nächsten Stunde, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, wollte sie weiter Punkte sammeln.

Sofort, nachdem Slughorn die Stunde für beendet erklärt hatte, warf Emma ihre Feder und ihr Pergament hastig in ihre Tasche und stürzte auf Natalie und Jack zu.

„Was ist passiert?" zischte sie. „Warum seid ihr nicht zurück gekommen?"

Natalie biss sich auf die Lippen und sah sich misstrauisch um. Dennis hatte die Ohren gespitzt, aber als er entdeckt war, liefen seine Ohren rosa an und er verließ schnell die Kerker. Eleanor folgte ihm, drehte sich aber an der Tür um und warf Natalie und Jack noch einen neugierigen Blick zu, bevor sie verschwand.

„Also, wo wart ihr so lange?" fragte Jessica, die hinzugetreten war, besorgt. „Ihr wurdet doch nicht erwischt, oder?"

„Na ja", meinte Natalie schief grinsend. „Doch, könnte man so sagen."

Sie erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an Lovegoods Warnung, weder von den Wächtern, noch von der gemäßigten Strafe zu erzählen, und sie wollte sich daran halten.

„Red keinen Dreck, Natalie", knurrte Malcolm. „Dann wärt ihr längst geflogen."

Natalie schulterte ihre Tasche und ging mit den anderen die Gänge zur Einganghalle entlang.

„Wir konnten nicht durch den Geheimgang zurück", sagte Jack kurz. „Und wir wurden erwischt. Zur Strafe wurden uns Punkte abgezogen. Ende."

Emma runzelte die Stirn und Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn", sagte sie. „Malcolm hat Recht, ihr wärt sofort geflogen. Schwänzen, und das, wo Hogwarts so bedroht ist, da kommt man nicht mit Punktabzug davon."

Natalie schwieg.

„Wir dürfen es euch nicht erzählen. Niemandem. Tut mir Leid", sagte Jack stur.

Emma wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die fünf um eine Ecke bogen und Eleanor und Dennis in der Tür zur Eingangshalle stehen sahen. Dennis starrte fassungslos auf die Stundengläser, die in einer Nische links vom Kerkereingang standen.

Natalie rieb sich die Schläfen.

Ruckartig drehte Dennis sich um und stürzte zu ihr. „Was habt ihr gemacht?" schrie er schrill. „_Was habt ihr gemacht?_" Er war völlig außer sich und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Natalie atmete tief durch, dann lief sie die Stufen zur Halle hinauf und sah sich die Stundengläser widerstrebend an. In den unteren Hälften von Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin lagen blaue, gelbe und grüne Kristalle, aber der kleine Haufen im Gryffindor-Glas war pechschwarz und verbreitete im Glas ein graues Gas. Auf dem Podest stand unübersehbar _– 154 _geschrieben, in flammend roter Schrift.

Für Natalie war der Anblick nicht überraschend, aber tat trotzdem weh. Seitdem sie auf Hogwarts war, hatte Gryffindor **nie?** die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen, aber noch nie war der Punktestand unter Null gewesen, noch nie war _sie_ für so einen Punkteverlust zuständig gewesen. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr kein einziges Mal ein, an dem wegen ihr Punkte abgezogen worden waren – nicht in ihren ersten drei Schuljahren.

„Tut mir echt Leid", sagte sie zu Dennis, der mit bleichem Gesicht neben sie getreten war.

Er sah sie nur ausdruckslos an und tat nichts.

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt, ehrlich."

„Bist du jetzt schon so auf die Slytherins versessen, dass du sogar _so etwas_ tust?" fragte Dennis heiser.

„Nein", sagte Natalie schnell. „Nein, das würde ich nie tun!" Sie sah Dennis ins Gesicht, suchte nach einem Zeichen von Verständnis, einem Rest Freundschaft, aber sie fand nichts. „Es ist alles bescheuert gelaufen, oder?" fragte sie mit dünner Stimme. „Wir waren immer Freunde. Es ging so schnell, ich habe das gar nicht richtig begriffen, wir hatten doch eigentlich keinen Grund, uns zu streiten."

Dennis wandte ihr sein leeres Gesicht zu.

„Kann nicht wieder alles so sein wie früher? Ich meine, nicht alles, aber kann ich nicht gleichzeitig mit dir _und_ Emma befreundet sein? Das hat Dumbledore doch gemeint! Und damit wäre ich am glücklichsten."

Dennis schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Bitte."

„Du glaubst, das geht so einfach?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die Natalie noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte, nur einmal, als die Todesser in Hogwarts gewesen waren und Dennis kurz danach selbst gegen sie gekämpft hatte. „Du glaubst, damit wäre wieder alles okay?"

Natalie nickte verzweifelt, obwohl sie selber wusste, dass nichts okay war.

Aber Dennis sagte nichts mehr, er drehte sich weg und ging zum Eingangsportal, um auf Charlie Weasley zu warten.

Eleanor warf Natalie noch einen Blick zu, den sie nicht deuten konnte, dann folgte sie ihm.

„Verdammt", murmelte Natalie niedergeschlagen.

„Kannst du vergessen", sagte Jack, der als einziger verstanden hatte, warum Natalie auf einmal wieder etwas an Dennis´ Freundschaft lag. „Der ist viel zu dickköpfig."

„Ja", brummte Natalie, „Das weiß ich."

Emma runzelte die Stirn und schwieg verbissen, als sie am Eingangsportal standen. Auch die andere sagten nichts, Eleanor und Dennis, nicht weit entfernt von ihnen stehend, hatten sich nichts zu sagen und die Stille begann, unangenehm zu werden.

Natalie starrte unverwandt auf das Gryffindor-Stundenglas und versuchte, sich nicht so unbehaglich zu fühlen. Wie musste das jetzt für Emma aussehen, wenn sie sich bei Dennis entschuldigt hatte?

Als Charlie – in Begleitung von Tonks – die breite Marmortreppe zum ersten Stock hinunterkam, waren alle erleichtert. Auf dem Weg auf die Ländereien versuchte Natalie immer wieder, Emma anzusprechen und ihr ihre Lage zu erklären, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Hatte sie Lovegood nicht versprochen, über die Sache nichts zu sagen? Und würde Emma sie nicht ohne Erklärungen verstehen, wenn sie eine echte Freundin wäre? Gleich darauf schämte sich Natalie für diesen Gedanken. Woher sollte Emma wissen, was passiert war...

Tonks sonderte sich wie Lupin bei der letzten Unterrichtsstunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe etwas ab, blieb aber in Sichtweite. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren wohl verschärft worden, seit Sally-Anne verletzt worden war.

Auch während dem Unterricht – Charlie hatte Knarle mitgebracht wie die Schüler sehr beruhigt feststellten – fand Natalie keine Gelegenheit und vor allem keine Worte, um mit Emma zu reden. Sie schrieb mit, notierte, auf welche Weise man Knarle von den ihnen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehenden Igeln unterschied, wo man die Tiere antraf, wie man mit ihnen fertig wurde – aber ständig, wenn Charlie gerade nichts sagte, was Natalie für aufschreibenswert hielt, ertappte sie sich dabei, eine Erklärung an Emma zu formulieren. Sie war ihr wichtiger geworden, als sie jemals gedacht hätte. Mit ihrer ganzen nicht zu verleugnenden Arroganz und ihrer Überheblichkeit war sie doch zu der ersten richtigen Freundin für Natalie geworden. Natürlich war da früher immer Tilda Mensions gewesen, eine Gryffindor in ihrem Jahrgang, die jetzt von ihren Eltern von der Schule genommen worden war, und auch mit Jessica hatte Natalie manchmal gesprochen. Trotzdem war Emma irgendwie anders. Natalie konnte nicht sagen, woran das lag. Emma war eine Slytherin und damit immer gleichzeitig etwas Interessantes und Verabscheuungswürdiges gewesen – aber war es nur das? Nein, überlegte Natalie, auf irgendeine Art war Emma alles, was sie sich unter einer _besten Freundin_ vorstellte: Sie war witzig, hilfsbereit, schlagfertig, spontan – so wie Ginny, die Natalie immer gemocht hatte, aber dabei doch anders.

Natalie verscheuchte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, sie musste jetzt aufpassen, wenn sie eine bessere Schülerin werden wollte. Irgendwann, gleich nach der Stunde oder vielleicht besser erst am Abend, würde sie mit Emma sprechen und bestimmt die richtigen Worte finden – aber jetzt musste sie sich konzentrieren.

Die Stunde ging so schnell herum, dass Natalie beschloss, wirklich erst am Abend mit Emma zu sprechen. Unsicher ging sie mit den anderen zum Schloss zurück, sagte aber nichts und auch die anderen schwiegen, als wären sie alle von Natalies Stillschweigen befallen.

Selbst Tonks sagte kein Wort. Natalie dachte kurz daran, sie wegen der Midgeons auszufragen – hatte nicht auch Lovegood etwas über sie gesagt? _Denken Sie an die Midgeons, Minerva_. Er hatte gesagt, die Leute, die nicht auf _seiner_ Seite wären, würden kalt gestellt – ermordet. Glaubte er auch, die Midgeons hätten die Perks nicht aus freiem Willen umgebracht?

„Tonks?" fragte Natalie leise, nachdem sie sich unauffällig neben sie geschmuggelt hatte. „Weißt du, ob die Midgeons -"

Tonks wandte sich ihr mit ernstem Gesicht zu. „Tut mir Leid, ich habe schon viel zu viel darüber geredet. Es geht dich nichts an. Und ich könnte meinen Job verlieren, wenn ich ständig etwas ausplaudere."

Natalie nickte missmutig. Ja, Tonks redete wirklich ein bisschen viel über geheime Dinge – aber gerade das hatte sie sich so gut zunutze machen können.

„Okay", sagte sie. „Dann finde ich es eben so heraus."

Tonks lächelte schwach. „Ja, vielleicht wirst du das. Du erinnerst mich an Harry, weißt du – Harry Potter."

Natalie rieb sich die Schläfen. „Welcher Harry auch sonst? Wo ist er jetzt eigentlich?"

Tonks sah Natalie scheel an. „Das erzähl ich dir natürlich noch viel eher", sagte sie. „Weiß du, ich kann meinen Rededrang auch beherrschen."

Natalie zuckte die Schultern. „Schade."

* * *

Im Gemeinschaftsraum machte Natalie gewissenhaft ihre Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste („Was sind die Vorteile und Nachteile des Schildzaubers?" und „Beschreiben Sie die korrekte Zauberstabbewegung!") und Verwandlung („Die Verwandlung von kleinen Wirbeltieren in Gebrauchsgegenstände"). Danach übte sie den Aufrufezauber für Zauberkunst. Sie beherrschte ihn zwar schon ziemlich gut und hatte kaum mehr Training nötig – doch auf einer Couch saß Emma und wartete ganz offensichtlich auf eine Erklärung von Natalie. Natalie beschloss, nicht zum Abendessen zu gehen und stattdessen endlich an einer Rechtfertigung zu feilen.

Doch als die anderen sich aufmachten und nach und nach aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwanden – wobei Natalie hörte, wie Dennis mit Michael Corner diskutierte und ihr Name fiel – blieb Emma einfach sitzen.

Erst als alle gegangen waren, sah sie auf.

„Also, was ist wirklich passiert?"

Natalie beobachtete verlegen den Zeiger der alten Standuhr, der langsam auf acht Uhr vorrückte, aber ihr fiel beim besten Willen nicht Kluges ein.

„Natalie, wieso seid ihr nicht geflogen?" fragte Emma eindringlich.

„Ach, hattest du es darauf abgesehen?" rutschte es Natalie heraus.

Emma lachte ungläubig. „Natürlich nicht! Warum sollte ich?"

„War nicht so gemeint", murmelte Natalie. „Ich dachte, also, dass du es so gesagt hast, weil -"

„Wieso seid ihr nicht geflogen?" wiederholte Emma laut und unmissverständlich.

Abwesend ließ Natalie ein Sitzkissen zu sich schweben. „Hör mal, ich darf das echt nicht sagen, Emma. Lovegood meinte, das Ministerium könnte davon erfahren, dass er die Bestimmungen nicht ganz einhält..."

Emma schnaubte. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich zu Scrimgeour laufen würde und ihm alles petzen würde?"

Natalie seufzte. Nein, so sah Emma wirklich nichts aus. „Also, wir wurden erwischt, im Wald, und eigentlich hätten wir fliegen sollen. McGonnagal wollte uns tatsächlich rausschmeißen. Aber Lovegood meinte, es mangelt unserer Seite an guten, ausgebildeten jungen Zauberern und es würde nichts bringen, wenn man jetzt auch noch die wenigen, die noch auf Hogwarts lernen, rausschmeißt." Sie vermied es, die Wächter zu erwähnen.

„Aha", sagte Emma leise. „Na ja, wo er Recht hat, hat er recht, oder? Und wer hat euch erwischt? Im Wald ist niemand außer ein paar Viechern – und Acromantulas, hat Blaise mal behauptet – und die _erwischen_ niemanden, jedenfalls nicht, um denjenigen bei Lovegood zu melden."

Natalie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Zwei Leute, Wächter. Sie bewachen die Schule. Und das sollte ich eigentlich niemandem erzählen."

Emma grinste, als hätte sie nicht einen Moment daran gezweifelt, das zu erfahren. Sie überlegte. „Ich frage mich, warum ihr das nicht sollt", sagte sie schließlich langsam. „Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes..."

Natalie nickte vorsichtig. Das hatte sie sich noch gar nicht gefragt. „Du hast Recht. Na ja, vielleicht, damit wir uns nicht so sicher fühlen und draußen rumlaufen, und am Ende kommen doch wieder Todesser?" Sie wusste, dass das nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

„Hm", machte Emma zweifelnd. „Vielleicht."

Natalie zog Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und tunkte ihre Eulenfeder in das Tintenglas, erleichtert, das Gespräch hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Wenigstens hatte Emma nicht nach der Sache mit Dennis gefragt...

„Hast du schon die Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben gemacht?" fragte sie hastig.

„_Wirkungen und Nebenwirkungen des Skele-Wachses_?" entgegnete Emma. „Nein... Ich hab das überhaupt nicht verstanden." Sie strich mit ihrer Falkenfeder über die Couchlehne. „Aber, hör mal – warum willst du auf einmal wieder was mit Creevey zu tun haben?"

Natalie vergrub den Kopf in ihren Händen. Das hatte sie befürchtet. Sie kritzelte auf ihrem Pergament etwas herum, bis Emma es mit dem Aufrufe-Zauber zu sich holte.

„Also?" beharrte sie.

Natalie lächelte matt. „Na ja... Lovegood hat gesagt – und ich glaube, dass er Recht hat, im Ernst – dass es, ja... halt nicht so gut ist, wenn... wenn ich neue Freunde habe, aber dafür meine alten vergesse. Und ich hatte ja auch keinen richtigen Grund – also, wir, Dennis und ich, hatten keinen richtigen Grund – uns zu streiten und so." Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihre Locken. „Er – also Lovegood – hat auch gesagt, ich würde mich nicht an Dumbledores Worte halten – du weißt schon, Streit zwischen den Häusern – wenn ich zwar mit Slytherins rumhänge, aber dafür nicht mehr mit den anderen. Und – ja, ich denke, er hat recht. Deshalb wollte ich mich mit Dennis vertragen. Aber ich will immer noch mit dir befreundet sein. Verstehst du?" Natalie sah Emma halb ängstlich, halb trotzig an.

Emma sah mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck zurück, dann fing sie zu Natalies Verwunderung an, zu lachen. „Merlin!" kicherte sie. „Und deshalb stotterst du hier so rum?"

Natalie starrte sie verdattert an. „Ja... wie?" brachte sie heraus.

Emma lachte immer noch. „Natalie!" sagte sie grinsend. „Wirklich... Du kannst befreundet sein, mit wem du willst, ich habe doch kein Alleinrecht auf dich. Hat Blaise übrigens auch gesagt, weißt du nicht mehr? Er meinte, du könntest machen, was du willst, solange du nicht auf einmal gegen uns bist. Dann wäre es mit der Freundschaft aus. Aber bitte", sie kicherte schon wieder, „klar kannst du mit Creevey befreundet sein. Wenn er will", fügte sie etwas nachdenklicher hinzu.

Natalie nickte, nach der anfänglichen Erleichterung wieder trübselig. „Wenn er will", wiederholte sie mit Grabesstimme.

* * *

**A/N: So, und jetzt erwarte ich mal ein bisschen mehr Reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Danke für die beiden lieben Reviews! Mir ist erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass ich im letzten Kapitel irgendwo mitten im Text noch ein **nie?** stehen hatte. Das gehört da natürlich nicht wirklich rein. ;) Ich habe nur überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie oft Gryffindor, seit Natalie an der Schule ist – also seit Harry viertem Schuljahr - , die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen hatte. _

_Könnt ihr mir da weiterhelfen? Das wäre wirklich lieb.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 16**

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste am nächsten Morgen wurde eine mittlere Katastrophe. Wieder verlangte Neville, dass sie zu zweit Flüche einübten. Eine Stunde lang belegten die Schüler sich gegenseitig mit Zaubern, wobei die Partner immer wieder wechselten. Den Lähmfluch hatte Natalie in Zusammenarbeit mit Emma auf stolze zwei Minuten ausdehnen können – Dennis hatte es bereits auf sieben Minuten gebracht – und selbst Malcolm gegenüber, dem Duellieren wenig Schwierigkeiten bereitete, hatte sie mit dem Beinklammerfluch Erfolg gehabt. Als er einmal unaufmerksam gewesen war und sein Schutzschild nicht rechtzeitig heraufbeschworen hatte, hatte sie seine Beine tatsächlich zusammen schnappen lassen können – dass ihr eigener Schutzschild kein Hindernis für Malcolms Flüche darstellte, vergaß sie wohlweislich.

Alles in allem hatte Natalie die Stunde bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt als einen vollen Erfolg gewertet, sie war heilfroh, dass sie nicht mit Dennis hatte üben müssen. Sein Gesicht war starr und er schien durch sie hindurch zu sehen.

Umso entsetzter war sie, als Neville die Paare erneut anders zusammenstellte und sowohl über ihrem als auch Dennis´ Kopf rote Funken schwebten.

„In Ordnung", sagte Neville, der von Natalies Panik nichts zu bemerken schien, „Für den Rest der Stunde wendet die Flüche an, die ihr bis jetzt hier gelernt habt: Den Lähmfluch Impedimenta, den Schutzzauber Protego und den Beinklammerfluch von eben. Außerdem den Entwaffnungszauber, wenn ihr ihn beherrscht. Sobald euer Partner entweder seinen Zauberstab verloren hat oder mehr als drei Minuten lang keine Flüche mehr benutzt, gewinnt der Sieger einen Punkt und es geht von vorne los. Meldet euch bei mir, falls ihr Hilfe bei der Aufhebung der Flüche braucht. Für den, der am Ende die meisten Punkte hat, gibt es eine Belohnung und er erhält zusätzlich zwanzig Hauspunkte." Er lächelte etwas unsicher. „Also, geht zu eurem Partner. Wenn ich _los_ sage, fangt an."

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht stellte sich Dennis Natalie gegenüber und hob den Zauberstab. Natalies Gedanken rasten. Sie wollte wieder die Freundschaft mit Dennis, aber Sorgen, ihn zu verletzen, brauchte sie sich nicht zu machen. Im Gegenteil. Sie würde keine Chance gegen ihn haben. In einem verkratzen, hässlichen Spiegel in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers sah sie ihr Gesicht – sie war schrecklich bleich.

„Los!" rief Neville.

Natalie beschwor augenblicklich einen Schutzschild herauf und das war ihr Glück. Der Lähmfluch, den Dennis sofort eingesetzt hatte, sirrte auf sie zu und stieß mit einer solchen Macht auf ihr Schutzschild, dass sie beinahe in die Knie ging. Natalie senkte den Zauberstab, um das nutzlose Schild verschwinden zu lassen, und feuerte einen Beinklammerfluch ab. Er prallte von Dennis´ Schutzschild ab und verpuffte müde in der Luft.

Noch während Natalie das beobachtete, hörte sie ein Zischen, dann sprangen ihre Beine zusammen und sie fiel erschrocken zu Boden. Gerade, als sie den Fluch aufheben wollte – sie schaffte es nicht einmal ganz, „_Finite_", zu sagen – traf sie der nächste Fluch. Die nächsten drei Minuten verbrachte Natalie bewusstlos auf dem Boden und sie hätte es noch länger getan – der Lähmfluch war außergewöhnlich heftig – wenn Neville sie nicht vom Fluch befreit hätte und gleich danach Dennis einen Punkt anerkannt hätte.

Nachdem Natalie vier Mal hintereinander einige Zeit bewegungslos verbrachte und Dennis so vier weitere Punkte einbrachte, beschloss sie, mit einer anderen Taktik anzufangen. Gewinnen würde sie eh keinen Kampf, also konnte sie genauso gut dauernd ein Schutzschild aufrecht erhalten. Damit würde sie sich ihre ständigen Bewusstlosigkeitszustände ersparen und Gryffindor würde trotzdem zwanzig Punkte erhalten, denn die anderen schienen nicht sehr erfolgreich zu sein. Und die Punkte würde sie ja auch irgendwie mitverdienen.

Gesagt, getan - zu ihrer Überraschung gelang es Natalie tatsächlich, Dennis´ Flüche abzublocken. Sie verteidigte sich die ganze Zeit, ohne auch nur einen Angriff zu unternehmen und unterhielt ihr Schutzschild wirklich eine halbe Stunde lang. Dennis schien immer frustrierter zu werden und gab sich einige Male bewusst unachtsam, um Natalie herauszufordern. Sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

Schließlich war Dennis´ Geduld am Ende. Er sah prüfend zu Neville herüber, der gerade Eleanor unterstütze – auch gegen Emma, die kein großes Genie war, stand sie schlecht da – dann ging er ein paar Schritte auf Natalie zu.

„Hey!" sagte Dennis nur.

Natalie blinzelte verwirrt, gab ihr Schutzschild aber vorsichtigerweise nicht auf.

„Wenn du genauso viele Punkte holst wie ich, dann kriegen wir vielleicht beide zwanzig Punkte."

Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Dann musst du extra schlecht kämpfen", stellte sie fest.

„Ja."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Du willst so tun, als wärst du gar nicht so gut, nur damit -"

„Damit Gryffindor aus dem Minus heraus kommt!" knurrte Dennis, was zu seiner recht hohen Stimme gar nicht passen wollte.

„Okay", sagte Natalie langsam und hob ihr Schutzschild auf. „Wirklich?"

„Ja", murrte Dennis widerwillig.

„Wenn du drauf bestehst...", murmelte Natalie und Dennis wich wieder an seinen alten Platz zurück.

„_Protego_!" rief er laut, aber Natalie sah, wie dünn und schwach das Schutzschild war.

„_Impedimenta_!" schrie sie und sie bekam einen Eindruck davon, wie Dennis sich ständig fühlen musste. Der Fluch wischte den armseligen Schutz einfach beiseite und traf Dennis mit voller Wucht in die Magengegend. Ein Triumphgefühl erfasste Natalie, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass es nicht ihr Verdienst war. Dennis war auf der Stelle erstarrt, und hätte er nicht vorsorglich sicher gestanden, wäre er gerade umgekippt. Natalies Hochgefühl verschwand, als sie in Dennis´ blicklose Augen sah. Sie war froh, dass er sie in seinem Zustand nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

Hastig drehte sie sich weg und beobachtete Emmas kläglichen Versuch, Eleanors schwachen Schutzschild mit einem nicht minder saftlosen Beinklammerfluch zu durchbrechen. Natalie war froh, doch etwas erfolgreicher zu sein als die beiden. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Emma und Eleanor als Hausaufgabe nichts als Üben aufbekommen würden. Vielleicht könnte sie Emma ja helfen... Natalie überlegte gerade, ob Emma nicht zu halsstarrig für eine solche Hilfe wäre – aber hatten sie nicht auch den Zaubertränke-Aufsatz zusammen geschrieben, als sie sich kaum kannten? – da hob Neville Natalies Lähmfluch wieder auf. Die drei Minuten waren um und Natalie empfing etwas beschämt ein Lob von Neville. Er hatte den Betrug von Natalie und ihrem Gegner nicht gesehen, war er doch vollauf mit Eleanor und Emma beschäftigt gewesen.

Als Neville sich wiederum den beiden Mädchen zuwandte – und haarscharf einem verirrten Fluch von Emma auswich, der das Fenster zerschlug – nickte Dennis Natalie grimmig zu.

Sie beschloss, den Entwaffnungszauber auszuprobieren, weil sie von Dennis im Moment ohnehin nichts zu befürchten hatte. Natürlich hatte ihre Klasse den Spruch schon längst einmal gelernt, doch Natalie war nie sicher darin gewesen.

„_Expelliarmus_!" rief sie, doch Dennis´ Zauberstab blieb fest in seiner Hand.

Nach einem nervösen Blick auf die Uhr hielt er ihn jedoch deutlich lockerer, so dass Natalie ihn mit dem nächsten Versuch entwaffnen konnte.

Überrascht drehte Neville sich um. „Gut gemacht, Natalie", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn, „aber du solltest es ihr nicht zu leicht machen, Dennis. Streng dich auch ein bisschen an!"

Dennis lief scharlachrot an, aber er blieb bei seinem Plan. Natalie lähmte ihn noch zwei weitere Male – sie achtete darauf, dass Neville gerade anderswo hinsah – und so standen schließlich beide mit vier Punkten an der Spitze.

Gerade in dem Moment, als Malcolm Jessica lähmte und damit ebenfalls vier Punkte erzielte, hob Neville die Hand. Die Auswirkungen der bestehenden Fluche verschwanden.

„Wie es aussieht, haben wir hier drei Gewinner", sagte Neville nachdenklich. „Das war eigentlich nicht ganz so geplant. Ich kann nicht auf einmal sechzig Punkte vergeben, das wäre zuviel des Guten. Tut mir Leid."

Natalie hörte, wie Dennis nach Luft schnappte.

„Wir haben uns angestrengt", erklärte sie sofort. „Wir haben die Punkte _verdient_."

Nevilles Wangen röteten sich leicht. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber es würde nach Bevorzugung aussehen, wenn ich Gryffindor vierzig Punkte gebe, glaubst du nicht auch? Immerhin bin ich auch ein Gryffindor..."

„Ich habe für Slytherin zwanzig Punkte verdient, und das sieht wohl niemand als Bevorzugung, Longbottom – _Professor_ Longbottom", schaltete sich Malcolm ein und grinste schief. „Du – oder Sie – egal, man kann nicht erst Punkte versprechen und sie dann nicht vergeben."

Neville sah seine Autorität als Lehrer in Gefahr, und Natalie konnte ihn nur verstehen. Sie konnte ihn recht gut leiden und er tat ihr ein bisschen Leid, wie er da so unsicher stand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

„Na, schön. Vierzig Punkte an Gryffindor und zwanzig an Slytherin."

Auf Dennis´ Gesicht stahl sich ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck von Erleichterung und Frustration und Natalie spürte, wie sie selbst lächelte.

„Ich hätte euch drei einen Entscheidungskampf austragen lassen, wenn wir mehr Zeit gehabt hätten. Aber jetzt müsst ihr euch beeilen, damit ihr zur nächsten Stunde nicht zu spät kommt."

Die Erleichterung verschwand aus Dennis´ Gesicht und Natalie dachte das gleiche wie er – nächstes Mal würden sie nicht mehr auf diese leichte Art Punkte ergaunern können.

Flitwick war nicht sehr glücklich, als sämtliche Schüler der vierten und fünften Klasse zu spät kamen.

„Tut uns Leid", sagte Jessica als Vertrauensschülerin der Hufflepuffs stellvertretend für alle. „Wir hatten noch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste viel zu tun."

Flitwicks Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Nun, das darf entschuldigt werden", stellte er munter fest. „Mr Longbottom macht seine Sache wirklich gut, nicht wahr?"

Die Schüler murmelten zustimmend. Natalie setzte sich wieder zu Emma und fragte sich, ob sie den Betrug von Dennis und ihr wohl mitbekommen hatte. Zeit zum Reden hatten sie nicht, denn sie mussten weiter den Aufrufezauber üben.

Da die meisten es bereits schafften, Federn oder Tintengläser schweben zu lassen, führte Flitwick in dieser Stunde eine neue Disziplin ein.

„Nun, Sie alle kennen jetzt die Grundlagen dieses Zaubers", sagte er strahlend. „Aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied, eine Feder aufzurufen oder aber einen kompakten Felsblock. Worin, Glauben Sie, liegt dieser Unterschied?"

Natalie erinnerte sich an ihr Versprechen, sich besser anzustrengen, und überlegte fieberhaft.

„Die Entfernung, Sir?" riet Emma neben ihr ins Blaue.

„Nein, das ist das geringste Problem", sagte Flitwick bedauernd. „Es ist in der Tat leichter, eine Feder beispielsweise vom Quidditchspielfeld hierher zu holen als ein großes Buch, das sich hier im Raum befindet."

„Das Gewicht", sagte Dennis selbstsicher. „Ein Buch ist doch viel schwerer als eine Feder."

Flitwicks Augen funkelten. „Nein, ich bedaure! Das erscheint durchaus logisch, nicht? Aber so ist es nicht, das ist nur ein kleiner Teil des ganzen Prinzips. Nun, hat keiner eine Idee?"

Natalie meldete sich zögernd und wurde aufgerufen. „Die Angriffsfläche vielleicht?" fragte sie. „Ich meine, eine Feder hat viele einzelne, kleine Federn, aber ein Stein oder ein Buch hat nur eine große Fläche."

Flitwick nickte. „Hervorragend! Ja, sehr gut, Miss McDonald. Genauso ist es nämlich. Nun, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

Natalie grinste triumphierend. Sie würde den Rückstand, den sie verursacht hatte, schon irgendwie aufholen.

Während Flitwick die Gründe für diese Eigenschaft erläuterte, ließ Natalie zur Übung Kreidestücke in ihre Hand fliegen. Sie wollte es gleich in dieser Stunde schaffen, den schweren Wälzer, den Flitwick zu ihrem Ziel erklärte, zu ihr schweben zu lassen. Dafür würde sie sicher noch mehr Punkte bekommen...

Aber das schaffte weder sie noch sonst jemand, nicht in dieser Stunde und nicht in der nächsten nach dem Mittagessen (wo seltsamerweise einiges an Essen durch die Luft geschwebt und ständig abgestürzt war). Die Schüler verließen den Klassenraum ziemlich frustriert. Niemand hatte das Buch auch nur annähernd bewegen können.

McGonnagal war nicht sonderlich erfreut, ihre Schüler eine Doppelstunde lang lustlos in den Stühlen hängen zu sehen. Keiner, auch nicht Natalie, strengte sich sehr an. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum sie am Ende er Stunden einen Berg Hausaufgaben aufbekamen. Als sie sich halbherzig beschwerten, sagte McGonnagal nur kühl, dass sie damit schließlich bis zum Dienstag Zeit hätten.

„Und außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, „werden Sie in diesem Schuljahr – die Fünftklässler, natürlich – ihre ZAGs ablegen. Das ist aber _kein_ Grund, für Sie, die Viertklässler, Ihre Hausaufgaben weniger sorgfältig zu machen. In diesen Zeiten muss _jeder_ sein Bestes geben. Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass das, was Sie alle heute gezeigt haben, nicht Ihr Bestes gewesen ist!"

Diese Anschuldigung rüttelte sie alle ein wenig auf und besonders Natalie war aufmerksamer und arbeitswilliger, als Slughorn in der nächsten Stunde ihre Aufsätze über das Skele-Wachs einsammelte und dabei ihren Aussatz überflog. Sie setzte sich sogar ein bisschen gerader hin, als Slughorn anerkennend nickte.

Trotzdem war sie – genauso wie die anderen – erleichtert, als die Stunde vorbei war und das Wochenende beginnen sollte. Ihre Laune stieg noch mehr, als sie auf dem Weg aus den Kerkern am Gryffindor-Stundenglas vorbeikamen und der Pegel bereits wieder auf _– 95_ zeigte. Sie und Dennis waren offensichtlich nicht die einziges Gryffindors gewesen, die heute besonders auf Punkte aus gewesen waren.

Erst als sie Ginny und Padma, die vor den Viert- und Fünftklässlern die Marmortreppe zum ersten Stock hinaufgingen, von Hogsmeade reden hörte, sank ihre Laune wieder auf den Nullpunkt. Das hatte sie ganz vergessen.

Emma sah sie aufmunternd an. „Komm schon, das kriegen wir hin!" sagte sie. „Nadine hat gesagt, es gäbe da so einen Geheimgang zum _Honigtopf_..."

Natalie schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht", grummelte sie. „Ich habe eben das Verbot, da dieses Wochenende hinzugehen. Und ich will auf keinen Fall geschnappt werden, damit Gryffindor _noch_ mehr Punkte verliert."

„Dann wirst du eben nicht geschnappt!" sagte Emma leichtsinnig. „Aach, stell dich nicht so an."

Natalie starrte auf ihre Füße. „Nein, echt nicht. Und überhaupt – ich meine, wenn ich das machen würde, dann würde Dennis nie wieder mit mir reden und ich könnte die ganze Sache vergessen."

Emma lachte spöttisch. „Du machst das nicht wegen _dem_? Das ist doch kein Grund, dich einengen zu lassen!"

Natalie antwortete nicht und konzentrierte sich auf ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von Portraits, an denen sie gerade vorbeigingen.

„... eine Unverschämtheit, Gnädigste, ich kann das nur immerzu wiederholen!" polterte ein walrossschnäuziger Zauberer und eine spindeldürre, wachsgesichtige Hexe antwortete: „Nie, in meinem ganzen Leben! Nein, wirklich, die Sicherheit, Mr Simmons, die Sicherheit ist nicht mehr gegeben!"

Trotz der schrillen, aufgeregten Stimmen konnte Natalie Emmas nächste Bemerkung nicht überhören. „Im Ernst, Natalie – Regeln sind da, um gebrochen zu werden!" Sie sagte das mit der Unbekümmertheit einer Fünfjährigen.

Natalie blieb entnervt stehen. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie unreif du dich anhörst?" fragte sie müde.

„Ich bin vierzehn", stellte Emma nicht im geringsten beleidigt fest. „Da muss ich noch nicht reif sein, oder? Damit habe ich Zeit, bis ich so alt bin wie die McGonnagal. _Reif_ und ohne jeden Spaß."

Natalie schwieg.

„Du sagst das doch auch nur, weil es sich gut anhört, stimmt´s?" fragte Emma. „Du bist genauso _unreif_ wie ich. Versuch doch nicht, wie jemand zu sein, der du nicht bist."

Sie gingen weiter, Natalie mit verbissener, Emma mit lockerer Miene. Als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftssaal ankamen, sah Emma sie prüfend an.

„Überleg es dir. Und sag morgen früh Nadine Bescheid, wenn du mitkommen willst."

Sie nickte.

* * *

Natalie lag ein paar Stunden wach in ihrem Bett und lauschte auf das leise Atmen der Mädchen. Emma wälzte sich in ihrem Bett und schien schlecht zu träumen. Sie murmelte unverständliche Wörter vor sich hin, aber Natalie hörte nicht zu.

Natürlich würde sie nur zu gerne nach Hogsmeade gehen. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, war es sowieso erstaunlich, dass die Schüler das Dorf noch besuchen gehen durften, wenn die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so streng waren. Vielleicht würde es in der übernächsten Woche gar kein weiteres Mal möglich sein, dorthin zu gehen. Andererseits würden Tonks und Remus die Schüler bestimmt zum Schutz begleiten – und das bedeutete, dass die beiden die ganze Zeit in Hogsmeade sein würden. Wahrscheinlich wusste man sowieso von dem Geheimgang, den sie benutzen sollte. Bestimmt würde er bewacht werden. Natalie beschloss, am nächsten Tag auf jeden Fall in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Sie würde in die Bibliothek gehen und lernen, oder den Aufrufezauber weiter üben, bis sie ihn beherrschte. Schließlich schlief sie unruhig ein.

Es schien ihr, als hätte sie nur wenige Sekunden geschlafen, als sie wieder aufwachte. Hinter den Vorhängen war es dunkel, es war mitten in der Nacht – warum war sie aufgewacht? Plötzlich hörte sie ein Scharren links von ihr.

Dort stand jemand, in einem dunklen Umhang oder einem Mantel, drohend über Emmas Bett gebeugt. Natalie quietschte entsetzt auf und die Gestalt fuhr herum.

„Ich bin´s, sei leise!" hörte sie Emmas erschrockene Stimme. Natalie tastete mit einer Hand auf ihrem Nachttisch herum und fand ihren Zauberstab. „_Lumos_!" zischte sie.

Der Lichtkegel fiel auf Emmas Gesicht und Natalie atmete auf.

„Was machst du da?" fragte sie und betrachtete den grünseidenen Morgenmantel, den Emma über ihrem Nachthemd trug.

„Ich war nur kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte Emma hastig. „Alles in Ordnung. Und jetzt lösch das Licht, bevor die anderen aufwachen."

Zögern murmelte Natalie „_Nox_" und legte ihren Zauberstab zurück.

Emma warf den Morgenmantel über einen Stuhl und schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke. „Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise, bevor Natalie weitere Fragen stellen konnte.

Nachdenklich lehnte Natalie sich zurück in die Kissen. Was wollte Emma mitten in der Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum? Was war es, das nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen warten konnte?

* * *

In der Großen Halle waren die meisten Schüler bestens gelaunt. Eleanor, Rose und seltsamerweise mit ihnen auch Ginny und Luna sprachen über Hogsmeade und ihre geplanten Einkäufe. Colin, der einige Plätze von ihnen entfernt saß, zählte lautstark auf, was er alles in der neuen Filiale von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ besorgen wollte und David Sloper war fest entschlossen, sich bei _Derwisch & Banges_ einen besseren Besen als seinen alten Komet Drei Neunzig zu kaufen.

Natalie saß niedergeschlagen unter all den schnatternden Mitschülern und hörte mit halbem Ohr, in welcher Reihenfolge Emma, Malcolm, Jessica und Jack Hogsmeade unsicher machen wollten. Im Moment fühlte sie sich von allen Freuden den Schülerlebens ausgeschlossen und starrte Flitwick, der sich am Lehrertisch mit Charlie Weasley unterhielt, frustriert an.

„Ach, komm schon, Natalie", sagte Emma, als hätte sie Natalies Gedanken gelesen – was wegen Natalies wütendem Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht allzu schwer war. „Morgen bleibe ich hier und wir üben zusammen den Aufrufezauber bis zum Umkippen."

„Wie aufmunternd", bemerkte Jessica grinsend.

„Ist es", beharrte Emma. „Unsere gute Natalie will doch jetzt ein Streberchen werden und in jedem Fach die Perfektion in Person sein."

„Ha, ha", grummelte Natalie. "So was kennst du eben nicht."

Emma zuckte die Schultern. „Bingo. Aber morgen lasse ich mich ausnahmsweise mal anstecken."

Malcolm beugte sich vor. „Wieso fragst du eigentlich nicht Flitwick, ob er dir helfen kann?"

Natalie verzog das Gesicht. „Ha, ha", wiederholte sie monoton.

„Ich mein das ernst", sagte Malcolm.

Natalie lachte bitter. „Ja, weil er mir bestimmt auch hilft, was?"

„Warum sollte er denn nicht?" fragte Jessica verwundert.

Das fragte Natalie sich gerade auch. „Ja, aber...", suchte sie nach Ausflüchten, „na ja, ich meine, er hat mir das doch eingebrockt, dass ich dieses Wochenende hier versauern darf."

Malcolm hob die Augenbrauen. „Tatsächlich? Irgendwie sagt mir mein Gedächtnis, dass _du_ einen Fluch auf _ihn_ abgefeuert hast. Wieso ist er dann schuld – weil er nicht ausgewichen ist?"

Natalie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ja!" fauchte sie.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Baddock", mischte Jack sich ein.

„Oooh, Sloper, der edle Ritter, rettet die holde Natalie – wie immer", spottete Malcolm.

Jack war sich offenbar zu gut für jedwede Antwort.

Als die Posteulen – deutlich weniger als noch im letzten Jahr – in die Große Halle einflogen, duckte Natalie sich automatisch über ihre Müslischüssel. Sie erwartete einen Brief von ihren Eltern, schließlich hatte Lovegood ihnen vorgestern geschrieben.

Da erkannte sie auch schon den grauen Steinkauz ihrer Mutter. Sie war ein Stück weit erleichtert, als sie den Brief, den er trug, sah – zumindest war der Umschlag nicht rot, also blieb ich die Peinlichkeit eines Heulers erspart.

„Hi, Flavius", murmelte Natalie matt, als der Kauz auf dem Tisch landete und den Brief vorwurfsvoll mit dem Schnabel klackernd in ihr Müsli fallen ließ.

Der Kauz hob wieder ab und Natalie steckte den Brief in ihre Umhangtasche. Sie würde ihn später lesen.

* * *

_**A/N: **Ein schöner Cliffhanger, hm? Dann bringt mich mal zum schnellen Weiterschreiben. Das ist ganz einfach - reviewt! Danke schön ;) +wink+_


	17. Chapter 17

_Tadaaa! Ein kleines Jubiläum – 1111 Leute haben auf diese meine FF geklickt (ohne die Hits, die vor einiger Zeit mal alle gelöscht wurden, da hat FF-net wohl was verbaselt)._

_Merkt ihr was?  
1. Stimmt, ich suche nach Gründen, um trotz fehlender Reviews ein neues Kapitel on zu stellen.  
2. 1111 Leute draufgeklickt, 49 Reviews... da stimmt was nicht, hm?  
3. Oh ja, ich beklage ich vor jedem neuen Kapitel über die mickrige Anzahl von Reviews. _

_Also seid lieb und reviewt mir auch, wenn ihr nicht Tuniwell heißt. (An dieser Stelle noch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an eben jene. ;))

* * *

_

**Kapitel 17**

Beim Abschied fiel es Emma schwer, mitfühlend auszusehen. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete, und kaum hatten sie, Jessica, Malcolm und Jack sich inmitten den anderen Schüler ein paar Schritte entfernt, diskutierte sie mit Jessica eifrig die aktuelle Herbstkollektion von _Gladrags_.

Tonks, die dem Schülerhaufen folgte, lächelte Natalie zu. „Tja, Pech gehabt", sagte sie. „Du wirst es überleben, oder?" Sie kicherte. „Ich habe damals zweimal nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen. Die einzigen zwei Male, wo ich mal wirklich für die Schule gelernt habe."

Sie winkte und machte sich auf den Weg, Lupin, der an der Spitze der Schüler ging, hinterher.

Natalie seufzte und drehte sich um.

Filch, der am Eingangsportal stand, grinste schadenfroh. „Mit dem lächerlichen Hogsmeade-Verbot bist du noch gut weg gekommen", stellte er heiser fest, als er das Portal hinter ihnen schloss.

Natalie beeilte sich, die Marmortreppe zum ersten Stock hochzusteigen. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich Filchs sehnsüchtige Vorträge über Daumenschrauben und Fußfesseln anzuhören.

Über eine allgemein bekannte Geheimtreppe gelangte sie schnell in den vierten Stock. Dort schlug sie den Weg Richtung Bibliothek ein.

Madam Pince beobachtete sie scharf unter ihrer Geiernase.

„Warum bist du nicht in Hogsmeade wie die anderen?" fragte sie argwöhnisch. „Warum verpasst du den Ausflug, um hierher zu kommen? Dich sehe ich hier nicht allzu oft. Was hast du vor?"

Natalie schluckte eine boshafte Bemerkung herunter und lächelte offen. „Ich suche ein Buch, das mir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste helfen könnte. Die Grundlagen des Duellierens, wissen Sie."

Madam Pince kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das kenne ich", erwiderte sie, als hätte sie diese Situation schon unzählige Male erlebt. „Für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ja? O ja, und dann kommt das Buch lädiert zurück – voller Tintenspritzer – und Fluchschäden – und herausgerissenen Seiten -"

„Nein, nein, ich passe wirklich darauf auf!" beeilte Natalie sich zu beteuern.

Madam Pince ließ sich in ihrer Beschwerde nicht aufhalten. „Was glaubst du, wie oft ich _das_ schon gehört habe? Und am Ende habt ihr es _doch_ wieder verschandelt. Brandlöcher von Feuerflüchen, verknickte Umschläge, das Papier schlägt Wellen... Jedes dieser Bücher hier ist ein einzigartiger Hort des Wissens, aus dem lernwillige, sorgfältige Hexen und Zauberer _alles_, was sie jemals brauchen, lernen können. Lernwillige, sorgfältige Hexen und Zauberer sage ich! Keine gelangweilten, _kekskrümelnden _Jungspunde, wie ihr Schüler es alle seid!"

Eine Viertelstunde später verließ Natalie die Bibliothek wieder. Den letzten Rest ihrer guten Laune hatte sie dort gelassen, aber immerhin war es ihr gelungen, nach vielen ernsthaften Beteuerungen drei Bücher mitzunehmen – unendlich wertvolle und einzigartige, wie Madam Pince nicht müde geworden war zu betonen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ sie die Bücher auf einen der niedrigen Tische fallen – ohne ein schützendes Tuch darunter zu legen, wie sie versprochen hatte. Sie sah Madam Pinces entsetztes Gesicht förmlich vor sich und konnte es nur genießen.

Kurze Zeit später schmierte sie Notizen auf ein Stück Pergament, vor sich ein aufgeschlagenes Exemplar von _Verwickelte Verwandlungen_. „Einzigartig", murmelte Natalie ungläubig. Genau dieses Buch hatte sie bei _Flourish & Blotts _ in Massen gesehen.

Sie brauchte anderthalb Stunden, um einen zufriedenstellenden Aufsatz – zwei Fuß und drei Zoll – für McGonnagal zu schreiben. Als sie ihn noch einmal abschließend durchlas, war sie ziemlich stolz auf sich. Mit einem Gefühl höchster Befriedigung knallte sie _Verwickelte Verwandlungen _zu, so dass eine Staubwolke aufstieg.

Natalie kicherte. Madam Pince hielt die Bücher ja wirklich in allerbestem Zustand.

Das Kichern verging ihr, als sie versuchte, den Wälzer mithilfe des Aufrufezaubers zu bewegen. Egal, wie energisch sie „_Accio_" rief und wie stark sie sich auf das Buch konzentrierte – es blieb unbeweglich auf dem Tisch liegen.

Natalie dachte an die Angriffsfläche und klappte das Buch irgendwo in der Mitte auf. Mit der doppelten Fläche würde es vielleicht einfacher sein.

Nach sieben weiteren erfolglosen Versuchen war der Wunsch, das Buch gegen die Wand oder aus dem Fenster zu schleudern, gefährlich groß.

Frustriert ließ Natalie sich in die weichen Polster ihres Sessels sinken. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Etwas piekste sie an der Seite. Genervt schlug sie auf die Stelle, als wollte sie eine Fliege erlegen, hörte aber nur ein Knistern von Papier.

Ihr wurde kalt, als sie sich an den Brief erinnerte. Sie zog den sehr zerknitterten Umschlag aus der Tasche und betrachtete ihn.

Natalie McDonald  
Frühstückstisch  
Große Halle  
Hogwarts

Den Brief hatte wohl ihr Vater geschrieben, die smaragdgrünen, verschlungenen Buchstaben waren einigermaßen unverkennbar.

Seufzend riss Natalie den Umschlag auf und zog den Brief heraus. Er war unerwartet kurz, nur wenige Zeilen lang. Natalie schluckte und las.

Natalie,  
dass Deine Mum und ich schwer enttäuscht sind, muss ich zweifellos nicht groß erwähnen. Wir haben sehr viel mehr auf Deine Vernunft und die Fähigkeit, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, gegeben. Wir waren davon überzeugt, dass vor allem all das, das in den letzten Tagen seit dem neuen Schuljahr geschehen ist, Dir zu denken gegeben hat. Es ist im Moment lebensgefährlich, sich nicht an die bestehenden, gerechtfertigten Regeln zu halten. Verhältst Du dich noch einmal so dumm, wird vielleicht nicht Professor Lovegood Dich der Schule verweisen, sondern wir Dich nach Hause holen.  
Lerne, Dich klüger zu verhalten, oder Deine Sicherheit ist wegen Deiner Verantwortungslosigkeit nicht mehr gegeben.  
Dad

Natalie biss sich auf die Lippen. Für gewöhnlich klangen die Briefe ihres Vaters lockerer und sehr viel freundlicher. Und normalerweise schrieb ihre Mutter – Natalie hoffte, dass sie nicht womöglich zu schockiert war, um zu schreiben.

Schuldbewusst las Natalie den Brief ein zweites Mal durch. Ihr Blick blieb an ein paar Worten hängen: _all das, das in den letzten Tagen seit dem neuen Schuljahr geschehen ist_. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn geschehen? Ihr Vater musste Angriffe von Todessern meinen. Aber außer dem Mord an Sally-Annes Familie hatte sie von keinen Angriffen gehört.

Nachdenklich schnappte Natalie sich ein Stück Pergament. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihren Eltern jetzt zurückzuschreiben – mehr als sich voller Reue zu zeigen konnte sie schließlich nicht tun. Und dass sie sich schämte, wussten ihre Eltern bestimmt.

Stattdessen kritzelte sie eine Abo-Anfrage an den _Tagespropheten_. Das _all das_, von dem im Brief die Rede war, war möglicherweise nicht skandalös genug, um unter den Schülern diskutiert zu werden. Aber der _Prophet_ druckte nicht nur Skandalgeschichten – jedenfalls nicht mehr, seitdem Rita Kimmkorn dort nicht mehr arbeitete – sondern auch kleinere Nachrichten.

Natalie ließ die Bücher und ihren fertigen Aufsatz liegen, wo sie waren, und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war froh, weder Filch noch sonst jemanden auf dem Weg zur Eulerei im Westturm zu treffen. Im Moment wollte sie lediglich nachdenken.

Bis auf eine Rüstung, die sich klirrend am Helm kratzte, war es ungewöhnlich still im Schloss. Letztes Jahr war immer irgendwo ein Schüler gewesen, eigentlich hatte Natalie immer jemanden reden hören. Auch während eines Hogsmeade-Wochenendes war Hogwarts nie so seltsam _leer_. Auf einmal wünschte Natalie sich doch irgendwen, den sie jetzt treffen könnte, einen Beweis, dass sie nicht ganz allein im Schloss war.

Sie atmete auf, als sie die Eulerei erreichte. Hier schliefen zwar deutlich weniger Eulen als noch im letzten Schuljahr, aber die Menge an Mäuseknochen und Eulenmist schien ganz die gleiche zu sein.

Natalie weckte die nächstbeste Eule auf und band ihr den Umschlag um ein Bein. Sie kreischte mürrisch auf, flog aber gewissenhaft davon.

Natalie folgte ihr an das große offene Holzfenster. Die Eule glitt in einem großen Bogen über das Quidditchfeld und drehte dann Richtung London ab. Natalie betrachtete das Feld, die leeren Tribünen. In drei Wochen, wenn das erste Quidditchspiel stattfinden würde, würden sie auch nicht voller sein. Ein paar Schüler, die nicht spielen würden, einige Lehrer und sonst niemand. Was es wohl für ein Gefühl wäre, wenn zweihundert Zuschauer einem zujubeln würden?

Natalie ließ ihren Blick zu Hagrids verlassener Hütte und zum Verbotenen Wald wandern. Irgendwo dort war sie vorgestern gewesen.

Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Eulerei, sorgfältig die Mäusekadaver umgehend.

* * *

Natalie hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen, als sie sich am Montag aus ihrem Himmelbett quälte. Emma war zwar – ganz wie versprochen – am vorigen Tag in Hogwarts geblieben, aber sie hatten weder den Aufrufezauber geübt noch irgendwelche weiteren Hausaufgaben gemacht.

Stattdessen hatten sie stundenlang über Eleanor und Rosa gelästert, mithilfe von Nadines Karte sieben Geheimgänge erkundet (und auch den Zugang zur Küche gefunden, wo rund hundert Hauselfen sie mit erlesensten Köstlichkeiten beglückt hatten) und den Rest der Zeit faul auf der Haut gelegen.

Emma hatte argumentiert, dass sie am nächsten Tag schließlich noch genug Zeit für Hausaufgaben hätten – schließlich standen nur drei Stunden Astronomie und Zaubertränke vor dem Mittagessen auf dem Stundenplan. Und danach würden sie eine Doppelstunde in den Gewächshäusern verbringen. Damit, hatte Emma fest gestellt, hätten sie ausreichend Zeit, um noch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, die nächste Stunde, zu üben. Natalie hatte sich breitschlagen lassen, denn Emma konnte sehr überzeugend wirken. Also hatten sie schließlich bis Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, mit Jack, Malcolm und Jessica _Snape Explodiert_ gespielt und die Süßigkeiten aus dem _Honigtopf_ restlos vernichtet.

* * *

Jetzt hatte Natalie zum einen Bauchschmerzen und zum anderen fühlte sie sich viel zu müde, um in den Unterrichtsstunden oder während der Mittagspause auch nur einen Fluch zu trainieren.

Entsprechend miserabel würden dann auch ihre Leistungen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein. Astronomie war grausam lang und nicht gerade fördernd für Natalies Wachheit gewesen. Blaise Zabini weckte sie zwar immer wieder mit beißendem Spott auf, aber das hatte Natalie auch nicht sonderlich motiviert.

Slughorn wiederum hatte ihre Aufsätze nach ZAG-Niveau bewertet – wieder wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass es für die Fünftklässler schließlich nicht mehr lange hin war – und trotz ihrer sorgfältigen Arbeit hatte sie gerade mal ein _Annehmbar_ erreicht. Infolgedessen hatte Natalie nicht die geringste Lust, über vier Wochen selbstständig einen komplizierten Zaubertrank fertig zu stellen, um ihn danach wieder streng bewerten zu lassen. Slughorn hatte jedem Schüler einen anderen Trank aufgegeben, damit sie nicht etwa eine Probe der Arbeit eines anderen abgeben können würden. Zu allem Übel hatte Natalie den Eindruck, dass ihr Projekt, der Gripsschärfungstrank, das komplizierteste Rezept von allen hatte.

In Kräuterkunde, der Doppelstunde nach dem lustlosen Mittagessen, hatte niemand den Fangzähnigen Geranien mehr Blüten abjagen können. Malcolm hatte bei dem Versuch, die aggressive Pflanze einfach aus der Erde zu reißen, einige unschöne Schrammen davon getragen, die angefangen hatten, ekelhaften grünlichen Eiter abzusondern. Als der Eiter langsam eine große Pfütze auf dem Boden gebildet hatte, schickte Sprout ihn in den Krankenflügel.

In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stellte Neville fest, dass sie bei sechs anwesenden Schülern gut Kämpfe zu dritt austragen könnten. Und Natalie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht mit Dennis und Eleanor in eine Gruppe kommen würde. Das Schicksal meinte es offenbar doch teilweise gut mit ihr, denn sie kam zwar in die selbe Gruppe wie Eleanor, aber das dritte Mitglied hieß nicht Dennis Creevey, sondern Emma Dobbs.

„Seid ihr alle bei eurer Gruppe? Gut." Neville lächelte etwas verkrampft. „Also – eine Person aus eurer Gruppe benutzt einen defensiven Zauber. Wir haben erst Protego gelernt, also wendet ihr ihn auch an. Die anderen beiden Mitglieder greifen den Defensiven an – mit dem Lähmfluch, dem Entwaffnungszauber oder den Beinklammerfluch. Derjenige der beiden, der das Schild des Defensiven zuerst durchbrechen kann, schlüpft als nächstes in seine Rolle. Alles klar?"

Die Schüler murmelten zustimmend und bestimmten anschließend die defensive Person. Emma und Natalie hatten sich mit einem Blick verständigt und sagten gleichzeitig: „Ich nicht!"

Eleanor zuckte die Schultern und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„_Protego_!" rief sie. Natalie war überrascht. In der letzten Stunde war Eleanors Schutzschild kläglich gewesen. Heute präsentierte er sich viel stärker, Eleanor musste am Wochenende ständig geübt haben.

„_Impedimenta_!" schrie Emma, aber ihr Fluch verpuffte an Eleanors Schutzschild.

„_Locomotor mortis_!" rief Natalie. Ihr Fluch knallte auf die Abschirmung, ließ Eleanor kurz zurückweichen und prallte dann ab.

„Wieso kann sie das?" fragte Emma leise, aber wütend.

„Weil sie gestern geübt hat, vielleicht?" entgegnete Natalie.

„Meinetwegen, aber sie ist doch viel zu dumm dafür!"

Natalie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Nein, unglücklicherweise schien Eleanor keineswegs so dumm zu sein.


	18. Chapter 18

_An dieser Stelle noch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Reviewer! Seid auch weiterhin so lieb. ;)

* * *

_

**Kapitel 18**

Als die Stunde vorbei war, brummte Natalie der Schädel. Verhalten fluchend wankte sie neben Emma die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftssaal hinauf und hielt sich den Kopf. Nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde war es ihr zwar gelungen, Eleanors Verteidigung mit einem gut gezielten Entwaffnungszauber zu durchbrechen. Aber kurz darauf hatte ein starker Beinklammerfluch von Eleanor sie zu Boden kippen lassen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an einer Tischkante gestoßen und brachte danach noch peinlichere Leistungen – nämlich gar keine. Am Ende der Stunde hatte Neville Eleanor laut gelobt und Natalie hatte sich geschworen, ab jetzt jede Minute mit Lernen zu verbringen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ sie sich auf eine Couch fallen und schloss entnervt die Augen.

„So ein verdammter Mist", brummelte Emma und setzte sich mit Jessica neben sie. „Wir waren die Schlechtesten von allen, ist dir das klar?"

Natalie schlug die Augen auf, antwortete aber nicht.

Wenig später trat Eleanor ein, immer noch einen Hauch Rosa auf den Wangen.

„Wie lange kann man sich eigentlich über ein bescheuertes Lob freuen?" fragte Emma aggressiv, mit einem deutlich neidischen Unterton.

Falls Eleanor sie gehört hatte, zeigte sie es nicht. Sie strahlte vor Freude und sprach mit Colin Creevey, der mit ihr eingetreten war. Gleich darauf stellten die beiden sich gegenüber auf und duellierten sich.

„Oooh, Madame muss vor aller Augen zeigen, was sie drauf hat!" lästerte Emma weiter.

Und tatsächlich schaffte Eleanor es, Colin zu entwaffnen. Sie lachte und strahlte weiter, als sie ihm den Zauberstab zurückgab.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du es kannst!" sagte Colin laut und wieder lief Eleanor zartrosa an. Sie sah sich hektisch um („Nein, Blaise ist _leider_ nicht da, um dich zu bewundern!" fauchte Emma) und kicherte.

Nachdem diese Prozedur mehrmals wiederholt worden war und Jessica langsam so aussah, als würde sie bald weinen, zerrte Emma sie hoch, wies Natalie an, ihr zu folgen, und stampfte zornig die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Dort angekommen setzte Jessica sich auf Natalies Bett und schlug ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

Emma ging zu ihrem Bett, schnappte sich ein Kissen und schleuderte es mit aller Macht gegen die Wand. „Diese – blöde – Kuh!" stieß sie hervor. „Was denkt sie sich eigentlich?"

„Kann sie denken?" fragte Jessica mit seltsam erstickter Stimme.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" schrie Emma und stocherte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihrem Nachttisch herum, bis er anfing, zu brennen.

Stillschweigend nahm Natalie ein Glas Wasser von ihrem Tisch und löschte das Feuer.

„So", sagte sie fest und setzte sich auf den Boden, den Kopf gegen ihr Bett gelehnt. „Und jetzt könntest du mir vielleicht mal erzählen, wieso du dich so schrecklich aufregst."

Emma lachte ärgerlich. „Weil Eleanor eine hässliche blöde Sabberhexe ist, bei der ich meinen Sommer nie hätte verbringen sollen! Hätte eher ins Waisenhaus gehen sollen als zu _ihr_. Scheiß Ministerium. Wenn sie Mum nicht diesen dämlichen Auftrag gegeben hätte und sie nicht mit Dad dafür nach Brasilien hätte reisen müssen und die Todesser sie nicht erwischt hätten..."

Natalie schwieg. Emma hatte noch nie vom Tod ihrer Eltern gesprochen. Mehr als das, was sie eben heruntergerattert hatte, wusste Natalie auch nicht darüber. Sie schluckte. „Aber sie war doch mal ganz okay."

„Was ist denn in _dich_ gefahren?" fragte Emma verblüfft.

„Im Ernst! Letztes Schuljahr noch. Sie war immer total hilfsbereit, freundlich..." Natalie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie auch nicht wusste, was in sie gefahren war. Eleanor Branstone war wirklich einmal eine nette Mitschülerin gewesen, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich zu einem dämlichen, oberflächlichen Biest entwickelt. Die Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte ihr allerdings wieder zu denken gegeben. _So_ extrem blöd konnte Eleanor doch nicht geworden sein und _so_ unfreundlich eigentlich auch nicht – Colin war ja eigentlich auch ein netter Kerl. „Ich meine, wenn Colin mit ihr klar kommt..."

Jessica schluchzte auf einmal auf.

Emma runzelte die Stirn, setzte sich zu Jessica und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken. „Colin ist es gar nicht wert, dass du hier -"

Natalie hörte ein undeutliches Schniefen und Jessicas Kopf tauchte zwischen den Kissen auf. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen.

„Natürlich ist er es nicht wert!" schrie sie. „Aber ich kann es doch auch nicht ändern, dass es mich _ankotzt_, wenn ausgerechnet Eleanor und Colin... wenn ausgerechnet _die beiden_..."

Sie brach ab und ließ ihren Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken.

„Sie sind doch gar nicht zusammen", murmelte Natalie kläglich. „Und Eleanor will doch was von Blaise..."

„Das scheint sie aber nicht sehr zu stören", erwiderte Emma leise, aber Jessica hörte sie trotzdem.

„Nein, sieht so aus, als wollten mir andere Leute alles _einfach so_ kaputt machen", rief sie in die Kissen. „Letztes Jahr war ich erst kurz mit Anthony zusammen gewesen und dann ist Morag gekommen -" (Emma sah betreten zu Boden, hatte sie sich doch erst vor einigen Tagen während der Zugfahrt darüber lustig gemacht.) „- und jetzt hat Eleanor auch Spaß daran, sich an Colin ranzuschmeißen, obwohl sie das alles gar nicht ernst meint und all der Kram..."

„Aber Colin mag sie doch auch ganz gern", sagte Natalie. Bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, wusste sie, dass sie besser ihren Mund gehalten hätte.

Jessica sprang mit einem schrillen Quieken auf und zeigte mit zitterndem Fingern auf Natalie. „Und du hältst auch noch zu ihr!" schrie sie dramatisch, drehte sich um und stolperte heiser schluchzend aus dem Schlafsaal.

Emma ließ sich rücklings auf Natalies Bett fallen und seufzte tief. „Gut gemacht, Natalie. Wirklich."

Natalie sah vorsichtig zu Emma. „Tut mir ja Leid", brummte sie verlegen. „Aber es stimmt doch, oder? Colin ist doch eindeutig in Eleanor verliebt. Und sie hat ihn doch auch geküsst, an dem Abend, als Charlie angekommen ist."

Emma lachte kurz. „Daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?" feixte sie. „Aber das hat sie doch auch nur gemacht, damit du wütend wirst. Und vor allem, damit Blaise eifersüchtig ist."

„Hm", machte Natalie. „Trotzdem."

Emma schloss nachdenklich die Augen. „Aber Recht hast du schon, weißt du. Seit dem Abend ist Creevey jedenfalls ziemlich an Branstone interessiert. Ziemlich kompliziert, was?"

„Wie? Kompliziert? Wieso das?" fragte Natalie überrascht.

Emma grinste. „Na ja, guck mal", begann sie. „Dennis Creevey schien an dem Abend nichts gegen Rose Zeller zu haben – der Feuerwhiskey, schätze ich -, Zeller ist unsterblich in Malcolm verliebt, Malcolm ist zum ersten Mal verliebt – in Jessica. Jessica liebt dummerweise den älteren Creevey, der hat Interesse an Branstone, Branstone liebt Blaise – und Blaise... tja, da hört die Kette wohl auf."

„Reicht mir auch schon", erwiderte Natalie erschöpft. „Ist ja nicht zum Aushalten."

Sie hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und im nächsten Moment standen Eleanor und Rose im Schlafsaal.

„Eh... hi", sagte Eleanor unsicher.

Emma drehte demonstrativ den Kopf weg, Natalie blinzelte erstaunt.

„Na ja – was ist denn mit Jessica Dinns los?" fragte Eleanor. „Sie ist eben an mir vorbei gerannt. Hat sie geweint? War sie nicht gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"

Emma lachte kalt. „Ja, weißt du, sie war schlecht, weil sie was gegen Doping hat – im Gegensatz zu dir, Branstone."

„Doping?" wiederholten Eleanor und Natalie gleichzeitig verblüfft. „Was ist denn das?" setzte Eleanor hinzu.

„Ach, komm schon, deine Mutter ist ein Muggel, oder?" spottete Emma. „Das habe ich im Sommer ja gut genug gesehen. Sie kreischt ja los, sobald eine Eule die Post bringt. Da weißt du jawohl, was Doping ist."

Eleanor lief rosa an. "Sie hat eine Eulenallergie", sagte sie mit hoher Stimme. „Aber sie interessiert sich nicht für die Muggelwelt. Also, was ist Doping?"

Rose sprang helfend ein. „Das sind Drogen, die manche Sportler nehmen, um besser zu sein. Das ist aber verboten."

Eleanor runzelte die Stirn. „Und du denkst, ich nehme Drogen, um besser zu zaubern? Bis du vollkommen durchgedreht?"

Emma schnaubte und sah aus dem Fenster.

Eleanor trat ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf sie zu. „Hör mal, ich kann verstehen, dass du traurig und so bist. Ich meine, wegen deinen Eltern. Du weißt schon... Aber im Sommer -"

„Verschwinde", zischte Emma leise und drehte sich langsam zu Eleanor um. „Halt dein dreckiges Maul und verschwinde."

Eleanor wurde bleich und wich wieder zurück. „Tut mir Leid, aber -"

„Halt die Klappe!" schrie Emma schrill.

Im Schlafsaal wurde es still. Eleanors Lippen zitterten, aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

„El!" Colins Stimme drang von unten in Natalies taube Ohren. „El!"

Eleanor blieb einen Moment stehen und sah Emma wortlos an. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging mit schweren Schritten zur Treppe. „Ich komme!" rief sie, drehte sich noch einmal zu Emma um und verschwand.

Rose hatte sich die ganze Zeit über kaum bewegt. Jetzt, so plötzlich von ihrer Freundin verlassen, ging sie langsam zu ihrem Bett, setzte sich darauf und schwieg.

„_El_", ahmte Emma Colin nach. „Die wundervolle, dämliche _El Branstone_. Sind bescheuerte, oberflächliche Blödkinder jetzt bei Gryffindorjungs angesagt?"

„Ich glaube, David, Jack und Neville sind da dann Ausnahmen", sagte Natalie schwach lächelnd.

„Neville will was von Morag McDougal", mischte Rose sich auf einmal mit ihrem dünnen Stimmchen ein.

„Bitte was?" prustete Natalie amüsiert, aber Emma warf Rose einen kalten Blick zu. „Wer hat dich denn gefragt?" fauchte sie. „Mich interessieren deine lächerlichen erfundenen Geschichten nicht."

Rose zuckte zusammen. „Das ist aber wahr!" protestierte sie.

„Halt die Klappe!" knurrte Emma.

„Wirklich! Ich hab gehört, wie Michael und Padma darüber gesprochen haben und -"

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten!"

Rose senkte eingeschüchtert den Blick und war ruhig.

Eine ganze Zeit lang war es still im Schlafsaal. Mit düsterem Blick schnappte Emma sich Handspiegel und Lippenstift aus ihrer Nachttischschublade und pinselte in ihrem Gesicht herum.

* * *

_**A/N:** So, das nächste Kapitel folgt sofort._


	19. Chapter 19

_Ohne viel unnötiges Geschwafel – voilà, Kapitel N°19!

* * *

_

**Kapitel 19**

Während der nächsten zwei Wochen löcherte Natalie Tonks mit Fragen über das Schicksal der Midgeons, wann immer sie sich sahen. Tonks hatte allerdings anscheinend den Entschluss gefasst, zu schweigen wie ein Grab. Und Natalie musste verstimmt zugeben, dass sie unangenehm gut darin war.

So hatte Natalie das Gefühl, als würde sie nirgendwo weiterkommen. Mit dem Gripsschärfungstrank für Slughorn kam sie zwar recht gut voran, Sprout hatte betrübt verkündet, dass man so mit den Fangzähnigen Geranien nicht weiterkommen würde und ihnen stattdessen Bubotobler präsentiert und Emma war, soweit Natalie es mitbekommen hatte, nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen.

In Zauberkunst jedoch war niemand mit dem Aufrufezauber weitergekommen, bis Dennis es schließlich mit einem Mal gelungen war, einen quadratischen Steinblock zu sich schweben zu lassen. Seitdem hatten es auch noch Jessica und Malcolm geschafft. Natalie war nur froh, dass Eleanor wenigstens in diesem Fach kein plötzliches Talent zeigte. Anders war es in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Eleanor entwickelte sich langsam zu einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner für Dennis, der zuvor der unangefochtene Duellierkönig gewesen war. Emma und Natalie verließen das Klassenzimmer regelmäßig mit miserabler Laune.

Wenigstens das Quidditchtraining sorgte für Natalies Wohlbefinden. Bisher hatte es zweimal stattgefunden, immer donnerstags direkt nach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Natalie war mehr als stolz darauf, beinahe so viele Tore wie David Sloper gemacht zu haben. Der spielte die Rolle des Torschützenkönigs auf dem Besen perfekt, aber sobald er auf dem Boden ankam, wurde er wieder zu verschüchterten Jungen, der durch seine dicken Brillengläser unsicher in die Welt blickte. Colin, der dritte Jäger, erledigte seine Aufgabe souverän, überließ das Torewerfen aber lieber Natalie und David.

Ginny war nach dem Training stets gut gelaunt und sparte nicht mit Lob. Sie selbst war eine talentierte Sucherin. Padma sagte einmal, sie wäre fast so gut wie Harry Potter, aber daraufhin war Ginny unaufmerksam und wurde zweimal von Klatschern getroffen. Danach erwähnte ihn niemand mehr.

Nach dem Training blieb Natalie mit Jack beim Quidditchfeld und sah der anderen Mannschaft beim Trainieren zu. Zusammen amüsierten sie sich über Eleanors Versuche, beim Fliegen möglichst elegant auszusehen, Roses Talent, ständig den Quaffel zu verlieren, aber auch über Jessicas Unfähigkeit, eine gute Sucherin abzugeben.

Blaise, der Kapitän, wiederholte immer wieder, er würde viel darum geben, nicht mit Hufflepuffs spielen zu müssen. Er selbst war zwar ein recht guter Hüter und besonders Nadine war als Treiberin einfach verblüffend. Sie schlug so fuchsteufelswild auf die Klatscher ein, dass die Bälle fast einen Bogen um sie zu machen schienen. Zwei gute Spieler machten jedoch keine gute Mannschaft aus, wie Natalie genussvoll zu sagen pflegte.

* * *

Das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende verbrachte Natalie mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie hatte fast vergessen, wie schön es dort war. Nach einigen schlechtwettrigen Tagen – das letzte Quidditchtraining war absolut verregnet gewesen – schien wieder die Sonne. Zusammen mit dem bunten Herbstlaub an den Bäumen, die den Weg nach Hogsmeade säumten, sorgte sie für weitgehend gute Laune bei den Schülern.

Natalie, Emma und Jack schlenderten mit Tonks, die gemeinsam mit Lupin wieder den Hogsmaede-Besuch überwachte, am Ende der Schülergruppen. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen von Natalie, Tonks über die Midgeons auszufragen, schwiegen die vier und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen.

Direkt vor ihnen gingen Malcolm und Jessica und unterhielten sich halblaut über das Qudditchspiel, das in einer Woche stattfinden würde. Nach Jessicas Gefühlsausbruch vor zwei Wochen war das Verhältnis zwischen Natalie und Jessica etwas gespannt. Sie sprachen zwar miteinander und tauschten manchmal ein unsicheres Lächeln, aber so wohl wie vorher fühlte Natalie sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht.

„Schon mitgekriegt, dass Zeller Malcolm einen Liebesbrief geschrieben hat?" fragte Emma, als sie gerade das Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Im Ernst?" erwiderte Jack grinsend. „Wie kann man so eine deutliche Ablehnung nur missverstehen?"

Emma zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, sie ist einfach zu dämlich", mutmaßte sie.

„Sie muss sich ziemlich allein fühlen, jetzt, wo Eleanor dauernd mit Colin rumhängt", sagte Natalie nachdenklich. „Ich hab gehört, wie sie sich wieder mit Nadine vertragen wollte."

„Und...?"

„Na ja, die wollte eben nicht."

„Recht hat sie", sagte Emma zufrieden. „Zeller ist selbst Schuld. Dein Bruder scheint auch unter ihrem Niveau zu sein, oder, Jack?"

Jack warf einen besorgten Blick auf David, der neben Dennis und Neville, die sich über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterhielten, ging und recht verloren aussah. „Ja. Dave war schon immer ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger. Aber mit der kleinen Telkens ist er eigentlich ganz gut klargekommen..."

„Und die ist jetzt auch allein", schloss Natalie. „Herrlich, was? Rose Zeller, David und Nadine – die waren untereinander mal ein bisschen befreundet, und jetzt – Ende."

„Wieso eigentlich?" mischte Tonks sich ein. „Nadine scheint doch ein ganz nettes Mädchen zu sein."

Emma strich sich ihre dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. „Ist sie auch. Aber auch aufbrausend und nachtragend. Zeller hat sie hängen lassen, und damit war das aus. Sloper ist wegen dir, Jack, zu den Creeveys und Corner gegangen. Und das war dann das Ende von Nadine und ihm."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Findet ihr nicht, dass ihr da ein bisschen viel Wirbel um eure komischen Gruppen macht?"

„Da können wir doch nichts für!" sagte Natalie sofort. „Ich habe Dennis angeboten, mit dem ganzen Idiotenkram aufzuhören, aber er wollte ja nicht und ist bei seinen Leuten geblieben."

„Ach – und wer sind _seine Leute_?"

„Er, Michael Corner und Colin Creevey. Der kleine Sloper nicht so richtig, Zeller und Branstone auch nur so halb", zählte Emma auf. „Und jetzt sind Branstone und Colin Creevey auch meistens unter sich. Trotzdem sind die auch noch gegen uns."

„Und wer ist _uns_?" hakte Tonks neugierig nach.

„Eben die, die gar nichts mit den _Anti-Slytherins _zu tun haben", erklärte Emma. „Natalie, Jack und ich, wir sind oft zusammen, außerdem Jessica und Malcolm, und dann noch Blaise und Morag."

Tonks grinste schief. „Ja, und das meinte ich mit dem ganzen Wirbel darum. Das ist doch übertrieben, sich in zwei Gruppen zu spalten, weil man nicht so richtig miteinander klarkommt."

Jack lachte. „Auf einmal ein Moralapostel, Tonks?"

Tonks seufzte.

Hogsmeade kam in Sicht, eine kleine Ansammlung von Häusern in einem Tal.

„Wir sind da!" rief Lupin von vorne. „Kommt mal her!"

Die Schüler sammelten sich ungeduldig um ihn.

„Ihr habt sieben Stunden Zeit hier, wie letztes Mal. Um sechs Uhr treffen wir uns hier wieder und gehen zusammen zurück. Denkt dran, bleibt auf jeden Fall im Dorf und geht nicht etwa früher zurück. Wenn etwas ist, findet ihr Tonks und mich wahrscheinlich im _Drei Besen_."

Emma kicherte. „Ich störe flirtende Erwachsene aber so ungern", murmelte sie Natalie zu. „Da nehme ich es lieber allein mit all den _unzähligen_ Gefahren auf, die hier lauern."

Lupin warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, den Emma unbekümmert erwiderte.

In Gruppen von zwei, drei oder vier Schülern zerstreuten die anderen sich langsam. Die meisten machten sich auf den Weg zum _Honigtopf_, Eleanor erlöste Rose von ihrem einsamen Herumstehen und stürzte sich mit ihr und Colin auf _Gladrags_.

Bald standen Emma, Jack und Natalie fast alleine da. David Sloper sah sich schüchtern um, aber als er endlich Nadine entdeckte, die ebenfalls niemanden hatte, drehte die sich hoheitsvoll um und stiefelte hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ zu.

„Und wo fangen wir an?" fragte Jack.

„Zum Weasley-Shop?" bot Emma gleichgültig an.

Natalie zuckte die Schultern. „Okay."

Sie gingen an den _Drei Besen_ vorbei, warfen einen Blick in den _Honigtopf_ und das Postamt und kamen nach kurzer Zeit am alten Gebäude von _Zonkos_ an.

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" stand dick und fett an der Front des Hauses geschrieben. Die Buchstaben blinkten, wechselten die Farben und von Zeit zu Zeit schoss eine Rakete heraus, die steil in die Luft aufstieg und dort eine gewaltige Explosion verursachte.

Während Nadine, die vor ihnen gegangen war, sich die Schaufenster ansah, stieß Jack die Tür auf. Natalie wusste nicht genau, was genau geschah, aber im nächsten Moment war Jack von oben bis unten mit einer smaragdgrünen Flüssigkeit besprüht, während irgendjemand im Laden schrill und hässlich lachte.

„Igitt!" brüllte Jack aufgebracht. „Das ist ja widerlich!"

Eine schwarz gekleidete junge Frau zog ihn in den Scherzartikelladen hinein. Irritiert sahen Emma und Natalie sich an, dann folgten sie ihm – sehr vorsichtig.

Die junge Frau zückte ihren Zauberstab und begann, die klebrige Flüssigkeit aufzusaugen.

„War keine Absicht", erklärte sie grummelnd.

Wieder hörte Natalie das schrille Lachen.

„Klappe!" befahl die Frau genervt und prompt war es leise. Relativ leise, denn auf den eng stehenden Regalen, überladen mit knallbunten Artikeln, raschelte es, manche Gegenstände quiekten und kreischten, während andere sich mit einem nervtötenden sonoren Brummen begnügten.

„Ich wollte das Plakat treffen", führte die Frau weiter aus und deutete auf eine Leinwand, die die gesamte, jetzt geschlossene, Eingangstür bedeckte.

**Du-scheißt-nie-mehr  
**Das Fanmagazin  
Diesen Monat: Interview mit den Rohrverstopfern

Extra: Echter glibbergrüner Krötenschleim – schock deine Feinde und genieße ihr Gesicht, wenn ihnen der Schleim aus den Ohren quillt!

„Als Deko, das lockt Kunden an, klar?"

Emma verzog das Gesicht. „Uuärgh", urteilte sie. „Das ist doch absolut geschmacklos. Krötenschleim, Rohrverstopfer..."

„Wenn du hier irgendwo etwas siehst, das irgendwie entfernt geschmackvoll sein könnte, sag Bescheid!" erklang die Stimme von Fred oder George Weasley von irgendwo zwischen den Regalen. „Wir werden es dann sofort aus dem Sortiment nehmen."

Als er so aus dem Nichts auftauchte, wirkte er wie das komplette Gegenteil von der jungen Frau. Mit ihren schwarz gefärbten Haaren, den schwarz umrandeten Augen und den blutrot geschminkten Lippen hätte sie gut und gerne in einen schwarzmagischen Esoterik-Shop in den Nokturngasse gepasst, während Fred oder George (Natalie hatte keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte) mit seinem immerwährenden Grinsen und seinem giftgrünen Drachenlederumhang schon beinahe zur Ausstattung des Ladens zu gehören schien.

„Wenn du Geschmack suchst, guck mal beim _Honigtopf_"; empfahl er. „Die haben neue Fledermausköpfe mit Lakritzgeschmack. Wollen einen verrückten alten Muggel nachmachen, der mal einer Fledermaus den Kopf abgebissen hat."

„Pffff", ließ die junge Frau verlauten. „Wie lächerlich."

Fred oder George grinste noch breiter. „Verity ist immer so gut drauf, wundert euch nicht. Ich liebe diese Fröhlichkeit, die sie so pausenlos ausstrahlt."

„Ha, ha", sagte Verity gelangweilt. "Ich schütte mich vor Lachen, _Mr Weasley_."

Fred oder George verbeugte sich. „Immer wieder gerne." Dann wandte er sich Natalie, Emma und Jack zu. „Schon so erledigt von Hogwarts, dass ihr dem Unterricht irgendwie entkommen wollt? Wir haben den Tagtraumzauber verbessert, man kann sich seinen Traum jetzt selbst aussuchen und das Sabbern ist auch ausgeschaltet. Außerdem ist das Mindestalter auf fünfzehn runtergesetzt, hat ganz schön gedauert, bis das Ministerium überredet war. Kostet nur schlappe drei Galleonen, sechs Sickel und siebzehn Knuts."

„Kann man den mal ausprobieren?" fragte Jack interessiert.

Fred oder George nickte. „Klar, kommt mit."

Jack folgte dem rothaarigen Wesaley um einige Regale herum.

„Schaut euch nur um!" sagte Verity zu Natalie und Emma in einem betont fröhlichen Tonfall und strahlte dabei, während ihre Augen immer noch einen höchst entnervten Ausdruck innehatten.

„Eh... gerne", erwiderte Natalie. Sie fragte sich, ob irgendjemand Verity nicht Folge leisten würde, wenn sie einen so seltsam anstarrte. Sie packte Emma am Arm und zog sie in die nächste Regalreihe.

„Die ist _unheimlich_", murmelte sie dort.

„Eher komisch, finde ich", sagte Emma schulternzuckend und befingerte ein merkwürdiges kleines Objekt, das so verdrechselt und unlogisch gebaut war, dass Natalie fast schwindelig wurde. „Sag mal, welcher von den Zwillingen ist das eigentlich?"

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Natalie und schlenderte an einer Reihe von ähnlich unwirklichen Figürchen vorbei wie die, die Emma fasziniert betrachtete.

Auf einem Wühltisch etwas entfernt entdeckte sie Kopflosenhüte mit kitschigen rosa und hellgrünen Bommeln und Drachenlederhandschuhe, die mit einem Zauber belegt waren, die der Werbung nach „beim Tragen der Handschuhe jeden Zaubertrank von alleine" mischten.

An Langziehohren und Tragbaren Sümpfen (sie grinste beim Gedanken an Filchs Fährdienste in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr) vorbei gelangte Natalie zu einer Art sanft blau schimmerndem Teppich in einem Glasgefäß. In der silbrigen Flüssigkeit schwebte die flache Decke und manchmal hoben sich die Ecken leicht an.

Vorsichtig stupste Natalie mit einem Finger gegen das Glas und die Flüssigkeit schlug leichte Wellen. Langsam tauchte sie ihren Finger in das Gefäß. Die Flüssigkeit fühlte sich kühl und angenehm an. Doch als Natalie gegen den blauschimmernden Teppich stieß, hatte sie nur noch gerade genügend Zeit, um festzustellen, dass er sich wirklich wie Stoff anfasste.

Dann legte sich der Stoff mit einem leisen Zischeln eng an ihren Finger. Erschrocken zog Natalie ihn zurück, aber der Teppich begann sich an den Rändern aufzufasern. Kleine blaue Fäden zogen sich über ihre Hand und an ihren Armen hoch.

„Hilfe!" schrie Natalie entsetzt, als sich die Fäden mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ihrem Gesicht näherten. „Hey! Fred -"

Im nächsten Moment legten sich die Schnüre fest über ihren Mund, ihre Nase, ihren ganzen Kopf. Sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen, das Atmen wurde schwer und sie sah ihre Umgebung durch ein blaues Netz. Sekunden später schnürten die Fäden ihre Beine zusammen und sie kippte gegen ein Regal. Glitzernde Fläschchen und Dosen fielen heraus, manche zersprangen oder kullerten mit lautem Scheppern über den Boden.

Sie hörte dumpfe Schritte, als die Fäden ihr vollends die Sicht verdeckten.

Jemand rief irgendetwas und sofort zogen die Schnüre sich zurück, aus ihrem Gesicht, von ihren Beinen, liefen über ihren Arm zurück und wurden urplötzlich wieder zum schimmernden Teppich, so groß, dass er gerade in ihre Handfläche passte.

„Ich bin übrigens George", sagte der Weasley-Zwilling, als er einen Handschuh anzog, den Teppich aufnahm und zurück in sein Gefäß warf. „Und das war ein Magisches Fangnetz. Überzieht bei Kontakt mit lebendigem Material seine Umgebung mit einem Netz, das um die sieben Quadratmeter groß werden kann. Nicht lebendiges Material greift das Fangnetz nicht an."

Natalie richtete sich stöhnend auf.

„Und wozu die Flüssigkeit?" fragte Emma, die nach Natalies Geschrei angestürmt gekommen war.

„Lädt das Fangnetz wieder auf", erklärte George. „Wenn man es einmal benutzt hat, ist es wirkungslos, bis man es wieder in die Lösung legt. Elf Sickel, drei Knut."

Natalie grinste schwach. „Ich nehme eins", beschloss sie.

George kippte Fangnetz und Flüssigkeit aus dem Glas in einen elastischen Gummibehälter und reichte ihn Natalie. Während sie bezahlte, beseitigte Verity mit ihrem Zauberstab – und einem ärgerlichen Schnauben – die Bescherung auf dem Boden.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

_Noch mal Unmengen von "DANKE"s an meine lieben Reviewer, es geht weiter!_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 20**

Drei Tage später brach Tonks endlich ihr Schweigen.

Natalie hatte bereits vermutet, dass etwas Wichtiges geschehen sein musste, weil Tonks am vorigen Tag nicht in Hogwarts gewesen war. Lupin hatte nur kurz gesagt, sie käme am nächsten Tag wieder.

Schon morgens, als Natalie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte, um zu frühstücken, sah sie Tonks, die mit Lupin auf einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und leise, aber erhitzt, mit ihm diskutierte. Natalie war sich sicher, die Worte „Midgeons" und „Askaban" aufgeschnappt zu haben. Tonks begrüßte sie angestrengt grinsend und Natalie beschloss, sie während der Doppelstunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe auszufragen.

Aber auf den Hinweg hielt Tonks sich betont abseits von Natalie und während des Unterrichts entfernte sie sich einige Meter von den Schülern.

Die Folge war, dass Natalie abschrieb, was Emma sich über die Paarungsgewohnheiten von Knarlen notierte und sich ganze sechsmal von einem besonders argwöhnischen Exemplar beißen ließ. Sie musste die ganze Zeit über die Midgeons nachdenken. Wenn sie wirklich nach Askaban geschickt worden waren, dann musste das Ministerium überzeugt von ihrer Schuld sein. Oder war das wieder eine Vorzeigeverhaftung, wie das bei Stan Shunpike gewesen war? Wollten die Todesser die Midgeons aus dem Weg haben, weil die etwas wussten? Oder das Ministerium? Natalie wusste, dass sie sich alles mögliche zusammenüberlegen konnte, aber nicht auf die richtige Lösung kommen würde. Sie _musste_ Tonks einfach zum Reden bringen.

Doch die schien ganz genau zu wissen, worauf Natalie aus war. Sie seufzte vernehmlich, als Natalie ihre Sachen betont langsam zusammen packte und es so einrichtete, gemeinsam mit Tonks am Ende der Gruppe zu gehen.

„Was ist mit den Midgeons passiert?" fragte sie sofort leise.

Tonks warf ihr einen müden Blick zu. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich die Klappe halten werde."

„Aber das ist doch unfair!"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es wissen will. Warum darf ich das nicht?"

„Du bist eine vierzehnjährige Schülerin. Was würdest du mit dem Wissen anfangen können?"

Das wusste Natalie nicht, und sie wusste es auch nicht, als sie abends mit Emma im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ihr die mageren Neuigkeiten erzählte.

Auch Emma hatte keine bahnbrechenden Theorien zu bieten, sie schien nicht einmal ganz bei der Sache zu sein.

Wenigstens konnte niemand sie belauschen, denn im Gemeinschaftsraum übte der Rest der vierten und fünften Klasse angestrengt den Aufrufezauber. Natalie warf Eleanor, die eifrig mit Colin am Üben war, einen bösen Blick zu. Sie konnte wirklich nicht zulassen, dass ausgerechnet Eleanor ihr beim Aufrufezauber zuvor kommen würde.

„_Accio_!" rief sie flüsternd und ließ ein Pergamentpapier zu sich schweben. Das gelang ihr allerdings schon seit längerer Zeit, schließlich bot das Papier genügend Angriffsfläche.

Mit verengten Augen beobachtete sie Eleanors vergebliche Versuche, das Geschichte-der-Zauberei-Buch _Charakterlose Koboldkaiser _zu bewegen.

„_Accio Koboldbuch_!" rief Natalie leise, aber nichts geschah.

Emma rollte die Augen. „Das ist ein Kobold_kaiser_buch, kein Koboldbuch."

Natalie zuckte die Schultern. „_Accio Koboldkaiserbuch_!"

Sie wagte es kaum zu glauben, als das Buch sich tatsächlich zögernd in die Luft hob, um dann langsam, aber beständig, auf sie zu zusegeln. Direkt auf dem Tisch vor ihr kam es zum Stehen und senkte sich auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich habs geschafft!" schrie sie mit quiekender Stimme. „Ich hab´s echt geschafft!"

Überwältigt umarmte sie die verblüffte Emma und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Exemplar von _Verwickelte Verwandlungen_, das sie noch immer nicht in die Bibliothek zurückgebracht hatte. Wieder funktionierte der Zauber.

Glücklich ließ Natalie sich auf ein Sofa plumpsen. „Ich hab´s geschafft", wiederholte sie erstickt. „Wahnsinn!"

Es war auch höchste Zeit gewesen. Nur wenige Minuten später stellte sich der Erfolg bei Eleanor ein. Um kurz vor zehn war es auch Jack gelungen.

Und als Lupin gerade die Zweit- und Drittklässler anwies, sich langsam in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzuziehen, schaffte es endlich sogar Emma.

„Flitwick wird begeistert sein!" verkündete Natalie selbstsicher.

„Oooh ja! Gleich drei Leute gleichzeitig – und eine Dumpfbacke", sagte Emma hämisch grinsend und sah Eleanor so auffällig wie sie konnte an.

Als die alte Standuhr elf Uhr schlug, war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer. Padma saß noch in einer Ecke und ließ Nadeln vor ihrem Gesicht tanzen, die auf einem dunkelroten indischen Sari verschlungene Muster stickten. Ganz in ihrer Nähe schrieb Neville an einem Aufsatz, während Tonks auf einem Sofa einen Haufen höchst offiziell aussehender Blätter durchsah.

Emma setzte ihre Falkenfeder ab und betrachtete ihren vollendeten Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei mit einem erleichterten Blick. Natalie hatte ihren bereits vor fünf Minuten fertig geschrieben, das Aufrufezauber-Übungsobjekt _Charakterlose Koboldkaiser_ hatte sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen.

„Ich hab drei Zoll mehr als Binns verlangt hat", sagte Emma triumphierend. „Ich weiß bloß nicht, ob alles stimmt. War Gorg der Garstige ein Rebell oder der dreihundertsiebenvierzigste Kaiser?"

„Ich hab geschrieben, er wäre ein Familienvater mit dreizehn Frauen", erwiderte Natalie verwirrt. „Stand jedenfalls in dem dämlichen Buch da."

Emma kreischte wütend auf, rollte ihren Aufsatz aber trotzdem zusammen und stopfe ihn energisch in ihre Tasche. „Ist – mir – jetzt – scheißegal! Warum ist Binns bloß nicht ganz abgekratzt, sondern ein Geist geworden?"

„Frag ihn doch", sagte Natalie schulternzuckend.

„Pah... Er würde sagen ‚_Bitte unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, Miss Dirks_'. Und dann würde er so lange weiter labern, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen wäre."

„Das ist die Antwort. Er war selbst dem Tod zu langweilig."

„Natürlich", grummelte Emma.

Um Viertel nach elf faltete Neville seinen Aufsatz zusammen, wünschte den Verbliebenen eine Gute Nacht und stieg gähnend die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Fünft- bis Siebtklässler hoch.

Als auch Padma um fünf vor zwölf aufstand, hielt Natalie den richtigen Moment für gekommen. Sie flüsterte Emma zu, sie solle in den Schlafsaal verschwinden, damit sie selbst Tonks ausquetschten konnte.

Emma blinzelte verwirrt, fragte „Hä?" und schien sich erst dann an die Sache mit den Midgeons zu erinnern. Sie schlich müde fort.

Tonks sah von ihren Blättern auf und blickte halb erstaunt, halb gequält drein.

„Nein", sagte sie fest.

Natalie setzte sich neben sie und versuchte, einen Blick auf die Dokumente zu erhaschen. Tonks faltete sie hastig zusammen und tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an, worauf die Blätter sich in Luft auflösten.

„Bitte, Tonks!"

„Nichts da!" sagte Tonks energisch. „Natalie, alles, was du zu wissen hast, wird morgen im _Tagespropheten_ stehen. Und das ist genau das, was der Rest der Welt auch zu wissen hat."

Natalie verengte ihre Augen. „Aber ich weiß doch schon mehr!"

„Eben. Du weißt schon zu viel. Es geht dich nichts an."

„Aber dich geht es was an!" rief Natalie empört. „Mr Lupin auch, und das gesamte Ministerium – warum ich nicht?"

Tonks fummelte entnervt an ihren türkisen Haaren herum. „Du _bist_ eben nicht das gesamte Ministerium. Und nebenbei wissen davon eh nur der Minister und die Auroren, die mit dem Fall Midgeon zu tun haben."

Natalie schwieg erbost.

„Und das ist wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht die bahnbrechendste Neuigkeit. Die Schlagzeile des _Propheten_ wird morgen etwas völlig anderes sein."

„Was denn?" fragte Natalie begierig.

„Morgen, Natalie", sagte Tonks düster. „Morgen."

* * *

Natalie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie jemals den nächsten Tag so ersehnt hatte. Sie hatte noch nie so ungeduldig auf die Morgenpost gewartet, und als eine Eule ihr endlich den _Propheten _auf den Kopf fallen ließ, riss Natalie ihn an sich und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Titelseite.

Die Eule kreischte mahnend auf und flatterte ihr um den Kopf herum. Hastig stopfte Natalie ein paar Münzen in das Beutelchen, das am Bein der Eule befestigt war und las die dickste Überschrift auf der ersten Seite.

**Celestia Warbeck kurz vor Genrewechsel**

Die ebenso rührselige wie stimmgewaltige Celestia Warbeck (47) teilte gestern auf einer Pressekonferenz ihre Absicht mit, ihr neues Album „voll mit afrikanischen Tanzrythmen zu packen".

Natalies Augen glitten den Text hinab („...bezeichnete ihr letztes, besonders erfolgreiches Album als _Kitschüberschwemmung_...", „...feuerte ihren siebzehnten Manager...") und sie las den letzten Satz, ohne, dass sie irgendetwas bemerken konnte, das bei Tonks für schlechte Laune sorgen könnte.

„'Ob ihre zahlreichen älteren Fans mit dem überraschenden Genrewechsel klarkommen werden, bleibt abzuwarten.'", zitierte Ginny, die gegenüber von Natalie saß, lachend. „Meine Mum bestimmt nicht, die -"

Natalie konnte nur zu gut nachempfinden, was Ginny verstummen ließ. Unter der Warbeck-Schlagzeile stand eine kleine, unbedeutend aussehende Notiz.

**Wachwechsel in Askaban**

Das weltweit größte Zauberergefängnis in der Nordsee erfuhr in den letzten Tagen den ersten Wachwechsel überhaupt. Die Dementoren verließen auf Befehl des Ministeriums die Festung, um Platz für schätzungsweise zweihundert Riesen unter der Leitung ihres Gurgs Golgomath zu machen. Golgomath, von einem Vertreter des Ministeriums als „vertrauenserweckend und intelligent" beschrieben, hat bereits Erfahrung mit einer Riesengruppe von hundertfünfzig Mitgliedern gemacht. Seinen eigenen Worten nach ist er „zuversichtlich, Askaban wieder zu einem ausbruchssicherem Gefängnis" zu machen, so ein Dolmetscher des Ministeriums.

„Ach, du Scheiße!" hauchte Ginny entsetzt. „Das Ministerium ist doch total gestört. Riesen – verdammt, Riesen! Die müssen dich wissen, dass die mit den Todessern unter einer Decke stecken!"

David Sloper sah von seinem Müsli auf. „Der _Prophet_ hat doch schon ein paar Mal geschrieben, dass sich mehr und mehr Riesen _unserer_ Seite anschließen. Vor allem eben auch Golgomath -"

„Völliger Blödsinn!" unterbrach Ginny ihn erhitzt. „Und überhaupt – die Dementoren sind garantiert nicht auf Befehl des Ministeriums gegangen. Die sind doch schon die ganze Zeit am Abhauen. Aber Riesen... Wie können die nur Riesen dahin bringen?"

Natalie schüttelte matt den Kopf. Als Tochter einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie kannte sie genug Geschichten über Riesen, Geschichten und bewiesene Tatsachen. Riesen waren wilde, kaum kultivierte Lebewesen, schon vor der letzten Terrorherrschaft von Voldemort waren sie in ständige Kriege und Streitereien mit ihren menschlichen und nichtmenschlichen Nachbarn verwickelt gewesen. Wie man einen Riesen als „vertrauenserweckend" bezeichnen konnte, konnte Natalie nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen.

Sie konnte sich aber gut vorstellen, dass Riesen die Gefängnisinsassen gut am Fliehen hindern würden – sie würden allen aufmüpfigen Gefangenen einfach den Kopf abreißen. Wie konnte das Ministerium nur Riesen anstellen? Konnten sie keine vernünftigen Auroren entbehren? Oder war das ganze von den Todessern angezettelt? Hatten sie darauf hingearbeitet, Riesen nach Askaban zu schicken? Es gab schon seit Monaten Gerüchte über immer mehr Riesen, die sich Voldemort anschlossen.

Natalie sah ihre Mitschüler prüfend an. Den meisten, vor allem denen, die in ausschließlich reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien aufgewachsen waren, stand der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nur David Sloper schien fest am die Zurechnungsfähigkeit des Ministeriums zu glauben.

„Die Auroren haben doch Jahre gebraucht, die Riesen in die Berge zu treiben", murmelte Jessica wie betäubt. „Das dürfte der erste Annäherungsversuch an Riesen seit _Jahrzehnten_ sein. Und dann gleich so was..."

Natalie sah, wie Ginny und Neville einen kurzen Blick tauschten und sich unauffällig zugrinsten. Was wussten die beiden denn schon wieder? Warum wussten ständig alle um sie herum Dinge, die wichtig waren und Natalie trotzdem nicht zu wissen hatte?

Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand und grübelte trotzig vor sich hin. Natürlich, Ginny war die Schwester von Ron Weasley, und der Harry Potters bester Freund. Und ganz nebenbei war Ginny auch noch Harry Potters ehemalige Freundin. Der wusste vermutlich alles, was es im Moment zu wissen gab. Und Neville? Neville war in der DA gewesen, hatte Dennis ihr erzählt gehabt. Vielleicht waren alle DA-Mitglieder vollgestopft mit Informationen?

Allerdings hatte Natalie nicht die Absicht, Dennis danach zu fragen. Er hatte deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er an einer Freundschaft mit ihr überhaupt nicht mehr interessiert war. Außer Dennis waren Neville und Ginny Mitglieder gewesen, und die würden bestimmt schweigen.

Natalie überlegte. Wer war noch in der DA gewesen? Colin Creevey. Aus dem würde sie nichts rauskriegen. Michael Corner. Den kannte sie kaum, warum sollte er ihr etwas erzählen? Sonst niemand.

Außerdem wussten die meisten von denen wohl sowieso nicht mehr als das, was auch in den schockierenden Enthüllungen vom vorletzten Jahr im _Klitterer_ gestanden hatte. Ein paar Mitglieder waren auch im Ministerium gewesen. Das war nie offiziell bestätigt gewesen oder hatte gar in der Zeitung gestanden, aber es war ein offenes Geheimnis. Wer war noch dabei gewesen? Harry Potter, natürlich, seine Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, dann Neville und Ginny – und die schienen eine Menge zu wissen! – und noch jemand. Luna, Luna Lovegood. Natalie lächelte schmal. Luna, natürlich.

* * *

Natalie war durch die halbe Schule gelaufen, um das Mädchen zu finden. Die anderen waren nach zwei einschläfernden Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei gähnend in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen, aber Natalie hatte von Ginny erfahren, dass Luna gerade ihre Wahrsagestunde beendet haben musste und sowieso selten zum Mittagessen kam.

Natalie hatte vor Firenzes Klassenzimmer gewartet, aber Luna war nicht gekommen. Padma und Neville, die mit Luna Wahrsagen hatten, waren schon vor einer Viertelstunde aus dem Zimmer gekommen und hatten behauptet, Luna würde noch mit Firenze sprechen.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten hatte Natalie ungeduldig an der Tür geklopft und war eingetreten. Firenze hatte alleine in der Mitte der Lichtung gestanden und die Sterne beobachtet. Luna sei in den Wald gegangen, hatte er gesagt. Sie suche Federn von irgendeinem Wesen, dessen Name Natalie nicht verstanden hatte – er war nur furchtbar lang, das hatte sie bemerkt – und hätte darum einen Spaziergang gemacht. Der echte Verbotene Wald sei schließlich tabu.

Natalie hatte erwartet, dass Firenze ihr anbieten würde, Luna zu folgen. Der Zentaur hatte sie jedoch schlichtweg ignoriert und weiter den Himmel betrachtet. Nach einer Weile hatte Natalie einfach einen ausgetretenen Pfad betreten und sich selbst auf die Suche gemacht.

Dieser künstliche Wald sah seinem Vorbild zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Natalie erkannte die Gegend zwar nicht, dieser Teil musste mitten im Wald sein, aber die kahlen, schwarzen Bäume, die erst hoch oben Blätter ansetzten, das faulige Moos und das vergammelte Laub auf dem Boden sagten ihr nur zu deutlich, dass dieser kleine Wald die unangenehmste Gegend des Verbotenen Waldes wiederspiegelte. Sie erwartete jeden Moment, dass ein Werwolf oder eine Acromantula in den schmalen Weg springen würde. Vorsichtshalber zog sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass solche gefährlichen Wesen niemand in die Schule gelassen werden würden.

Je tiefer sie in den künstlichen Wald vordrang, desto dunkler wurde es. Die Sterne, die Firenze hatte erscheinen lassen, waren blass und durch Lücken im Blätterdach nur schwach zu erkennen. Der Halbmond war undeutlich und gab kaum Licht.

„_Lumos_!" flüsterte Natalie.

Der Lichtstrahl traf auf alte, vermooste Wurzeln und auf verwitterte Steine voller Flechten. Das unzureichende Licht gab Natalie das mulmige Gefühl, überall, wo sie nicht hinleuchtete, lauerten Gefahren, denen sie als einfache Schülerin nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„Harry Potter hat im vierten Schuljahr Voldemort entkommen können, oder?" murmelte sie verbissen. „Dann werde ich gefälligst auch einen künstlichen Wald überstehen."

Der Pfad wurde immer schlechter. Im Unterholz knackte es plötzlich. Natalie richtete reflexartig ihren Zauberstab in die Richtung, in der sie das Geräusch vermutete. Für einen kurzen Moment reflektierte ein Paar Augen das Licht, dann erkannte Natalie eine Art Hirsch oder Reh, das erschrocken floh.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus – sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte – und ging langsam weiter. Schleichend, aber stetig schien der Wald sich zu lichten.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen glitten die Bäume auseinander und gaben den Blick auf eine weitere, kleine Lichtung frei. Mitten auf der Waldwiese stand ein großer, quadratischer Stein, und darauf saß Luna Lovegood.

Natalie ließ das Licht ihres Zauberstabes erlischen, der Mond gab hier genug Licht. Ein Pfad aus niedergetretenem Gras führte zu Lunas Sternenguckerstein.

„Hallo", sagte sie leise.

Luna reagierte nicht. Sie drehte Natalie den Rücken zu und hatte die Kapuze ihres Umhanges aufgesetzt. Natalie umrundete den Stein und war überrascht, Luna nicht in den Himmel sehend zu finden. Stattdessen hatte sie ihren Zauberstab ausgestreckt, von dem ein dünner Strahl ausging und auf dem Waldboden einen schwach glimmenden Kreis formte.

Zuerst konnte Natalie mit den dunkelgrünen Strichen und einem grotesk anmutenden, riesigen Insektenkopf nicht anfangen, dann begriff sie. Luna vergrößerte einen Ausschnitt des Bodens, benutzte irgendeinen Zauber, um eine Lupe zu ersetzen.

„Hallo, Luna!" sagte Natalie wieder, diesmal lauter.

Luna bewegte sich nicht, aber wenigstens antwortete sie. „Hallo." Ihre Stimme war noch flüchtiger als gewöhnlich.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Natalie, obwohl es sie eigentlich nicht im Geringsten interessierte.

Luna sah lächelnd auf. „Das möchtest du doch gar nicht wissen, oder, Natalie?" fragte sie sanft.

Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Nun... nein, eigentlich nicht."

Luna lächelte wieder auf ihre friedliche Weise. Sie sah wieder auf den Boden und murmelte etwas. Im Inneren des Kreises wuchs das Insekt an, bis nur noch ein riesiges Facettenauge zu sehen war. Der Kreis wanderte leicht nach rechts und zeigte die Zellstruktur eines einzelnen Grashalms.

Natalie beobachtete den Kreis fasziniert. Luna zoomte noch näher heran. Zwei Zellen lagen nebeneinander, eine mit einem schwarzen Punkt in der Mitte, eine andere mit vielen fadenähnlichen Gebilden.

„Wie machst du das?" fragte sie leise.

Luna erwiderte nichts, sondern studierte die beiden Zellen konzentriert.

Natalie räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich... ich wollte dich eigentlich was fragen."

Luna ließ den Kreis schrumpfen, bis er verschwunden war. Träumerisch klemmte sie ihren Zauberstab hinter ihr Ohr. „Was denn?"

„Na ja. Ich dachte, du wüsstest vielleicht etwas über... also, zum Beispiel die Sache mit Askaban. Dass die Riesen jetzt da sind. Warum das so ist und so."

Luna sah ehrlich interessiert aus. „Ach, du meinst, weil mein Vater den _Klitterer_ herausgibt? Er hat so was ja immer aus erster Quelle."

Nein, das meinte Natalie eigentlich überhaupt nicht. „Eh... ja, klar."

Luna machte es sich auf dem Stein bequem und sah aus einem Meter Höhe gewichtig auf Natalie hinab. „Rufus Scrimgeour plant nämlich, die Gefangenen wieder aufzupäppeln. Wenn Dementoren da sind, geht das natürlich nicht, die saugen den Insassen allen Lebenswillen aus. Dass Riesen jetzt da sind, macht die Leute natürlich auch nicht viel glücklicher, aber so erholen sie sich doch ein Stück und dürfen dann Scrimgeours Privatarmee beitreten -"

„Privatarmee?" wiederholte Natalie verblüfft. „Aber da sind doch Mörder bei, Todesser!"

Luna nickte verschwörerisch. „Und nicht nur das!" Sie verengte die Augen. „Es gibt da auch einige, die mit Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern die Weltherrschaft übernehmen wollten..."

Natalie seufzte. Sie hätte es sich denken können. Luna dachte sich mal wieder wahnsinnige Theorien aus.

„Hm, okay", murmelte sie.

Die Lichtung erhellte sich schlagartig, die Sterne verblassten und schwermütige, graue Regenwolken überzogen den Himmel. Es begann zu nieseln.

Am Waldrand raschelte es und Firenze trat aus der letzten Baumreihe hervor.

„Der Unterricht fängt gleich an", sagte er mit seiner tiefen, eindringlichen Stimme. „Sie müssen auch gehen, Luna Lovegood."

Geschickt kletterte Luna von ihrem Stein herunter und die beiden Schülerinnen machten sich schweigend auf den Weg aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ich entschuldige mich hiermit an die zehntausend Mal dafür, so lange nicht mehr upgedatet zu haben... Ihr kennt das sicher, wenn ihr auch schreibt. So viel zu tun, keine Motivation - und das, obwohl ich die ganze Handlung eigentlich im Kopf habe.  
Verzeiht mir also bitte! Dafür kommt jetzt ein neues Kapitel und die nächsten werden auch bald folgen.  
Danke an Schneegestoeber für ihr Review - wie viele Kapitel? Uff, keine Ahnung. Aber um meine ganzen Ideen unterzubringen müssten es verdammt viele sein. ;) - und an Tarisa dafür, dass sie mir endlich den Anstoss gegeben hat, ein neues Kapitel reinzustellen._

_Auch an alle anderen Leser - viel Spaß mit Kapitel 21 und zeigt mit in Form von Reviews, dass ihr mich noch nicht ganz vergessen habt:D  
_ **  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

Natalie betrachtete Tonks´ Miene in der nächsten Zeit so aufmerksam, dass die junge Hexe begann, kehrtzumachen, wann immer Natalie sich näherte. Das machte deren Nachforschungen um einiges schwieriger. Das einzige, was sie feststellen konnte, war die stetige Verschlechterung von Tonks´ Gesichtszügen. Sie wechselten von trotzig über aufgebracht bis zu einer beständigen Besorgnis.

Unter ihren Augen wuchsen die Schatten jeden Morgen und nachts schien sie nie in Hogwarts zu sein. Emma vermutete, Tonks´ Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten würden wegen Stress nachlassen und Natalie dachte ebenso. Ansonsten war mit Emma nicht viel anzufangen und nur zwei Tage nach dem verstörenden Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ wurde Natalie auch klar, warum.

Es war ein Donnerstag, an dem das letzte Training vor dem ersten Quidditchspiel, das für den nächsten Samstag angesetzt war, stattfand. Natalie lieferte ihre beste Leistung überhaupt ab und schoss dreizehn Tore in einer Stunde. Emma dagegen wurde in den ersten Trainingsminuten der Slytherins und Hufflepuffs von einem Klatscher getroffen und stürzte vom Besen.

Sie konnte glücklich sein, dass sie nur aus ungefähr zwei Metern Höhe fiel, aber sie schimpfte zornig vor sich hin, als Natalie sie zum Krankenflügel begleitete.

Madam Pomfrey verband ihr, unablässig die zahlreichen Gefahren von Quidditch betonend, ihren verstauchten Arm und verabreichte ihr einen Heiltrank gegen die zahlreichen Prellungen.

„Sie werden über Nacht hier bleiben und morgen früh wird es Ihnen dann wieder einigermaßen gut gehen", verkündete sie am Ende resolut.

Emma wurde aschfahl. „Quatsch!" rief sie laut, was ihr einen strafenden Blick einbrachte.

„Miss Dobbs, ein Sturz vom Besen ist keine Kleinigkeit!"

„Mir geht´s aber gut, wirklich!"

Madam Pomfrey runzelte erzürnt die Stirn. „Papperlapapp!"

„Ich _muss_ aber gehen!"

Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf und schien die Angelegenheit damit als erledigt anzusehen.

Emma nicht. Sie stand vom Bett auf und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich _muss_ gehen. Es ist wirklich total dringend. Es... es geht um Leben und Tod!"

Madam Pomfrey schnaubte. "Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, meine Liebe."

„_Bitte_! Meinetwegen bleibe ich danach tausend Nächte im Krankenflügel, aber nicht _diese_!"

„Was ist Ihnen denn so wichtig, Miss Dobbs?"

„Es _ist_ wichtig, das muss Ihnen reichen!"

Madam Pomfrey lachte wütend auf, schob Emma zurück zum Bett und drückte auf ihre Schultern, so dass Emma sich auf die Kante setzte. „So! Nun aber genug mit dem Gerede!"

„Poppy, ich glaube, Sie sollten heute eine Ausnahme machen."

Natalie zuckte zusammen. Neben ihr stand Lovegood und lächelte höflich. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören, zu sehr hatte sie der Streit fasziniert und verwundert.

„Eine Ausnahme? Bitte, Direktor, das wäre ein unnötiges Risiko und -"

„Nun, manchmal sind Risiken vonnöten, um seine Träume zu verwirklichen...", Lovegood sah Emma milde an, „... oder um zu erkennen, dass sie trügerisch sind."

Madam Pomfrey sog scharf Luft ein, um zu einer langen Rede anzusetzen, dann schien sie es sich anders zu überlegen. „Auf Ihre Verantwortung, Direktor."

Lovegood wirkte amüsiert. „Daran habe ich mich bereits gewöhnt, Poppy."

Emma stand rasch auf, bevor Madam Pomfrey ihre Meinung noch einmal ändern konnte.

„Danke, Sir", murmelte sie halbherzig, dann hastete sie aus dem Krankenflügel.

Natalie blieb verwirrt stehen. „Eh..."

„Einen schönen Abend noch, Miss McDonald", wünschte Lovegood ihr.

„Oh... Ihnen auch, Sir. Das heißt... kann ich Sie vielleicht noch kurz sprechen?"

Lovegood schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht. Einladend wies auf die Tür und Natalie folgte ihm in einen leeren Korridor. Lovegood schloss sorgfältig die Tür und machte den Eindruck, als interessierte ihn nichts mehr als das bevorstehende Gespräch.

„Also... darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?" fragte Natalie verlegen.

„Eine Frage, ja. Nur zu."

Im Gang klapperte eine Rüstung. Natalie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Sind die Midgeons jetzt in Askaban?"

Lovegood strich sich über seine kahlen Schläfen. „In der Tat, ja. Ohne eine Anhörung."

Natalie öffnete entsetzt den Mund, schloss ihn nach einiges Momenten wieder.

„Und... Und wie... also... eh...", stotterte sie verwirrt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo ist der ganze Zusammenhang? Das hängt doch alles zusammen, der Mord, von dem die Midgeons nichts mehr wussten, dass sie nach Askaban kommen, ohne Anhörung, dass die Riesen in Askaban sind... Aber _wie_ ist das alles verbunden? Was steckt da hinter?" platzte es dann aus ihr heraus.

Lovegood hob die Augenbrauen. „Das sind vier Fragen mehr als ich dir gestattet habe", stellte er fest. „Um sie zu beantworten, musst du selbst nachdenken. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du über die nötige Intelligenz verfügst."

Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt, ging den beinahe leeren Gang entlang und um eine Ecke. Die Rüstung ließ ihr Visier zuschnappen, als er an ihr vorbeiging.

Natalie zögerte, dann lief sie ihm hinterher, erst langsam, dann immer gehetzter. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie um die Ecke gerannt war. Der Korridor ging noch wenige Schritte weiter, dann endete er abrupt vor einer kahlen Wand. Verblüfft tastete Natalie den kalten Stein ab und klopfte dagegen. Nichts geschah.

Enttäuscht kehrte Natalie um. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie kannte das richtige Passwort nicht. Im Krankenflügel machte Madam Pomfrey ein Bett, ärgerlich vor sich hinmurmelnd.

Emma fiel ihr wieder ein. Was hatte sie noch gesagt? _Es geht um Leben und Tod_.

Natalie lächelte fast, als sie durch die Flure zum Gemeinschaftsraum lief. Emma hatte eine entsetzliche Angst vor allem, was mit Krankheiten zusammenhing. Sie verabscheute Spritzen und Heiltränke, den sauberen Geruch im Krankenflügel. Sie hatte Natalie anvertraut, dass sie von einem einwöchigen Aufenthalt in St.Mungo als komplettes Nervenbündel zurückgekehrt war. Kein Wunder, dass sie das Blaue vom Himmel herunter gelogen hatte, um einem nächtlichen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel zu entgehen.

„Hi, Emma", sagte sie grinsend, als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in einen Sessel neben ihr setzte. „Kaum zu glauben, dass du deinem grausamen Schicksal entgangen bist."

Emma sah kaum auf und starrte verbissen in das prasselnde Feuer. „Hm."

Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Ist was passiert?" Argwöhnisch sah sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, aber bis auf Luna, die in einer Ecke an ihren Hausaufgaben schrieb (wobei ein flacher Tintensee, in den sie ihre Feder immer wieder tupfte, um ihren Kopf schwebte), waren alle Schüler draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld. „Sag schon, was ist los?"

Emma zuckte zusammen und musterte Natalie, als sähen sie einander zum ersten Mal. „Wir könnten Luna doch mal fragen, was sie so über die Sache denkt", schlug sie plötzlich vor.

„Was?" wollte Natalie verdutzt wissen. „Welche Sache meinst du?"

„Na ja, alles", war die rätselhafte Antwort.

Natalie beschloss, Emmas seltsamen Zustand zu ignorieren. „Ich hab Luna doch schon vor ein paar Tagen gefragt, ob sie was zum Thema Askaban weiß", rief sie ihr in Erinnerung. „Und sie weiß eben nichts."

Emma schwieg eine ganze Weile. „Dann fragen wir sie noch mal", platzte sie auf einmal heraus.

Natalie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Okay, wenn du meinst..."

Sie stand auf. „He, Luna!"

Das Mädchen schrieb hochkonzentriert einen Absatz zuende und hob dann den Kopf. „Ja?"

„Kommst du mal?"

Luna nickte friedlich, saugte die herumschwebende Tinte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf und ließ sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. „Was willst du denn?"

„Also, hör mal", fing Emma an. „Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, weiß du, wir rätseln schon die ganze Zeit um die Sache mit den Midgeons rum, was da wohl wirklich passiert ist. Und wir dachten uns, dass du ja vorletztes Jahr mit Harry Potter und so im Ministerium warst, dass du vielleicht etwas mehr Ahnung hast als wir von dem ganzen Kram." Erwartungsvoll beobachteten Natalie und Emma Luna.

Das Mädchen lächelte verträumt. „Ja, die Sache im Ministerium... Das war schon irgendwie schön. Als wäre ich in einer richtigen _Gruppe_, die etwas wirklich _Wichtiges_ tut."

Emma wedelte mit einer Hand, als wollte sie Lunas Erinnerungen wegwischen. „Ja, genau. Eh. Und da dachten wir... na ja. Was weißt du über die Midgeons? Ich meine, vielleicht von deinem Dad?"

Anders, als Natalie befürchtet hatte, zeigte Luna eine deutliche Reaktion. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ja, ich weiß schon was drüber."

_Aber ich will es euch nicht erzählen_, vollendete Natalie ihren Satz im Stillen. Doch sie lag völlig daneben.

„Die Midgeons waren Unsägliche, wusstest ihr das?"

Natalie nickte eifrig. „Ja. Weißt du, wofür sie genau zuständig waren? Hat das was mit ihrem Mord an den Perks zu tun?"

„Wisst ihr... als ich im Ministerium war, in der Mysteriumsabteilung, wo die Unsäglichen arbeiten, habe ich diese Glaskugeln gesehen. Sie liegen da zu Tausenden, und in jeder ist eine Prophezeiung drin. Es gibt da ne Menge unwichtige Sachen, das habe ich gehört, als ein paar zerbrochen sind... Welchen Kuchen jemand am nächsten Wochenende backen wird und so... Und dann gibt es richtig wichtige. Harry hat eine mitgenommen, und die war über ihn. Sie ist zerbrochen, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die Prophezeiung also lautete."

Natalie hing an ihren Lippen, während Emma eher skeptisch aussah.

„Und weiter?"

„Die Midgeons waren für diese ganzen Prophezeiungen zuständig."

Natalie leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Und was glaubst du, was das heißt?"

Luna sah sich um, als erwartete sie unerwünschte Lauscher, dann beugte sie sich vor. „Ich glaube, dass Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer weiß, dass die Midgeons die Prophezeiung von Harry kannten. Also schnappt er sie sich, foltert sie und presst den Wortlaut aus ihnen heraus. Damit sie das niemandem erzählen können, belegt er sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch. Er zwingt sie, irgendjemanden zu ermorden. Das Ministerium hat Angst vor allen, die Todesser sein könnten..."

„Und sie schicken die Midgeons sofort nach Askaban! Weil sie so paranoid sind, dass sie nicht mal eine Anhörung wollen!" rief Natalie.

Luna nickte. „Genau."

Überwältigt lehnte Natalie sich in den Sessel sinken. „Wahnsinn. Hast du dir das alles selbst überlegt?"

„Das meiste", sagte Luna, mit einem Hauch Rosa auf den Wangen. „Ein bisschen wusste ich, weil ich mit Harry und den anderen im Ministerium war. Dass die Midgeons Unsägliche waren, das hat mir mein Dad erzählt. Und den Rest... den hab mir alleine ausgelegt. Und es kann stimmen, oder?"

„Und wie", sagte Natalie. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen. „Und wie."

* * *

Spät abends, im Gemeinschaftsraum, saßen Natalie und Emma gemeinsam auf einem Himmelbett und unterhielten sich gedämpft über Lunas Enthüllungen. Eleanor saß zwar unten im Gemeinschaftsraum – alle paar Minuten drang ihre Stimme herauf und ihr künstliches Gelächter veranlasste Emma zu der Vermutung, dass Blaise sich ebenfalls unten befand – aber Rose saß ganz in ihrer Nähe, wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum und warf von Zeit zu Zeit einen unsicheren Blick auf Nadine, die sich auf ihrem Bett in ein Buch vertieft hatte.

Emma war, im Gegensatz zu Natalie, überhaupt nicht von Lunas Idee überzeugt. „Du kennst sie doch ganz genau! Das ist wieder so eine Geschichte, die sie sich ausdenkt. Du glaubst ihr doch auch nur, weil sie diesmal nichts von Fluchfliegen oder der Kobold-Liga für bessere Pasteten oder sonst wem gesagt hat!"

Natalie musste zugeben, dass sie Luna mehr Glauben schenkte, wenn sie ihre fantasievollen Ideen außen vor ließ. Aber trotzdem war da mehr. Luna hatte irgendwie Recht, das wusste sie!

„Wir werden sehen", sagte sie. Emma würde sich sowieso nicht überzeugen lassen.

„Ach ja? Und wie werden wir da bitte sehen? Woher sollen wir irgendwas erfahren?"

„Zum Beispiel, wenn Harry Potter tot ist und die Todesser wieder in Hogwarts stehen!" fauchte Natalie lauter als geplant.

Rose machte ein seltsamen Geräusch, wie eine Mischung zwischen Quieken und Schluchzen, Nadine ließ ihr Buch mit einem _Klonk_ auf den Boden fallen. Die beiden starrten Natalie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Harry Potter ist tot?" stammelte Rose entsetzt. „Woher wisst ihr das? Wie ist das passiert? Oh mein Gott!" Über ihr Gesicht rannen plötzliche Tränen. „Heißt das, das alles vorbei ist?"

Nadine war bleich, als sie ihr Buch unendlich langsam wieder aufhob.

„Quatsch!" knurrte Emma. „Gar nichts ist passiert!"

„Jetzt tu doch nichts noch so! Bitte, sag schon, was ist los?" fehlte Rose völlig aufgelöst.

„Nichts! Natalie hat von ner _Möglichkeit_ geredet. Das ist keine _Tatsache_. Geht das in dein Hirn, du Schnepfe?"

Rose schniefte, aber wenigstens sagte sie nichts mehr. Nadine beobachtete Natalie und Emma eine Weile argwöhnisch, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Wälzer zu.

„Reg dich nicht so auf!" flüsterte Emma. „Das ist ja schlimm!"

„Was ist schlimm?" fragte Rose sofort. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre Ohren gespitzt. „Ist doch irgendwas passiert?"

Emma schnaubte und warf sich auf ihr eigenes Bett. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu. „Ich schlafe!" drang ihre Stimme durch den dicken Stoff.

„In deinem Umhang?" fragte Natalie verwirrt.

„Ja, verdammt!"

Natalie runzelte die Stirn, dann tat sie die Sache mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Emma mit ihrem ständigen Rumgezicke konnte wirklich manchmal nerven.

Eine Stunde lang las Natalie Kapitel drei in ihrem Zauberkunstbuch (_Der Verscheuchezauber – historische und theoretische Aspekte_), doch als sie müde wurde, schlüpfte sie in ihr Nachthemd und legte sich schlafen.

* * *

Warum sie aufgewacht war, wusste Natalie nicht, aber sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie hellwach in ihrem Bett lag und bestimmt nicht mehr schlief.

„Verdammt", hörte sie dann jemanden unterdrückt fluchen und etwas bewegte sich auf dem Fußboden.

„Emma?" flüsterte Natalie verblüfft. „Bist du das?"

Die Frage erübrigte sich, als die Gestalt aufstand und Natalie im einfallenden Mondlicht das Gesicht ihrer Freundin erkannte.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich bin über meinen Koffer gestolpert", knurrte Emma.

„Ja... Nein, ich meine – warum schläfst du nicht?"

Einen kurzen Moment war Stille. „Hör mal...", sagte Emma dann leise, aber bestimmt. „Schlaf einfach wieder ein und alles ist gut, ja?"

Natalie dachte nicht daran. Sie wühlte sich aus ihrer Bettdecke und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.. „Du willst irgendwohin abhauen! Bist du verrückt?"

„Kann sein. Ich bin bald wieder zurück. Das ist total wichtig und ich kann nicht hier bleiben!"

Natalie zog sich eine Jeans unter ihr Nachthemd.

„Was wird das?" zischte Emma.

Natalie warf ihren Umhang über. „Wonach sieht´s denn aus?" Sie schlüpfte in ihre Turnschuhe. „Ich komm mit."

Zuerst sah Emma aus, als wollte sie protestieren, dann drehte sich Rose plötzlich in ihrem Bett um und murmelte etwas im Schlaf. „Na schön. Bevor hier noch jemand aufwacht."

Natalie schnappte sich rasch ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und folgte Emma die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Das Feuer im Kamin war fast ausgebrannt und der Raum war fast ganz in Dunkelheit getaucht. Durch die schweren Vorhänge vor den Fenstern fiel kaum Licht.

„_Lumos_!" flüsterte Emma und ein dünner Lichtstrahl erhellte den Weg zur Tür.

„Wohin willst du?" wollte Natalie mit gedämpfter Stimme wissen, als sie einige Male in Korridore eingebogen waren, von denen Natalie nicht glaubte, sie schon einmal betreten zu haben.

Emma antwortete nicht, sondern blieb urplötzlich stehen und malte mit dem Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab ein Kreuz auf eine Stelle der Wand, die Natalie nicht anders erschien als der Rest der Wände. Hier verschwammen die Konturen der Wand allerdings und bald sah sie so aus, als würde man sie durch eine Schicht Wasser sehen.

„Los, komm schon!" riss Emma Natalie aus ihrer Verwunderung und ging durch die zerfaserte Wand, als wäre sie nicht vorhanden. Natalie streckte vorsichtig ihre Hände aus, aber da war nicht, was sie berühren könnte. Sie atmete tief durch und trat mit einem Schritt durch die Wand. Auf der anderen Seite war es bis auf den feinen Lichtstrahl, der aus Emmas Zauberstab fiel, stockfinster. Natalie fischte ihren aus einer Innentasche ihres Umhangs heraus.

„_Lumos_!" Einen Moment gönnte sie sich, um den kräftigen Lichtstrahl zu bewundern, dann hastete sie Emma hinterher, eine enge, unregelmäßige Wendeltreppe hinunter.

„Woher kennst du diesen Weg?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Von Nadines Karte", antwortete Emma kurz. „Vorsicht, Trickstufe."

Natalie übersprang die Stufe, aber ließ sich ansonsten nicht beirren. „Und wohin führt diese Treppe?"

„Kerker."

„Und was willst du im -"

„Natalie!" fauchte Emma und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Kannst du mal die Klappe halten – bitte? Filch geistert hier bestimmt irgendwo rum, und seine Mistkatze auch. Also..." Sie strich sich über ihre Lippen, als würde sie einen Reißverschluss zuziehen.

Natalie schwieg beleidigt, aber lange hielt sie es nicht aus. Die Wendeltreppe war entnervend lang, sie schraubte sich immer wieder noch eine Runde weiter in die Tiefe.

„Bist du öfters hier?" flüsterte sie.

„Jeden Tag... das heißt, jede Nacht."

„Und warum?"

Emma antwortete nicht.

Plötzlich endete die Treppe vor einer Wand. Emma lief durch die hindurch, als wäre sie nicht vorhanden und Natalie folgte ihr zögernd. Sie standen auf einem düsteren Gang, in dem es nach Feuchtigkeit und Moder roch. Natalie kannte ihn, hier in der Nähe musste sich der alte Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum befinden.

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Der Spiegel?" fragte sie und achtete nicht mehr auf ihre Lautstärke.

„Psssst!" zischte Emma.

„Der Spiegel?" hauchte Natalie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Emma nickte.

Sie huschte den Gang entlang und Natalie rannte ihr fassungslos hinterher.

Sie kamen vor einem weiteren feuchten Stück Wand zum Stehen.

„_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_", murmelte Emma und die Wand glitt beiseite.

Natalie war kaum ganz eingetreten, da raste Emma schon zum Spiegel, der unverändert in einer Ecke stand. Obwohl... so unverändert war er überhaupt nicht, merkte Natalie, als sie näher trat. Seine Oberfläche war milchig weiß – er spiegelte nicht mehr.

Emma fuhr mit der flachen Hand hastig über einen Fleck in der Mitte des Spiegels. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um.

„Gestern war da noch eine spiegelnde Stelle, genau hier", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Und jetzt ist sie weg!"

Natalie stellte sich neben sie und musterte den blinden Spiegel. „Letztes Mal war er doch noch heil", stellte sie verblüfft fest. „Hast du ihn kaputt gemacht?"

„Blödsinn!" rief Emma heftig.

„Vielleicht darf man ja nicht reinsehen?" schätzte Natalie. „Weil er sonst blind wird?"

Wortlos deutete Emma auf die Schrift über der glatten, milchigen Oberfläche. NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN.

„Ja und, was heißt das?"

„Lies es rückwärts", meinte Emma, als wäre das vollkommen selbstverständlich.

„_Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren_", las Natalie langsam. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

Emma rollte ihre Augen. „Man sieht nicht sich selbst, sondern das, was man sich wünscht, was man unbedingt haben will – sein Herzbegehren eben."

„Und was hast du da gesehen?" fragte Natalie verständnislos. „Die neue Kollektion von _Gladrags_ oder wie?"

Emmas Gesicht schien plötzlich wie versteinert. „Meine Eltern", sagte sie kalt.

Es dauerte, bis Natalie es endlich verstand. Emmas Eltern waren gestorben und der Spiegel zeigte sie, weil Emma sie sich am meisten wünschte.

„Deshalb bist du jede Nacht hierher gegangen?" wollte Natalie wissen. Gleichzeitig schalt sie sich für eine so dämliche Frage – warum sonst sollte Emma das wohl auch tun.

„Ja."

„Und jetzt kannst du sie nicht mehr sehen", murmelte Natalie.

Emma nickte und plötzlich schniefte sie. „Ich bin noch mal hier gewesen, nachdem wir den Spiegel das erste Mal gesehen hatten, vor drei Wochen, weißt du? Und da war eine Ecke blind und ich konnte da nichts mehr sehen." Ihre Stimme klang dünn, weinerlich, völlig ungewohnt. „Da bin ich bald wieder gekommen und diese Blindheit hat sich bei jedem Mal noch weiter verbreitet, immer weiter zur Mitte, und gestern war da nur noch ein kleiner Fleck, und Mum und Dad sahen so verzweifelt aus. Ich dachte, heute könnte ich sie vielleicht noch einmal sehen, noch einmal..." Jetzt schluchzte sie ganz offen.

Natalie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hob ihre Hände und ließ sie wieder sinken, plötzlich schien jede Bewegung falsch zu sein. „Und deshalb wolltest du heute auf keinen Fall im Krankenflügel bleiben?"

Wieder nickte Emma und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Lovegood hat irgendwas gesagt, oder?" fiel Natalie auf einmal ein. „Als du dich mit Pomfrey gezofft hast... Irgendwas mit Träumen und dass sie trügerisch sind."

Emma schwieg.

„Ich meine, vielleicht sollst du nicht so viel dran denken, das ist doch vorbei und..." Emmas Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von bestürzt zu bitterböse. Natalie bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie Blödsinn redete. „Das heißt, natürlich vermisst du sie und so, aber Lovegood hat doch Recht, das Leben geht weiter und dass du ständig vorm Spiegel hängst, das bringt deine Eltern nicht zurück... Das tut mir echt total Leid für dich, aber..."

„Deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass irgendjemand mitkommt!" fiel Emma ihr gereizt ins Wort. „Weil ich genau _das_ geahnt habe! Dass niemand versteht, wie ich mich da fühle. Und du erst recht nicht. Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"

Natalie spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich erhitzten. „Natürlich weiß ich nicht, was das für ein Gefühl ist. Ich versuch doch nur, dir zu helfen!"

„Ach ja? Weißt du was, Natalie? Ich verzichte auf deine Hilfe!"

Emma drehte sich brüsk um und stürzte aus dem Kerker. Natalie blieb wie betäubt stehen. Eine Weile lag sah sie den Spiegel an, der auf seinen Krallenfüßen unerschütterlich dastand, als könnte niemand ihn zu Fall bringen, obwohl er blind war. Aber Natalie nahm ihn gar nicht wahr. Sie fragte sich nur, ob Emma wirklich ihre Freundin war, und ob ihre wackelige Freundschaft es wert war, Emmas ständige Launen zu ertragen.

Schließlich verließ sie stumm den Kerker und schlich sich durch die Geheimtreppe nach oben. Adonis auf seinem Portrait blinzelte verschlafen, als sie ihm das Passwort nannte und den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Er war dunkel und leer, und in ihrem Schlafsaal war es still. Emma lag in ihrem Bett, als hätte sie es nie verlassen. Aber Natalie bemerkte ihr unregelmäßiges Atmen – Emma schlief nicht.

Natalie seufzte, schlüpfte aus Schuhen, Jeans und Umhang und kroch zurück unter ihre kalte Decke.


End file.
